Entre el hoy y el mañana
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: POST SERIES Chap 15. Kenji, Sanosuke, Enishi y Soujiro van a explorar las bases secretas de los alrededores de Kyoto de Shishio, donde encontrarán a cierta persona sospechosa. Además, Misao recibe una visita sorpresa.
1. Sanosuke Sagara vuelve a Japón

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su autor: Nobuhiro Watsuki. ¡Ojalá Soujiro, Sanosuke, Enishi y Kenji fueran míos! X3

**Sumario:** POST SERIES Sanosuke Sagara decide volver a Japón dieciséis años después de partir y deberá enfrentarse a un nuevo reto: el presente.

Entre el hoy y el mañana

Capítulo Uno: Sanosuke Sagara vuelve a Japón

_«Han pasado… dieciséis años…»_ Pensó el japonés montado en uno de los barcos de carga que le conducía a Yokohama, apoyado en la barandilla que le separaban del mar azul oscuro y profundo. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa grande y alegre pero impregnada de nostalgia evidente en sus ojos castaños, pequeños y alargados, casi en forma de almendra. Sanosuke Sagara era su nombre, cuando marchó de su país de origen un mocoso de 19 años infantil y con deudas y ahora volvía hecho un hombre, ya había cumplido los 35 años. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! _«Dieciséis años en China…»_ Repitió su inconsciente mientras veía el puerto acercarse.

Sonó el vapor del barco, un ruido al que se había acostumbrado (después de todo estuvo una buena temporada viviendo en una casucha cerca del puerto en Shanghai) pero que nunca había llegado a apreciar. Suspiró aburrido, aún quedaba al menos media hora para desembarcar y decidió ojear su bolsa, la misma que se había llevado antes de despegar a un mundo desconocido y de la cual nunca siquiera pensó en deshacerse… después de todo, _la tomó prestada_ del dojo de su Jouchan, su señorita preferida, y era seguramente lo único que le quedaba de esa vida.

Parecía tanto tiempo… que ahora que lo pensaba con más calma se vio obligado a reírse de sí mismo, aguantando años y años en un país grande y hostil donde hablaban una lengua desconocida y él era un incomprendido, y aún así, después de haber perdido todas sus posesiones en una lucha callejera que le costó el meñique del dedo derecho, había vuelto a la carga como un búfalo cuando el bandido había tratado de _tocar_ la bolsa. Además, según comentó una vez Kenshin por encima, _"Es una suerte que Megumi-dono sea capaz de coser tan bien, de gozaru._(1)_"_

Sí, entonces no lo hubiera admitido ni que le apuntaran con una katana en el cuello, pero ese simple y mísero hecho había sido lo que le había impulsado a coger _Esa_ bolsa marrón y ahora maltratada. Tan solo podía imaginar la cara de rabia de una muy joven Jouchan (claro… ahora tendría… ¿33 años? Impresionante.) al ver esa bolsa destrozada que en teoría era suya.

No se había dado cuenta que estaba medio sentado, de cuquillas, así que se incorporó y observó que se había perdido bastante tiempo en los recuerdos. El puerto estaba cada vez más cerca y él cada vez más expectante por llegar. _«Joder… que dieciséis años son muchos…»_ Pensó tratando así de perdonarse esas malditas lágrimas que se interponían en su visión. No sabía absolutamente nada de los demás, solo unos cuantos detalles puesto que la última vez- Sanosuke tuvo que parar de reflexionar cuando vio la cara pálida, casi muerta, de su amigo Kenshin cuanto éste pasó por Shanghai hace un año NA1. Había sido una ocasión tan triste que había tratado de olvidarla, de tener en mente aún a aquél espadachín fuerte y ágil, no el moribundo que habitaba en una casucha, enfermo y cansado.

Aún acercándose a la bahía quería esperar ver en el dojo Kamiya a esa familia feliz… sabía cosas por Megumi (había escrito una carta a la doctora dos años después de partir y había recibido otra de vuelta cuando le pidió que rescribiera en la misma dirección, porque como se puso enfermo no podría moverse de ahí durante un tiempo) pero había pasado simplemente demasiado tiempo y muchas cosas hubieran podido pasar en medio de los años. Sabiendo que tenía tiempo, buscó en esa mochila casi deshilachada aquél papel escrita con caligrafía perfeccionista y pequeña, frágil, que le había mandado esa mujer.

Le había contado que las cosas iban bien, y no había olvidado añadir ese toque irónico suyo que en su juventud tanto le había puesto de los nervios pero que ahora, en su madurez, consideraba extremamente divertida. Claro que ella era tres años mayor que él¿cómo esperaba entenderla entonces? Le había dicho que si estaba enfermo ya tendría médicos allá, que seguramente tendría lo que se merecía y, para él lo más importante, que se cuidara. También le había comentado sobre el bebé de Jouchan y de Kenshin, era un pequeño tremendamente gracioso que se llamaba Kenji (_«Qué original.»_ no pudo evitar pensar al leerlo.). El doctor Gensai había fallecido un mes antes de enviar esa carta y ella era quién cuidaba de las pequeñas Ayame y Suzume, las nietas, como madre adoptiva (ahora las niñas tendrían 18 y 20 años respectivamente…). Yahiko seguía trabajando duro para ser un alumno fuerte y trabajaba en el Akabeko (mencionaba no-se-qué de una relación amorosa y platónica entre él, Tsubame-chan y Yutarou) Decía que todos estaban bien, que no sabía de los Oniwabanshu más que Misao se pasaba de vez en cuando a saludar y que estaba bien de salud.

Básicamente eso era todo.

Por supuesto le hubiera podido preguntar a Kenshin más sobre las cosas hacía un año… pero entonces él apenas recordaba su nombre, el suyo propio o el de Jouchan. Había estado tan enfermo que él había hecho todo lo posible para ayudarle a marchar a Japón: donde verdaderamente pertenecía. Había temido que no hubiera sobrevivido el viaje pero trató de deshacerse del nudo de su estómago.

_«Kenshin wa tsuiyoi _(2)_… es el hombre más fuerte del mundo.»_ Se convenció alzando la mirada y preparándose para dirigirse a la salida. _«Seguro que está bien, con Jouchan y con su hijo, enseñándoles Kendo a los alumnos con Jouchan… y Yahiko trabajará en el Akabeko, claro, con Tsubame-chan… y Megumi estará en Tokio o en Aizu, me da igual, pero la visitaré de todos modos a que me revise la mano… como en los viejos tiempos.»_

Finalmente fue capaz de poner el pie en el suelo de Japón y nada más hacerlo se puso a reír como un loco, un histérico que no está bien de la cabeza. Varia gente, tanto del barco que le había visto con una sonrisa de idiota o bien una mueca malhumorada, como la gente que estaba en el puerto trabajando, paseando o recogiendo amigos o familiares. Por algún motivo tuvo ganas de mirar a su alrededor para ver si reconocía a alguien o por si alguien le había ido a buscar, pero él sabía mejor que nadie que su vuelta a Japón era una sorpresa para sus amigos. Chasqueó la lengua y se puso en marcha…

_«Japón ha cambiado muchísimo… parece mentira lo que le ha hecho el Gobierno Meiji a este país… pero en el fondo realmente es Japón…»_ Tuvo más ganas de reír cuando oyó a la gente hablar su idioma natal, demasiado acostumbrado al chino, estaba. Finalmente se serenó y anduvo vagando durante un rato por el puerto, inconscientemente buscando rostros que conocía pero encontrando ninguno. Una de sus especialidades era perderse… era un hombre maduro, ya podía aceptar sus limitaciones… no tenía ni una pizca de sentido de la orientación, pero tal vez sí de memoria para encontrar la forma de volver si localizaba algo que le era familiar.

Nada. _«Shik'shou_ (3)_… ha cambiado demasiado.»_ Pensó algo irritado, pero sin querer estar de mal humor. En realidad las cosas tenían que ir demasiado bien, quería que fueran bien y no pensaba dejar que nada lo estropeara. _«No señor.»_ Se confirmó y siguió buscando por callejones que tal vez antaño le hubieran sonado pero que ahora no le llamaban la atención. Suspiró. _«Debería buscar el Akabeko, entonces.»_ Pensó sabiamente sonriendo de nuevo, con ganas de probar la verdadera cocina japonesa. El estómago, como asintiendo, rugió fuerte y continuó preguntando a la gente (emocionadísimo por el mero hecho de poder hablar japonés con ellos) hasta encontrar el restaurante… que no había cambiado ni una pizca.

* * *

Tae Sekihara se había tomado un día libre después de esas semanas que parecían no parar de traer a clientes nuevos –por parte buena, por lo menos económicamente, pero ella ya estaba cansada– y le dio el relevo a Tsubame Myojin para que se ocupara de todo. La chica, que había trabajado ahí desde los once años y ahora, con veintisiete, era la que se encargaba de todos los problemas y ocupaba casi el puesto de dueña del restaurante (Tae se había vuelto muy perezosa con los años, y eso que solo tenía 40).

Por suerte Yahiko (había dejado atrás el hábito de llamarlo _«Yahiko-chan»_) trabajaba con ella ese día. Normalmente el maestro de Kenjutsu trabajaba tres días por semana, puesto que también era entrenador en la escuela Kamiya Kasshin desde la muerte del marido de Kaoru-san, Kenshin-san; y encima solía encontrar tiempo para entrenarse a sí mismo y estar con ella. Los dos habían empezado una relación sentimental hacía varios años, cuando los dos cumplieron los diecisiete –hacía ya diez años… e incluso tenían una hija llamada Shizuru, de 5 años (ahora con Tae).

Ese día habían bastantes clientes, pero por suerte no tantos como los días anteriores. Los cocineros se gritaban entre sí para oírse por culpa del aceite o los gritos de la multitud. Acababa de servir un menú con salmón cuando vio que había alguien nuevo sentado al que aún no había atendido. Corriendo a coger los apuntes necesarios, fue hacia él, se sentó de rodillas y le hizo una reverencia como toda maestra debe saber hacer. "Es un placer tenerle con nosotros. ¿Qué desearía para comer?" Preguntó amablemente, estudiando a ese hombre a fondo. Le sonaba, pero no lo reconocía… seguramente eso le pasaba por estar rodeada de gente desconocida todo el día, pero realmente pensaba que debería ser capaz de reconocer a ese hombre. Ciertamente el hombre debió de pensar en algo similar, porque rió bastante. "¿He dicho algo erróneo?" Preguntó inmediatamente, desconcertada.

"Iya, Iya (4). Hace tanto tiempo que… no me paso… por aquí que había olvidado cómo funcionan las cosas." Dijo el desconocido con un japonés extraño, probablemente dialectal NA2. Ella se preguntó a qué se refería, pero sabía que no era de buena educación meterse donde a uno no se le llama. "Me gustaría… un menú de lo más caro que tengáis." Dijo arrogantemente. Ella asintió con otra reverencia, mirándole curiosa cuando éste volvió a reír. "Suman…(5). No es nada."

* * *

¿Realmente la niña era Tsubame¡No había cambiado nada! Y le había hecho tanta gracia cuando se había arrodillado para hacerle una reverencia… tan típico de la niña frágil y tímida que recordaba. Si Tsubame estaba allí seguramente Yahiko lo estaba también –o no– y tenía muchísimas ganas de verle. Pero antes tenía ganas de probar la verdadera esencia de la comida japonesa después de años y años de comida china. No había podido evitar reír, aunque en otras ocasiones Yahiko le pediría el cuello por eso… y seguramente ahora también, puesto que sospechaba que ese curioso anillo que llevaba en la mano era de un alguien que ya conocía.

Después de un rato de mirar y mirar no encontró a nadie más conocido a excepción de la niña… ya no tan niña. No había ni rastro de Tae ni de Yahiko, y tampoco de Kaoru o de Kenshin, que acostumbraban a ir. _«Ir al Akabeko solo es realmente muy triste…»_ Pensó con una sonrisa nostálgica, recordando la de cosas que pasaron en ese restaurante. _«Tengo una mar de cuentas por pagar…»_ Pensó repentinamente, recordándolo y contando lo que llevaba encima. _«Bueno… por lo menos le puedo dar la mitad de lo que le debo…»_ Pensó con una sonrisa traviesa, casi imaginando a una vieja Tae palideciendo y creciendo canas cuando le viera devolver el dinero.

Rió de nuevo, abiertamente, y se dio cuenta de que Tsubame lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente partida, con una azafata en las manos llena de comida humeante que se moría por probar. "Suman. Niña¿es que de verdad no me recuerdas?" Seguramente frunció el ceño al ser llamada niña, pero Sanosuke no pudo evitarlo. Ciertamente, la cría tan vergonzosa había adquirido un poco más de personalidad, porque la mirada que le estaba profiriendo daba un poco de miedo y le recordaba un poco a Jouchan. "¿Dónde demonios está Tae¿Y Yahiko?" Preguntó sin aclararse, sin darle el nombre para que lo adivinara. Así sería más divertido, pues esa mirada de enfado había pasado a ser de total incomprensión.

"¿Usted… me conoce?" Preguntó cuidadosamente. El que era un desconocido para ella asintió, y ella se lo quedó mirando un rato. Alto, fornido pero delgado, musculoso, ojos castaños y alargados, una casi-barba descuidada, cabellos largos pasados los hombros, frente cubierta por una cinta roja… "Me suena…"

"¿Dónde están esos dos, niña?" Preguntó amablemente, sonriendo y cogiendo los platos de la azafata junto a los palillos, empezando a engullir rápidamente. Tuvo ganas de alzarse de lo buena que estaba la comida. "¡OISHII (6)¡Realmente no hay nada como el Akabeko!" exclamó tragando más de lo que podía y rápidamente tragando sopa Misushirou.

La chica lo miraba con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos y como vio que de momento nadie requería su asistencia decidió contestar a su pregunta. "Tae-san se ha tomado el día libre y Yahiko estará en la cocina…" Murmuró observando sorprendida la rapidez con que el hombre metía todo eso en su estómago. De repente no pudo evitar notar algo extraño en su forma de coger los palillos y se percató (no supo cómo no se había dado cuenta antes) de que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendajes. Y la ropa le resultaba muy familiar. Igual que esa cara, esa forma de engullir y esa forma de hablar…

"…E-Eres…"

"Sí, nena, pero no le digas nada aún al renacuajo. Quiero terminar de comer antes de que me salte al cuello." Dijo Sanosuke entre bocado y bocado. De repente sonrió dulcemente. "De verdad que no has cambiado nada, pequeña…" Tsubame asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de mantener la compostura hasta que alguien reclamó su presencia de otra mesa. "Ves, anda. Avisa a Yahiko cuando acabe de comer… ¿has preparado tú esto?" Ella negó con la cabeza antes de alzarse. "Pues está riquísimo, oye, felicita al cocinero." Ella asintió con una sonrisa radiante en la cara.

* * *

Yahiko Myojin normalmente se encargaba de comprobar que todo estuviera en orden en la bodega, que no faltaran pedidos, de cocinar y de limpiar la cocina y el comedor del restaurante. Aún así, también era maestro y limpiaba cuando podía el dojo y se encargaba de pedir las shinai's y de cuidarlas o repararlas cuando se maltrataban (después de darle una lección al alumno osado). Además, entrenaba por sí solo, cuidaba de su familia, su mujer y su hija, a las que adoraba como nadie y de vez en cuanto encontraba tiempo para salir con Kaoru.

Esos días las cosas habían ido muy ajetreadas en el restaurante… Tae había decidido reposar (diciendo no-se-qué de _'No lo entiendes, Yahiko, pero las mujeres debemos ser capaces de cuidar nuestro aspecto físico.'_), y una camarera y un cocinero se habían resfriado, dejando gran parte del trabajo a la familia Myojin (por suerte por lo menos podían contar con Tae para cuidar de Shizuru). Así que, finalmente, mientras preparaba el arroz para uno de los típicos clientes que comen tarde o se pierden en el paso del tiempo, Tsubame se acercó a él y le dijo que ella ya se encargaría, que un cliente le había premiado por su trabajo culinario y que él tenía algo que hacer.

Era normal que Tsubame le pidiera que no trabajara tanto y que ella se encargara de todo eso, pero esa vez realmente parecía querer que él hiciera lo que ella le pedía. Que fuera a hablar con el hombre que le había elogiado, que estaba en la mesa de la esquina, que _debía_ hacerlo…

"Oe, Tsubame, mucha gente elogia nuestra comida, solo por un cliente no pasa nada…" Dijo él con los ojos entrecerrados, preparándose para sacar el arroz. Ella le detuvo poniendo las manos sobre las suyas, inconscientemente tocando el metal rugiendo de calor.

"¡**AUCH**!"

"¡Y encima te has hecho daño!" Exclamó agarrando su mano y mirando la quemadura, una marca roja y vertical estaba en el dorso de su mano pero ella rió nerviosamente antes de aplicarse agua fría.

"No es nada…" Dijo antes de hacer una mueca de dolor cuando la sustancia helada tomó contacto con la quemadura. "Ves, por favor…" Dijo ella, rogándole con los ojos que le hiciera caso. Yahiko suspiró, si de verdad era tan importante para ella… Tras un beso en la mejilla y otro más cerca en los labios, apagó el arroz ya hecho y lo depositó en donde ella no podría quemarse junto a varios trapos para evitarlo si se decidía. Se quitó el delantal y el pañuelo que le cubría la cabeza y fue a ver de quién hablaba su mujer con tanta insistencia.

A él no le costó tanto como a su mujer averiguar de quién se trataba.

"¡**S-SANOSUKE**!"

Todo el restaurante se giró para mirar quién era el que había armado tanto escándalo y todo lo que vieron fue a un hombre saltar encima del otro, haciéndole un placaje y los dos cayeron rodando en el suelo. "¡**S-Suéltame, pedazo de imbécil**¡**Me haces daño**¡**Joder, mira que eres fuerte**!" Exclamó el que parecía ser el cliente. "¡**Aunque no tanto como yo, enano**!"

* * *

Sanosuke observó al chico mientras los dos se sentaban en la habitación de la casa de Yahiko, los dos sentados de manera correcta a una distancia educada, los dos con cara serena… Sanosuke no pudo evitar reír y Yahiko le dedicó una mirada de odio aunque luego se puso a reír con él. "Chaval, todo tan formal no nos pega." Exclamó Sanosuke avanzándose y cogiendo a Yahiko del cuello bajo su brazo, mientras que con el puño fregaba la cabeza del ya no tan pequeño chico que recordaba.

Su agarre era fuerte, pero Yahiko claramente era mucho más fuerte y se estaba resistiendo. Claro que en cuestión de fuerza, Sanosuke le ganaba, siempre había sido así y Yahiko solo lo aceptaba porque admiraba a ese hombre. "¡Cómo has cambiado¡Has pasado de ser un mocoso de 10 años a un chaval de 26…" Silbó cuando lo dejó ir, escapando un ataque de puño del moreno parándolo fácilmente con la mano derecha. Sanosuke se percató que la atención de Yahiko se había desviado a la mitad de su meñique, pero negó con la cabeza para que no preguntara.

"Ha pasado un montón de tiempo desde que te fuiste a China… y han pasado un montón de cosas." Dijo Yahiko, mirándole con una sonrisa llenad e nostalgia, la misma que empezaba a sentir Sanosuke. "He perdiste el matrimonio de Kaoru y Kenshin, el nacimiento de Kenji, las fiestas de final de año en Kyoto, las visitas de Megumi y…"

De haber sabido que iba a saber de la condición de Kenshin, Sanosuke no hubiera interrumpido. "Sí, sí, ya sé que me perdí un montón de cosas. Y me arrepiento… pero con la poli pisándome los talones no había mucha cosa que pudiera hacer¿no crees? Ahora estoy aquí y me pienso quedar aquí… aah, el japonés es tan fácil de hablar." Dijo melodramáticamente, tumbándose en el suelo a pesar de la mirada de reproche de su anfitrión.

"Pues tienes un acento raro. ¿Escucha, sabes chino?" Preguntó de golpe el moreno. Sanosuke, que tenía los ojos cerrados, abrió uno, sonrió y asintió. "¡Impresionante¡Me tendrás que enseñar algunas cosas¡Yo he ido aprendiendo cosas sobre los idiomas occidentales para el trabajo en el Akabeko¡pero es tan difícil!" Exclamó.

"A ver, dime algo." Yahiko enrojeció y se negó rotundamente y Sanosuke no pudo evitar notar que, pese a ser mucho mayor, apenas había cambiado en apariencia. Mismos ojos grandes, mismo cabello negro, algo más largo y recogido en la nuca… y una mirada más adulta. "Jaja¡China es una pasada! Deberías ir a visitar el continente, realmente es una pasada! Tienen cosas que no hubiera podido ni soñar! Y el idioma es realmente extraño, y la comida y eso está bien, pero nada como la comida japonesa para un japonés de pura sangre." Rió acompañado. "Realmente es una maravilla. Piensa en ir alguna vez con Tsubame, creo que tienen cosas allá que le encantarán. Las vistas, si sabes donde ir, realmente merecen la pena."

"¿Y qué hiciste esos dieciséis años?" Preguntó Yahiko movido por la curiosidad.

"Pues buscar pelea." La mirada del joven no le inquietó, sabía que en el fondo Yahiko ya se lo había imaginado. "¿Qué te piensas? Encontré a mucha gente fuerte pero al final les vencí a todos… he desarrollado muchas técnicas que total, no creo que aquí en la era pacífica de Japón sirvan… Además, allá encontré a gente que ha sido muy importante para mí, incluso ahora lo son." Sonrió de manera inquietante. "Conocí a una mujer… que me dio calabazas. Me recordaba a alguien…" No iba a decir que le recordaba a Sayo Amakusa…

"¿Te dieron… calabazas?" Yahiko se lo estaba pasando en grande al oír esas desgracias amorosas y Sanosuke hizo una mueca.

"Ne. ¿Qué tal está Jouchan? Hace un año vi a Kenshin en Shanghai… no tenía muy buen aspecto pero me aseguré que llegara a Yokohama… ¿ya se ha recuperado?" Preguntó recordando de pronto ese tema que tanto le concernía. Decidió que si alguien tenía que saberlo era Yahiko y ciertamente lo sabía porque bajó la mirada y apretó los puños.

"Kenshin- Kenshin volvió… pero murió antes de llegar al dojo. Kaoru fue la última en verle."

* * *

**NA1.** Este fic no se basa ni en los mangas ni en el anime específicamente… es más bien como una mezcla de los dos. En este caso hablo de los dos últimos OVA's… son verdaderamente una obra de arte.

**NA2.** Por ahora diría que todos sabemos que se trata de Sanosuke… xDD así que me arriesgo. Digo que tiene un acento raro porque, quieras o no, lo pierdes cuando llevas mucho tiempo en un sitio que no corresponde a tu lenguaje.

1-. **De gozaru:** Forma reiterativa de decir las cosas.

2-. **Kenshin wa Tsuiyoi:** Kenshin es fuerte.

3-. **Shik'shou:** Mierda, joder…

4-. **Iya:** Forma coloquial de decir 'no'. La forma correcta sería **iie**.

5-. **Suman:** Forma coloquial de decir 'perdón, disculpa'. La forma correcta sería **sumimasen**.

6-. **Oishii:** Está buena (la comida).

**Notas de Autor:** Se me ocurrió esta idea de golpe y no sé qué es lo que me ha impulsado a escribirla. Siempre me han gustado escribir POST-SERIES xDD creo que es lo más interesante… y adoro a Sanosuke, así que este capítulo está totalmente dedicado a él. No os preocupéis, esta historia tendrá una trama definida y habrá acción bastante pronto, de aquí a unos capítulos.

¡Es mi primera serie de RK! Y no solo eso, sino que es la primera que hago después de _Yuu Yuu Hakusho: La definitiva_ (50 chapters¡os invito a leerla!) y espero poder trabajar bien en esta.

Prometo que en el fic irán apareciendo varios personajes, en especial Soujiro Seta (siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón, ese chico x3), Kenji, Kaoru, Enishi, Aoshi, Misao, Megumi…

**En el próximo capítulo:** _Kenji Himura toma una decisión_ (Kenji Himura, hijo de Kaoru y Kenshi, conoce a un hombre que pertenecía al tiempo en que su madre sonreía… y le odia.)

* * *

Web YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk


	2. Kenji Himura toma una decisión

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su autor: Nobuhiro Watsuki. ¡Ojalá Soujiro, Sanosuke, Enishi y Kenji fueran míos! X3

**Sumario:** POST SERIES Kenji Himura, hijo de Kaoru y Kenshi, conoce a un hombre que pertenecía al tiempo en que su madre sonreía… y le odia.

Entre el hoy y el mañana

Capítulo Dos: Kenji Himura toma una decisión

Kaoru Kamiya, una mujer hecha y derecha de 33 años, madre y viuda, se enderezó tras estar varios minutos arrodillada y venerando una tumba que consistía en una piedra negra con el nombre "Shinta Himura" gravadas, la tumba de su marido. Sus ojos castaños NA1 estaban secos, ya había derramado muchas lágrimas y no le quedaban más. Su cabello, negro y largo estaba recogido en un moñoo a excepción de dos mechones que le caían repasando su rostro pálido en forma de lágrima invertida. Pesaban dos oscuras ojeras en su rostro, el de una mujer enferma.

Kaoru se giró para observar a los que la acompañaron para venerar a su esposo. Entre ellos estaba Yahiko-kun, su fiel alumno, su hermanito pequeño, siempre enérgico y alegre que le contagiaba ese optimismo, ya hecho un hombre y padre de una cría. Había madurado y ella, que se sentía como figura no solo fraterna sino materna, estaba orgullosa de ese chico ahora tan maduro. Se había convertido en alguien responsable y honesto, en quién ella podía confiar para hacer las clases –debido a su enfermedad NA2 se había visto obligada a dejarlas atrás– e incluso ayudaba a cuidar del dojo cuando ella se encontraba especialmente mal. Había días que se quedaba incluso a dormir y ayudaba a Kenji con los asuntos domésticos.

Tsubame-chan estaba al lado de su marido, con la cabeza gacha, con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que ella siempre había visto en Kenshin una figura parecida a la paterna y, aunque no hubiera mucha relación entre los dos, siempre había pensado en él como alguien digno de su confianza. Incluso había entrado en el barrio de los proscritos cuando atacaron a Yahiko-kun y nadie le ayudaba cuando Kenshin estaba deprimido y ella en manos de Enishi. Kenshin realmente la había llegado a apreciar y había días en que Kenshin la ayudaba con tareas del Akabeko. Se había convertido en una mujer, había pasado de ser una niña frágil a alguien fuerte, tenía casi la misma cara que cuando era joven, el mismo corte de pelo, pero era toda una mujer.

Kenji estaba detrás de ella. Últimamente ella requería ayuda para todo, y realmente no podía estar más orgullosa como madre como con Kenji. Desde que su enfermedad se había propagado hasta consumir más de la mitad de su cuerpo, cuando finalmente Kenji volvió a casa después de estar un mes bajo las atenciones de Seijuro Hiko XIII, él había estado a su lado, protegiéndola, ayudándola, animándola para que no se rindiera. Kenji nunca había derramado una lágrima, ni por ella ni por su padre, pero eran los constantes cuidados que le afirmaban que como hijo la amaba. No era un genio a la hora de cocinar ni a la hora de arreglar tareas de la casa, pero su esfuerzo era diario. Respetaba su punto de vista… ella había tratado de criarle tratando que entendiera que si su padre no estaba era porque iba a ayudar a otra gente… y él siempre le replicaba con furia _'¡Y si ayuda a los demás, por qué no nos ayuda a nosotros?'. _Era solo un niño… era normal que le necesitara y que sus palabras fueran inútiles, así que comprendía, en parte, que no quisiera dejar constancia de su presencia al espíritu de Kenshin.

Y a su lado derecho estaba Sanosuke. Después de dieciséis años lo habían encontrado… o más bien él había vuelto a ellos. Ese chico que había sido como un hermano mayor, siempre pinchándola sobre sus sentimientos por Kenshin pero realmente respetando su decisión y animándola a no dejar atrás esos sentimientos. Se había convertido en un hombre… entonces todos eran unos chiquillos jóvenes y puede que algo desorientados, pero ahora eran adultos y sabían cómo funcionaba el mundo. Habían vivido sus alegrías y sus tristezas… y ahora volvía tras sufrir una metamorfosis. Incluso había cambiado físicamente, se había vuelto un hombre realmente atractivo, melena larga y salvaje, ojos igual de feroces y sonrisa chistosa; pero realmente seguía siendo el mismo. Según le había dicho cuando se habían reencontrado, tras los saludos y alguna que otra lágrima por parte de ella, él le había contado que había sido él quién había enviado de vuelta a Kenshin de Japón a Yokohama… y se acababa de enterar del fallecimiento de éste.

"_Kenshin-yarou_… (7)" Susurraba. Kaoru pudo fijarse que los hombros de él se sacudían de forma violenta mas sus ojos estaban completamente secos. Tal vez él también se había quedado seco en lágrimas en algún momento de su viaje.

Y así pasaron más rato, tras volver a inclinarse hacia delante conteniendo una pequeña mueca cuando recibió un corto pero intenso calambre en el muslo derecho, y se quedó así un rato más, cerrando los ojos, absorbiendo la presencia de los demás con el mero hecho de respirar, y dio sus rezos a Kenshin, que sabía que la escuchaba, seguramente con una sonrisa y una cicatriz medio-borrada. Sintió un quemazón en los ojos a pesar de tenerlos completamente secos.

Los de su lado izquierdo se levantaron y se despidieron, sospechaba que con una sonrisa nostálgica. Ella trató de incorporarse y de inmediato notó las manos callosas, rasposas pero grandes y fuertes de su hijo sostenerla por debajo del brazo y ayudarla a incorporarse. Se intercambiaron una sonrisa, una de gratitud y la otra de amor. Lentamente, con la ayuda también de Yahiko-kun se puso en pie, sus piernas temblorosas y se apoyó casi del todo en Kenji, que la sostenía como si fuera un peso pluma. Realmente, cuando pensaba en ello… su hijo se había convertido en alguien tan fuerte como para soportar _su_ peso, de quién incluso Kenshin había bromeado. Sonrió nostálgicamente, recordando también que aún así nunca había dejado de llevarla en su espalda en puentes o viajes largos y tormentosos.

Finalmente, tras unos minutos más de esperar, Sanosuke se puso en pie de un salto y sonrió abiertamente, con los dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha extendidos, moviéndolos de la frente hacia fuera en un solo movimiento, saludándole como todo amigo a otro. Había marca de alguna lágrima, pero su rostro radiante mostraba, no solo la tristeza de quién sabe que ha perdido a su amigo, pero del que sabe que sigue conservando todos sus recuerdos y que ha aprendido de aquél quién quiso.

"**Ja na** (8), **Kenshin**." Dijo en voz alta y estridente, causando que las sonrisas de los tres que le conocían se ampliaran. Se giró a los demás y dijo, "¿Cuándo cenamos?"

* * *

Kenji Himura tenía prejuicios. Su madre le había educado siempre con la perspectiva de conocer a la gente y nunca juzgar sus acciones, pero él, rebelde sin causa o preocupación por las consecuencias, no pudo dejar de pensar que alguien que comiera como ese tal Sanosuke (Sano) Sagara era un cerdo. Realmente él no podía dejar de pensar otra cosa mientras el hombre cogía platos y los engullía casi al acto, dejando al adolescente preguntarse si sabría o no cuando respirar. No es que le cayera mal, no, tenía un algo que le era hasta gracioso, pero ciertamente no era un modelo a seguir.

"Sigues sin saber comer, Sano, _engulles_." Comentó entre risas Yahiko-sensei (8), a quién Kenji sí veía como a una figura más o menos fraternal-paterna, como él con su madre. Sensei tampoco es que comiera poco, pero es que _Sano_ parecía no haber llenado su estómago en _semanas_. Sanosuke le respondió lanzándole un cuenco ya vacío de arroz. Vio que entre los dos hombres se había formado una confrontación más o menos indirecta pero pesadamente presente, como una competición. Tal vez (sospechaba, algo que Megumi-san sin duda llamaría _intuición_) sería porque Yahiko-sensei se separó de él de joven y quería probarse (¿comiendo?) ante el otro que, o no se daba cuenta y engullía por engullir, o respondía al mensaje mejor de lo que su sensei se imaginaba.

"Calla, mocoso, no hay nada como la buena comida japonesa." Respondió el 'nuevo', finalmente tragando lo que parecía ser arroz, pescado y carne de un solo golpe. Que no se atragantara fue, a los ojos de Kenji, un verdadero milagro. Todos a su alrededor que le conocían –es decir, todos menos él– rieron, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuese increíblemente divertido. No sabía de Sanosuke Sagara más que cuentos y leyendas que oía en la calle como aquél joven guerrero Zanza (9) (se enteraría más tarde que era el mismo a quién Misao-san se refería a Tori Atama (10)) y las anécdotas sobre ese hombre que era de la familia y que huyó al mundo exterior en lancha tras el exilio.

Sabía que tenía mucho carácter, que le gustaba pelear y comer, y que debía una cuenta quilométrica en el Akabeko (donde trabajaba Tsubame-san), y sobretodo que era _fuerte_. Yahiko-sensei había dicho que era fuerte y él le creía. Además, por lo visto, el Aku (11) del cuello del gi (12) venía de él, que en cuanto se fijó aún llevaba gravada (pero evidentemente deteriorado por el tiempo). Se había hecho una idea de ese tal _Sanosuke Sagara, el Zanza_ que no coincidía en absoluto con lo que veía. Realmente era un Tori Atama.

"Eh, chaval. ¿Y esa cara de aburrido¡No está bien desperdiciar la comida!" Exclamó Tori Atama. Kenji se dio cuenta que le hablaba a él y se encogió de hombros.

"No tengo hambre. Además, tú y Yahiko-sensei os lo habéis acabado prácticamente todo." Y era verdad, pero le alegró oír risas por parte de Tsubame-san y de su madre.

"Aah… ¡Suman, suman!" Exclamó Tori Atama. Kenji supuso que se había dado cuenta que le miraba raro, porque casi de inmediato le preguntó. "¿Tengo monos en la cara?"

"No." No tuvo ni que preparar una respuesta. "Pero tienes la cabeza de pollo, como dice Misao-san."

Lo que pasó a continuación fue tan rápido que él, pese a sus rápidos y excelentes reflejos, apenas pudo evitar. Como una milésima de segundo después, tenía a Tori Atama encima de rodillas, con una mano en un puño agarrándole del gi y mirándole con ojos llenos de veneno. A su lado, Yahiko-sensei agarraba a ese hombre violento para que con la otra mano no le golpeara como tenía el puño preparado para hacer. Tsubame-san y Okaasan (13) dieron un grito de sorpresa, especialmente su madre ponía cara de desmayo.

Yahiko-sensei, sin mediar ni una sola palabra, logró que lo soltara (de manera brusca, pero por lo menos le dejó ir) e hizo que el cabeza de pollo recuperara su posición en la mesa. Pero Tori Atama estaba lejos de estar calmado.

"Mira, chaval, tú no tienes **_ningún derecho_** a llamarme así¿**entiendes**?" Un pensamiento lejano de Kenji le dijo que probablemente era una suerte que estuvieran en casa de Yahiko-sensei, pues de estar en el Akabeko hubieran creado todo un escándalo. "No sé si ser el hijo de Kenshin te ha subido los humos a la cabeza, pero seguro que Jouchan…" Odiaba como llamaba a su madre, que les miraba consternada pero sin decir nada. "… te ha criado mejor que eso. No me vengas con gilipolleces, **porque tú no eres mejor que nadie**."

Kenji, por algún motivo, sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza y se vio obligado a agachar la cabeza. Le dolía que nadie se pudiera a su lado y que no le echaran la bronca a él, uno nuevo que _justo acaba de aparecer_, en especial su madre. Okaasan había apartado la mirada y pidió disculpas a Tori Atama. _Pidió disculpas por su comportamiento_. Fue entonces cuando Kenji decidió que odiaría a Sanosuke Sagara.

* * *

Kenji Himura nunca se acostumbraría a tener a Tori Atama a su lado (estaba claro que no lo llamaba así delante suyo, simplemente le ignoraba y eso parecía no molestar al cabeza de pollo), o eso era lo que se pensaba. Después de tres días de estar en el dojo se dio cuenta de lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a su presencia y eso le molestó muchísimo, siempre que pasaba por el pasillo y se lo encontraba en alguna habitación como si estuviera en su casa (sí, había estado prácticamente viviendo ahí, pero de eso hacía más de una década y media) y no le gustaba que se las diera de señor.

Pero si había algo de lo que no se podía quejar era de la felicidad de su madre. Ese último año había caído en una depresión, era raro ver a Okaasan sonriente, sonriendo ampliamente como siempre le contaba Misao-san o Megumi-san que hacía cuando era joven. Nunca había sonreído de corazón, siempre eran sonrisas pequeñas, casi tímidas; pero ese hombre había incluso logrado que su madre riera.

Había sido el tercer día. Él se había encargado de limpiar el dojo mientras Yahiko cocinaba (Tsubame-san trabajaba en el Akabeko). Justo había pasado por el comedor principal que daba a un pequeño patio y había un pequeño porche con una campanilla que sonaba tintineante al viento o la más suave de las brisas, cuando vio a ese hombre, a su madre y a la pequeña Shizuru jugando con ellos.

La risa de su madre le había arrancado de sus pensamientos y le había obligado a parar. ¿Cuánto hacía que no oía ese ruido de júbilo de ella¿Una risa genuina, realmente viva, de los labios de su madre? Había estado desconcertado, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que seguía, y seguía, y seguía riendo… y que todos reían en esa habitación. Incluso por la rendija de la puerta logró ver la cara afable y dulce de Tori Atama mirar a su madre de manera afectiva, como el de un hermano.

Yahiko-sensei le habría preguntado una vez, en broma, que qué pensaba hacer ahora que había alguien más en su casa (todo el mundo parecía creer que tenía un complejo de Edipo…) compartiendo las miradas y atención de su madre. Kenji, que desde entonces había estado muy reflexivo, contestó sonsacando una sonrisa de su sensei: _"**Hace feliz a mi madre. Por lo menos no es tan gilipollas como mi padre**."_ ¿Realmente estaba empezando a apreciarlo? Ciertamente, Kenji lo dudaba. Pensaba que lo _único tolerable_ en él era lo _único_ bueno que hacía.

Pero a medida que iba pasando la primera semana se dio cuenta de cuánto había cambiado el ambiente a su alrededor. El cambio más visible, era por supuesto su Okaasan. La enfermedad, pese a que la estuviera devorando, parecía remitir cuando ella estaba en compañía de ese inútil, se cansaba menos y estaba más vital. Yahiko, antes serio y preocupado constantemente por su madre, estaba más relajado y hacía bromas que él no acababa de comprender. Tsubame parecía estar menos estresada y ponía más ganas en todo, además, confiaba a Shizuru en menos de Tori Atama sin pensárselo dos veces (¿eso significada que no se fiaba de Tae-san?).

Un incidente claramente gracioso había ocurrido el cuarto día. Tae-san, que se había tomado tres días libes por la cara, cuando volvió y vio la mitad de la deuda antigua y casi cubierta de polvo de un antiguo cliente, lo primero que hizo fue correr al dojo a preguntarle a Okaasan por qué demonios había pagado la mitad de la cuenta de ese tipo. Ella le había respondido con una sonrisa contestándole que no lo había hecho, que él mismo se lo había pagado. Él estaba con ella mientras ella cosía y él sacaba el polvo de la habitación y cuando bajó el Tori Atama de mal humor porque le habían despertado, lo primero que hizo Tae-san fue prácticamente saltarle encima.

"¡**TÚ**,** SANOSUKE SAGARA**!" Exclamó Tae-san con un jarrón de flores que había en la habitación peligrosamente en sus manos. Sanosuke la miró por un momento, medio dormido y bostezó. "¡**DESPUÉS DE DIECISÉIS AÑOS TE DIGNAS A VENIR, PAGAR _ÚNICAMENTE_ LA MITAD DE LO QUE ME DEBES Y NI SIQUIERA ME _SALUDAS_**?" Como por entendimiento, Okaasan asintió ante una pregunta no vociferada de la mujer, diciendo algo como que era barato y lo iba a tirar igualmente. Kenji parpadeó, perplejo. Nunca antes la casa se había parecido tanto a un gallinero.

Con una fuerza que Kenji _sabía_ que era la de una mujer _enfadada_, Tae-san lanzó el jarrón directo a la cabeza de Tori Atama que no demostró tener ninguno de esos magníficos reflejos que todos decían parecían alabar. Recibió el golpe en la cara y cayó hacia atrás con las piernas extendidas. Un minuto después ya estaba en pie, plenamente despierto y mirando a Tae-san con cara de asesino.

"¡**_TAE_**¿**SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS TRATAS DE HACER**, **MATARME**?" Gritó perdiendo toda la compostura. Realmente ese hombre era muy volátil y no costaba nada cabrearlo, Kenji seguía maravillándose y tal vez haciendo planes para el futuro.

"¡**ES TU CULPA, SO IMBÉCIL**!" Gritó Tae-san con todas sus fuerzas. Con la azafata que soportaba los té's que compartían y un asentimiento mudo por parte de su madre, y con una velocidad que obligó a Kenji a preguntarse porqué esa mujer tenía un restaurante y no un dojo, Tae-san corrió y empezó a pegar a Tori Atama con la plata. Evidentemente, acabado de despertar, Tori Atama no pudo parar ninguno de los golpes de la mujer enfadada pero –eso fue lo que le extrañó más– feliz.

"Ju…" Vino una voz detrás de él. Kenji dio un salto por el susto y vio a su sensei con una sonrisa traviesa en los ojos (una sonrisa que también le sorprendió, siempre había sido de naturaleza bastante seria, pero desde la aparición de Tori Atama él también había metamorfoseado). Un delantal de los occidentales estaba encima de sus ropas y él tampoco pudo evitar reír un poco.

"¡**Eh, Yahiko, estás muy _sexy_ con esas ropas**!" Gritó Tori Atama que seguía tratando de parar los golpes en vano.

"¡**NANI** (14)?" Gritó Yahiko-sensei enfadado y cogiendo la cuchara plana para el arroz para dirigirla de un golpe a distancia –pero acertado– en la frente de Tori Atama.

La conmoción continuó durante un buen rato, y Kenji no pudo hacer más que observar con la boca abierta. Cuando miró a su madre para que no se hiciera daño en todo ese caos, se dio cuenta de que estaba riéndose de buena gana, aguantándose los costados y con una sonrisa de radiante felicidad.

¿Tenía ese Tori Atama tanta influencia?

Una parte de él se sintió agradecido de tenerlo en casa, aunque la otra no pudo evitar envidiarle.

* * *

"¿Vas a visitar a Megumi? Estoy segura que se alegrará muchísimo." Dijo su madre con una sonrisa amable. Tori Atama asintió. Había pasado ya poco más de una semana y parecía ser que los caos y las peleas y tirarse cosas por encima se había vuelto una actividad normal. Y lo raro es que él ya se estaba acostumbrando a esquivar esos golpes y a quitarlos de en medio si se acercaban demasiado a su madre (Tori Atama nunca cesaba de comentar en lo sobre-protector que era con ella y él siempre le miraba mal, pero su madre parecía feliz cuando lo oía…).

Ese día estaban todos comiendo chino en casa (Tori Atama había insistido en cocinar él en agradecimiento y Kenji tuvo que admitirse que no cocinaba tan mal…), disfrutando de ese agradable día de principios de verano y oyendo el ruidito de la campanilla que había estado allí desde prácticamente siempre; cuando Tori Atama dijo que se marcharía un tiempo para ir a Aizu a visitar a no-se-qué Kitsune (supuso que se trataba de Megumi-san, en parte porque era la única que conocía que vivía allí y en parte porque realmente le recordaba a un zorro).

"Hn. Che. Bueno." Musitó incómodo. ¿Estaba sonrojándose?

"¿Cuándo te vas…?" Le preguntó su madre tristemente. Tori Atama la miró, sonriendo cariñosamente (Kenji frunció en ceño en verlo), como comprendiendo lo que el adolescente sabía… seguramente ella le echaría de menos. Era el único que –por mucho que le molestara admitirlo– había traído la felicidad a esa casa.

"Mañana al alba, espero que no te cause inconvenientes…" Su madre negó con la cabeza. "Volveré en dos semanas como mucho¿ne, Jouchan?" Le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y se dirigió al chico. "Cuida a tu madre."

Normalmente Kenji solía ser un chico callado, incluso con Yahiko-sensei o su madre, pero había tenido diez días para pensar en argumentos y quejas en contra de él si la ocasión se presentaba y ese era el momento perfecto. Abrió la boca agresivamente para decirle que qué se pensaba, que claro que cuidaría de ella, que era su madre, que él no tenía que decirle nada, que… Pero las palabras murieron. El mensaje era serio, cargado de amor por Okaasan. Realmente la quería… no como Yahiko-sensei quería a Tsubame-san, sino como su madre quería a Yahiko-sensei o Yahiko-sensei a él… "A-Aa…" Y de repente se dio cuenta de que si no decía lo que quería decir, explotaría. "Quiero ir contigo."

Su madre y Tori Atama se lo quedaron mirando, perplejos, y él, sonrojándose por ser mirado tan fijamente (le gustaba pasar inadvertido), tuvo que soportar la pregunta de Tori Atama, "¿Naze (15)? Tienes que cuidar de Jouchan…"

Él tampoco se lo explicaba, pero quería ir con él. Por algún motivo… quería saber **qué** de ese hombre había alegrado tanto a su madre, **qué** tenía que la había alegrado tanto, y **qué** podía hacer para lograrlo también. Le tenía manía –por el momento– pero claramente lo soportaría si conseguía una respuesta a eso. Claro que era verdad que tenía que cuidar de su madre… pero…

"Daijobu (16)." Dijo su madre sonriendo. "Me parece muy bien. Apenas habéis hablado con el otro y realmente me gustaría que os llegarais a conocer… además, por mi no os preocupéis, estaré bien." Ante la mirara de duda de los dos, lo remarcó con más presión. "_Estaré bien_. Por favor, lleva a mi hijo contigo, Sano…"

"Uhh…"

* * *

Kenji no tenía por costumbre levantarse antes del amanecer, normalmente era justo cuando se alzaba el sol, ya fuera muy temprano en verano o tarde, en invierno, pero siempre cuando el cielo había adquirido un color más rosado. Así que cuando oyó que alguien entraba en su habitación, obviamente sin tratar de ser silencioso, energéticamente se despertó ante el pensamiento de que podría ser un ladrón o alguien que pudiera herir a su madre.

"¡_Ayer dije que saldríamos al amanecer_¿_qué haces dormido_?" Siseó Tori Atama con el ceño fruncido pero algo parecido a una sonrisa en los labios. Por lo visto, el hombre estaba lleno de energía y ganas de salir al camino, pero Kenji no estaba para dar trotes tan temprano. Siempre estaba de mal humor cuando le despertaban a la fuerza.

"¡_Pretendes que salgamos tan temprano, estás loco_?" Susurró él en respuesta el joven espadachín alzándose de la cama y frotándose los ojos para sacarse el sueño de encima.

"_No seas un niño mimado y vístete. Nos vamos en quince minutos. He hecho algo para desayunar, pero deja algo para Jouchan. Te espero fuera._" La respuesta fue rápida y eficaz porque Kenji no tuvo tiempo de pararle y seguir discutiendo. Además, estaba agradecido que hubiera pensado en su madre y el desayuno. Aunque aún de mal humor, se vistió con el gi y el hakama que usaba siempre que entrenaba en el dojo (tenían varios de esos tipos para los entrenamientos, además, eran cómodos y en todo caso –si pasara _algo_– podría moverse con toda la libertad del mundo.

Fue a asearse y se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo alta, para diferenciarse de su padre. Cierto, todos decían que tenía un parecido extraordinario en él, que era su figura en miniatura sin cicatriz en forma de cruz y por tener el pelo tan fino y domesticable como su madre. Volvió a suspirar, enfadado por haber sido despertado bruscamente. Negando con la cabeza y el entrecejo fruncido pensó en el motivo por el que había decidido acompañar a Tori Atama en su viaje a Aizu…

Sin duda, _«¿Por qué?»_ era la pregunta del día. Cierto, los primeros días hubiera estado más que feliz si ese idiota se hubiera ido de casa de buenas a primeras, no solo porque le caía mal (le tenía rencor por obligar a su madre que le pidiera perdón por él), sino porque le tenía… _«Envidia…»_. Odiaba tener que admitírselo, pero le daba rabia que alguien ajeno a la familia del dojo que él conocía no pudiera traer la felicidad al rostro de las personas que quería. No era él el que les iluminaba la cara, sino Tori Atama, que lo hacía sin siquiera esforzarse. ¿Era por eso?

¿Porque quería aprender de él? Era posible, no era tonto y sabía que negar las cosas que eran ciertas no valían la pena. Recortó que Tsubame-san una vez le contó la historia de Yahiko-sensei con Yutarou-san, que se odiaban desde el principio pero que se llegaron a querer como hermanos cuando dejaron atrás las diferencias causadas por primeras impresiones.

Él no era un niño. Kenji Himura era un hombre.

Y admitía que estaba dispuesto a darle una segunda oportunidad a ese Tori Atama si eso significaba que estaba madurando. Además… si no lo hiciera sería una blasfemia en contra de las enseñanzas de su madre.

* * *

**NA1.** En el Anime Kaoru tiene los ojos azul/verde, aunque en los últimos OVA's los tiene de color castaño. Me he basado en el castaño para hacer el fic para que resultara algo más realista. Además, el Anime me decepcionó bastante pues contenía muchos capítulos para rellenar, y quiero que quede claro que este fic será serio. n.n sé que sueno como que critico el Anime… no es cierto, pero realmente podría haber sido mucho más bueno, especialmente después de la saga de Shishio.

**NA2.** Los conocedores de los últimos OVA's sabemos que Kenshin murió de una enfermedad que desgastaba su cuerpo. Kaoru, como esposa, decidió contraer esa enfermedad para que fuera el vínculo entre ellos cuando él estuviera fuera, viajando para ayudar a los necesitados aún sin llevar su espada.

7-. **Yarou:** Insulto.

8-. **Sensei:** Sufijo a alguien de mayor rango profesional que uno mismo. Profesor, doctor, maestro…

9-. **Zanza:** Corto de Zanbatou, espada de filo muy grande y pesada que servía para matar de un golpe tanto al caballo como al jinete. Era el primer arma que usó Sanosuke y Kenshin la partió en dos de un solo golpe. Debido al nombre del arma se le conocía también así como sobrenombre.

10-. **Tori Atama:** Cabeza de pollo. Es el nombre que le da Chou (del Juppon Gatana –Las diez espadas) a Sanosuke la primera vez que se encuentran. Es un nombre que ha pasado a la historia en RK.

11-. **Aku:** Maldad. Kanji que Sanosuke lleva inscrito en la espalda y es luego imitado por Yahiko.

12-. **Gi (y Hakama):** Ropa japonesa masculina y deportiva tradicional. Aún se usa en artes marciales como el Aikido o el Kendo.

13-. **Okaasan, Otousan:** Madre, padre.

14-. **Nani:** ¿Qué?

15-. **Naze, doushite:** ¿Por qué?

16-. **Daijobu (desu):** Está bien.

**Notas de Autor:** Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado… me ha costado bastante darle personalidad a Kenji, he visto los OVA's y sé más o menos quién es, pero realmente cuesta mucho ponerle en escena… Odia a su padre y adora a su madre, es frío y ligeramente insensible… ¿os extraña que Sanosuke le haya cautivado?

La escena de Tae la he hecho más por ganas de hacer algo divertido que nada, además, quería que Kenji finalmente conociera la casa en la que vivía años atrás cuando todo no había cambiado aún.

En realidad me duele mucho tener que interpretar a una Kaoru tan débil… realmente es duro. Pero también es fuerte y lo sabremos. Ella no tendrá un papel esencial en el nudo del fic o la trama que le pienso dar, pero será para Kenji alguien muy especial. Todos adoramos a esa mujer¿no es verdad?

¡Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo!

**En el próximo episodio:** _Sagara y Himura de camino. _(Sanosuke Sagara, tras dieciséis años de exilio, vuelve al dojo Kamiya y conoce a Kenji Himura. Los dos se encaminan hacia Aizu…)

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Gabyhyatt:** Jaja, sips, aún no es el turno de Kaoru.

**Aiko 1504:** ¡Me alegro que te gustara tanto el fic! Realmente creo que Sanosuke es un personaje muy interesante para trabajar… jajaja.

**Asumi:** ¡En 16 años pasan _miles_ de cosas! Creo que eso es lo que más me motiva… y todos adoramos a Sano, jaja.

**Cinturo-chan:** oO No, Cintu, Aki y Kari están en Nifex, no en Japón 1895 xD En cuanto a Aoshi y a Sou… aún les queda por aparecer, especialmente al primero, jaja. Bueno, eso de prólogo… no, eso que leíste era el primer capítulo, lo que pasa es que a mi me gusta más la narrativa que el diálogo, sí, hay gente rara como yo en el mundo xD. Y es curioso… yo ya había escrito hasta el capítulo 3 o 4 cuando me dijiste que sería una buena idea lo de la tumba… ¡y ya estaba escrita! xDD Y sobre la chica que acompaña a Kenji al final… jeje¿crees que me olvidaría de ella?

**HelloKat:** ¡HOLAA! Qué feliz me hizo que me enviaras un review… ¡gracias, mil gracias! Jaja, aún queda para que aparezca Soujiro… ¡pero tiempo¡Saldrá seguro! Jeje.

* * *

Web YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk


	3. Sagara y Himura en camino

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su autor: Nobuhiro Watsuki. ¡Ojalá Soujiro, Sanosuke, Enishi y Kenji fueran míos! X3

**Sumario:** POST SERIES Sanosuke Sagara, tras dieciséis años de exilio, vuelve al dojo Kamiya y conoce a Kenji Himura. Los dos se encaminan hacia Aizu…

Entre el hoy y el mañana

Capítulo Tres: Sagara y Himura en camino

Sanosuke estaba más que acostumbrado a tener que despertarse a horas inusuales e irse a dormir a horas aún más extrañas. Se podía decir que su cuerpo se había habituado a no tener ningún horario fijo y que descansaba al máximo cuanto podía. Ese día había decidido irse a dormir temprano para tener energías (claro que para él temprano significaba aún después de medianoche) y se había despertado una hora antes del alba. Había cuidado que Jouchan fuera bastante antes que él a dormir y que cuando se acostara él estuviera en el mundo de los sueños. Evidentemente, alguna palabra interrumpida y su sonora respiración indicaba que descansaba bien.

Le dolía ver a su Jouchan de esa manera. Esa mujer había sido como una hermana pequeña para él. Como la sustituta de Uki NA1. Claramente era mayor que ella, unos dos años… se sentía mal por no recordar la edad de su hermana, la verdad, había pasado demasiado tiempo, demasiadas cosas, recuerdos como los de una familia feliz eran solo debilidades. Pero la culpabilidad estaba, y encontró en Kaoru la fuerza y el valor de Uki y por eso la quería tanto como a una hermana.

Siempre había visto en Jouchan a una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer. Una mujer fuerte y redundante que siempre tendría una palabra de apoyo y de amor en los labios. Pero se había vuelto tan… débil y tan vulnerable, que ese instinto sobre-protector le había golpeado el estómago y le había obligado, prácticamente, a hacer lo que fuese para que ella volviera a estar contenta.

Con ver la cara de asombro de Kenji y de incluso Yahiko al ver a Kaoru reír cuando él estaba con ella… no podía ni imaginar cuánto tiempo había estado sin esbozar una verdadera sonrisa para tener esa cara de asombro. Probablemente incluso mucho antes de la muerte de Kenshin, cuando Yahiko le contó que él había vuelto de nuevo a vagabundear para ayudar a las personas… ¿todo ese tiempo, había estado su hermanita, infeliz? De nuevo había cumplido mal el papel del hermano mayor, pues.

En cuando a Yahiko… no le sorprendía verle como le veía. Un hombre. Todo un hombre. Fuerte, maduro, sabio y bueno. Sus rasgos no eran parecidos a los de Kenshin, pero la expresión de su cara la reproducía fielmente, tanto que se atrevía a decir que una parte del alma de Kenshin estaba en aquél mocoso que era un hombre. Tenía la misma cara, aunque más cuadrada y cuando se descuidaba le crecía un poco la barba, y su pelo rebelde y grueso quedaba recogida en una cola de caballo, parecida a la de Kenshin. Estaba orgulloso de haber conocido a un mocoso como él.

Mentiría si dijera que no veía a Kaoru y a Yahiko como a sus familiares perdidos. Yahiko, para él, era la versión distorsionada de Outa, su hermano pequeño.

Y ese Kenji… la primera impresión que recibió era mala (debía admitirlo). Por la cara que ponía cuando le vio y por cómo se trataban él y su madre, uno pensaría que era un niño malcriado que no sabe lo que quiere. Hablando con Yahiko de estos en privado, éste le explicó que en realidad Kenji había llegado a odiar todo lo relacionado con la vida anterior a su madre y que tuviera que ver con su padre. Cuando Sanosuke le preguntó el motivo, Yahiko no se lo supo explicar mas con suposiciones.

Ese mocoso le intrigaba en sobremanera. Era **muy** parecido a su padre físicamente, la misma complexión física, la misma cara, mismos ojos… (aunque la mirada penetrante y desafiante era claramente una copia de quién fue su jovial madre) pero a la vez era muy distinto a Kenshin. Kenshin era un bonachón por naturaleza. Siempre con una sonrisa complaciente, amable… el pequeño tenía un rostro más desafiante, un rebelde… por lo que había oído en anécdotas y por lo que sabía del pasado de Kenshin, seguramente serían clavados. Le hacía gracia… pero le intrigaba…

Aunque admitía que le hacía gracia que el mocoso quisiera viajar con él. Por el modo en que lo dijo incluso llegaría a pensar que Kenji estaba intrigado por su excelente persona.

* * *

"Oi, Kenji¿has ido alguna vez a Aizu?" Estaba claro. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero a Sanosuke le ponía nervioso tener que viajar con alguien en silencio (o viajaba solo o en compañía sin cerrar la boca, pero no podía combinar) y especialmente ese chico que, durante el camino de dos horas que llevaban, parecía haber desenvuelto un aura hostil a su alrededor. Y claro, alguien tan emotivo como Sanosuke no podía evitar ponerse nervioso… además, quería ir de buenas con el chico: le interesaba en suma.

"Sí." Kenji, mientras, estaba callado tratando de comprender qué era lo que le había obligado a ir con él. Claro que lo sabía, había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionarlo, pero se daba cuenta por cada momento que Tori Atama estaba nervioso. No le extrañaba, cuando se sentía incómodo Yahiko-sensei le había comentado una vez que creaba un aura terrible a su alrededor y tal vez lo estuviera haciendo.

Así estuvieron caminando unos quince minutos más. Su velocidad no era fascinante, pero iban a paso ligero y a ese ritmo, según calculó con un mapa, llegarían en cinco días (seis como mucho) a su destinación. Además, había tenido que ser él el encargado de ir con el mapa y ver que fueran en la dirección correcta. Okaasan había mencionado que el sentido de la orientación de Tori Atama era un desastre solo que… ¿qué se podía esperar de un gallo?

En esos momento estaban pasando por los campos en las afueras de la ciudad, yendo hacia el norte: la dirección correcta. Era obvio que su acompañante estaba tratando de entablar conversación y a la vez tratando de ignorarlo, así que para asegurarse de que el viaje sería corto volvió a coger el mapa y lo estudió a fondo alternando su mirada entre el papel y el suelo para no tropezar.

La ciudad de Mito, muy cerca de la costa, le llamó muchísimo la atención y tuvo que contenerse para no dejar de caminar para no resultar sospechoso. Mito. Hata Chizuru llaba por el camino así que… _«Si me desvío un poco, solo un poco y con cuidado… no tiene por qué saberlo. La buscaré y luego me iré. Solo la veré, no puedo decirle nada… aún.»_ Se dijo a sí mismo observando los caracteres de la ciudad. Sí, el plan era perfecto.

"¿Mito¿Quieres ir a Mito?" Preguntó una voz por detrás. Kenji dio un pequeño salto por culpa del súbito sobresalto y vio que Tori Atama estaba mirando el mapa seriamente (y con _mucha_ curiosidad) viendo que el dedo índice del chico trazaba la ciudad con delicadeza, casi con amor.

Sanosuke no era un genio, pero sabía cuándo su presencia era bienvenida y cuando no. Pero por un momento pareció ser que el chico se perdió en sus pensamientos y todo ki malicioso desapareció. Curioso, viendo la mirada que le ofrecía al mapa, una mirada muy parecida a la de su padre cuando se le mencionaba a alguien querido, se puso detrás de él sin hacer ruido y ocultando su presencia para saber qué era lo que intrigaba al pequeño.

"¡**D-DÉJAME EN PAZ**!" Gritó Kenji perdiendo la compostura. Sanosuke rió. Era divertido saber que ese crío era humano y que se le podía poner nervioso. Esa frivolidad le molestaba y por fin empezaba a soltarse. Después de todo, Kenji era el hijo de Kenshin y de Jouchan… y por ese motivo sabía que se había creado (al menos por su parte) un pequeño vínculo hacia el muchacho. Kenshin no lo podía proteger de no ser que fuera desde el cielo, pero él lo protegería en la tierra. Así le compensaría al hombre todo lo que éste había hecho por él sin pedir nada a cambio.

"Recuerdo haber estado en Mito alguna vez cuando Jouchan y Megumi querían ir a algún lado, es una ciudad preciosa. ¿Por qué no nos pasamos? Así podremos traerles un regalo¿no?"

"¿E-Eh?" Kenji podría haber jurado haber visto en los ojos de Tori Atama algo… como comprensión. Pero no podía ser. Nadie conocía a Hata Chizuru. No había hablado de ella ni a su madre… ¿entonces?

"Chaval, yo también tuve tu edad, una vez…" Dijo Sanosuke sonriendo son sorna. "Y era realmente guapo, perdona que te diga…" Kenji no se molestó en escuchar a esa voz molesta hasta que la mano de Tori Atama se encontró en su espalda dándole un leve apretón. "Puede que no me creas, pero en serio te pareces a él…" Kenji frunció el ceño y se enfurruñó cuando mencionaron a su padre, pero por algún motivo no pudo evitar «no enfadarse» por esa comparación. Ese Sagara tenía una forma de cautivar a la gente que él no comprendía… "Nos llevará… ¿cuánto tiempo llegar?"

* * *

Según los cálculos de Kenji llegarían a Mito en un día y poco si seguían a ese ritmo y solo descansaban para comer algo y dormir tarde para despertar temprano. Sanosuke, por inmaduro que pudiera parecer, trataba de aliviar la tensión que ese chico parecía sentir a su alrededor, realmente era alguien quién le llamaba mucho la atención. Así que estuvo durante prácticamente todo el día de camino hablando sobre su vida cuando se unió al Sekihotai, de quién era el admirable Sagara de quien había tomado apellido, de cómo conoció a Kenshin, algunas aventuras con un tal Shishio Makoto, que si un Shouso Amakusa (historias que no le interesaban mucho a Kenji, que escuchaba y dejaba de escuchar alternativamente) y luego de sus aventuras en China.

Había acabado prácticamente todo el suplicio de agua con su constante e inacabable monólogo sobre su vida. Al principio no le interesaba nada, pero poco a poco, más por aburrimiento que otra cosa, había empezado a escuchar trozos y luego toda la historia de cuando estuvo en China. Parecían cuentos de ficción, y no dudaba que exageraba muchos aspectos, pero sabía que podía fiarse de él.

"¿Y has estado dieciséis años en China?" Preguntó de golpe Kenji, encogiéndose de hombros y acomodando la mochila que llevaba en la espalda. "Okaasan mencionó que dijiste que querías ver mundo…" ¿Era él o la cara que puso Tori Atama era de vergüenza?

"Aah… bueno…" Empezó, nerviosamente. "Es cierto que quería explorar el mundo, pero…" Suspiró. "Me quedé sin fondos. Y el chino ya es bastante complicado, pero si me iba al occidente tendría que aprender otras muchas lenguas y si me iba a América el viaje en barco sería demasiado largo, costoso y arriesgado." Hizo una cara de leve satisfacción. "Pero no me importa. China me ha enseñado todo lo que quería saber… y además, la comida me gustaba mucho." Kenji iba a comentarle que seguramente era en lo único que pensaba cuando Tori Atama cambió el tema enseguida. "¿Qué sabes de Megumi?"

Kenji parpadeó, reflexionando la respuesta cuidadosamente. "Bueno, es la médico de Okaasan y la visita una vez al mes o cada dos meses. Es muy conocida en la zona, así que siempre está ocupada, Okaasan siempre se preocupa que sea ella quién acabe enferma, pero siempre tiene mucha energía."

Sanosuke reflexionó esas palabras cuando se empezó a ruborizar, hizo una cara rara, miró al lado y comentó, "¿Y-Y sabes si hay… alguien… e-en su vida…?" Realmente le había costado decir esas palabras, hasta ahí percibió Kenji que sonrió travieso. Recordó que él no había hecho ningún comentario ofensivo respecto a Hata-san… así que no le dijo nada que le pusiera en una situación embarazosa. Además, una parte de él supuso que si él lo pinchaba, él no iría a recibir un trato diferente.

"No… nunca comentan nada. Además, si lo hicieran lo harían en secreto, Megumi-san es una mujer muy reservada. Aunque no me extrañaría, la verdad…"

"Umm…" Fue la respuesta insensible del hombre. "Ya."

Se encontraron por el camino a varias personas que pedían direcciones y normalmente era siempre Kenji el que daba las instrucciones, Sanosuke haciéndose el sueco (o el chino), decía cosas que no entendía que ya podrían haber sido juramentos e insultos, porque realmente ni le sonaban las palabras. Hacia el final del día Kenji empezó a considerar la presencia de Sanosuke como _tolerable_, incluso le caía "no–mal".

Habían caminado mucho y habían parado hacia al mediodía y bien entrado el amanecer para comer en varias posadas en los pequeños pueblos por los que pasaba. Sanosuke había logrado, de manera terriblemente estratégica, que fuera Kenji quién diera el dinero para los dos: se esfumaba al lavabo o inmediatamente desaparecía y estaba hablando al otro lado de la posada con una mujer atractiva. Había empezado a conocer mejor al vagabundo y realmente había empezado a pensar que tal vez (sólo tal vez) no era tan mala persona… realmente hacía comentarios de idiotas de vez en cuando, pero incluso le empezaba a gustar la presencia de Tori Atama…

"Chaval, es la primera vez desde que te he visto que sonríes." Dijo Tori Atama sobresaltándole y sacándole bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Kenji hizo una mala cara, sintiéndose en una situación embarazosa (claramente se puso rojo y Sanosuke comprendió el porqué, sonriendo pícaramente).

"Mentira. No sonrío." Dijo Kenji incómodo mientras salían del último pueblo. Habían decidido dormir a la intemperie (bueno, eso había sido decisión de Tori Atama) porque hacía un cielo despejado y no haría frío. Estaban en las entradas de un bosque pequeño donde Sanosuke pretendía buscar un lugar para dormir (él había protestado, las únicas veces que había dormido fuera fue cuando escapó de casa para ir a estudiar con Hijo Seijuro XIII como base de los entrenamientos, y no recordaba experiencias agradables… –ataques sorpresa, lluvias, ruidos molestos…).

"Pues me da que sí que sonreías." Tori Atama sí que sonreía, y como un idiota, además.

"No." Insistió el pequeño espadachín.

"Lo que tú digas. ¡Mira! Este claro no parece estar nada mal…" Y mientras iba diciendo los puntos buenos sobre ese claro en el boscarrucho ese y en lo estratégico que sería dormir ahí, Kenji empezó a reflexionar sobre la última 'tontería' que había dicho Tori Atama.

_«Yo nunca sonrío… sonreír es para idiotas.»_ Pensó. No sabía de dónde había sacado esa conclusión, desde luego le gustaban las sonrisas de su madre, pero como casi nunca eran sonrisas auténticas había inconscientemente relacionado las sonrisas con la debilidad y la tontería. Yahiko-sensei era siempre serio, y tal vez solo las mujeres podían sonreír y ser buenas y listas, como Okaasan o Tsubame-san. Recordó que Misao-san normalmente siempre reía, pero que Megumi-san, por ejemplo, pocas veces dejaba de fruncir el ceño y hacer una mueca que recordaba desde siempre. Pero siempre había pensado que **él** no debía sonreír nunca. Aunque la verdad era que era posible que pensara así porque siempre comentaban que Kenshin Himura, el supuesto padre de Kenji, siempre sonreía, bonachón.

Tori Atama dejó las cosas en el suelo, una bolsa llena de cosas que él desconocía y sacó de la mochila (la misma que llevó al llegar, su madre había comentado que le sonaba y la sonrisa de nerviosismo de Tori Atama no le pasó desapercibida), y dentro de ella varias mantas –una en el suelo, la otra para cubrirse– y algo de comida y agua. Kenji dejó su propia bolsa en el suelo y sacó también sus mantas, algo de comer y beber. Dejó el bokken (17) a un lado _por si pasaba algo_. Comieron en silencio aparte de algún comentario por parte del adulto sobre cómo añoraba la intemperie de Japón (¿y qué diferencia había con la de China?) y más cosas que no escuchó. En cambio, estuvo largo rato pensando sobre si sería verdad o no que él mismo había sonreído.

Que le trajera la sonrisa a su madre… en parte ya lo había empezado a aceptar, pero que le hiciera sonreír a **él** era impensable. No iba a sonreír. Su padre sonreía y era un verdadero cabrón… así que él no pensaba sonreír nunca.

"Buah, ya vuelves a hacer morros." Comentó de la nada Tori Atama. Kenji no se dio cuenta de que había callado de pronto, así que cuando volvió a hablar lo sobresaltó y frunció aún más el ceño. "Sonreír es sano¿no te lo han dicho nunca?" Dijo casi son sorna. Por algún motivo… Kenji no se enfadó. Tal vez porque la sorna era falsa. Tal vez porque inmediatamente después Sagara se pusiera serio. "No sé qué es lo que te ocurre con Kenshin, pero Yahiko me ha contado que no quieres parecerte a él…"

"¡**NO ES ASUNTO TUYO**!" Estaba harto de que siempre sacaran el tema de su padre. ¡NO LO COMPRENDÍAN? "¡**ODIO QUE HABLEN DE ÉL**¿¡**NO LO COMPRENDES**?"

"Mira, chico…" Kenji iba a volver a replicar, de repente encendido con una furia implacable pero la mirada de Tori Atama lo silenció. "Puedes odiar a Kenshin todo lo que quieras… yo mismo le odié dos buenas temporadas…" Una sonrisa nostálgica se hizo paso y a la que Kenji iba a volver a gritar que qué le importaba eso a él, que no tenía derecho a decirle nada, Tori Atama volvió a interrumpirle suavemente. "No te iba a decir que debes adorar a Kenshin, pero sí que quería comentarte que tu sonrisa no se parece en nada a la de él…"

Hubo un silencio mientras Kenji lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca partida.

"Su sonrisa era de bobalicón. Tú sonrisa es como la de tu madre, así que no te preocupes por si te pareces a él en eso, puedes estar tranquilo que no."

Sanosuke sonrió cuando vio que Kenji asimilaba esas palabras lentamente. Realmente había comprendido durante ese día de viaje que era verdad que Kenji no se parecía apenas a su padre más que en algunos pocos aspectos, como la torpeza, que siempre estaba atento, que era muy inocente y que, se diera cuenta o no, ayudaba a todo el que se cruzara por su camino. Había heredado todo lo que tenía de Jouchan y de Yahiko… Sanosuke no pudo evitar pensar que Kenji seguramente era como Kenshin de joven, igual de rebeldes e insaciables, pero también había comprendido a base de su propia vida y experiencia, que ese chico se alzaría por encima de la sombra de su padre.

Kenji Himura era Kenji Himura y por algún motivo eso motivaba a Sanosuke para criarle y hacer que fuera fuerte y alcanzara la gloria. Ese fuego en los ojos… por fin comprendió lo que un maestro siente al contemplar a quién será su alumno pródigo en su primer encuentro.

_«Kenshin… hay muchas cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer por ti, pero te prometo una cosa: haré que tu hijo sea fuerte. Será el más fuerte.»

* * *

_

Cuando llegaron finalmente a Mito, una ciudad que ya estaba empezando a crecer próspera con la llegada de las diferentes culturas que arrastraba la Era Meiji consigo, Sanosuke quedó un poco decepcionado. En el mapa parecía que estaba a tocar de mar (le había cogido cariño a las olas y el olor salado del agua) pero quedó bastante complacido al ver el río Sakura-gawa, envuelto por cerezos que, en primavera, no le cabía duda que dejarían mudo de asombro. Era una ciudad bonita, las casas aún no habían perdido su estilo japonés y la gente caminaba tranquilamente, todos ignorando a los dos forasteros.

Sanosuke quería ir a ver el famoso castillo, pero Kenji se negó alegrando que _tenía cosas que hacer_ y que _tenían que ir aún a Aizu_ y que _quería volver cuanto antes_. Sanosuke no podía culparle… habían dejado, después de todo, a su madre enferma atrás, pero sabía que Jouchan era fuerte y contaba con la ayuda de Yahiko y de Tsubame-chan.

"¿Hoy vamos a dormir a la intemperie, también?" Preguntó Kenji de pronto cuando estaban tranquilamente caminando entre las calles antiguas para no llamar la atención. Era obvio que Kenji había visitado Mito, pero no conocía más que el centro y la entrada. Sanosuke pensó en la respuesta… era obvio que tenían dinero suficiente, y Kenji no había dormido bien (tenía pesadas ojeras y había estado medio-sonámbulo durante unas cuantas horas) así que finalmente negó con la cabeza.

"Nah, esta ciudad seguro que tiene posadas que estén bien de precio." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Eso que quieres hacer… ¿qué tal si nos vemos aquí en tres horas mientras tú te encargas de lo que sea? Yo buscaré la posada y más mapas y eso." Como Kenji lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, claramente sorprendido, replicó, "Escucha, crío¿te piensas que no sé qué demonios quieres hacer? Pones la misma cara de tonta empedernida que tu madre cuando era joven y le hablaban de Kenshin…" Y Sonrió satisfactoriamente cuando Kenji perdió los estribos.

"¡**QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES, TORI ATAMA**?" A Sanosuke ya no le molestaba que le llamara así porque pensó que se había ganado su respeto. Y con un gruñido dio media vuelta y antes de irse musitó de forma audible. "Aquí en tres horas." Y con eso, se fue, dejando a Sanosuke con una sonrisa grande y riéndose por dentro. No había dicho ninguna mentira, realmente había puesto una cara como la de Jouchan. Se preguntó quién sería la afortunada…

_«No está bien que me meta donde no me llaman…»_ Pensó suspirando, sabiendo que una actitud como esa era inaceptable. Pero al final, Sanosuke hizo lo que hubiera hecho cuando tenía 19 años. _«Che¡no tiene por qué saberlo!»_ Corrió por entre la zona, reservó y pagó en el primer hostal que encontró y fue en busca de su compañero abandonado riendo como un adolescente que prepara una travesura.

* * *

Por suerte Sanosuke no había forzado el tema de Hata Chizuru. Kenji no podía evitar estar agradecido, pues si lo hubiera sabido alguien como Misao-san, por ejemplo, nunca le dejarían en paz. Podría habérselo contado a Yahiko-sensei, a Tsubame-san o incluso a su madre… pero descubrió que era un tema que quería guardárselo como un secreto… ¿Cuánto hacía que no había visto a Hata-san?

Conoció a Hata-san mientras salía de Kyoto para volver a Tokyo. Ella estaba pasando una temporada en Nagoya aunque vivía en Mito, y se habían encontrado en algún lugar entre esas dos ciudades, más cerca de la destinación que del punto de partida. _"Anou _(18)_… Sumimasen… ¿dónde puedo encontrar el camino a Nagoya?"_ Le había preguntado. Él la había mirado mal, pero cuando ella le devolvió la mirada realmente asustada y preocupada, no pudo evitar señalarle el camino. Ella se lo agradeció, insegura, hasta que Kenji se dio cuenta que no se movía del sitio. Cuando Kenji le preguntó qué más quería (con voz enojada, pero más amable que la primera vez) ella le confesó que temía perderse porque debía volver pronto para entregar las medicinas a su abuela.

Kenji se había planteado ignorarla y dejarla plantada, pero se lo repensó. Después de todo… Nagoya solo le pillaba de camino y con suerte ella le ayudaría a encontrar cobijo en esa ciudad por la había ignorado al pasar en su camino de ida. Además… _«No puedo… Las enseñanzas del_ Kamiya Kasshin _son que debemos ayudar a los que lo necesitan… Okaasan estaría realmente decepcionada…»_. Por un momento deseó que Yahiko-sensei estuviera a su lado… porque a él no le daba vergüenza tender la mano a los débiles para ayudarles… aunque pensó que si lo viera, él también se decepcionaría. Además… esa chica parecía estar realmente perdida y asustada.

"_Está de camino a Tokyo… así que si quieres te puedo llevar hasta ahí."_ Por un momento realmente creyó que ella se iría asustada. ¿Qué clase de chica acepta ayuda de un desconocido? Aunque no podía ser mayor que él… debían tener la misma edad o algo menos, la redondez de su cara y su expresión inocente era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Por eso tal vez se sorprendió tanto cuando ella asintió vigorosamente, ruborizándose y disculpándose por necesitar ayuda.

Así había empezado esa curiosa relación… el viaje había sido más largo de lo normal, les había llevado todo un día mientras que él hubiera podido estar en Nagoya en medio o menos, pero ella era de complexión frágil y enseguida se cansaba y seguía disculpándose una vez tras otra, hasta que él le dijo que parase, que no le importaba. A lo largo del día descubrió que se llamaba Hata Chizuru, que tenía un año menos que él, que vivía en Mito pero estaba visitando a sus parientes en Nagoya y que había tenido que ir hasta Kyoto sola porque su abuela había enfermado repentinamente y no tenían las medicinas en su ciudad, y que era huérfana desde los cinco años. Le contó que tenía muy mal sentido de la orientación y que no confiaba en sí misma para hacer un trabajo tan importante, pero era la única que podía ir hasta la gran ciudad. Kenji no dijo mucho sobre sí mismo aunque ella preguntó, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo descubriendo que la chica le caía bien y que no le molestaba estar con ella.

Cuando finalmente empezaron a confiar, descubrió que tenía más personalidad de lo que se esperaba. Era muy tímida, pero cuando conocía a alguien se transformaba en alguien alegre y abierta, optimista y enérgica, y Kenji descubrió que eso le gustaba aún más. Finalmente acabaron llegando a Nagoya y tuvieron que despedirse. Ella quería que él se quedara con ella al menos una noche para que descansara, decía, pero él se negó a la oferta.

"_Yo… vivo en Mito. Si alguna vez te pasas… búscame. Me encantará volver a verte" _Y con esas palabras le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Kenji, que la buscaba un año después de esa despedida, se tocó la mejilla donde ella había impregnado sus labios y se dio cuenta de que tal vez Tori Atama no se equivocara, que realmente se comportaba como una niña…

Continuó caminando un buen rato por entre la gente, buscando su rostro familiar y femenino cuando se dio cuenta de que había ido a parar delante del templo. Estaba tratando de recordar algún otro apunte que le diera una pista y sabía que era de familia ricapor parte materna tanto como paterna y que había heredado una gran fortuna pese a estar viviendo con sus tíos a los que quería como si fuera sus progenitores. Se estaba planteando preguntar directamente a alguien hasta que le pareció ver a alguien muy parecida a ella caminar entre un niño y una niña pequeñas cogidos de la mano y riendo.

Ella no lo había visto y pasaba de largo mientras los pequeños comentaban sobre la cena. "¡Chizuru -neechan cocina muy bien!" Oyó que decía el chico. Así que Kenji, casi seguro y de repente notando como su cuerpo se tensaba casi como mientras se entrenaba en las montañas y el corazón palpitándole fuertemente en la cabeza y el pecho, se paró, se giró y llamó su nombre.

* * *

**NA1.** Uki es la hermana pequeña de Sanosuke. Revelado en el tomo 25-26 del manga… ¡es una chica encantadora!

**NA2.** Como en ningún momento se confirma **quién** es la chica con que Kenji habla al final de los OVA's, he ido haciendo suposiciones. He leído en una web que parece estar bien documentada que es, ni más ni menos que **Raikouji Chizuru**. Sí, los que conozcáis el Manga la conoceréis a ella, la chica que sale al final del tomo primero, una aventura de Kenshin antes de conocer a Kaoru. Ciertamente es posible… pero no. Calculando, en el manga debía tener unos 16 años, así que para esta historia tendría ¡32! Obviamente eso no tiene sentido… pero bien que nuestra Chizuru podría ser la hija de Chizuru si ésta tiene 15 y su madre la tuvo a los 17… así que he decidido decantarme a esto. En cuanto al apellido Hata, no solo lo he cogido porque me gusta (significa _Campo_) sino porque las mujeres suelen coger el apellido de sus maridos tras el matrimonio.

**¡NOTA:** Los que hayáis visto el OVA 6, os sorprenderéis porque **no** encontraréis la escena final. Tengo planeada esa escena para este fic, más adelante; es decir, esa escena del OVA está situada en algún momento del fic. Jaja¿complicado?

18-. **Anou…:** Forma de llamar la atención siendo discreto.

17-. **Bokken:** Espada de madera usada en Kendo y Aikido. Kaoru usa el bokken como arma. No pesan tanto como las katanas pero sí más que las shinai's, y pese a no tener un borde afilado se puede hacer mucho daño pues la madera es maciza.

**Notas de Autor:** Aquí no ha habido muchos datos históricos o de la serie o tanto vocabulario como los capítulos anteriores… pero igualmente estoy bastante orgullosa de este capítulo. Me ha costado más que los anteriores… realmente tienen personalidades tan distintas que cuesta hacer que interactúen con sentido, pero quería dejar clara una cosa: Sanosuke ha dejado de ser el adolescente torpe e insensible de antes. Es todo un hombre y uno bueno, la verdad. Comprende que Kenji está frustrado por ser visto como el hijo de Kenshin Himura y no como Kenji, así que tratará de deshacer ese hielo y de ver a Kenji como quién es, ignorando de quién es hijo. Después de todo, solo supongo que él lo comprendería puesto que cuando estuvo con la brigada del Sekihotai era siempre la mosca que seguía a Souzo Sagara y no fue hasta su muerte que obtuvo un título por sí mismo.

En el fic habrá un poco de romance, pero no mucho, lo básico será la interacción entre los personajes, el desenvolver de sus personalidades y cómo Kenji se hace más fuerte y deja de depender en los demás, su camino de ser niño a hombre, el camino de la madurez. Quiero trabajar especialmente el aspecto Sanosuke–Kenji como el de amigos y a la vez padre–hijo, maestro–discípulo. Será difícil, pues Kenji no confía y Sanosuke es algo irresponsable… pero quisiera que finalizaran en un vínculo irrompible. Está claro que el sensei de Kenji siempre será Yahiko, pero quiero que Sanosuke tenga un papel importante en su desarrollo…

He tardado tanto en actualizar porque un anónimo denunció dos de mis fics y me prohibieron publicar durante una temporada. Ch. Encima son trabajos viejos. Se llamaban "I'm not the only person with this things in mind" (de Digimon Tamers) y "Typical Sorato: Blue-eyed love" (Digimon 02, una historia cliché).

**En el próximo capítulo:** _Problemas en Mito_. (Kenji finalmente empieza a aceptar a Sanosuke… y cuando llegan a Mito se ven envueltos en un mundo distinto: promesas de amor, terror y sangre…)

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Gabyhyatt:** Jeje, espero que el viaje sea de tu agrado. Umm… estoy de acuerdo, solo de entre 2 a 3 capítulos del Anime tras la saga del Shishio vale la pena… ¡viva el Manga!

**Asumi:** ¡Claro que Kenji está celoso de Sanosuke¡Le están robando a su queridísima madre! xD Que mono, celoso…, y bueno, Sanosuke no cambia, ni un viaje a la China durante dieciséis años es capaz de hacer que el entre un poco de sensatez en la cabeza xD

**Cinturo-chan:** ¡Haai¡Ya pondré más chistes por parte de Sanosuke! xD Es que ya me conoces… para mi, escribir un fic de humor es dificilísimo, en cambio, la seriedad es fácil… xD y con lo que me gusta hacer historias súper-complicadas donde hay un malo malísimo dificilísimo de vencer (que ni yo, el autor, soy capaz de descubrir cómo xD)… pero intentaré colarle un poco de humor, especialmente llegado cierto personaje que aparecerá dentro de poco… jeje. Aoshi llegará más adelante, pero llegará y tendrá co-protagonismo, lo prometo xD Sips, el fic está situado el 1895. En cuando a Kenji… la verdad es que se sabe poco de él… en el OVA yo le veía como un chico serio y reservado, por eso choca tanto su personalidad con la de Sano, creo que estaba tan alterado en el OVA porque Yahiko apareció de la nada y le dio la espada del hombre que más odia… xD ya me entiendes. Y en cuanto a la muerte de Kaoru… jejej, paciencia. Ya lo sabrás. Y sips, acertaste con la tumba xD

**Aiko 1504:** Jajaj, tardé en actualizar porque alguien fue tan "amable" como para denunciar un par de fics míos… bueno, lo explico en "Notas de Autor". xD y sí, estoy de acuerdo que Sanosuke fue bastante amable pagando con la mitad de lo que debía en el Akabeko… por favor¿esperaban que lo pagara todo? xD ¡Es Sanosuke! Creo que mucha gente espera impaciente el encuentro SanoxMegumi… jeje

**HelloKat:** ¡HOLAAA¡Que alegría que contestes mis fics! nOn Mucha gente se sorprende porque Kenji es tan sobreprotector con su madre… pero bueno, es la impresión que da, pero tranquila, él y Sanosuke se harán muy buenos amigos de camino a Aizu, jeje. ¡Opino igual que tú¡Kenji necesita salir de fiesta, emborracharse y ligar! (bueno… tal vez… no tanto xD). ¡Soujiro aparecerá pronto!

* * *

Web YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk


	4. Problemas en Mito

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su autor: Nobuhiro Watsuki. ¡Ojalá Soujiro, Sanosuke, Enishi y Kenji fueran míos! X3

**Sumario:** POST SERIES Kenji finalmente empieza a aceptar a Sanosuke… y cuando llegan a Mito se ven envueltos en un mundo distinto: promesas de amor, terror y sangre…

Entre el hoy y el mañana

Capítulo Cuatro: Problemas en Mito

"¡HATA-SAN!" Vio que ella se paraba sobresaltada y se giraba. Lo que Kenji se temía… por unos instantes sus ojos no mostraban más que confusión y Kenji suspiró exasperado. "Nos vimos hace un año. Te guié de Kyoto a Nagoya¿recuerdas?" Gruñó realmente molesto. _«¿Tan rápido me ha olvidado?»_ Evidentemente, la respuesta era afirmativa porque la chica tardó varios segundos en reconocerle y se puso histérica por haber olvidado, inmediatamente sonrojándose y pidiendo mil disculpas. Kenji la observaba entre enojado y divertido.

No había cambiado realmente nada. Seguía siendo de complexión menuda, piel pálida y fina, ojos grandes y redondos pese a ser japonesa muy oscuros y brillantes, nariz pequeña y labios finos. Su cabello, azabache, era más largo de lo que él recordaba, recogido en media cola con una cinta azul de los que recordaba que su madre llevaba cuando él era menudo. Llevaba un gi rosado y un hakama rojo, que marcaba aún más el rojo natural de sus labios. Kenji se sonrojó involuntariamente pero supo conservar la compostura. Tras reencontrarse después de un año se dio cuenta de que costaba llegar a la misma calidad de su relación que antes de despedirse, que era como si hubieran empezado de cero. Claro que su actitud fría no mejoraba la situación.

"Me dijiste que si me pasaba por Mito te saludara¿recuerdas?" Dijo como afirmando lo obvio. Ella asintió sorprendida y sonrió ampliamente, como si realmente se alegrara de verle y durante un instante parecía que iba a abrazarle pero se lo repensó. De trece a catorce años, ella no había hecho un gran cambio, pero él sí. Se le veía más fuerte y más maduro, y si ella estaba intimidada era por eso. Los pequeños que estaban a su lado empezado a tirar de su gi, reclamando su atención.

"Aaah…" Musitó ella mirando a los pequeños y sonriéndoles amablemente. "Os acompaño a casa y volveré a cocinar para vosotros en un rato. Quisiera hablar con este chico." Dijo ella. Ellos de inmediato protestaron hasta que el mayor, el chico, preguntó si era su novio. Ella se sonrojó vivamente y el dijo que no, pero si se hubiera girado hubiera visto que él también se había ruborizado. "S-Si no es mucho pedir… ¿me acompañas con los niños hasta su casa? Luego podemos… hablar…" Realmente no hacía falta que hablaran, él había ido a saludarla y punto, pero se admitió que tenía ganas de conversar con Hata-san.

"Es ve vas a perderte si no te acompaño¿Hata-san?" Bromeó él, pinchándola. Ella se ruborizó aún más y protestó.

"¡Mou¡No, no es eso!" Él no pudo evitar reír y asintió, como si dijera lo que dijera él opinaba eso. Y descubrió mientras caminaban que los niños eran sus primos, los hijos de sus tíos y que como su madre estaba fuera para acompañar a una amiga que acababa de perder a su esposo, ella se encargaba de las tareas como cocinar.

Seguramente, de preguntarle o fijarse mejor, se hubiera dado cuenta que ella no había tardado tanto en soltarse con él, pese a que Kenji siguiera permaneciendo callado durante casi todo el trayecto, de nuevo solo respondiendo a las preguntas que él decidía. Cuando dejaron a los chicos en casa y volvieron a salir a caminar, fue cuando realmente se dio cuenta de que pese a que no se hubieran visto en un año, parecía que ese tiempo no hubiera existido. Como si hubiera estado con ella toda la vida. _"**Cuando vuelvo a estar con él… es como si el tiempo en que se ha ido no hubiera existido. Como si fueran paréntesis**…"_ recordó que le comentó a su madre a Megumi-san en una de sus visitas respecto a su padre.

"¿Himura-san…?" Preguntó de pronto Hata-san moviendo su mano delante de su cara. Él la miró confuso. "¿Te encuentras mal…?" Preguntó preocupadamente.

"N-No… es que me has hecho recordar algo." Confesó. Realmente él consideraba que todo era demasiado extraño… había estado pensando en esa chica durante un año pese a no haber estado con ella más de un día, y después de un año sentía como si ese año hubiera desaparecido y que seguía sin tener nada que decir, pese a que ella hablara incansablemente. Como si se hubiera muerto de ganas de hablar con ella pero ahora que la tenía al lado, se aburriera (a falta de una palabra mejor).

"¿Qué haces por aquí, Mito? N-No quiero decir que me molestas¡en serio, es solo que me sorprende…" Su voz cambió y Kenji hubiera jurado que se había entristecido. "Pensé que me habías olvidado y que no te vería jamás…"

"Curioso, porque esa es la sensación que me ha dado a mi cuando no me has reconocido." Dijo él secamente alzando una ceja. Ella se puso a reír nerviosamente.

"¡No te esperaba! Me has pillado totalmente desprevenida…" Se había sonrojado de nuevo. "Yo-Yo me alegro mucho de saber que Himura-san ha decidido verme…" Susurró. Kenji la miró, en parte se esperaba alguna cosa así (no sabía porqué, ciertamente no era el ego, pero realmente se esperaba oír algo de ese tipo…) pero en parte le sorprendió que ella lo dijera en voz alta. "Y… estoy contenta de saber que Himura-san está bien…" Hubo un silencio.

"De viaje."

"¿E-Eh?"

"Estoy de viaje. Acompaño a un amigo de mi madre que tiene un sentido de la dirección tan pésimo como tú a Aizu para visitar a alguien." Ella le escuchaba atentamente, probablemente era la primera vez que él le diera explicaciones de qué hacía o por qué hacia tal cosa, pero se ruborizó aún más cuando él recalcó su pésima orientación. "Mito nos pillaba de camino, así que decidí pasarme… además, he oído que el castillo es muy bonito…" No se dio cuenta que había mentido hasta que lo había hecho. Nunca nadie le había comentado nada respecto al castillo (sabía que había uno, pero nadie le había hecho una referencia directa), y si había mentido había sido porque no quería decir la verdad, que ni él sabía cuál era. Casi podía imaginarse a Misao-san diciendo la frase que él tanto odiaba, pese a que esa vez tuviera que darle la razón: _"¡Aún es un crío, no sabe lo que es la vida!"_.

"Me alegro mucho." Dijo ella sonriendo felizmente. "¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás¿Querrás venir a casa a comer? Seguro que a Ojiisama (19) no le importa porque tú me ayudaste tanto hace un año…" Por algún motivo le dolió contestar.

"No. Tendremos que salir mañana a primera hora. El amigo de mi madre ya habrá reservado un hostal o algo y tenemos prisa en llegar a Aizu y regresar a casa." Viendo la cara triste y confusa de Hata-san, agregó sin saber por qué. "Okaasan está muy enferma y no quiero que se quede sola mucho tiempo…" Y se ruborizó, tal vez dándose cuenta de que las palabras de Tori Atama eran verdaderas, que sobre-protegía a su madre. Pero Hata-san lo miró sorprendida y sonrió dulcemente.

"Estoy segura de que tu Okaasan se alegra de tener a un hijo tan atento." Dijo amablemente. "Pero… sé que suena egoísta… pero quiero pasar un rato más con Himura-san…" Kenji la miró sorprendido y sintiéndose ligeramente acalorado asintió. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, causando que el rubor se expandiera, pero no se apartó ante el tacto cálido de ella. "Es como si… no hubieran pasado más que minutos entre ahora y la última vez que nos vimos." Dijo sorprendiéndole y haciendo que la mirara.

Caminaban cogidos de la mano por un camino apartado y a la orilla del río. Kenji se fijó que mucho más adelante parecía haber un montón de gente reunida pero estaban demasiado lejos como para saber de qué iba la cosa. Por el momento caminaba con Hata-san mientras ella le contaba cómo le habían ido las cosas desde que volvió a casa, como su abuela se curó gracias a que llegó a tiempo y como se había estado muriendo de ganas de volver a verle. Él solo tuvo el valor de asentir cuando ella estaba prácticamente gritándole sus sentimientos.

Casi entristecido pero sin que su cara estoica lo mostrara, se recordó mientras ella hablaba por qué no creía en el amor. Su madre había amado profundamente al hombre que decían que era su padre, le había esperado hasta enfermar… pero él volvía para regresar a las calles. Si de verdad ellos se amaban… ¡por qué ella no le retenía en casa¿¡Por qué no le obligaba a estar con ella y con él, como una familia _normal_¿¡Por qué él se iba y tardaba tanto en regresar, hiriendo a su madre¿¡Por qué él nunca hacía el papel de marido y padre¡Eso **no** era amor…¡**_ERA UNA FARSA_**!

"¿Himura-san…?" Preguntó de nuevo la voz insegura de Hata-san. Y se dio cuenta de que había estado fulminando con la mirada el agua y que apretaba con demasiada fuerza su mano, que soltó enseguida, pero ella lo seguía mirando preocupada. "¿Estás bien¿Parecía como si estuvieras enfadado…¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado¡Te pido perdón… yo…!"

"N-No…" Se apresuró en responder. "No es eso…" Ella lo seguía mirando sin comprender y se apresuró en explicarse sin saber por qué. "Es solo que… nada, olvídalo. Yo no podría enfadarme nunca contigo…" Admitió sin saber por qué. Ella lo miró más sorprendida aún y más ruborizada, pero sonrió simpáticamente.

"¿Volverás, ne?" Preguntó ella de pronto volviendo a coger su mano y apretándola. Él la miró sorprendido, momentáneamente sin palabras. "Volverás… ¿verdad? Yo te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta… pero… no me dejarás… ¿verdad?" No pudo evitar pensar que había oído esas palabras en alguna parte cuando sus padres hablaban cuando él en teoría estaba dormido. Y no pudo evitar percibir el mismo eje de terror y desesperanza en la voz de ella como en la de su madre. Por algún motivo se veía en una situación que sospechaba que era parecida a la de su padre, aunque no lo quisiera admitir por nada del mundo.

"¿Por qué… tienes tanto miedo?" Preguntó observándola detenidamente. Sus ojos se habían abrillantado de golpe y sus dedos temblaban por culpa de un tic nervioso. De repente vio en ella a su madre NA1, aferrándose desesperadamente a la esperanza de volver a ver a su padre, agarrándose a la creencia que se volverían a ver de nuevo y que se cerrarían los paréntesis de su vida en cuando no estaban con el otro.

"Porque quiero volver a ver a Himura-san… no quiero perderle. Me ayudó tanto y se ha convertido en alguien tan importante… yo…"

Kenji nunca sabría cómo acabaría esa frase, porque una voz demasiado conocida la interrumpió brutalmente.

"¡**KENJI**¿¡**QUÉ HACES AQUÍ**?" Y seguramente Kenji hubiera enviado a freír espárragos a Tori Atama de no ser porque su voz parecía estar realmente tensa. Cuando alzó la mirada para encontrarse al hombre, se dio cuenta de que tenía un semblante serio. "**Mas vale que te vayas por otro camino, Kenji**…" Miró a la chica y le sonrió débilmente. "_Iros por otro sitio_…" Kenji iba a preguntarle que qué asunto era el suyo por donde iban, realmente molesto en ser visto, pero parecía que si estuviera o no con Hata-san no le importara en absoluto a Tori Atama. Como si tuviera la cabeza en otro sitio… Y estaba muy cerca de toda esa gente… demasiado cerca, ya que ahora podía ver claramente porqué se había empeñado tanto en que se fueran.

Y obviamente Hata-san también lo había visto, porque se tensó súbitamente y se dejó caer de rodillas, observando el mórbido espectáculo paralizada de terror hasta finalmente logró encontrar la voz para chillar, "¡**_OJIISAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**!"

* * *

Sanosuke había perdido el rastro de Kenji completamente y no logró encontrarle, así que decidió ir dando vueltas para conocer mejor la ciudad (admitámoslo… se había vuelto a perder) hasta que después de comer en una posada de ramen que parecía barata, se encontró con el espectáculo cerca del río. Se había sentido atraído por las murmuraciones y algún que otro grito de horror y lo que vio casi le dejó paralizado a él también. La verdad es que ni en China había visto algo tan enfermizo como eso, y encontrarlo en Japón no le confortaba.

La gente rodeaba a cuatro hombres muertos de una forma realmente repugnante, y lo peor de todo era que parecían ser hombres de importancia: sabía reconocer un buen traje de uno que pretendía serlo, y era obvio que esos trajes occidentales eran caros. Uno de ellos había sido arrebatado de su camisa y chaqueta, su pecho abierto en forma de cuadrado con cortes diagonales y la piel y músculos tirados fuera del camino, mostrando órganos y huesos expuestos a la luz y derrochando hedor; su cabeza estaba sumergida en el agua mientras que su cuerpo estaba por fuera. El segundo tenía un corte seco y vertical entre mandíbula y cráneo, separando su cabeza pero dejando su cuerpo totalmente intacto; el arma que lo hizo debía ser totalmente afilada pues incluso el hueso del cráneo se había partido limpiamente, derramando la sangre y líquido cerebral a su alrededor. El tercero había sido vaciado de sus entrañas, como el primero, pero totalmente vacío en el interior… con quemaduras, como si algo dentro de él hubiera explotado, como si se hubiera tragado una bomba. Y el cuarto tenía cortes por todo su cuerpo, cortes profundos pero sin sangrar, causadas seguramente por un arma cauterizada. El hedor era **insoportable**.

Había acudido personas y policía, mientras que él se había quedado al margen planteándose los hechos. No era un genio, pero tenía clarísimo que ese era un caso **grave** y que de haberse producido dieciséis años atrás hubieran caído en manos de Kenshin. Los asesinos eran profesionales, notó, las heridas eran realmente asombrosas (pese a lo malo que pudiera parecer al admitirlo), tal vez ni Battousai hubiera sido tan perfecto. Y que fueran personajes importantes podía significar una de dos cosas: a) Era un grupo de rebeldes o b) un grupo de asesinos que tenía en mente algo político, seguramente una revolución. Era obvio que la b, por lo que verse involucrado en un asunto así tan repentinamente hizo que se sintiera nauseabundo.

Y entonces fue cuando oyó la voz de Kenji. Trató de hacer que se fuera, que se llevara a la chica que sabía que era importante para él fuera para que no viera algo tan terrible… pero era tarde. Ya parecía haber reconocido uno de los cadáveres.

* * *

Kenji se había arrodillado al lado de Chizuru que tras ese desgarrador grito se había desplomado al suelo, mareada a punto de colapsar. La acercó a él para que no se hiciera daño al caer y cuando la acomodó en su pecho y le preguntó nerviosamente si estaba bien y no recibió respuesta, pudo ver que esa escena había sido demasiado y se había desmayado.

"¡Hata-san¡Hata-san…¡**_HATA-SAN_**!" Gritó al ver que no reaccionaba. Sanosuke se había arrodillado a su lado y había puesto su mano sobre su hombro, negando con la cabeza. "¡**Q-qué ha pasado, Sanosuke**¿¡**Qué demonios ha pasado**?" Exigió saber alzándose y levantando el peso casi inexistente de Hata-san. Sanosuke estaba serio y fruncía levemente el entrecejo mientras tenía la mirada fija a la policía que trataba de echar a la gente de ahí y un jefe se acercaba a ellos. "¡**SANOSUKE**?" Gritó Kenji con más insistencia ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

La mirada que recibió de él lo acalló. Lo que Sanosuke quería era que se fuera para documentarse más sobre ese caso. Era claro que no era asunto suyo, pero sí que era asunto de la chica y seguramente Kenji se acabaría involucrando. "Ella está bien, solo se ha desmayado, dentro de un rato despertará. Escucha, chico, llévala donde pueda descansar… yo me encarg-"

"**_Disculpen_**." Vino una voz imponente detrás de Kenji. Sanosuke suspiró frustrado y negó con la cabeza a Kenji, diciendo claramente que se marchara. "No. Que el chico se quede."

"El chico no tiene nada que ver. Es demasiado joven como para ver eso." Dijo Sanosuke secamente. Kenji abrió la boca para protestar, pero calló: nunca en su vida había visto a Sanosuke tan tenso ni tan enfadado.

"El chico parece tener relación con esta chica, que reconoce uno de los cadáveres." Dijo el agente igual de seco y con una mirada igual de dura y furiosa. "Ahora mismo ninguna de las víctimas están siendo reconocidas porque la policía está echando a la gente del lugar, pero si tenemos una pista, mejor. Ahora dime lo que sepas de ese hombre, chico, luego puedes irte."

"¡**EL CHICO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER**!" Gritó Sanosuke con fiereza. Kenji lo miró sorprendido. Era cierto que Sanosuke gritaba mucho, pero nunca lo había hecho tan furioso, era como si realmente no quisiera que tuviera nada que ver en el caso. Ese pensamiento hizo que frunciera el entrecejo y mirara a Hata-san que tenía los ojos cerrados y la piel cetrina del shock. "¡Cómo puede ocurrírsele invitar a dos adolescentes a ver un caso tan bruto como ese?"

"¡**USTED NO SE META**!" Gritó el agente, atrayendo más miradas sorprendidas y a varios policías más hacia ellos para respaldar a su superior, pero Kenji se fijó en que Sanosuke no estaba nada intimidado, ni por la gente ni por los gritos. "¡**Usted no tiene nada que ver con esto**¿**verdad**! Si fuera capaz de darnos una pista…" Dijo mirando de nuevo a Kenji que le devolvía la mirada fríamente.

"¡**NO PERMITIRÉ QUE INVLUCRE A ESTE CHICO EN ESTE ASUNTO**!" Claramente Sanosuke había perdido los estribos y Kenji fue capaz de discernir un aura combativa a su alrededor. Sanosuke tomó aire y se forzó calmarse. "Escúcheme. Yo soy el responsable de lo que le pase al chico. Así que si quiere algo con él antes debe hablarlo conmigo y decirme de qué va todo esto y por qué se ha asesinado a esos hombres."

El hombre también hacía visibles esfuerzos por ser cívico, "Sólo queremos que nos digan lo que sepan sobre ese hombre." Escupió malhumorado. "Y si supiéramos más sobre una de las víctimas…"

"Yo no sé nada. Y ella no está en condiciones de decir nada." Dijo Kenji por primera vez sarcásticamente. La mirada de furia del jefe de policía cayó sobre él pero le pareció ver una expresión de orgullo en Tori Atama. "Sólo hace un día que nos conocemos, además, descubrir de quiénes son los cadáveres es cosa vuestra¿no es vuestro trabajo?" Dijo molesto. "Además," Añadió. "no dejaría que hablaseis con Hata-san de momento, como veis, se lo ha tomado muy mal."

"H-Hata… ¡**HATA-SAN**?" Gritó de pronto el hombre con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando de nuevo a los cadáveres.

"Sí, ese es su nombre, supongo." Respondió Kenji mirándolo fijamente, preguntándose por qué había reaccionado así. Hata-san le había dicho que su familia era poderosa, pero la reacción de ese hombre había sido realmente exagerada. "¿Por?"

"¡**ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO**, **LÁRGATE**!" Gritó el hombre y se giró a hablar a sus hombres que les observaban a una distancia razonable. "¡RETIREN LOS CUERPOS E INFORMEN INMEDIATAMENTE AL INSPECTOR FUJITA!" Los hombres de inmediato se pusieron manos a la obra y luego se giró, y miró a Sanosuke y a Kenji sorprendidos, como si hubiera esperado que se desintegraran bajo su orden. "¡**QUÉ HACÉIS AQUÍ**?"

Acabada la paciencia de Sanosuke, éste se adelantó y cogió al hombre del cuello de la camisa, alzándole peligrosamente a su altura y mirándole desde arriba, arrogante y fuerte, realmente asustando a su víctima momentánea. "¡**PRIMERO EXIGE RESPUESTAS AL CHICO Y LUEGO LE ENVÍA A LA MIERDA**¡¿**QUÉ CLASE DE POLICÍA ES USTED**¡**INCLUSO UN GUSANO SERÍA MEJOR INSPECTOR, POLI DE MIERDA**!" Kenji, instintivamente se alejó un paso llevándose a Hata-san fuera del peligro. Sanosuke daba mucho miedo en ese estado de furia desnuda. El hombre empezó a balbucear amenazas vacías hasta que Sanosuke le dejó ir violentamente con el cejo fruncido. "¿Ha dicho **Fujita**…¿¡**FUJITA GORO**?" Cuando el hombre asintió medio-paralizado, Sanosuke esgrimió una sonrisa de lobo y dijo. "Llévame a él de inmediato."

* * *

Decir que Kenji estaba confundido sería no decir nada. Primero estaba el caso de Hata-san y lo que le hacía sentir, luego el caso de esos asesinatos y la relación entre una de las víctimas y Hata-san, luego la actitud furiosa de Tori Atama ante la perspectiva de que se involucrara en un caso como ése y finalmente esa sonrisa misteriosa de Sanosuke cuando éste exigió ver a ese tal Fujita Goro. El hombre se había negado rotundamente hasta que Tori Atama le aseguró que no pasaba nada, que seguramente Fujita estaría _encantado_ con volver a verle. Tanto él como el inspector se quedaron de piedra: todo el mal humor que había en él se había disipado como por arte de magia.

"U-Umm…" Vino en gemido de Hata-san. Kenji no dejó de caminar, siguiendo a Tori Atama y a un oficial subordinado que había enviado ese incompetente hasta la comisaría central. "Uh… ¿Eh?" Vino más claramente, indicando que se había despertado al menos en parte. Esta vez Kenji no la llevaba en brazos sino en la espalda, acomodándola de vez en cuando. "¿H-Himura-san…¿Q-Qué ha pasado…¿Qu-?" No tuvo tiempo de acabar de pensar hasta que Kenji supuso que el recuerdo volvió a ella por sí solo. "Oh… ooh no… no…" Susurró con voz temblorosa.

"Tranquila. Cógete a mi y no caigas. Ahora vamos a otro sitio." Dijo Kenji suavemente sin dejar de caminar y viendo que tanto Sanosuke como el otro joven se habían parado al ver que la chica había recuperado el conocimiento. Había empezado a llorar desconsoladamente sobre su hombro, cogiéndose fuertemente de su gi y mojándolo de lágrimas.

"No llores, Shen xian (20), seguro que estás mucho más guapa sonriendo." Dijo Sanosuke de golpe acariciando su cabeza. Chizuru lo miró sorprendida y con los ojos aún desprendiendo lágrimas pero continuó llorando cuando la imagen del cadáver volvió a ella. Y continuaron el resto del viaje así, Kenji cargando con ella en silencio, ella llorando hasta caer dormida al final del viaje cuando ya estaban por llegar, y Sanosuke tratando de animarla con palabras amistosas y, sorprendentemente para Kenji, sin parecer un idiota o decir las cosas equivocadas. "Seguro que lo mejor para ella es llorar hasta desfogarse. Creo que le ha afectado mucho."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Kenji sarcásticamente, pero realmente sorprendido al ver lo amable que podía llegar a ser. Pero después de todo¿por qué se extrañaba tanto? _«Él hacía sonreír a Okaasan…»_.

"Kenji… esto será muy duro para ella, así que trátala bien¿vale?" Le dijo Sanosuke ignorando su último comentario. Finalmente llegaron al edificio de estilo occidental (Sanosuke gruñó por algún motivo) y entraron, la chica aún a espaldas de Kenji. "Mira, es mejor que no vengas conmigo…" Kenji frunció el ceño.

"Ni hablar. Estamos hablando del tío de Hata-san, quiero saber por qué le ha pasado eso." Dijo algo más ferozmente de lo que pretendía. Sanosuke se lo quedó mirando, no enfadado ni enojado sino genuinamente sorprendido y sonrió pícaramente.

"Igual de testarudo." Afirmó y cuando Kenji iba a preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, se dio cuenta de que habían parado enfrente a una puerta también occidental. "Chico." Le dijo a su guía. "No queremos que la chica esté ahí, así que haznos un favor y llévatela. Luego la recogeremos, no tardaremos mucho." Dijo señalando a Hata-san. Kenji iba a protestar pero se dio cuenta de que seguramente Tori Atama tenía razón y no era una buena idea llevársela a tratar un asunto para ella tan delicado. El policía, que realmente demostraba ser mucho más amable que su jefe, asintió y cargó con Hata-san en brazos asegurando ante la mirada serie de Kenji que estaría en buenas manos y que la llevaría a un estudio al final del pasillo donde pudieran atenderla. Cuando se fue, dejando a Kenji insatisfecho por algún motivo, Sanosuke dio un golpecito en la puerta y ni esperó en recibir una respuesta: simplemente abrió la puerta.

"**_Dime qué demonios está pasando aquí y ahora_**,**_ Saitou_**." Dijo Sanosuke con una sonrisa combativa y agresivamente.

* * *

**NA1.** Creo que todos conocemos lo que es el "Complejo de Edipo". Cuando un niño busca en su pareja una figura parecida a su materna se lo llama de esa manera, bautizada por Freud. En cuanto al revés, se le llama "Complejo de Electra". Edipo Rey y Electra son dos obras de Sófocles (he leído la primera) y las recomiendo a los amantes de la literatura universal. Bueno, a lo que iba. Creo que no es un misterio de por qué ve Kenji a Kaoru en Chizuru … reconoce esa situación como una parecida a la de sus padres y se ve en la situación de Kenshin (aunque no lo admitirá ni muerto) cuando debe dejar atrás a Chizuru. Se sorprende de por qué ella le esperará cuando no sabe cuánto tiempo tardará en volver… pero esta parte de la historia será sumamente importante para el desarrollo final y lo que moverá a Kenji en sus aventuras más adelante. En cuanto a lo de los paréntesis… es como hago alusión a mi propia relación sentimental con mi novio, jeje.

19-. **Ojiisama:** Tío, abuelo…

20-. **Shen Xian:** Hada. Remarquemos que yo no sé **nada** en chino, así que he tenido que buscar webs de vocabulario chino. Como no podía llamarla "Jouchan" he pensado que algo en chino quedaría bien y dudaba entre esto o princesa.

**Notas de Autor:** Wow… este capítulo me ha costado empezarlo, pero una vez en mis manos lo he terminado en un solo día. Debo agradecer profundamente a Guerat y a Merneit por darme ideas para el fic. ¡GRACIAS! Es más, con ellos he discutido lo de las muertes y lo que pasará después… así que tengo papel para rato, jeje.

Sé que no ha sido tan romántico como muchos se esperaban la parte de KenjixChizuru … la verdad es que incluso yo me pensaba que quedaría más romántico, pero estoy contenta con el resultado. Si lo hubiera hecho demasiado pastoso hubiera creído que Kenji es un cutre sin remedio xD después de todo, en esa escena me he centrado más bien en cómo veía Kenji la relación, no Chizuru. Tranquilos amantes del romance, seguramente habrá algún capítulo (pronto) dedicado a los sentimientos de ella, pero aviso que pese a que tiene importancia en el fic, especialmente en lo relacionado a Kenji, no es una personaje principal. La parte realmente romántica vendrá más adelante, esto era solo para que Kenji reflexionara en esta relación y la comparara con sus padres.

Como he dicho antes, este fic no será uno romántico. Tendrá sus momentos, lo prometo, pero lo principal es la acción y la aventura.

**En el siguiente capítulo:** _Manipulados por el lobo_ (Kenji y Sanosuke se ven involucrados en el problema de los asesinatos y eso les llevará a involucrarse con alguien inesperado: el lobo de Mibu).

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Aiko 1504:** Jeje, la verdad es que quiero que Kenji dé la impresión de ser un chico frío y sin sentimientos, alguien que ha madurado antes de tiempo… pero a la vez quiero que el lector encuentre en él a un chico de 15 años, que es lo que es. ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fic¡Seguiré actualizando!

**Gabyhyatt:** Sips, me encargaré que la relación Kenji-Sanosuke sea de las más cultivadas en toda la historia en el sentido padre-hijo.

**Cinturo-chan:** Hay confianzas entre sis¿ne¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE REVIEW ES ESO¡Mala! Y tranquila, Aoshi aparecerá más adelante… SALDRÁ, lo prometo, y tendrá un papel importante.

* * *

Web YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk


	5. Manipulados por el lobo

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su autor: Nobuhiro Watsuki. ¡Ojalá Soujiro, Sanosuke, Enishi y Kenji fueran míos! X3

**Sumario:** POST SERIES Kenji y Sanosuke se ven involucrados en el problema de los asesinatos y eso les llevará a involucrarse con alguien inesperado: el lobo de Mibu.

Entre el hoy y el mañana

Capítulo Cinco: Manipulados por el lobo

Kenji parpadeó confuso. Era una habitación bastante grande, cuadrada, con un suelo hecho de madera como casi todo el edificio y las paredes de lo que parecía ser tiza. Tenía una ventana muy grande de frente, por un momento cegándolo y tragándose a la figura que estaba delante. La habitación era plana y apenas había más que estanterías llenas de papeles y archivos y una multitud de libros de piel. Los muebles consistían en esas estanterías, dos sillas puestas ante un escritorio grande y espacioso también cubierto de papeles, plumas y un cenicero a reventar de colillas de cigarrillos y delante un hombre sentado en lo que parecía ser una silla muy cómoda que no había alzado la vista de unos papeles que tenía delante.

"¡**ES QUE NO VAS A RESPONDER**?" Eso empezaba a parecerse un poco más al Sanosuke que conocía, no pudo evitar pensar Kenji. Antes, cuando estaban discutiendo a la orilla del río estaba demasiado serio y tenso, pero ahora parecía hacerlo más bien por espíritu combativo y era como si realmente conociera a ese hombre para tener tantas confianzas. Además, alrededor de ese tal Fujita o Saitou o como se llamara parecía haber un aura muy oscura y terriblemente hostil. Después de un rato el hombre alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos fríos directamente a Sanosuke.

"Quién eres, qué quieres y qué haces aquí." Respondió el hombre fríamente sin mostrar más emoción que frialdad y hostilidad. De sus labios colgaba otro cigarrillo y una larga fila de ceniza colgaba del pitillo ya acabándose. Tenía la cara con facciones duras y marcadas, sus arrugas no solo marcando madurez sino experiencia en su campo, y sus ojos eran castaño claros, casi dorados, helados como el hielo, rodeados por ojeras oscuras y pesadas. Su cabello negro tenía entradas, pero mantenía unos mechones delante de la cara que disimulaban mal el paso del tiempo. Llevaba un uniforme de policía impecable y, se fijó Kenji, tenía una katana apoyada a la mesa. _«¿Las espadas de verdad no estaban prohibidas?»_ No pudo evitar pensar.

"¡**_CÓMO QUE QUIÉN SOY_**, **_QUÉ QUIERO_**, **_Y QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ_**?" Gritó Sanosuke acercándose a el hombre peligrosamente. _«¡Es estúpido o es que no nota su aura?»_ Se preguntó Kenji, maravillado ante lo que parecía ser estupidez. "¡Tanto pesan los años, eh, Saitou¡Tú y yo aún tenemos una cuenta pendiente, y he vuelto para saldarla!"

Ese Saitou se lo quedó mirando unos instantes más, frío y calculador, hasta que bufó el aire del cigarrillo y lo apagó en el cenicero, buscando otro en un bolsillo y encendiéndolo con una cerilla. Sanosuke lo seguía observando durante todo el proceso.

"Pues no debiste ser una persona de gran importancia, porque no te recuerdo." Comentó como aclarando lo obvio y volviendo a clavar sus ojos en los documentos que tenía en la mesa. Ante esa respuesta, Kenji no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa. Los ojos furiosos de Sanosuke se clavaron en él, igual que los de Saitou y se le pasaron las ganas de reír de inmediato. Fue estudiado por lo que parecía ser años hasta que se dio cuenta que había algo parecido al fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios de ese hombre. "Familia de Battousai, seguramente el vástago¿me equivoco?" Dijo después de un rato. Kenji frunció el ceño de pronto furioso. "Ah, veo que el título no te gusta. No me extraña." Y no dijo más, pero seguía mirándole descaradamente. Sanosuke reclamó su atención a gritos pero no le hizo caso alguno. "¿Y quién demonios eres tú?" Dijo finalmente apartando su mirada analizadora del adolescente que no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio interiormente.

"¡**SANOSUKE SAGARA**, **PEDAZO DE CAPULLO**!" Hubo un silencio mientras que Saitou lo miraba a él desinteresadamente.

"Ya te recuerdo. El imbécil que iba donde iba Battousai, como un perrito sin amo." Dijo fríamente. Sanosuke golpeó la mesa con el puño, rompiendo el mueble y dispersando los papeles. Varias personas habían empezado a reunirse delante de la puerta. "Chico, diles a los de fuera que se larguen." Kenji volvió a ver esos ojos dirigidos a él y esta vez frunció el ceño.

"A mi no me des órdenes." Dijo fríamente, su mirada contra la de ese lobo.

De repente, una sonrisa lobuna se hizo paso en la comisura de la boca de Saitou. "Pues ignórales." Y se giró a Sanosuke. "¿Qué demonios quieres después de tantos años en gloria sin tu presencia?"

Sanosuke ignoró el comentario: estaba serio. "No me vengas con gilipolleces, sabes que tenemos un asunto que resolver: tú y yo. He ido al continente y he mejorado, y mis puños tienen ganas de romper tus huesos en pedazos." Dijo arrogantemente. Saitou frunció el ceño pero sonrió agresivamente después. "Pero eso lo dejaremos para después. Veo que mis años fuera de aquí me han desinformado de cómo van las cosas. Explícame lo de esos asesinatos. He oído que la gente decía que no eran los primeros."

"¿No son los primeros en morir así!" Exclamó Kenji con la boca abierta: eso sí que no se lo esperaba. _Sabía_ que fuera lo que fuera ese no era un asunto normal pero no se esperaba que fuera un caso más de una cadena.

"Efectivamente, no lo son. De momento los asesinos llevan, contando con los cuatro de hoy, diecinueve víctimas. Todos poderosos económica y políticamente. Pero ahora dime¿por qué debería contároslo?" Dijo secamente observándoles y bufando humo de nuevo.

Esta vez fue Kenji quién contestó primero. Trató que su voz fuera calmada y serena pero le temblaba de rabia. "Han asesinado al tío de Hata-san… y eso ha hecho que se entristeciera mucho. Si vengándolo puedo hacer que vuelva a ser feliz, **les mataré a todos**." Dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos. Y se sorprendió cuando Saitou sonrió con más sorna aún.

"Igual de idiota que su padre, cómo no." Dijo. Kenji abrió los ojos desorbitadamente de sorpresa y rabia, pero no dejó que le replicara. "Confiando en los ideales de proteger la sonrisa de una mujer, como un imbécil."

"¡**_A USTED QUE LE IMPORTA_**?" Exclamó Kenji rojo de furia.

"Bueno, tu padre bien que era un idiota, pero sirvió de mucho hace unos años." Dijo como después de una reflexión y miró a Kenji. "Eres un crío¿qué te hace pensar que te daría detalles para involucrarte¿Qué tienes que me convenza de que si lo sabes no serás más que una molestia?"

"Soy el mejor alumno de la escuela _Kamiya Kasshin_. Entrené con el mismo maestro que mi padre, Seijuro Hijo el XIII." Sanosuke lo miró sorprendido, eso no lo sabía. "Conozco los estilos de varias escuelas, el _Hiten Mitsurugi_ incluido. Puedo ser joven, pero soy bueno, y tengo ganas de cargarme a los que han hecho todo esto."

Saitou no tardó ni dos segundos en volver a preguntar. "Pareces decidido en involucrarte en esa misión. Sabes que si lo harías tendrías que estar bajo mi supervisión y trabajar con los hombres que están en el mismo caso a menos que quieras investigar desde cero y créeme, no queda nada, sólo lo que yo tengo en estos papeles." Señaló el desorden que había causado Sanosuke en su momento de furia. Los dos lo miraban muy sorprendidos, parecía que realmente estuviera pensando en aceptarles… al menos a Kenji. "Tendrías que obedecer **todas** y **cada una** de mis órdenes sin cuestionarme a mí o a quienes serían tus superiores. _Eso en caso que me convenzas_. Porque claro… has seguido los ideales de la escuela de tu madre y seguramente, quieras que no, los de tu padre estúpido. ¿Serías verdaderamente capaz de **_matar_** a alguien?"

Hubo un silencio. Sanosuke observó como Kenji había bajado los ojos. Aceptar esa 'oferta de trabajo' significaba abandonar todas las creencias con las que se había criado y hacer lo imperdonable tanto en ojos de su padre, como de su madre y Yahiko: **matar**. ¿Hablaba en serio, Saitou¿Aceptaría que un crío de quince años trabajara para él? Pero Saitou lo miraba seriamente.

"Sé reconocer un talento cuanto lo veo. Pero no serás más que una molestia si te involucras y no puedes matar a los culpables." Dijo Saitou, presionando aún más a Kenji. "Y no me vale que digas que sí que lo harás pero a la hora de la verdad salgas con el rabo entre las piernas. Dime tu respuesta ahora."

"¡**NO PUEDES DARLE NI UNOS MINUTOS AL CHICO**?" Exclamó Sanosuke atónito.

"Idiota. Darle tiempo es dejar que se lo piense, que reflexione y que se haga una idea equivocada. Si tengo que recibir una respuesta la quiero rápida y decidida. Si titubea desde un principio es que no vale nada."

Sanosuke iba a decir algo, pero Kenji habló antes. "Lo haré. Mataré."

"¡**_KENJI_**¿¡**ERES IMBÉCIL**¡¡**ESO VA EN CONTRA DE LAS CREENCIAS DE TU ESCUELA**¡¡**DE TUS PADRES Y DE YAHIKO**¿¡**NO TE DAS CUEN**-?" Kenji alzó la mirada y Sanosuke se dio cuenta de que sí, que sí se daba cuenta: que estaba decidido a traicionar a todos los que le querían con tal de vengar la muerte del tío de una chica que apenas conocía y cargar con las consecuencias. De que la historia de Kenshin Himura se estaba repitiendo en su hijo y que él, que había prometido su seguridad, no sería capaz de pararle. Que el ego era lo que movía a ese chico, que a la que le pinchaban se dejaba llevar por el furor del momento y luego era demasiado orgulloso como para dar marcha atrás y seguiría haciendo lo mismo con tal de conservar su orgullo. Y lo peor de todo: se dio cuenta de que no podría pararle.

"Perfecto. ¿Y tú, Sanosuke?" Preguntó Saitou mirándole a él con una sonrisa lobuna. "¿Serás capaz de hacer lo mismo que él? Dejar atrás esos ideales patéticos de la gente débil y ser capaz de matar al enemigo¿podrás? Si no, sabes que no podrás acompañar al chico que ya ha tomado una decisión. ¿Y dime…?"

_«Cabrón… no ha tardado más de diez minutos en tenernos mordiendo su anzuelo…»_ Supo admitir Sanosuke mientras asentía muy a su pesar con los puños fuertemente apretados. Había sabido jugar con el odio que sentía Kenji hacia su padre y el proteccionismo hacia esa chica y con sus propios sentimientos de protección hacia el chico; y ahora les tenía bajo su mando en una empresa que los dos adultos _sabían_ que ellos dos eran **necesarios**. _«Dios… eres un manipulador, Saitou…»_.

* * *

En cuanto salieron los primeros rayos del alba, Sanosuke Sagara y Kenji Himura salieron de Mito para adentrarse una vez más en el camino hacia Aizu. Su plan había sido acercarse hacia el centro y dirigirse hacia Utsunmiya y de camino a Fukushima desviarse hasta llegar a Aizu. Pero por órdenes de Saitou (Kenji nunca había visto a Sanosuke de tan mal humor como cuando se había puesto bajo el mando de ese hombre –y sabía que era su culpa, pero le daba igual) tenían que cambiar toda la ruta: ir en paralelo a la costa hasta Iwaki y dirigirse a Niigata desviándose hacia Aizu. Kenji sabía que era un buen plan, así el trayecto hacía menos vueltas pero era más fácil perderse por la cantidad de pueblos que había en las costas.

Tori Atama no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salieron de esa oficina y eso estaba poniendo nervioso a Kenji. Reconocía (una vez reflexionó sobre cómo de fácilmente había mordido el anzuelo de Saitou) que era todo su culpa por no pensárselo con calma, pero la presencia de ese hombre y la manera como le pinchaba era imperdonable y se había dejado llevar por el furor. Sabía que era su culpa que ahora Sanosuke fuera el subordinado de uno de sus rivales… pero cuando recordaba el rostro pálido y asustado de Hata-san no se arrepentía: vengaría a su tío y le traería la felicidad NA1.

Se sorprendió con la facilidad con la que había roto el juramento de la escuela de su madre y de cómo seguía sin arrepentirse. Pero él sabía que era fuerte y que tenía talento… su padre había podido matar, así que para él seguro que sería aún más fácil NA2. Sanosuke había tenido la posibilidad de dejarle ir y de marcharse, pero no lo había hecho por propia voluntad.

Y de inmediato, cuando pensó eso, supo que se equivocaba. Tori Atama se había visto _forzado_ por Saitou por su culpa y pese que no lo admitiría en voz alta le sabía mal y a la vez estaba contento de tener a alguien a su lado. Tori Atama le había acompañado porque ya desde un principio había prometido a su madre que cuidaría de él y que si le dejaba solo seguramente no se lo perdonaría nunca, ni sí mismo y menos su madre. Pero aún así… se veía incapaz de pedir perdón.

Mientras, Sanosuke estaba realmente enfadado. El chico se había dejado llevar por el plan de Saitou y él mismo se había visto envuelto y no se había dado cuenta de su error hasta tarde. _«Mierda…Ch.»_ Pensó caminando silenciosamente y fulminando con la mirada todo lo que se cruzara con su vista. Él también había sido joven, también había sido impulsivo (qué demonios… _seguía_ siendo impulsivo), y también se había enamorado y había seguido durante un tiempo ese moto de «El fin justifica los medios». Sabía perfectamente que Kenji lo había hecho más bien por amor a esa chica (que le recordaba mucho a Jouchan de pequeña…) como lo hubiera hecho Kenshin o él mismo, pero… Aún así seguía enfadado. Más con Saitou, claro, él era el que se había aprovechado de la situación…

"T-… Quiero decir, Sanosuke…" Dijo Kenji de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Dejó de fruncir el entrecejo con tanta fuerza, pero cuando miró al pelirrojo seguía con el ceño aún fruncido. Kenji pareció titubear de pronto y Sanosuke tuvo que recordarse que solo era un mocoso de quince años. Así que muy a su pesar, suspiró y lo miró tratando de no fulminarle. Además, le había llamado por su nombre. "Estás… enfadado¿verdad?"

_«No jodas, genio…»_ Pensó Sanosuke amargamente. Se sacudió la cabeza y miró al crío. "Sí. Te quemas demasiado rápido y Saitou lo sabía, y ahora por tu culpa estamos metidos en un asunto muy turbio." Kenji no dijo nada. "Pero en realidad estoy más enfadado con ese cabrón. Después de todo tienes quince años y ha sabido tomar partido de tu enfado." _«Ahora lo normal sería que se disculpara… pero dudo que el crío lo haga.»_ Y efectivamente, no pidió perdón.

* * *

Ciertamente, uno de los inventos más útiles para el trabajo de Saitou era el teléfono, importado de países europeos. Lo primero que hizo cuando esos dos salieron de su despacho temporal (iba viajando de ciudad en ciudad persiguiendo esos hechos) fue ir al despacho general y llamar por teléfono a la central de Yamagata, donde estaban sus otros dos subordinados.

_:Moshi Moshi_ (21)_. Central de policía de Yamagata.:_

"Soy Goro Fujita." Respondió el policía haciendo uso de su nombre falso, ahora tan suyo como el verdadero. "Desearía hablar con Sawagejou Chou. Y si está ocupado, dígale que deje de hacer lo que tenga entre manos y que responda mis llamadas." Sabía por experiencia que su estúpido mano derecha trataba de escapar de todas las responsabilidades. No era normal que estuvieran en diferentes ciudades, pero por motivos que involucraban esos crímenes, tuvo que tenerle donde estuvieran los _otros_ dos.

_:Ahh… h-hai.:_ Dijo la voz. Hubo una larga pausa y finalmente respondió otra voz, una conocida y que le ponía de muy mal humor cuando no quería escucharla. _:Hai, Hai¿Qué pasa ahora, Fujita:_

Saitou frunció el entrecejo y respondió fríamente, "Vigila como hablas, Houki Atama (22). Ves a buscar a esos dos y diles que vayan a Aizu **_ahora_**. Esperarán a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo en Iimori Yama NA3. Creo que… se reconocerán, así que tú quédate en Yamagata mientras tanto. Ahora vuelve al trabajo y sigue informándome. Espero tu informe." Y con eso y sin esperar ninguna otra respuesta, colgó.

_«Um, es una lástima… sería muy interesante ver ese reencuentro…»_ Pensó antes de caminar silenciosamente hacia su despacho donde volvió a encender otro cigarrillo.

* * *

Llegaron a Aizu unos días después de caminar incansablemente. El mal humor de Sanosuke parecía haberse disipado del todo y Kenji no podía evitar estarle agradecido. Cuando un día, harto de curiosidad y cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar a Aizu, Kenji le preguntó el motivo, Sanosuke estuvo unos cinco minutos pensándolo seriamente. "Bueno… he vivido mucho y te seré sincero, en China acabé aburriéndome, así que esta aventura parece ser interesante… supongo que lo que me puso de mal humor fue ese cabrón de Saitou y que tú cayeras de cuatro patas en su trampa."

"Nunca te cansarás de restregármelo por la cara¿me equivoco?" Dijo Kenji algo fríamente y se mordió el labio cuando vio que Sanosuke negaba con la cabeza con total sinceridad. "Lo que me sorprende es que no… no sé, que no nos dijera nada sobre los enemigos…" Dijo. Realmente, no habían obtenido ni una pista sobre quiénes eran los que tenían que detener… y matar.

"Che. No te extrañe esa actitud de ese hijo de…" Kenji suspiró pesadamente mientras Tori Atama procedía a seguir insultándolo durante el próximo medio minuto. "Ha dicho que nos informarían otros dos en Iimori Yama…" Frunció el ceño. "Me pregunto quiénes serán…"

Kenji lo miró sorprendido. "Dijo que les reconocerías, probablemente."

Sanosuke lo miró con sorna. "Hace dieciséis años que no piso este país, chico. Tengo buena memoria, pero no recuerdo todas las caras, y menos aún la de policías… nunca les he tenido gran estima." Y cuando Kenji preguntó el motivo simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Si me apetece ya te contaré más cosas…"

Sacó otro tema unas horas después y le preguntó por Shen Xian. Ese tema no pasó de la pregunta.

Así que Kenji no pudo evitar sentirse al menos un poco más aliviado cuando finalmente **llegaron** a Aizu. El viaje había estado bien, pero no le estaba de más ir a casa de Megumi-san, comer bien, bañarse y dormir. Lo primero que hicieron cuando llegaron (era mediodía) fue buscar un lugar donde comer que no fuera caro pues ya estaban bajos en fondos, pero abandonaron su búsqueda de inmediato y decidieron ir directamente a ver a Megumi.

* * *

La ceremonia había sido íntima, eso podía agradecer Chizuru. Desde el brutal asesinato se había visto obligada a ser el pilar de la familia, puesto que su mujer se había tomado realmente mal las noticias y apenas había salido de la cama; los niños, que no comprendían, habían empezado a exigir respuestas de la actitud de su madre y la desaparición de su padre; y además había tenido que cuidar de la comida (por suerte tenían sirvientas que cuidaban de la limpieza general) puesto que normalmente era su tía quién cocinaba y cada tres o cuatro días ella hacía la comida o la cena. A los niños no les importaba este cambio en su dieta pues cocinaba bien, pero echaban de menos las manos expertas en culinaria de su madre.

Casi había tenido que arrastrar a Rumiko, que así se llamaba su tía, a ver el entierro de su tío Kazumasa. Su madre no había dejado de llorar y los hijos la miraban a ella, como pidiendo explicaciones. Ella, por supuesto, no les dijo nada, tan solo rezó en silencio por el alma de su adorado tío, llorando también.

Desde que se encontraba bajo tanto estrés apenas había tenido tiempo para deprimirse realmente, y los momentos del shock no pasaron de la noche cuando tuvo que empezar a consolar a Rumiko-obaasama. Así que unas horas después de la noticia se había tenido que convertir en el pilar de fuerza, la que sacara la familia adelante: la que tratara de animar a su tía, la que cuidara a los niños y la que cocinara e hiciera encargos y trámites necesarios de la muerte de su tío pese a tener únicamente 14 años.

Seguramente no hubiera podido aguantar de no ser por la carta de Himura-san. Ella conocía sus límites y cuando sabía que llegaba a un punto crítico descansaba y releía la carta que ya se sabía de memoria y que había encontrado en su mano cuando despertó en comisaría, donde la acompañaron a casa junto a las noticias.

En esos momentos, al mediodía, cuando los niños dormían y había logrado que Rumiko-obaasama saliera a tomar el aire con una de sus amigas íntimas (la misma a la que ella misma había ido a visitar hacía un año cuando ella conoció a Himura-san); ella estaba sentada en el comedor, apoyada de codos y mirando la carta escrita en caligrafía algo desordenada pero clara. Estaba pálida, claramente esos días habían podido más con ella de lo que se había pensado en un principio y le dolían los ojos, pero quería leer la carta aunque pudiera recitarla. Era como si ver esos trazos la reconfortaran… y así, abriendo el papel y colocándolo a la luz, releyó de nuevo las palabras gravadas en tinta negra.

**_Hata Chizuru-san,_**

**_Soy Kenji Himura. Puede que estés enfadada u ofendida porque no te traje a casa y te dejé en comisaría, pero quiero que comprendas que hice lo que creí que era lo mejor… no es una buena excusa, creo, pero espero que me puedas perdonar. _**

_**Me gustaría que sepas que lamento lo que ocurrió. Me dio rabia porque quería** _(Allí Himura-san había tachado algo violentamente y no podía ver lo que había) **_que todo fuera bien. _**

**_No te traje a casa porque de haberlo hecho seguramente pasaría lo mismo que la última vez y además, estábamos con _**(Himura-san también había tachado, pero "Tori Atama" se leía con absoluta claridad)** _Sanosuke. Cuando nos volvamos a ver habré vengado a tu tío y podrás estar tranquila porque su alma descansará en paz. Cuando vuelva te lo contaré todo._**

**_Así que hasta entonces, _**(De nuevo un tachón inteligible)**_trata de estudiar un poco más sobre mapas. _**

_**Hasta la vista, **_

_**Himura Kenji**_

Y suspiró temblorosamente, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho que la consumía y hacía que sus ojos ardieran en lágrimas. Se sentía tan pequeña y tan débil siempre que leía esa carta… pero seguía haciéndolo porque con esa pequeña debilidad venía una gran fuerza que fue lo que hizo que se alzara y entrara en la cocina para preparar la cena.

* * *

**NA1.** Razonamiento, por supuesto, equivocado. No trato que hacer que Kenji sea un chico maravilloso y sin faltas, sino un chico humano que en realidad está confundido. Esta reflexión es una de las claves del fic, y aunque me duele escribirlo, es como realmente creo que se comportaría Kenji en esa situación.

**NA2.** Otro razonamiento equivocado. Pero sigamos el hilo de sus pensamientos… él odia a su padre por irse, por lo que quiere ser diferente a él, por lo que quiere ser aún **mejor** que él, por lo que si Battousai pudo matar tan fácilmente… pues para él será pan comido.

**NA3.** Monte donde, durante la Guerra Civil Bosshin (1868-1869) todos los miembros del Byakko-tai cometieron heppoku al ver arder su castillo Tsuruga-jo. El coraje de esos luchadores sigue presente en la memoria en la actualidad, y el brote de incienso nunca deja de quemar en su recuerdo.

21-. **Moshi Moshi:** Saludo habitual al descolgar el teléfono. Usado en la actualidad, y no sé si antes también…

22-. **Houki Atama:** Cabeza de escoba.

23-. **Ramen:** Fideos. Todos los fanáticos de "Naruto" lo conocen¿eh?

**Notas de Autor: **¡WOW! Me ha costado muchísimo tener este capítulo hecho, pero no he tardado más que dos horas una vez tenida la idea. No me puedo creer la rapidez con la que avanza el fic… pero bueno, supongo que mejor que mejor. Realmente ha sido difícil utilizar a Saitou, a Sanosuke y a Kenji en este capítulo, pero creo que he sido fiel a sus personalidades… por lo menos lo he intentado. Si alguien cree que han sido OOC… por favor avisadme y trataré de remediarlo.

Realmente me lo he pasado bien con los juegos de mente de Saitou… ouff, pero ha costado lo suyo hacerlo de forma sutil. Sobre lo de Kenji usando más el furor que la razón… pues la verdad es que creo que sí que sería así. Vale que es muy maduro para tener quince años… pero sigue teniendo quince años. Y que Saitou siguiera comparándolo con Kenshin cuando ya sabía que le odiaba encendió aún más su fuego e hizo que se comprometiera de manera que le fuera imposible volver atrás. Jojo, me lo he pasado realmente bien.

**En el próximo capítulo:** _Eventos en Aizu, reencuentro y noticias _(Ya involucrados en la misión, Sanosuke y Kenji deben marchar de Mito, dejando atrás una promesa y sus ideales…)

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Aiko 1504:** ¡Jaja, me alegro que te guste tanto el fic y espero que el reencuentro Sano-Saitou haya sido de tu agrado, je! Y en cuanto al humor… bueno, no soy buena en ese género, disfruto más con historias serias, n.nUu

**Gabyhyatt:** Bueno, sobre los asesinos del tío de Chizuru aún no se sabe nada… paciencia, jaja.

**Asumi:** Jaja, me alegro que la serie te haya enganchado, je. ¡Megumi saldrá en el próximo capítulo¡Paciencia!

**Golden Peony:** ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí! Espero que te guste este fic tanto como YYHD, claro que hay una diferencia notable… cuando empecé YYHD tenía 16 años recién cumplidos, y he empezado este varios meses tras cumplir los 17, y en un año mi estilo de escribir ha cambiado bastante (también se percibe a través de los capítulos de YYHD). ¡Me alegro que Sano te suene realista! Es uno de los más difíciles, y entre él y Kenji y los que siguen… jaja, será un fiestón. ¡Espero que tu dolor de cabeza no sea nada grave! Yo llevo casi 2 meses con una cefalea tensional, sé lo que es…

* * *

Web YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk


	6. Eventos en Aizu, reencuentro y noticias

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su autor: Nobuhiro Watsuki. ¡Ojalá Soujiro, Sanosuke, Enishi y Kenji fueran míos! X3

**Sumario:** POST SERIES Ya involucrados en la misión, Sanosuke y Kenji deben marchar de Mito, dejando atrás una promesa y sus ideales…

Entre el hoy y el mañana

Capítulo Seis: Eventos en Aizu, reencuentro y noticias

Les había costado encontrar la clínica porque Kenji no recordaba el nombre ni le sonaba haber escuchado nunca el nombre. Siempre era Megumi-san quién iba a visitar, y las pocas veces que habían ido ellos, Megumi-san les había ido a recoger a la estación de tren y de eso hacía años, así que no recordaba exactamente el camino para llegar. _«Y me río de Hata-san…»_ Pensó con una mueca, preguntándose por ella. Sabía que su carta no había sido como él la quería, pero en esos momentos, con la prisa de salir de ahí para que ella no se despertara y lo mirara tristemente (por algún motivo no lo podía soportar), no había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar, así que todo lo que le dijo era tal y como lo pensaba. Más de una vez había tenido que tachar a riesgo de decir algo… cursi, pero estaba seguro que no podía leerlo.

Finalmente habían encontrado la clínica y se dio cuenta de que Sanosuke no se había movido. Estaba mirando el pequeño edificio con una mueca de puro nerviosismo y parecía que sus pies estaban incrustados al suelo. "¡Tori Atama¿Te mueves?" Preguntó algo enojado al ver que no se decidía. Sanosuke lo ignoró por completo.

Estaba recordando a la mujer que estaba dentro. Hacía tanto que no la había visto, tanto desde que recibió esa carta enfadada cuando él estaba en China, tanto desde que había pensado en ella… Tragó saliva nerviosamente. Tenía miedo de entrar en el sitio. Cómicamente, no era el miedo de la bronca que recibiría cuando viera su dedo meñique, o de la bronca por no haber avisado antes de venir… sino por otra cosa que estaba seguro que ocurriría, mas no sabía porqué, puesto que no era su estilo.

Era porque estaba seguro que cuando la viera algo se apoderaría de él. _«Oh, vamos… ya soy mayorcito, ya puedo admitirlo¿no?»_ Se dijo mientras ignoraba las llamadas de Kenji. Y lo admitía, porque si se fue sin despedirse de ella era por eso mismo. Por esa extraña sensación que… _«Porque me gustaba. Porque me gustaba mucho.»_ Seguía sonando infantil, pero estaba progresando… ¿verdad? En China se había enamorado una vez de una mujer que se parecía a Sayo Amakusa, y se había enamorado también de la católica; pero nunca había logrado descifrar lo de Megumi. Y ahora que había regresado y que estaba delante de su puerta, le aterrorizaba la perspectiva de averiguarlo. _«¡Qué soy¿¡Un hombre o un gallina?»_ Y una parte de él se preguntó si era por eso por que lo llamaban "Tori Atama", pero recordó que había sido otra persona quién lo había bautizado así.

Sacudió la cabeza ferozmente. _«Estoy siendo un tonto.»_ Se dijo frunciendo el entrecejo. _«Tengo treinta y cinco años y tengo miedo de enfrentarme a una mujer… es triste.»_ Se dijo. Además, ahora se habían visto envueltos en una misión que a primera vista ya gritaba que requeriría toda su atención, así que… _«¿Y si visito después?»_ Pensó patéticamente suspirando pesadamente e ignorando también la mirada fulminante del adolescente.

Y cuando se dio cuenta era tarde, Kenji ya estaba llamando con los puños a la puerta de la clínica. "¡**MEGUMI-SAN**¡¡**SOY KENJI**!"

"¡**QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO**?" Gritó Sanosuke corriendo para taparle la boca y cogerle la mano, pero cuando vio que la puerta empezaba a moverse se apartó rápidamente y retrocedió varios pasos, rezando a todo dios que le escuchara que Megumi no estuviera en casa y rezando a la vez para que fuera ella quién abriera la puerta. _«Dios mío, parezco un mocoso al que le sobran hormonas…»_ Pensó sin saber por qué (no, no era por eso).

Efectivamente, los dioses parecían querer que lo pasara mal porque reconoció enseguida a la mujer que abrió la puerta. "¡Kenji-kun¿¡Qué haces aquí¿Se encuentra mal Kaoru… ha pasado algo?" Preguntó la mujer mirando a Kenji. Kenji negó con la cabeza y Megumi lo miró confundida. "¿Entonces…?"

Sanosuke no dijo nada, claramente reconociendo esa relación como la de una tía con su sobrino preferido. Y observó a la tía y sintió un terrible nudo en la garganta y un peso helado en su estómago.

Megumi apenas había cambiado. Sus ojos almendrados y castaños seguían espesos en pestañas curvadas, ahora mucho más maduros y parecían haber perdido todo brillo juguetón en ellos, parte de su encanto había desaparecido con esa mirada seria y madura. Sus labios seguían pintados de carmín, marcándolos y obviándolos a la vista, pero prohibiéndolos al que los observara. Y su rostro, rosado, había oscurecido un poco. Ya tenía 38 años y eso empezaba a intuirse en sus facciones, pero su piel seguía lisa (Sanosuke se permitía la conjetura de que tal vez usara alguno de sus conocimientos en estética para sí misma, estaba seguro de eso); lo único que gritaba el peso de los años eran los ojos inflamados (¿Exceso de trabajo? Tratándose de ella, no le extrañaba) y la mirada dura y severa, sus cejas casi siempre fruncidas. Su cabello, antes largo, negro, brillante y suelto, se había mezclado con algún cabello plateado y estaba duramente apretado en la nuca, en un moño hecho rápidamente, de donde salían mechones largos pero que no pasaban de sus costillas flotantes. Sus ropas, un kimono blanco y una bata blanca encima, era todo lo que la cubría, junto a unos calcetines y un pañuelo en la cabeza que recordaba que siempre llevaba cuando trabajaba.

Tan enfrascado estaba mientras la estudiaba atentamente, que cuando Megumi finalmente alzó su mirada y se encontraron no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás. "Así que pensé que estaría bien pasarnos por aquí un tiempo, si no te molesta, Megumi-san…" Iba diciendo Kenji. Megumi, cuyos ojos se habían agrandado, asintió mientras su rostro se volvía duro, frío e inexpresivo.

"Pasad." Dijo. Kenji nunca había oído ese tono de voz en ella, pero lo reconoció de inmediato: rencor.

* * *

"Aah…" Dijo el joven caminante con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, mirando a su compañero y a la ciudad en la que estaban. "Aizu es una ciudad tan bonita¿no cree, Y—" Tosió un poco cuando vio la mirada fulminante del otro. "¿Aniki (24) NA1?"

"Ch." Gruñó el otro mirando a su alrededor. "Y pensar que hemos tenido que ir de Yamagata hasta aquí, a Iimori Ayama…" Miró las tumbas duramente, pero suavizando cuando repasó las piedras una por una.

"Me pregunto quiénes serán nuestros nuevos compañeros de trabajo." Comentó el primero curiosamente. "Hace dos años que vamos tras **_ellos _**y ahora de repente ha decido presentarnos a compañía… ¿quiénes serán?" Dijo alegremente mientras hacia una reverencia a las tumbas.

"Ch. Como sean unos inútiles me los cargo. Ya es bastante tener que soportarte a ti, como si encima me pusieran a otros dos imbéciles…"

"¡Ahahahaha!" Rió el más joven nerviosamente. "Oh vamos… no soy tan insoportable…" Al ver que no respondía, añadió nerviosamente, "¿verdad?"

* * *

Megumi había preparado algo para comer mientras Kenji le comentaba cómo iban las cosas por Tokyo. En ningún momento Sanosuke dijo nada ni Megumi le preguntó nada; así que dejaron que Kenji hablaba animadamente. Realmente le gustaba mucho estar con Megumi-san, puesto que era una mujer serena y calmada a la que se le podía cambiar todo, todo lo contrario a lo que le contaban de ella cuando él aún no había nacido (que siempre flirteaba con su padre, que siempre hacía bromas sobre su madre, y había mitos sobre sus "¡Ohohoho!); y sentía que podía confiar en ella plenamente para cosas que ni soñaría contar a Misao-san.

E inmediatamente después de comer, Kenji fue a dormir en la habitación que ella había preparado para sus dos visitas mientras engullían los platos. ¡Nunca había estado tan hambriento! Antes fue a lavarse y pensó que nada era comparable a dormir en un futon calentito.

Hubo un silencio de varios minutos en la habitación. Sanosuke estaba muerto de hambre, pero no se atrevía a comer demasiado, mas que para hacer que su estómago dejara de rugir de hambre. Megumi se había sentado al lado opuesto de la mesa y lo miraba fríamente, analizándolo impersonalmente. Él le devolvía la mirada con fiereza, pero la verdad es que estaba intimidado. Finalmente Megumi golpeó la mesa con el puño con fuerza, haciendo que el golpe resonara por toda la habitación. Sanosuke, desprevenido, cuando volvió a fijarse se dio cuenta de que la Kitsune estaba temblando violentamente y había algo en sus ojos… una mirada de odio, de rencor y de desesperanza que solo se acentuaba con las lágrimas que se habían empezado a formar.

"K-Kitsune-onna… (27)" Tartamudeó.

"¡**NO ME LLAMES ASÍ**, **NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ NI UNA SOLA VEZ MÁS**¿**ME HAS ENTENDIDO**, **SAGARA SANOSUKE**¡**NO TIENES NI IDEA**, **NO TIENES NI LA MÁS REMOTA IDEA**¿**VERDAD**!" Gritó de pronto golpeando la mesa repetidamente con la palma de la mano abierta, sus ojos brillando cada vez más pero sin que una sola lágrima se derramara. "¡**DESPUÉS DE DIECISÉIS AÑOS SE TE OCURRE PRESENTARTE EN MI CLÍNICA TAL CUAL**…¡**DEBERÍA DARTE VERGÜENZA**¡**NO SABES NADA**¿**NO**! **SIEMPRE IGUAL**¡¡**SIEMPRE IGUAL**!"

Sanosuke la miró con la boca abierta. _Nunca_ había visto a Megumi perder los nervios de esa manera. Cuando la rescataron de ese loco… ¿Takeda Kanryuu, se había puesto nerviosa e incluso había tratado de suicidarse, pero _NUNCA_ había visto que se pusiera histérica. Recordó que le contaron que una vez se enfrentó a Jouchan cuando ella estaba deprimida pero que incluso en esa situación había estado calmada y serena. Y sinceramente… no sabía cómo actuar ante esa nueva actitud. "M-Meg—"

Se había levantado y había empezado caminar nerviosamente por toda la habitación, inquietando a Sanosuke, parecía estar a punto de colapsar. Por algún motivo, su regreso la había trastornado mucho y no pudo evitar pensar que era su culpa desde un buen principio. De repente ella paró y alzó la mirada y Sanosuke no se sorprendió del todo cuando vio que caía una lágrima tras otra de sus ojos a sus mejillas.

"No lo entiendes¿verdad?" Repitió volviendo a sentarse y secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su kimono, su voz llena de veneno. "Dieciséis años. Tú te lo debes de haber pasado muy bien, allá, en el continente, peleando y haciendo lo que te daba la gana sin tener que enfrentarte a todos tus recuerdos día tras día." Dijo con la voz aún temblorosa pero cada vez más fuerte. "En cambio yo he tenido que quedarme aquí, recordando cada día que no ibas a volver, que te habías ido, que m—nos habías abandonado… dieciséis años sabiendo que ese imbécil sin cerebro no se había despedido de mi ni me había avisado, que cuando un día me desperté me dijeron que te habías ido y que no volverías nunca o en demasiados años por culpa de tu exilio… ¡_y a mi no me dijiste ni una palabra_!" Siseó mientras hacía visibles esfuerzos por no llorar. Sanosuke solo escuchaba sus palabras que revolvían su estómago. "Y recibo una simple y mísera carta que me dice que te lo pasas en grande y que quieres quedarte ahí para siempre… Y ahora vienes a mi casa cuando estoy rehaciendo mi vida, cuando estoy superándolo, y esperas que no me enfade¿verdad?"

"Megumi…"

"No, escúchame." Le interrumpió con la voz helada. "No voy a echarte de casa, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras… pero no esperes nada de mi. No voy a darte nada cuando tú ni siquiera te dignaste en despedirte de mi. P-Pensé…" De nuevo ese temblor en su voz pero recuperó la compostura. "¿Sabes? No lo admitía, pero _comprendía_ que Ken-san no se hubiera despedido de mi cuando se marchó a solucionar todo ese fiasco de Kyoto. Pero _no comprendo_ porque tú no me dijiste nada…" Su voz había disminuido en un murmullo, pero Sanosuke lo oyó todo.

Sanosuke había podido observarla aún más de cerca durante toda esa reprimenda y se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera era que si Megumi se había vuelto de piedra, si había perdido ese toque y flirteos, y si había perdido todo lo mágico en ella era por su culpa. Y la segunda que ahora que la observaba más de cerca casi podía palpar su dolor de lo fuerte que era, de sus ojos hinchados con ojeras, de su supuesta fuerza en sus delgados brazos temblorosos; y se dio cuenta de que había hecho todo lo posible por olvidarle y que él estaba ahí estropeándole el momento. Y de repente se dio cuenta de una cosa: no solo _sabía_ que era culpable… sino que se _sentía_ culpable, además.

"Suman…" Dijo. Ella alzó la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera pedirle que callara, él la interrumpió. "No, ahora hablo yo. Sumanai, Megumi. Tienes razón. No comprendía nada, no sabía nada. Hasta hace un minuto no me había parado a pensar sobre tus sentimientos ni sobre cómo mis acciones repercutirían sobre ti. Es cierto." Vio que volvía a querer interrumpirle, pero él fue más rápido. "Por eso te pido perdón. Es inútil, lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. Megumi… yo tenía diecinueve años. Era un crío, iba de listo y de sabiondo por la vida cuando en realidad era un ignorante… y cuando me enteré de que debía exiliarme me di cuenta de que la vida que había llevado hasta esos momentos se había acabado y tuve miedo. Pensé que si me iba sin decir nada… que las cosas no cambiarían. Que cuando volviera, aunque hubieran pasado cincuenta años, las cosas seguirían igual. Realmente creía eso, que si no te decía adiós significaba que nos veríamos otra vez a la fuerza, porque recuerdo que lo último que te dije fue un «Jya (25)» y quería que fuera así…" Megumi lo miraba sorprendida, aún temblando ligeramente.

"Baka (26)…" Susurró ella al final, y permitió que continuara hablando.

"Lo sé. Por culpa de eso has sufrido… lo siento. Sé que no hay palabras para disculparme… pero quiero hacerlo igualmente. Porque cuando te dije que te echaba de menos en la carta no era en broma, era verdad." Recordaba cuánto le había costado escribir esas palabras pero lo bien que se sintió después de dar su último trazo. "Sé que parece que mis acciones no tienen una explicación lo bastante buena… pero esa es toda la verdad para mi, eso es todo lo que tenía en mente. Tal vez es verdad que era un cabeza de pollo…"

"Lo sigues siendo." Dijo ella de pronto, haciendo que él frunciera el entrecejo. Pero se dio cuenta de que Megumi estaba sonriendo algo pícaramente y él no pudo evitar reciprocar el gesto.

"Veo que sigues siendo la misma Kitsune-onna. ¿Puedo llamarte así?" Ella no dijo nada al principio pero al final asintió, suspirando suavemente. "Oe." Dijo para llamar su atención. "Cuéntame cosas…" Era curioso… era como si esos dieciséis años hubieran dejado de existir después de varias horas hablando… NA2

* * *

Kenji se despertó más fresco que una rosa y se dio cuenta que había dormido casi doce horas, lo que le dejaba a las seis de la mañana, cuando se alzaba el sol: perfecto. Esos días había dormido fatal. La primera noche en la intemperie, la segunda había dormido poco pese a estar en un hostal por la culpa y los remordimientos en cuanto a Sanosuke y Hata-san, y los demás más de lo mismo solo que habían vuelto a dormir en el bosque. Así que dormir en una cama, sin preocuparse y demasiado cansado como para reflexionar y volver a sentirse culpable: había dormido de maravilla.

Recordó que Megumi les había enseñado la casa que había detrás de la clínica y supo encontrar donde lavarse. Fue hasta la cocina, pasando por el comedor, y tuvo que pararse cuando llegó, con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro. Megumi-san estaba tumbada en el suelo, con uno de los cojines en su cabeza y cubierta por una manta, y Sanosuke estaba sentado, apoyado en la mesa y durmiendo sonoramente. Kenji supuso que habían estado hablando durante horas así que entró en la cocina y empezó a preparar algo fácil para comer.

Frunció el ceño mientras depositaba el agua ardiendo en un pote para hacer té verde (había encontrado las hojas en unas cajas –y se había asegurado de que era lo que buscaba y no se equivocara), sabiendo que ese día seguramente tendrían que ir a Iimori Yama. Encontró varios pasteles de arroz ya hechos, así que supuso que no tendría que hacer nada, así que cogió dos y los comió mientras bebía el té en la cocina.

Seguía frunciendo el entrecejo mientras masticaba o tragaba, sabiendo que recibirían información muy importante sobre su misión. Ese Saitou solo les había dicho que a partir de entonces eran sus subordinados y que se encontrarían con sus otros dos compañeros que Tori Atama tendría que reconocer, pero él dijo que no recordaba caras de la policía. Y no les había dicho ni quiénes habían sido víctimas, si eran todos ricos o importantes; ¡ni siquiera les había dicho el nombre de tal organización! Tendría que confiar que sus compañeros fueran más expresivos que su jefe.

No tenía ni idea de la relación entre Sanosuke y Megumi-san, y mentiría si dijera que la curiosidad no le picaba, pero después de todo sabía que eso no era asunto suyo y Tori Atama no había presionado el tema sobre Hata-san.

No pudo evitar bostezar y cuando abrió los ojos casi dio un salto al ver a Sanosuke entrar en la cocina como un zombi y con pesadas ojeras. ¿Cuánto habría dormido para ser tan pronunciadas, las ojeras? Vio como se echaba té y tomaba tres pastelitos, que comió rápidamente y fue hasta el cuarto, parando a medio camino al ver que solo quedaban dos. Hizo como si nada y continuó sorbiendo té. Kenji le saludó, pero no recibió respuesta y se encogió de hombros. Tardó unos minutos en despertarse del todo y fue entonces cuando le ofreció explicaciones. "Estuvimos hablando hasta bien entrada la mañana. Le he informado sobre lo de… la misión." Hizo una mueca, como si no le gustara la palabra.

"¿Qué ha dicho?" Preguntó curiosamente, de repente recordando que su madre _no tenía ni idea_ sobre eso.

"Que me esperará." Dijo secamente. Kenji lo observó atentamente… ¿Que lo esperaría? Sí, bueno, tenía sentido… Hata-san también le esperaba a él, y Megumi-san podía esperar a Sanosuke, pero… frunció el ceño. Su madre también había estado esperando… ¿qué hacía él que fuera diferente a su padre? Frunció aún más el ceño. ¡Claro que era diferente! No sabía en qué… pero era **muy** diferente. Sanosuke, divertido, observaba como cambiaba de expresión de cara. "Tiene sentido¿verdad?" Kenji no respondió a esa pregunta. "Tranquilo, volveremos a Tokyo e informaremos también a Jouchan."

Kenji asintió y añadió mientras terminaba su té, "Hoy tenemos que ir a Iimori Yama." Sanosuke asintió.

"Le dejaré una nota y vamos¿vale?"

* * *

Kenji suspiró. Habían salido de la casa hacía tres horas y _aún_ no habían llegado. No porque estuviera muy lejos (estaba lejos, sí), pero porque Sanosuke se empeñaba en decir que iban en dirección contraria. Al final Kenji logró convencerle de dejar que se guiara por él, porque era la quina vez que pasaban por la misma estatua. Finalmente parecían haber llegado, Sanosuke detrás de él mirando curiosamente, y vio que solo había una persona en el portal del templo y que estaba de espaldas.

"Voy a preguntar a esa persona si no nos hemos equivocado… porque no veo a ningún policía por aquí." Dijo Kenji volviendo a mirar por si se equivocaba. Sanosuke, cansado de perderse, asintió y se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, cerrando los ojos. Seguramente debía de estar cansado por dormir tan poco, _«pero es su culpa, sabía de sobras que hoy tendríamos que venir aquí»_ Razonó encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque una parte de él no pudo evitar sentir un poco de compasión por algún motivo que ni él sabía ni quería saber, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la única persona que estaba ahí mirando el portal o quién-sabe-qué, como si esperara alguien, de espaldas a él.

Por lo que parecía era una mujer. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo un poco por encima de la nuca y le caía hasta por debajo de los hombros. Vestía un gi azul claro y un hakama azul marino y… Kenji frunció el entrecejo. ¿Llevaba una espada en su cintura? Sin duda, era la funda de una verdadera Katana… y en el mismo lado colgaba un bokken más viejo y usado que el suyo propio. Era posible que fuera una mujer¿pero qué hacía una mujer con una espada de acero y otra de madera? A menos que fuera la maestra de un dojo como su madre y la espada fuera una reliquia familiar que quisiera enseñar a algún antepasado que descansaba en sus tumbas… Contento con esa explicación, fue hacia ella.

"Ne, Ojousan (28)¿esto es el Iimori Yama, verdad?" Preguntó a una distancia considerable. Cuando la persona no se giró volvió a hacer la pregunta cuando estaba a pocos pasos. "¡OE¿No sabías que es de mala educación no responder cuando te preguntan algo?" Exclamó Kenji irritado al ver que seguía ignorándolo demasiado fácilmente. Ante eso, pareció ser que la extraña se percatara que tal vez la pregunta fuera a ella, porque miró a su alrededor y luego se giró para ver a Kenji.

Como bien había dicho Kenji más de una vez, él era experto en el arte del Kenjutsu (29), prácticamente un maestro en la técnica Kamiya Kasshin, y pese a ser aún un aprendiz del Hiten Mitsurugi también conocía los básicos de su estilo de lucha. Las dos técnicas tenían una base firme muy estricta: la de saber leer al adversario y Kenji era casi un experto en cuanto a conocer las emociones de sus rivales. Por eso, cuando miró a los ojos a esa persona sintió prácticamente una ola de ki (30) hacer que diera dos pasos hacia atrás. No era un kenki maligno ni violento, pero era terriblemente fuerte y no lo había percibidos hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo. Kenji, aturdido por esa energía, pudo ver que la sonrisa de ese hombre (sí, era un hombre…) fallía y fruncía levemente el entrecejo al verle, pero de inmediato el desconocido sonrió ampliamente y le dijo, "¿Nani, bouya (31)?" Kenji finalmente logró encontrar su voz y le repitió la pregunta, por algún motivo desconcertado al ver aquél cambio de expresión y esa sonrisa radiante. Le hizo la pregunta. "Sou (32), sou, estás en Iimori Yama." Le dijo.

"Arigatou (33)." Respondió Kenji estudiando sus facciones más intensamente, realmente curioso por saber quién era ese hombre con un ki tan… extraño, tan fuerte pero nada combativo. Parecía joven, pero algo le decía que debía tener unos veinti-muchos años. Sus ojos eran claros, de un extraño color azul-gris y tenía facciones casi femeninas con una sonrisa radiante en los labios. Vestía, bajo el gi, una blusa blanca occidental de aquellas que le gustaban tanto a Misao-san. "¿No habrás visto a dos policías, tal vez?" Preguntó. Sabía que tal vez era insensato por su parte preguntar una cosa así, pero esa sonrisa hacía que no le tuviera miedo.

El hombre lo miró sorprendido y negó con la cabeza, aún sonriendo. "No, llevo dos días aquí esperando a alguien y no he visto a ningún policía por aquí." Dijo cuidadosamente dejando ir las palabras poco a poco. Kenji frunció el ceño.

_«No puede ser… ¿Éste tío es uno de los dos que dice Saitou?»_ Pensó incrédulo. Ciertamente, ese hombre no podía serlo… tenía un rostro demasiado pacífico y bonachón como para tener como misión matar a un puñado de mafiosos… ¿verdad? "¿A quién esperas…?" Preguntó finalmente. El hombre no respondió, sino que continuó sonriendo.

"Un amigo ha subido a ver las tumbas y yo tengo que esperar a dos compañeros de trabajo…" Las palabras del hombre eran cautas, se percató Kenji. Si él se lo hubiera encontrado pero no estuviera envuelto en ese fiasco, probablemente no hubiera sospechado nada en esas respuestas.

Kenji sonrió satisfecho con haber encontrado a uno de ellos, pero estaba realmente intrigado. ¿Realmente él podría matar? Era muy poderoso, eso lo supo percibir al instante, pero esa sonrisa era tan amable que no podía evitar dudar. "¿Estás bajo Saitou, verdad?" Preguntó mirando al hombre intensamente, estudiándolo cuidadosamente. Sin dejar de sonreír, asintió. Cuando Kenji iba a preguntarle por su nombre y presentarse, vino una voz de las escaleras que lo interrumpió.

"¡**SOU**¿Con quién hablas?" Vino una voz gruñona y tosca. Kenji, por segunda vez en dos minutos, chocó contra un kenki que de inmediato determinó como _peligroso_. Como el de un asesino profesional: frío, oscuro y violento. Alzó la mirada, su posición instintivamente la de un luchador a punto de desenvainar la espada y miró al hombre que bajaba las escaleras con una mueca de puro disgusto. Cuando bajó las escaleras del todo, el hombre lo miró a él y pareció congelarse en su sitio. "¡Quién demonios… eres tú?" Preguntó fríamente y fulminándole con la mirada.

Era bastante más alto que el primero y mucho menos amigable. Vestía ropas extrañas: unos pantalones negros ajustados, unas botas y una camisa también ajustada sin mangas, todo de negro. Obviamente era un luchador profesional, el desarrollo de sus músculos era el del que ha luchado toda su vida y que puede alzar a una persona son un solo brazo. Sus ojos, de un turquesa claro, complementaban con su mata de pelo rebelde y con flequillo largo de color blanco. Tenía unas gafas encima del puente de la nariz, unas gafas redondas y pequeñas cuyas patillas se soportaban encima de sus orejas, escondidas por su cabello. Su expresión era contraria al otro, parecía querer hacer que desapareciera con solo mirarle, y de ser posible seguramente el adolescente ya estaría carbonizado.

Kenji estaba con el bokken en la mano y estaba a punto de decirle que no era asunto suyo (aún no se le había pasado por la cabeza que si conocía a ese otro hombre, seguramente era el segundo compañero), hasta que el hombre sonriente se puso en medio con las manos en alto. "Maa, maa (34), Yukishirou-san, me parece que este chico es uno de nuestros nuevos compañeros…" Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, misteriosamente. "Sin duda, Saitou-san ha elegido a alguien… especial." Comentó enigmáticamente. La mirada violenta del tal Yukishirou-san fue a parar a él, pero era obvio que era un profesional en ignorarlas. "Ne, Himura-san, dime¿dónde está el último compañero?" Preguntó amablemente.

Kenji no se percató que en ningún momento se había presentado hasta avanzado el día, así que en esos momentos pasó de largo ese detalle. Normalmente se hubiera dado cuenta al instante, ya que su naturaleza suspicaz y rebelde hacía que se su perspicacia multiplicara la de un joven normal; pero por algún motivo que en esos momentos no entendía, la presencia de esos dos hombres le inquietaba e impedía que pensara con claridad y con la frialdad de siempre. Especialmente el hombre del cabello blanco, podía palpar el odio que le inspiraba y que él empezaba a reciprocar; pero había algo en el que sonreía que también hacía que su pelo se pusiera de punta. Tal vez le preguntaría a Sanosuke qué era tan extraño de su ki. Le daba rabia tener que preguntárselo a él, pero admitía que su experiencia en la lucha no era ni la mitad que la de ese otro hombre que, por lo que vio mientras se giraba, se había quedado dormido apoyándose en el árbol.

"Allí." Dijo calmadamente, recuperando la compostura y devolviendo la mirada de odio a Yukishirou.

Yukishirou miró a Soujiro con una mueca de puro disgusto. "¿Y si les matamos y decimos que encontramos sus cadáveres?" Dijo, obviamente ignorando la presencia de Kenji que iba a protestar a gritos cuando el otro interrumpió.

"Mou, Yukishirou-san, no sea así." Dijo mirando de nuevo a Kenji con una sonrisa de disculpa. "Gomen, gomen, Yukishirou-san está de mal humor. Permite que me presente: mi nombre es Seta Soujiro. Él es Yukishirou Enishi-san."

Kenji iba a hablar pero _de nuevo_ fue interrumpido, pero esta vez por la voz siniestra de Sanosuke, inyectada en odio y veneno, y, sobretodo, ira. "¡**_NANI_**¿¡**QUÉ CLASE DE JUEGO ES ÉSTE**?" Dijo avanzándose y cogiendo a Seta por el cuello de la camisa, alzándolo amenazadoramente. "¡**TRABAJAR CON UNA _ESCORIA_ COMO _VOSOTROS_**?"

Una espada de doble filo empuñada por la mano de Yukishirou apuntaba el cuello de Sanosuke y Soujiro, sonriendo forzadamente, dijo, "Veo que nos recuerda… Sagara-san¿verdad?"

* * *

**NA1.** Quiero que la gente se fije en que, pese a que le ha llamado "Aniki", lo ha tratado de usted. Este detalle parece no tener importancia, pero es una clave para descifrar algo que… total, se descubre en este mismo capítulo, jaja.

**NA2.** Sí, sí, sé que soy una pesada con lo de "parece que no pase el tiempo". Pero quiero que ese sentimiento sea uno de los que más sientan los personajes, en especial Sanosuke y Kenji. ¿Por qué? Pues porque realmente es una sensación muy curiosa, agradable y dolorosa a la vez, realmente agridulce. Es doloroso cuando vuelves a ver a esa persona que creías haber perdido, pero después de un rato uno se da cuenta de que toda esa espera no significa nada porque lo que importa es el presente. Sé que con dieciséis años puede ser exagerado… pero yo lo creo totalmente posible, al menos, en el caso de Sanosuke, porque Megumi no olvida las cosas…

24-. **Aniki, Oniisan:** Hermano mayor.

25-. **Jya mata, ne, etc.:** Hasta otra, hasta la vista

26-. **Baka:** Idiota

27-. **Kitsune-onna:** Mote que le da Sanosuke a Megumi. Literalmente significa "Zorro-mujer", pero obviamente podemos cambiar el orden: "Mujer zorro"

28-. **Ojousan:** Señorita.

29-. **Kenjutsu:** Arte de la espalda.

30-. **Ki:** Energía. Reiki –energía espiritual, Youki –energía demoníaca, Kenki –energía combativa. En este caso se refiere al último.

31-. **Bouya:** Chico, joven.

32-. **Sou:** Sí, cierto, sin duda.

33-. **(Domo) Arigatou (Gozaimasu):** Gracias.

34-. **Maa, maa:** Expresión exasperada que se usa para tranquilizar el ambiente.

**Notas de Autor:** Éste y el segundo capítulo han sido los que más me ha costado escribir. Y es raro, porque había tanto y era tan interesante hacerlo que me pensaba que me saldría a la primera, pero sin duda, ha sido difícil que quedara al nivel que pretendía. El discurso de Megumi y el de Sanosuke sí que me salieron en un momento de inspiración, pero casi he tenido que forzarme con la aparición de Soujiro y Enishi…

Bueno, pero de momento la historia apenas ha empezado. Ya están los cuatro personajes principales (bueno, al menos se conocen) y ahora solo queda introducir el peligro para que se lancen de cabeza. Creo que _eso_ será la lo más complicado: la historia del grupo de los malos xD Pero bueno¡paciencia!

Las descripciones de Enishi y Soujiro han sido breves y no he podido analizar los sentimientos de Kenji cuando los conocía, pero en parte no me sabe tan mal. Quería dejar claro que Kenji es un buen luchador y que es completamente _capaz_ de sentir un kenki poderoso con solo mirar a los ojos a alguien. Si es mejor que su padre porque ha sabido leer los sentimientos de Soujiro a la primera cuando Kenshin no supo… os lo dejo a vosotros y al tiempo para que lo aclare… incluso a mí misma.

**En el próximo capítulo:** _Un nuevo enemigo._ (Kenji y Sanosuke conocen a los dos que les asistirán en su misión: Soujiro Seta y Enishi Yukishirou y hablarán sobre el caso que les tiene bajo el mando de Saitou.)

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Gabyhyatt:** Pues ya puedes creértelo, ya, que Kenji se ha metido en esto… si no¿dónde estaría la emoción en la historia?

**Arcasdrea:** ¡Pero no te muerdas las uñas por un fic! Jaja, aunque yo también lo hacía (ya no, dejé el vicio xD). ¡Y a quién no le cae bien nuestro amado Sanosuke! Kenji tiene mucho que aprender… jaja. ¡Espero que el encuentro con Megumi te haya gustado!

**Aiko 1504:** xDD Sí, la cara de Sanosuke cuando Saitou le preguntaba quién era debía de ser memorable… es más, hice un pequeño dibujo en una libreta xD y me quedó adorable, jaja. Desgraciadamente, el encuentro entre Tori Atama y Houki Atama aún tiene que suceder… ¡pero paciencia¡Espero que te haya gustado la intervención de Megumi!

**Golden Peony:** ¡Mi fiel lectora de YYHD¡Qué alegría que leas éste también! Y tranquila, sé bien lo que es tener un montón de tarea… hace poco, tuve durante dos meses exámenes cada semana, realmente es frustrante. Y admito que me encanta usar a Saitou, realmente, es un personaje tan bien logrado que cuando uno empieza a escribirle… ¡es mecánico! Y como le dije a Aiko 1504, me temo que el encuentro entre Sano y Chou no se producirá hasta más adelante… ¡pero paciencia! Y sobre las parets tachadas… eso es un misterio, je.

* * *

Web YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk


	7. Un nuevo enemigo

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su autor: Nobuhiro Watsuki. ¡Ojalá Soujiro, Sanosuke, Enishi y Kenji fueran míos! X3

**Sumario:** POST SERIES Kenji y Sanosuke conocen a los dos que les asistirán en su misión: Soujiro Seta y Enishi Yukishirou y hablarán sobre el caso que les tiene bajo el mando de Saitou.

Entre el hoy y el mañana

Capítulo Siete: Un nuevo enemigo

"_Cough, cough_." Tosió Seta mientras se frotaba las sienes cansadamente y miró a sus dos nuevos compañeros y luego a Yukishirou-san. "Maa, maa… creo que podemos hablar tranquilamente y dejar nuestras diferencias de lado ni que sea un momento¿ne?" Preguntó acentuando aún más su sonrisa. Sagara-san le había soltado algo violentamente (no le podía culpar por todo lo que había pasado) y recuperó la compostura lo más rápidamente que pudo. "¿Ne?" Volvió a preguntar al ver que nadie respondía. Sagara-san y Yukishirou-san se estaban fulminando con la mirada y había una tensión casi palpable en el aire. Así que, suspirando, se volvió a Himura-san y le preguntó. "¿Le gustaría un té, Himura-san?"

Obviamente el chico se sobresaltó al ver que le hablaba a él directamente pero se calmó y respondió. "Sí, vamos…" Volvió a mirar a los otros dos.

Seta se vio obligado a volver a tratar de intervenir, muy a su pesar. "Maa… ¿vamos a hablar mientras tomamos té?" Dijo casi lastimosamente al ver que le seguían ignorando y que los dos estaban a punto de saltar al cuello del otro. "Lo siento, chico, a mí no me hacen caso." Dijo riendo nerviosamente y dio un pequeño respingo cuando Sagara-san se giró hacia él. "¿Nani, Sagara-san?"

"¿**_Qué demonios hacéis vosotros aquí_**?" Siseó visiblemente airado. Y Soujiro no podía culparle: la última vez que se habían visto había sido en una situación nada amistosa. "**_No me creo que Saitou sea tan _**gilipollas_** como para contratar a unos cabrones como vosotros, **asesinos_." Dijo con la voz llena de veneno. Soujiro suspiró, con la sonrisa fallándole pero cuando alzó el rostro seguía en su sitio igual de radiante.

"Saitou nos ha contratado porque sabe que somos los _únicos_ que podemos con ese trabajo, no sé como ha elegido a unos ineptos como vosotros." Respondió Yukishirou-san. "Pero si os matamos y decimos que sólo quedaban los cadáveres no pasará nada…" Dijo mirándoles a los dos. Soujiro estuvo tentado a fruncir el entrecejo pero no lo hizo, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"¡Cállate cabrón¡Me importa una mierda tu opinión, por **TÚ** culpa creíamos que Jouchan había muerto y Kenshin casi…"

"Sagara-san, vamos a hablar de esto con calma, _por favor_." Interrumpió Soujiro sabiendo que ese tema era aún algo violento para su compañero, que apretaba la mandíbula de ira y estaba a punto de volver a desenvainar su espada. Y con eso, sabiendo que seguramente no bastaría para un carácter tan volátil como Sagara, hizo una reverencia pronunciada. "No quisiera que estas tumbas fueran testigos de esta discusión." Fue totalmente consciente de la mirada entre sorprendida y enfadada de Yukishirou-san por interrumpir su ataque (normalmente dejaba que hiciera la suya si no les metía en problemas graves, y de ése se podrían salir perfectamente), pero también pudo ignorarla junto a una mirada parecida de Sagara-san.

Y así fue como Soujiro les convenció a todos para que fueran a una pequeña tienda a que les sirvieran té. Yukishirou-san seguía con esa mueca de fastidio (peor que la de siempre), Sagara-san parecía estar usando todo su auto-control para no golpearles ahí mismo, y Himura-san estaba más confundido que otra cosa.

"¿Os conocéis?" Preguntó finalmente Kenji. Nadie respondió, así que lo hizo Seta.

"Hai (35)." Respondió. Kenji empezaba a sentirse nervioso bajo esa sonrisa de Seta, parecía una sonrisa real pero no alcanzaba sus ojos, éstos parecían observarle detenidamente, estudiándolo a conciencia y juzgándole seguramente. Además, había esa expresión… Kenji no podía evitar pensar que ese hombre seguramente conocía a su padre, porque muchas de las personas que le reconocían por él le miraban de ese modo tan… extraño. "Es una historia larga, pero si quiere se lo puedo contar, Himura-san." Respondió aún sonriendo.

"Aa." Dijo Kenji. Dirigió su mirada a Enishi y se fijó en que también le miraba con rabia y le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión fría y enfadada. No podía conocer qué clase de relación tuvo su padre con ese Seta, pero supo claramente que éste le tenía rabia a su viejo. _«Pues no es el único.»_ Pensó desafiantemente. _«¿Pero dónde demonios sacó mi padre un enemigo como éste?»_ No pudo evitar pensar. Claramente su padre debía de haber hecho _algo_, pero el qué sí que no lo sabía. Y lo que más le inquietaba era su color de pelo.

Y otra de sus preguntas era cómo les conocía Tori Atama. En parte comprendía que esos dos, si conocían a su padre, le reconocieran a él (muy a su pesar); y que tal vez le conocieran de cuando iba con su padre¿pero qué había querido decir con lo de su madre? Le habían contado pocas cosas sobre la juventud de su madre y de su padre, pero fuese lo que fuese: esa historia le era desconocida. Frunció el ceño. ¿Y qué era lo que habían hecho para enfuriar tanto a Sanosuke? Le había visto enfadado, y mucho (en especial después de lo de Saitou) pero _nunca_ le había visto tan _violento_ con alguien. ¿De verdad podrían matar a esa mafia? Bueno, Yukishirou probablemente sí, pero ¿Seta¿Y cuánto llevaban trabajando para Saitou detrás de esa mafia¿Qué sabían?

"No es asunto del mocoso." Dijo Yukishirou fríamente y Seta rió nerviosamente.

"¡**NO LE HABLES ASÍ**!" Exclamó Sanosuke alzándose y golpeando la mesa con el puño. Varios clientes les miraron y él se sentó gruñendo cuando el jefe lo miró mal. "Especialmente _tú_ no deberías hablarle así."

"¿Qué quieres que haga¿Que le bese los pies?" Preguntó Yukishirou sarcásticamente.

Sanosuke volvió a abrir la boca pero Kenji, harto de que hablaran de él como si no estuviera presente. "Escucha, Yukishirou, no sé que le tienes en contra de mi padre, pero el viejo ya está muerto y **yo no soy él**." Dijo serenamente y fulminándole con la mirada. Yukishirou pareció sorprendido al oír las noticias pero no lo mostró más de medio segundo y volvió a hacer una mueca.

"…¿Sou desu ka?" Preguntó Seta suavemente. Kenji lo miró y asintió duramente, sin ocultar su desagrado por su padre. "Es una lástima, siempre quise agradecer lo que hizo por mí." Suspiró y Kenji iba a preguntar, pero quedó demasiado perplejo cuando vio que sus labios no estaban curvados en una línea curva. Pero esa sorpresa no duró más de dos segundos, porque alzó la mirada de nuevo sonriendo. "Maa, espero poder ir a visitar su tumba y presentarle mis respetos, al menos."

"Che. No sé por qué quieres molestarte." Gruñó Yukishirou.

"Himura-san me hizo un gran favor aquella vez." Respondió mirando a Kenji amablemente y luego a Sanosuke, que lo miraba entre sorprendido y suspicaz. "Pensé que encontraría mi verdad si hacía lo mismo que él y que Shishiou-sama, vagabundear durante diez años, pero no he encontrado nada aún; supongo que ese modo de búsqueda no tiene porqué irle bien a todos. Pero le estoy agradecido por ayudarme." Dijo con una sonrisa triste, como recordando una memoria dolorosa pero importante, preciada.

"Di lo que quieras, Kenken." Murmuró Sanosuke mirando a otro lado. A Kenji le pareció que se sentía incómodo por lo que había dicho Seta, y él mismo se sentía curioso por saber a qué se refería, puesto que los otros tres parecían saberlo. Yukishirou le miraba de una forma extraña que no supo descifrar, como de enojo, molestia y comprensión a la misma vez.

"Eeh… Tenken. Pero ése ya no es mi título." Respondió sonriente aunque frunciendo un poco el ceño con ese nombre.

"Hmph." Interrumpió Yukishirou. "Me da igual. El crío me da igual, pero alguien como tú… el perro de Battousai…" Dijo mirando a Sanosuke despreciablemente. Incluso Kenji frunció el ceño ante eso, pero la mirada que recibió el mismo aludido fue letal. Pero al menos sabía del cierto que los dos _conocían_ a su padre. "Ahora eres el perro del _hijo_ de Battousai…"

Sanosuke lo miró fríamente. "Seré todo el perro que quieras, al menos no soy un lunático que le habla a su hermana muerta."

Fue tan rápido que Kenji apenas pudo ver lo que pasaba, pero obviamente Seta se esperaba algo parecido porque alzo su mano y detuvo el puñetazo de Yukishirou y con la otra le pedía silenciosamente a Sanosuke que no hablara más. De nuevo su rostro serio se metamorfoseó a la amabilidad pura. "Maa, maa, no seamos violentos, nos van a echar de aquí a este paso." Suspiró y miró a Kenji. "Creo que será difícil que estos dos se lleven bien, pero no nos rendiremos¿verdad, Himura-san?"

Kenji, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar a esa sonrisa inquietante, asintió. "Eeh… Hai. Escucha, Seta¿sabes algo sobre quiénes son la maf—?" La mirada alerta de Seta le hizo callar y vio que el dueño del establecimiento se acercaba a ellos enfadado.

"Si vuelve a pasar algo así voy a tener que pedir que paguen la cuenta y que se vayan…" Comentó secamente sin ocultar su desagrado por Sanosuke o Yukishirou.

"¡**_Ahahahaha_**…!" Rió Seta sonriendo al hombre, haciendo varias reverencias. "Gomenasai, gomenasai, no volverá a pasar." Y con una mueca de disgusto, el hombre se fue. "¡_Mou_! Yukishirou-san, Sagara-san, intentemos dejar atrás el pasado¿ne? Ahora nos vamos a centrar en el presente y hablaremos sobre el caso… ¿ne?" Los dos lo miraron y asintieron aún con muecas de disgusto. Por algún motivo, ese hombre (le costaba pensar en Seta como en un hombre… parecía realmente un chico joven) le caía bien, aunque no sabía exactamente qué clase de talento tenía para la lucha… ¿tal vez solo era el estratega?

"Che. Cuéntaselo tú, Tenken. Yo me largo." Les dedicó a todos una mirada de odio reciprocada por Sanosuke y Kenji al levantarse. Soujiro hizo una pequeña mueca: sólo le llamaba _Tenken_ cuando estaba cabreado.

Pero Seta no parecía querer que le dejaran solo. "¡_Mou_! Yukishirou-san… es el único que sabe dónde está la posada porque me he pasado el día en el templo esperando… Además, es muy posible que me olvide detalles importantes…" La mirada asesina fue directa al sonriente, pero a éste no lo afectó. "Va, va, siéntese, Yukishirou-san, al menos quédese. Así podremos conocernos mejor y dejar atrás… los conflictos… del pasado…" Rió nerviosamente. Yukishirou gruñó. "¿Ne¿Y qué preguntas tenéis sobre el caso?"

Sanosuke fue al grano. "Todo. El maldito Saitou no nos ha contado nada."

Seta parpadeó, confuso y sonrió nerviosamente. "¿Nada?"

Asintió. "Nada." Soujiro suspiró (pero siempre, absolutamente _siempre_ sonriendo –y eso desconcertaba a Kenji). "Creía que Saitou-san habría dicho algo…"

"Che." Replicó Yukishirou, interrumpiendo y haciendo que las miradas (de odio y la de Seta) se volvieran hacia él. "No te extrañe de ese cabrón. Es más, me hubiera extrañado que hubiera dado detalles cuando te tiene a ti para cumplir todo lo que dices." Dijo amargamente.

"¡**_Ahahahaha_**!" Rió Seta, volviéndose hacia sus compañeros. "Yukishirou-san tiene razón. Bueno, a ver…"

"Antes de nada…" Interrumpió Kenji mirándole seriamente y recibiendo, cómo no, esa sonrisa. "Quiero saber por qué atacan a gente poderosa en política y en economía. Y quiénes son los que lo hacen y cómo. Obviamente eran asesinos profesionales, no dejaron ni una pista y Saitou ya sabía que eran ellos." Dijo. Incluso Yukishirou le miraba sorprendido y se sonrió a sí mismo interiormente, orgulloso. "Además, si nuestra misión es matarles…"

"¿Matarles?" Preguntó Seta, visiblemente confuso.

"Sí…" Respondió Kenji algo irritado. "No me digas que lleváis tanto tiempo bajo este caso y no sabéis que tenéis que matarles… Saitou nos dijo que teníamos que eliminarlos."

"_Cabrón_…" Musitó Sanosuke de golpe, desconcertándolo.

"¿Q—?"

"¡**_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_**…!" Ese ataque de risa había sido tan violento que había sobresaltado a todos los de la mesa y a los clientes. Yukishirou les había sorprendido a todos con su voz ligeramente ronca y grave riéndose descaradamente. "¡**_ESO_** OS HA DICHO?" Y volvió a reír. "¡**_ANDA YA_**¿¡En qué año vives¡estamos en la puta Era Meiji! Aquí no se puede matar por mucho que se lo merezcan… Sólo los gilipollas se creerían esa trola."

Kenji estaba demasiado desconcertado y aliviado como para estar enfadado, pero obviamente Sanosuke no estaba pasando por la primera fase o ya la había superado, porque de inmediato se puso en pie y golpeó la mesa con mucha fuerza, partiéndola por la mitad y haciendo que las tazas de té cayeran y se derramaran por el suelo.

* * *

Soujiro normalmente no se reía de los pesares de las demás personas (sonreír sí, pero nunca se burlaba) pero esa vez estaba tan genuinamente sorprendido que no pudo evitar reír un poco y, por consecuente, recibir la mirada de odio de Sagara-san y la de enojo de Himura-san. Obviamente les habían echado del establecimiento y Sagara-san se vio obligado a gastar todo su dinero en la mesa a menos que quisieran que la policía fuera informada y realmente coincidían todos en que esa no era una buena idea (Himura-san les había preguntado por qué, pero Soujiro le había dicho que le respondería más tarde). Así que como no tenían un sitio donde hablar con calma y Soujiro había insistido tanto en no hablarlo en un sitio público como las tumbas, Himura-san había decidido que hablarían en un sitio que él y Sagara-san parecía conocer. Al principio Sagara-san se había negado, pero visto lo visto, no tenían privacidad en las calles para un tema como ese.

"Si es que parece que realmente fueras a hablarles del tema en ese antro de mierda, Sou." Dijo Yukishirou-san mirándole con los ojos aburridos y sarcásticos.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido hasta entonces y rió nerviosamente. "¡**_Ahahahaha_**…¡Es verdad, no sé cómo se me había ocurrido!" Se había negado a hablar sobre el tema en las tumbas pero había estado a punto de relatarlo todo en esa posada. "¡Qué haría yo sin usted, Yukishirou-san!"

"Ch. No me importa." Y después de un rato dijo menos agresivamente. "Y deja de una vez de tratarme de usted. Me pone de los nervios."

"Gomenasai." Dijo Soujiro misteriosamente mientras observaba a sus compañeros. Yukishirou suspiró exasperado puesto que no le había dicho que lo haría. "¿Cree que Saitou-san ha hecho una buena elección?"

Yukishirou-san frunció el ceño mientras les miraba, caminando y hablándose, por Aizu, conduciéndoles a donde pudieran hablar sin interrupciones. "Che. El crío es un mocoso y no tiene ni idea; y el otro sigue siéndolo, diría que tiene incluso menos luces."

"Oh, vamos, Yukishirou-san, no sea así. Sabe usted muy bien que Sagara-san es muy poderoso y seguramente ya no es el mismo adolescente que no piensa antes de actuar…" La mirada de su compañero lo acalló. "Bueno… todo es posible… ¿ne?"

"Ese Saitou realmente se lo pasa bien. Enviándonos a ese mocoso y al perro de Battousai, sólo a él se le ocurriría una treta parecida. Joder." Maldijo bajo su aliento. "Como sean estorbos me los cargo."

"¡**_Ahahahaha_**…! Maa, maa, seguro que no lo son. Himura-san obviamente tiene muchísimo talento y Sagara-san… creo que sigue basándose en primeras impresiones, pero las cosas no tienen por qué ir mal¿ne?" Yukishirou-san lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Soujiro presionó. "¿Ne? Seguro que con tiempo podremos llegar a acuerdos, incluso es posible que usted olvide todo ese odio hacia Himura Kenshin-san y esos dos le caigan bien¿ne?"

"No sé si te pasas de optimista o es que eres idiota." Musitó Yukishirou-san fríamente, haciendo que Soujiro volviera a reír forzosamente, haciendo que le mirara incrédulo. "Te insulto y te ríes… llevo trabajando contigo dos años y aún no te entiendo, Sou."

Soujiro volvió a sonreír misteriosamente. "Yo tampoco entiendo cómo puede estar siempre de mal humor, Yukishirou-san…" Suspiró aliviado cuando vio que Sagara-san y Himura-san se habían parado delante de lo que parecía ser una clínica. "Sagara-san¿una clínica?" Preguntó amablemente.

"Sí." Dijo éste con una mueca mientras les miraba a los dos. En cierta manera no estaba del todo enfadado con Seta. Él mismo había estado presente en esa batalla hacía casi diecisiete años (_«Sí que pasa el tiempo…»_) y había visto el cambio de actitud en el muchacho. Claro que en ese tiempo podrían haber pasado también muchísimas cosas y quién sabe si ese crío volvió a tomar el mal camino. Hizo otra mueca. Por lo que le había dicho sobre Kenshin no se lo parecía, pero uno nunca podía estar seguro, además, esa sonrisa podría ser simplemente una tapadera. Si no recordaba mal, ese chaval (tuvo que recordarse que probablemente era sólo uno o dos años menor que él) sonreía aunque matara a mil personas de un tiempo. Y le seguía poniendo los la piel de gallina, pero por el momento no le había hecho ninguna treta ofensiva ni sospechosa.

Como se había recordado mil veces antes y después de pisar Japón, él había cambiado. Ya no era aquél muchacho loco que se peleaba a la que pudiera. Ahora era un hombre maduro y que pensaba en las consecuencias de sus acciones fríamente. Asintió interiormente. No confiaría en nadie del todo hasta que le demostraran que podría hacer lo contrario, pero no sería tan cabrón como para no dar una segunda oportunidad. Kenshin siempre lo había hecho y ése había sido de sus puntos buenos¿verdad? Y si no recordaba mal, Kenshin había dicho que Seta se merecía una segunda oportunidad, pero… ¿Qué cosas habían pasado en tanto tiempo¿Podía de verdad dársela? De nuevo los recuerdos que tenía de Kenshin le animaban a hacerlo, pero su propia suspicacia se lo prohibía.

Si no recordaba mal, el crío (otra vez con lo mismo, seguía pareciendo tan joven que le confundía con un muchacho) había tenido una infancia traumatizada y el que le había recogido había sido Shishiou, el que trató de conquistar el mundo a la fuerza. Kenshin mencionó algo de que si otra persona hubiera sido capaz de ayudarle, no hubiera ido por el mal camino. En esos momentos, Seta había sido un maestro de la espada y si no recordaba mal era terriblemente rápido y había vencido a Kenshin una vez. La segunda, en la que él estuvo presente, las cosas habían ido diferentes pues si no recodaba mal (obviamente no lo hacía, puesto que los detalles le venían rápidamente en la mente) Kenshin le había roto la coraza y éste había decidido tratar de buscar sus propias respuestas como Kenshin.

Pero además, también estaba el compañero de Seta. A ése sí que no le tragaba. Enishi Yukishirou. Sus recuerdos eran demasiado vivaces en su mente, demasiado palpables. Había hecho de la vida de Kenshin un infierno. Creía recordar aún la historia… Kenshin se había casado con su hermana (¿Cómo se llamaba? De eso sí que no se acordaba…), que en realidad le quería matar por matar a su esposo, y luego Kenshin la mató con sus propias manos cuando ella interceptaba un ataque para matar al que le iba a atacar a él. Sí, todo un caos, especialmente para él que no recordaba los detalles de esa trágica historia. Recordaba que contó que Enishi lo había visto todo, fue a China, se hizo jefe una gran mafia o algo parecido, y luego fue a atacar a Kenshin. Frunció el ceño.

Kenshin había tenido un montón de enemigos por culpa de su tiempo como Battousai. Muchos querían la venganza y muchos habían tratado de lograrla. Ése había sido el que más daño le había hecho a su amigo y a los que le rodeaban. El infierno en vida era su idea, basándose en el ojo por ojo y el diente por diente en su propia mente retorcida. Había secuestrado a Jouchan y creado un muñeco tan parecido a ella que ni Megumi fue capaz de discernirlas, todos dándola por muerta. El shock fue tan grande para Kenshin que éste huyó y se cerró en su propio mundo en un barrio de marginales, y estuvieron buscándole durante días hasta que uno de sus amigos le encontró. Había caído en una depresión y no pudieron sacarle de ahí.

Fue gracias a… ¿Cómo se llamaba ese ninja tan fuerte que también se había vuelto retorcido una vez? Shigamori, Shidemori… Bueno, ése, que descubrieron que esa Jouchan era una muñeca. Todos ellos fueron a buscarla y hubo un enfrentamiento que le puso la piel de gallina. Obviamente, Yukishirou tenía un complejo de hermana mayor puesto que no había podido herir a Jouchan, que tenía la misma edad que su hermana (o aproximadamente) cuando murió. Se preguntó si seguiría teniéndolo. Y luego se preguntó si su mente seguía igual de retorcida.

Y luego la pregunta final. ¿Cómo habían llegado a conocerse? Dos potentes asesinos como ellos, quién sabe si mejor de la cabeza que antes o no, en manos de la policía y trabajando para Saitou (maldito cabrón…) en busca de otros potentes asesinos. ¿Qué clase de juego tenía en mente? Y obviamente había hecho lo posible por manipularles a Kenji y a él (y ellos habían caído en la trampa de cuatro patas) para involucrarse. Incluso se había arriesgado tanto como para confundirles y hacer que olvidaran sus ideales para enfuriarles. Y los dos habían aceptado.

¿Pero por qué había hecho eso, Saitou¿Por qué les había dicho que tenían que matar? Frunció el ceño. Tratándose de él, que tenía una mente totalmente incomprensible para Sanosuke, podrían haber varios motivos. No le extrañaba que fuera porque, ahora que lo pensaba con calma, para que una vez se vieran metidos, no dieran marcha atrás por su honor (y Saitou _sabía_ que él no se retirarían en su palabra). Y quién sabe, podrían haber mil otros motivos, incluso para divertirse. ¿Pero **por qué** les había involucrado a él y al chico? A Kenji… en parte lo comprendía. Seguramente le interesaba _muchísimo_ saber hasta dónde podía llegar el hijo de su peor enemigo. ¿Pero él? Para jugar con él como un títere, aprovechándose de sus sentimientos? Para una mente como la de Saitou… no le extrañaba.

* * *

Kenji se acomodó en la sala de estar mirando a sus dos nuevos compañeros fijamente, estudiándoles. Había aprendido a hacerlo gracias a su técnica y era un genio, tanto en el arte de la espada como en comprender la psicología de las personas. Pero esos dos era imposible de leer. No creía que fuera porque sus lecturas no fueran buenas, sabía que debía de ser porque ellos dos eran dos profesionales. Pero le daba rabia no poder hacerlo.

Cogió la taza de té en sus manos y bufó en ella para enfriarla, dándole un sorbo y dejándola de nuevo en la mesa. Los otros tres también sorbían del té con tranquilidad, serenamente. Había sido capaz de ver que tanto Megumi-san como Yukishirou se habían reconocido y las miradas frías no le habían pasado desapercibidas. Pero en parte se tranquilizó al saber que Megumi-san había mantenido la compostura y no había montado un escándalo (pudo ver que Sanosuke también había percibido ese choque eléctrico en el aire, porque le dio una palmada en el hombro y le dijo que irían a hablar al comedor). Megumi-san les había servido té hacía unos cinco minutos pero nadie había dicho nada.

"Y bueno¿las respuestas?" Dijo Kenji frunciendo el ceño, viendo que nadie iba a hablar. Miró a Seta, que era el que parecía que iba a responder, más que el otro.

"Ah, sou, sou…" Dijo éste dejando su taza cuidadosamente. "Os lo contaré todo desde el principio." Los dos asintieron. "Este fiasco empezó hace aproximadamente… 26 o 27 meses. A nosotros nos pidieron encargarnos del caso hace… casi dos años."

"¿Cómo?" Interrumpió Sanosuke mirándoles. "Que yo recuerde erais fugitivos."

"Aah, sou, sou." Seta sonrió enigmáticamente mirándoles a los dos, su mirada fija más rato en Kenji que en Sanosuke, y eso inquietó al adolescente. "Si no os molesta, preferiríamos mantener nuestro comienzo de todo esto en privado." Miró a Yukishirou de reojo, que fulminaba con la mirada a Sanosuke. "Creo que bastará si nos quedamos en lo que es necesario saber…" Sanosuke seguía haciendo una mueca de disgusto y odio (dirigida a Yukishirou), pero asintió. "El problema empezó cuando se asesinó a un ejecutivo. Le habían desmembrado y destripado en su oficina, dejando todos sus… err… restos… por la habitación que, por cierto, estaba cerrada. Un caso imposible, pues no habían armas y un asesinato tan brutal y, disculpen la palabra, perfecta como esa, estaba claro que el trabajo era el de un profesional.

"La gente estaba nerviosa, pero la policía no creyó que sería nada… demasiado grave. Obviamente era un caso importante, pero no querían asustar a la población y que hubiera pasado eso no significaba que tuviera que volver a pasar. Pensaron que tal vez ese caso sería uno único, alguien que tuviera algo en contra de _esa_ persona. Pero como sabemos, no es así. Durante todo este tiempo ha habido diecinueve asesinatos. A veces de una persona sola, pero el máximo número encontrado han sido cuatro hace apenas una semana. A veces matan muy seguidamente, a veces tardan meses en volver a actuar. Pero todas las víctimas tienen cosas en común, y por eso sabemos que han sido los mismos. Sus muertes parecen imposibles, ocurren en sitios o totalmente aislados e imposibles de entrar o en sitios abiertos y poblados y parece que los cadáveres aparezcan de pronto."

"Es verdad… cuando pasó eso en Mito yo pasaba por ahí y oí que decían que habían aparecido de golpe. Que no había nada y que de repente habían cuatro cadáveres." Dijo Sanosuke frunciendo el ceño. Kenji empezaba a sentirse nauseabundo por todo ese caso, pero guardó la compostura como pudo.

Seta asintió. "Sus movimientos, además, son totalmente improvisados. Un día pueden estar en Osaka y una semana después en Hokkaido y luego en Hataka. No podemos predecirlos. Lo hemos intentado todo, hemos estudiado mapas, hemos tratado de usar números que parecieran aleatorios siguiendo por orden alfabético, geográfico o densidad popular que nos guiara. Pero no hay manera. Sus movimientos son totalmente impredecibles. También hemos hecho lo mismo con las personas asesinadas pues sabemos que más o menos todas ellas tienen un nivel de poder elevado económico, social e internacional. Todos ellos funcionarios y partidarios de Meiji. Hemos podido deducir que se trata de un grupo revolucionario y me temo que quieren asustar a la gente. Y lo que más me preocupa es que quieran hacer un golpe de estado pronto. Saitou-san tiene a varia gente protegiendo al ministro de interior y el de exterior, igual que al emperador.

"Como sabéis, no hace mucho que se ha firmado el tratado Shimonoseki entre Japón y China NA1, y pese a haber ganado la guerra, Japón está algo afectada. Obviamente los ataques empezaron antes de la guerra, pero creemos que les ha ido muy bien y que se aprovecharán de este fiasco. Hemos investigado y no sabemos si los ataques son de japoneses o de chinos que sospechaban un conflicto así… la verdad es que lo único que tenemos claro es que con todo lo de la guerra y estos ataques, el emperador está nervioso. Hay policías que están siendo entrenados para situaciones comprometedoras como ésta, pero Saitou-san quiso que nos involucráramos nosotros también."

"¿Ya saben que estáis trabajando en buscarles?" Preguntó Sanosuke. Conocía demasiado bien ese problema entre los dos países, había tenido que salir huyendo de ciudad en ciudad para evitar enfrentamientos tanto con chinos que sospecharan que él fuera japonés, como con japoneses que pensaran que él estaba de parte de los chinos.

"No." Respondió Seta. "Nosotros trabajamos por ellos para que Saitou-san elimine nuestros antecedentes si logramos apresarlos. Pero el gobierno no sabe nada, por el momento seguimos siendo fugitivos… aunque por lo menos ya no en «busca y captura», por lo menos no inminente. Bueno, eso es todo lo que sabemos sobre sus motivos, apenas sabemos nada. Tampoco sabemos cuántos son en número, ni su nacionalidad, ni si tienen jefe y él también es un asesino o si es también un funcionario que ha contratado a esa gente."

"No entiendo qué tiene que ver el conflicto de China y Japón en todo esto, la verdad." Dijo Kenji frunciendo el ceño. Sabía del conflicto y del tratado, pero no de por qué eso afectaba ese caso.

"Es obvio." Dijo Seta con la sonrisa cada vez más débil. "_Cough. Cough. _Cuando estaban en guerra los asesinatos eran seguidos y pocas veces a una víctima individual. Se aprovecharon del momento, y ahora que Japón está ocupado con los países de occidente seguramente querrán volver a atacar. La verdad es que Saitou-san dijo que era posible que a partir de ahora las cosas se aceleraran más, y seguramente por eso ahora somos cuatro y no dos. Sinceramente espero que no sea así…" Rió nerviosamente. "Pero lo que sí es cierto es que si han atacado ahora a cuatro es posible que su actividad se acelere."

"¿Y se puede saber _qué_ es lo que _sabéis_ aparte de meras _suposiciones_?" Exclamó Kenji exasperado. Todo lo que les habían dicho eran que eran asesinos profesionales. No había ningún otro dato claro. "Habéis estado en el caso dos años¿no¿¡**Sólo** sabéis eso?"

Enishi gruñó enfadado e iba a decir algo terriblemente violento por la manera en que se le hincharon las venas en el cuello y el rostro violento de su cara cuando Seta inmediatamente puso su mano en el hombro de su compañero, sin mirarlo, como prediciendo una pregunta así y su respuesta por la rapidez en que había actuado. Kenji le miró de manera desafiante y cuando se giró a Seta se dio cuenta de que estaba serio.

Muy serio. "Sí. Sabemos el nombre de su organización." Pausó mirando a un lado. Hacía visibles esfuerzos por tratar de sonreír otra vez, pero todo quedaba en una mueca de insatisfacción y amargura. "Se hacen llamar **_Juppon Gatana_**."

* * *

**NA1.** Dato histórico. Entre el 1894 y el 1895 hubo una guerra contra China por el control de Corea. La guerra finalizó con el tratado Shimonoseki, que fue firmado el 17 de Abril de 1895. Japón había ganado la guerra gracias a la modernización del país que había sufrido desde la Era Meiji. El tratado concedía a Nipón la península de Liaodong (sur de Manchuria, también llamada Formosa), pero la intervención de Rusia, Francia y Alemania obligó a Japón a aceptar una indemnización en cambio de ese territorio.

35-. **Hai, Aa, Ee:** Sí

**Notas de Autor:** Wow… éste de momento ha sido el capítulo más largo, jaja, pero tampoco han pasado tantas cosas. Sí, reflexiones psicológicas y la información sobre los malvados (¿Y quién se esperaba ese nombre? Jaja, creo que a todos os ha pillado por sorpresa). Pero bueno. Éste capítulo también ha sido de los difíciles de escribir, aunque más de la mitad ha sido prácticamente sin pausa cuando me he puesto en serio.

Y ahora… ¿Qué relación tiene todo esto con el tratado de Shimonoseki? Sinceramente… ¡ni idea! Ni siquiera recordaba que esto había pasado hasta que quise buscar el nombre del emperador en esa época (que por cierto, aún no sé) y me encontré con ese dato que obviamente es importantísimo. Iré añadiendo más datos históricos. Y para los interesados en saber en qué mes ocurre esto, puedo decir que estamos en junio de 1895.

**En el siguiente episodio:** _Adiós muy buenas_. (Envuelto en su primera misión, Kenji Himura decide que es hora de volver a Tokyo para explicárselo todo a su madre junto con Sanosuke, Enishi y Soujiro.)

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Arcasdrea:** Creo que incluso yo deseaba que el encuentro Sano/Meg fuera más romántico, pero… xDD vamos a ver¿esos dos¿Románticos? La verdad, no creo que haya una pareja menos romántica en todo RK xD Pero eso no significa que no vaya a cambiar la cosa con el tiempo…

**Gabyhyatt:** xDD Es posible que no lleguen a recorrer el primer kilómetro sin matarse… pero más les vale aguantar.

**Danichan-KRK:** ¿Lloraste en el capítulo 1? No sé si alegrarme por haberte conmovido o sentirme mal por hacerte llorar T.T Y entiendo, yo también siempre dudo si debería leer o no los POST-SERIE por si ha pasado algo malo o no-se-qué, pero admito que me lo paso muy bien con este tipo de fic. Y sí, Kenji es pelirrojo xD. Y bueno, sobre el final de RK… la verdad es que ninguno me gustó, ni el Anime ni el Manga (aunque prefiero el Manga mil veces), pero los OVA's no están del todo mal. Es verdad que en el Manga Kenshin se corta el pelo, pero eso pasa cuando Kenji tiene 1 o 2 años, así que puede haberle crecido, pues cuando Kenshin murió, Kenji tenía 14 años.


	8. Adiós muy buenas

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su autor: Nobuhiro Watsuki. ¡Ojalá Soujiro, Sanosuke, Enishi y Kenji fueran míos! X3

**Sumario:** POST SERIES Envuelto en su primera misión, Kenji Himura decide que es hora de volver a Tokyo para explicárselo todo a su madre junto con Sanosuke, Enishi y Soujiro.

Entre el hoy y el mañana

Capítulo Ocho: Adiós muy buenas

"Así que eso es todo. Vas a Tokyo a contárselo a Kaoru y luego os metéis en quién-sabe-qué lío…" Musitó Megumi fríamente mirando a Sanosuke que le devolvía la mirada igual de serio. "Sabía yo que no podríais estar al margen de esto… no sé cómo pude pensar que te lo replantearías…" Tomó otro sorbo de su té ya frío e hizo una cara rara cuando tomó el líquido entre sus labios. Volvió a mirar a Sanosuke. "Y dime, cabeza pollo¿crees en serio que Kaoru lo aceptará¿Que se callará si ve que su hijo está a punto de seguir los mismos pasos que su padre a los _quince_ años? Por lo que me has explicado estáis yendo con dos criminales, dos que trataron de matar a Ken-san, en contra de otros que seguramente os querrán matar a vosotros; ¿crees que a ella le hará gracia?"

Sanosuke había tenido la sensación de que el volumen de sus palabras incrementaba, pero no había sido así. Durante esas acusaciones, la voz de la mujer se había mantenido firme e invariable. Sanosuke supo que sólo Megumi podría hacer una cosa así. "No le gustará. Pero si no retuvo a Kenshin no veo por qué tiene que hacerlo con Ken—"

"Eres realmente tonto¿verdad?" Le preguntó ella fríamente. "Su marido murió por culpa de una enfermedad que contrajo por culpa de tantas batallas. Estáis haciendo que el chico vaya por el mismo camino. Sanosuke… si Kaoru pierde también a Kenji-kun moriría de pena. Es lo único que la ayuda a aguantar." Envió una mirada frígida al hombre, que frunció el ceño, replanteándose sus planes. "Kaoru adora a su hijo más que nada. Si se involucra en eso se preocupará y comprenderás que su salud ya es bastante delicada de por sí."

"…Aa… demo (36)…"

"No hay pero's. Tú eres un adulto, ya puedes decidir por ti mismo, pero aún no estás capacitado como para cuidar de otra persona, y menos aún a un adolescente."

"¡**KITSUNE-ONNA**!" Exclamó Sanosuke airado, haciendo que Megumi levantara la vista del té de nuevo y se enfrentaran. "¡He cambiado! Prometí a Kenshin que lo cuidaría, que me haría cargo que fuera el hombre más fuerte del mundo, q—"

"¿Crees que le gustaría eso a Ken-san?" Replicó ella interrumpiéndolo. Al ver la cara de enfado y pura confusión en su cara, continuó, "Ken-san arriesgó su vida mil veces para llevar la paz a Japón. Está bien que quieras hacer que Kenji-kun sea fuerte, pero la otra cosa es que permitas que se involucre en un caso como éste. No quisiera que por todo lo que luchó toda su vida fuera en vano, especialmente por su _hijo._"

Sanosuke frunció aún más el ceño, tratando de replicar a eso. "Kitsune-onna, es verdad lo que dices, pero Kenji **quería** involucrarse en ese caso." Rió amargamente. "Es curioso que odie tanto a su padre pero que inconscientemente haga exactamente lo mismo que él. Quiere vengar al tío de la chiquilla esa, como sabes bien que querría Kenshin. No hay manera de quitarle esa idea de la cabeza. Y Jouchan quiere demasiado a Kenji como para enjaularle. No querrá que vaya, pero no dirá na—"

"No dirá nada, no." Volvió a interrumpir ella. "Pero se preocupará y ya sabes que eso no le conviene."

"Lo que no le conviene es saber que su hijo quiere ayudar a una chica y ella se lo está impidiendo. ¡Megumi! Conoces bien a Jouchan… ¿de verdad crees que se sentiría bien? Ella es maestra en la espada que protege la vida…"

Megumi hizo una mueca, finalmente callando sin encontrar un modo de contrarrestar. "¿Cómo puede estar tranquila? Confiará en ti, pero en esos dos… ¿no pensarás mentirle?"

"No." Replicó Sanosuke suspirando pesadamente. "Es arriesgado porque dudo que le parezca bien… pero ella conoció de primera mano a Yukishirou y tal vez recuerde lo que le contamos de Seta. Megumi… el chico cree que es su obligación vengarle. No te preocupes… no permitiré que mate a nadie."

"Tú tampoco." Sanosuke alzó la mirada. "No quiero que mates a nadie. Yo vivo para salvarles la vida a las personas… no seas tú quién arrebate nada a nadie." Su voz era firme y a la vez desesperada.

"… No prometo nada." Megumi lo fulminó con la mirada. "Pero **_juro_** que lo evitaré a toda costa¿te vale?"

"No, la verdad es que no."

* * *

"_Si fuera a pasar algo… quiero que me avises de inmediato. Iré a Tokyo lo más rápidamente posible." Le susurró Megumi a Sanosuke al oído antes de despedirse de él y de Kenji._

Sanosuke no podía evitar estar sorprendido. Sí, cierto, había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que había estado allí, pero ahora, cuando Megumi hablaba de Jouchan, era como si hablara de una hermanita menor. Y con esa promesa, tanto el adulto como el chico salieron de la clínica con sus bolsas en mano y bokken en cintura de Kenji y fueron hacia la entrada de la ciudad donde habían quedado con sus compañeros. Caminaron sin prisas, cada uno pensando en sus problemas. Sanosuke recordando las palabras de Megumi y debatiéndose si tenía razón ella o si debía hacer caso de su intuición y acompañar a Kenji. Su intuición nunca le había fallado, pero Megumi era muy inteligente y sabía qué era lo mejor para… pero… no.

"Kenji." El joven alzó la mirada y lo miró curiosamente, su cara seria y serena. "Tienes razón. Tú **_NO_ **eres tu padre. Tienes tu propio destino." Y lo miró con el cejo fruncido pero una sonrisa suspicaz en sus labios. No pudo evitar sonreír aún más cuando la cara de confusión de Kenji que de inmediato apartó la cara e hizo una mueca.

"Ya lo sé. ¿Por qué te molestas en decírmelo?"

"**Jajajaja**." Rió. "Me apetecía."

Kenji miró a Tori Atama confuso mientras éste empezó a tararear una canción extraña mientras su sonrisa se intensificaba. Kenji, por algún motivo que no comprendía, se había sentido muy aliviado al oír esas palabras. Había mil dudas en su mente en esos momentos, y el saber que Sanosuke no le veía como la sombra de su padre por algún motivo le reconfortaba. Preguntas como _«¿Qué pensará Okaasan cuando se lo cuente¿Me dejará? Bueno… debería, porque dejó que Otousan hiciera lo que quería.»_ Frunció el entrecejo, por algún motivo sintiendo que esa no era una buena respuesta. _«Quiero vengar al tío de Hata-san… se lo prometí…»_ Se dijo.

Pero también tenía una duda que no tenía que ver con los motivos de su viaje. Puede que su madre no estuviera de acuerdo con que fuera, pero él la convencería. Y se fiaba de Yahiko-sensei para que cuidara de ella. Asintió para sí mismo. Recordaba claramente todos los detalles que le había contado Seta el día anterior. Todos hicieron una mueca al oír el nombre de la organización, pese a que él no conociera el motivo. Cuando le pregunto a Sanosuke la noche anterior, éste había ignorando descaradamente su pregunta, aunque había acabado diciendo que si tenía que preguntar a alguien era el mismo Seta. Durante esa charla recordó que Sanosuke le había preguntado a Seta si tenía que ver con algo que pasó hace tiempo (antes que él naciera, pero no especificó nada) y éste dijo que no tenía nada que ver. Por sorpresa de todos, Yukishirou había dicho que si volvían a acusar a Seta se las verían con él.

¿Qué clase de relación tenían Yukishirou y Seta? No tenía ni idea… sólo podía hacer suposiciones. De nuevo Kenji se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía de las personas que les tendían que acompañar. Aunque la verdad, tenía el presentimiento que lo que había entre ellos dos era parecido a una relación fraternal. ¿Cómo se conocieron¿Qué tenían que ver exactamente con su padre¿Qué había querido decir Seta con el favor que le hizo¿Cómo se involucraron en esa misión¿Qué era lo que pretendía Saitou metiéndoles en ese embrollo? Tantas preguntas…

"Himura-san¿daijobu?" Preguntó de repente alguien sacándole bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Y se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la entrada (o en este caso, salida) Aizu que les llevaría de nuevo a los caminos. Seta lo miraba ligeramente consternado.

"A-Aa…" Asintió viendo que Sanosuke y Yukishirou se estaban fulminando con la mirada.

"Vamos." Gruñó Yukishirou caminando enfadadamente hacia el sur que les llevaría a Tokyo. Habían aclarado la destinación la noche anterior porque tanto Sanosuke como Kenji habían estado insistiendo muy pesadamente y Seta les había apoyado diciendo que no estaría bien que la madre del chico no supiera dónde estaba metido. Así que a regañadientes irían a Tokyo directamente. Fue el primero de la fila, andando muy rápidamente y dejando una clara distancia entre ellos.

"¡OE, **_MATTE_** (37)!" Gritó Sanosuke.

"Maa, maa, daijobu, Sagara-san." Respondió Seta con su sonrisa eterna. "Muchas veces se adelanta o se queda atrás, es normal, pero nunca nos perdemos." Y cuando vio que Yukishirou estaba a una distancia considerable pero aún se podía seguir su pista, empezó a caminar él haciendo que se siguieran. "Como aún somos fugitivos muchas veces nos vemos obligados a hacer como que no nos conocemos o que somos familia para disimular." Su sonrisa se acentuó más. "Ikou¿ne?"

Y así estuvieron varias horas caminando sin descanso. Yukishirou seguía adelantado y cuando había una curva o una bifurcación siempre había una señal ilegible que Seta comprendía y avanzaba correctamente. Las charlas entre los tres habían sido informales, la mayoría de veces era Seta comentando algo sobre el camino o haciendo preguntas a Kenji o a Sanosuke. A veces era al revés y era Kenji quién preguntaba pero muchas veces no recibía respuesta y preguntaba otra cosa menos personal.

Cuando se habían adentrado ya en el bosque, Yukishirou les esperaba en un claro sentado y apoyado en el tronco de un árbol con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza para amortiguar la madera rasposa. Abrió un ojo cuando se acercaron y sin dirigirles la palabra volvió a caminar y se volvió a adelantar.

"Anou, Yukishirou-san." Dijo de pronto Seta antes de que pudiera alejarse demasiado. Cuando el hombre giró un poco la cabeza y miró a Seta fríamente, éste continuó. "Es tarde, creo que sería hora de comer algo antes de volver a partir¿ne?" Cuando no recibió una respuesta clara miró a sus compañeros. "Nosotros dos hemos comprado algo de comida del pueblo. ¿Tenéis algo?"

"A-Aa…" Respondió Kenji preguntándose cómo era posible que pudiera entender las respuestas nada claras del hombre.

"¡**Itadakimasu** (39)!"

* * *

"Kaoru…" Susurró Yahiko cogiendo la mano inerte de la mujer. "Kaoru…" Volvió a musitar mientras acariciaba la cara de su queridísima hermana mayor y le quitaba el paño de la frente para volver a hundirlo en el agua fría, escurrirlo, y volver a plantarlo en su cara. Los primeros días desde que Kenji y Sanosuke habían dejado la casa las cosas habían ido bien, ella había estado fuerte y volvía a ser la sombra de la misma Kaoru que fue una vez, pero cuando el cuarto día después de partir ellos, Yahiko se la encontró tumbada en medio del pasillo con un bol de arroz en la mano, su contenido esparcido por el suelo.

Desde ese día Yahiko y Tsubame se encargaban que siempre hubiera alguien con ella. Había colapsado, seguramente, debido a la tristeza de no tener a los que quería cerca, a sentirse sola… como le había pasado hace un año. Pero esa vez había sido peor y ya había enviado una carta a Megumi para que les visitara. Pero desgraciadamente la carta no parecía haber llegado a su destinatario, pues no supo de la mujer durante esas dos semanas.

La frente de la mujer estaba caliente pero la fiebre le había bajado desde ese día. Dormía mucho y enseguida se debilitaba, pero estaba haciendo progresos. Con compañía, ella seguía siendo la misma Kaoru que no encontraba tiempo para deprimirse. Los progresos empezaban a hacerse notar pero también era obvio que el deterioro del cuerpo de la mujer se extendía con una velocidad atroz. La piel de prácticamente toda su mitad derecha estaba pelada y dejaba ver la carne al rojo vivo; y el cuerpo no contaba con las fuerzas como para crear una segunda piel. Su mano derecha, que antes podía dejarla ver si iba con mucho cuidado para que no se viera lo que pasaba después de la muñeca, había perdido la piel y las uñas, engullendo su extremidad en una masa dolorosa y cruel, ahora también inútil. La enfermedad absorbía todo su pecho derecho y alcanzaba la mitad de su cuello y un poco de su cara; casi tragando su pecho izquierdo, recorriendo su estómago partido; su pierna derecha también estaba consumida a excepción de su pie y el muslo izquierdo empezaba a resentirse.

Yahiko lo sabía.

No le quedaba mucho más de vida. Ya dudaba que pudiera volver a incorporarse. Si aguantaba sería como mucho para un solo mes más… si ocurriera un milagro. Porque por mucho que odiaba pensar en ello, Yahiko estimaba poco más de diez días. Él no era médico, pero había investigado sobre esa enfermedad locamente con la ayuda de su mujer y sabía que ella ya había aguantado demasiado.

Suspiró mientras acariciaba el cabello de su mujer, aún largo y bien cuidado aunque las puntas estaban resentidas. Cuando apartó la mano comprobó horrorizado la cantidad de pelo que perdía con una sola caricia.

"Yahiko…" Vino una voz detrás de él. El maestro espadachín asintió sin girarse y como pudo se secó las lágrimas. "Se… ¿se recuperará… verdad?" Dijo con un hilo de voz. Yahiko tampoco respondió esta vez pero aceptó a Shizuru que estaba en manos de su mujer y acarició a la niña que ya había aprendido que tenía que ser silenciosa cuando estaban con Kaoru.

"Tsubame…" No dijo más puesto que estaba seguro que ella comprendía lo que quería decir con eso. Le rogaba que no fuera inocente, que aceptara que no… que no se recuperaría. Que la que había sido como una hermana mayor para ellos se estaba muriendo.

"Ara…(40)" Vino la voz suave y ligeramente rasposa de la mujer (la enfermedad había empezado a afectar su voz, su laringe y faringe) mientras abría sus ojos fatigados. Su sonrisa era suave y débil, pero amable y cálida. Yahiko tuvo que hacer uso de toda la disciplina que tenía para no llorar ante ella, al no llorar al ver como esa sonrisa que él había creído que era eterna se deterioraba… "Yahiko-kun, Tsubame-chan, Shizuru-chan…"

* * *

"_¡**K-KAORU-DON— KAORU**!" Exclamó Kenshin con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos mientras veía como su mujer estaba en la cocina moviéndose pesadamente y tarareando una canción. La chica, de dieciocho años, se giró y vio detrás de ella a su marido y sonrió alzando un brazo flexionado y mostrándolo descubierto con una gran sonrisa._

"_¡Daijobu, Kenshin¡Hoy haré yo el desayuno para los tres!"_

_Kaoru estaba embarazada y su estómago ya empezaba a obviarse, así que había tenido que abandonar los obi's (41) y se contentaba con Yukata's (42) que Tae se había empeñado en dejarle diciendo que aplastaría al bebé si lo estrujaba y ella, crédula como la que más, se lo creyó. Esa mañana se había levantado con fuerzas y había decidido hacerle un buen desayuno a su marido y sorprenderle con sus magníficos dotes culinarios. _

_Desafortunadamente había logrado que el arroz se quemara por fuera y quedara duro por dentro, que las verduras quedaran imperdonablemente secas, la carné quedo dura (era imposible morder eso) y la sopa se había evaporado._

"_A… ¡**Ahahahahahaha**!" Rió nerviosamente, tratando de ocultar ese terrible desastre. Pudo jurar que veía una gota de sudor resbalar por su cara. Suspiró cuando echó una ojeada a lo que había hecho, avergonzada. Había intentado sorprenderle agradablemente, pero no hubo manera. Ella no sabía ni sabría nunca cómo funcionaba el arte de la cocina. Y por si no fuera poco había hecho el ridículo. Bajó la mirada y dijo, "Gomenasai. Quería impresionarte… demo…" La voz se le trabó. _

_Kenshin, sintiéndose culpable por había actuado de un modo tan poco caballerosa, dijo, "Iie. Arigatou de gozaru (43)." _

_Kaoru alzó la mirada y le sonrió débilmente. Kenshin le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla y le cogió de la mano, conduciéndola en su habitación para que reposara. "Arigatou, Kenshin." Le alegraba que hubiera dejado atrás las formalidades… Suspiró contenta mientras rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su marido y lo tumbó con ella, con cuidado para no asfixiar su bebé (esa idea la aterrorizaba), y con los codos se impulsó para tomar sus labios. _

"_Kaoru… debo hacer el desayuno." Protestó el pelirrojo tratando de separarles. Kaoru rió para ocultar su pequeña frustración. Quedaba mal decirlo, pero Kenshin era demasiado tímido, aún incluso con ella. _

_Sonrió pícaramente y añadió, "Mou, Kenshin¿me puedes hacer un masaje?"_

_Kenshin sonrió amablemente y hundió sus dedos callosos en su cabello negro y sedoso, enviándole mimos cariñosos y sin decir, poco a poco fue quedando dormida mientras duraban las administraciones que empezaban a marcar su camino por sus hombros. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Kenshin estaba a su lado (no con su cabeza en su falda, como había quedado ella dormida) y tenía en una azafata la comida: arroz con verduras y carne y sopa sin evaporar pero aún caliente (lo que ella planeaba hacerle, vamos). Como había comandazo a encontrarse cansada, Kenshin le acercaba la comida a sus labios y ella masticaba lentamente, saboreando el magnífico sabor._

"_Kenshin…" Dijo entre bocados. Kenshin paró y la miró. "¿Cómo llamaremos al bebé?"_

_Su marido sonrió dulcemente. "Cualquier nombre que elijas será bonito, de gozaru." Aseguró._

"_¡_**Mou**_!" Exclamó ella. "¡Cualquier nombre no! Tenemos que buscar algunos que sean bonitos… Será nuestro bebé…" Dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba su estómago._

"_¿Qué nombres has pensado?"_

"_Umm…" La verdad es que tenía muchísimos en mente. "Pensé en Sanosuke, pero me da miedo." Rieron. "O Masao o Shouji… o…" Y de pronto parpadeó y sus ojos se agrandaron. "**Kenji**… ¡Porque será maestro del Kamiya Kasshin¡Será un maestro!" Rió suavemente. "Un hombre de espada…" Al ver el rostro ligeramente sombrío del pelirrojo, no tardó en añadir, "… de la espada que protege la vida…" _

_Kenshin sonrió amablemente, con una mirada tierna mientras acariciaba su mejilla amorosamente. "Hai, de gozaru. Y si es mujer… su nombre será Kaben… el pétalo."

* * *

_

De sus nuevos compañeros, su preferido era, sin duda, Soujiro (enseguida había empezado a tutearle, pero él seguía tratándoles a todos de usted). Enishi (este tuteo, más que por confianza, era por puro irrespetuosidad), seguía siendo un malhumorado, siempre gruñendo e insultándoles (se había peleado varias veces con Sanosuke, y Soujiro siempre había tenido que interrumpir). No comprendía _CÓMO_ Soujiro lo había soportado durante dos años. Sanosuke no cesaba de dejar de advertir a Kenji que fuera con cuidado con los dos, especialmente Enishi, y que cuidara sus pies.

En realidad no hacía falta que se lo dijera porque ya de por sí no se fiaba de Enishi. Al ritmo que iban (paso ligero y rápido) y descansando solo para comer (a veces) y dormir, seguramente llegarían al día siguiente por el mediodía. Empezaba a impacientarse… Estaba preocupadísimo por su madre. Desde que había escapado de su casa nunca había dejado el lado de su madre más de tres día (cuando Yahiko-sensei requería su ayuda para hacer clases a otros dojo's), puesto que su enfermedad la devoraba a una velocidad espantosa.

Sin ser totalmente consciente, empezó a caminar más rápidamente,

"¡**OE**, **Kenji**!" Oyó que exclamaba Tori Atama. Se paró y lo miró impaciente.

"¿**_A qué esperáis_**? Tenemos que llegar ya a Tokyo." De preonto tenía la sensación que debía estar con su madre es inmediato, y era posible que Tori Atama lo comprendiese.

Añadió. "Es tarde. Nos perderemos. Mañana llegaremos a tiempo. Jouchan tiene a Yahiko¿recuerdas?"

Kenji no pudo responder porque Soujiro les interrumpió. "Himura-san¿está preocupado por algo?"

Parecía estar genuinamente consternado por el pelirrojo y Kenji, que de verdad confiaba en él, y algo rojo por contarle algo tan personal, respondió, "Okaasan está enferma… y…" Pero no encontró la manera de seguir, porque se le rompía la voz. Respirando profundamente, trató de recomponer la compostura perdida.

Soujiro y Sanosuke lo miraron tristemente y el segundo dijo, "Kenji… Jouchan está en buenas manos. Mañana la volverás a ver."

* * *

Kenji se alegró de ver que, efectivamente, llegaban temprano al mediodía al dojo. Habían discutido si irían o no con Enishi y con Soujiro, pero Sanosuke había insistido que si Okaasan tenía que saber de qué iba todo eso, al menos tendría que saber la verdad entera. Añadió que era una promesa que le había hecho a Megumi-san, pero por algún motivo Kenji sabía que _ésa_ no era la verdad completa. Seguramente tendría que ver con las _vidas_ pasadas de sus compañeros. Enishi era el que parecía más tenso y más nervioso, parecía que había ocurrido algo entre él y su madre, y las palabras que había dicho Tori Atama nada más verle danzaban por su cabeza: "_¡Cállate cabrón¡Me importa una mierda tu opinión, por **TÚ** culpa creíamos que Jouchan había muerto y Kenshin casi…" _

Al final la decisión había quedado en que irían con ellos y hablarían con Okaasan y Yahiko-sensei. Tenía la esperanza de que si Yahiko-sensei se enteraba de qué iban los problemas tal vez se uniría al grupo. La verdad es que se sentiría mucho más tranquilo (no es que desconfiara _del todo_ en su grupo, pero Yahiko-sensei siempre le había hecho sentirse protegido), pero dudaba que éste dejara su puesto como Maestro del dojo de su Okaasan, su mujer y su hija atrás. Además, seguramente alguien como Saitou no aceptaría a otro miembro sólo porque ellos quisieran que…

En nada estaban frente a la puerta. Kenji fue el que abrió y se dejó entrar el primero, seguido por los demás y Soujiro cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.

"¡**Tadaima** (44), **Okaasan**, **Yahiko-sensei**!" Gritó el pelirrojo mientras entraba en la casa y dejó atrás los gettas (45) para posar sus pies cómodamente descalzos en el suelo. Al principio no recibieron ninguna respuesta y Enishi y Soujiro parecían incómodos (especialmente el primero), pero Tori Atama también se había quedado descalzo y entró en la casa sin esperar más. Kenji, frunciendo el ceño al ver que seguía comportándose como si estuviera en su casa (que, después de todo, lo era, puesto que no tenía otro lugar donde ir), lo siguió e indicó a los otros dos que les siguieran.

Unos pasos rápidos se hicieron oír por la casa y ahí estaba Tsubame-san mirándoles a todos sorprendida pero sonrió amablemente, se arrodilló e hizo una reverencia. "Bienvenidos al dojo Kamiya NA1. Kenji-kun, Sanosuke-san, Okaerinasai (46)." Miró a los dos desconocidos, sus ojos en Enishi más que en Soujiro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, no en desaprobación, pero en confusión. Y lo que Kenji no sabía era que Tsubame-san había oído que el hombre que había hecho daño a Kaoru tenía el pelo blanco y una mirada gélida, pero como no estaba segura y los detalles estaban ligeramente nublados por el tiempo, no le dio importancia y quiso ser la buena mujer que cuida de los invitados. "Ne, Kenji-kun, Kaoru está durmiendo ahora mismo, así que no gritéis." Se giró a los invitados y les dijo, "Disculpen, yo no soy la propietaria de la casa, pero trataré de servirles lo mejor que pueda."

"I-Iie, Ojousan." Contestó uno de ellos, el más pequeño de estatura y con el pelo oscuro y una sonrisa. "No será necesario."

Tsubame se alegró de ver que Kenji había cambiado. Nunca antes había entrado en la casa con un grito de Tadaima tan fuerte y estridente, siempre era silencioso y tímido, frío, tenía un muro que les prohibía tocarle: todo lo contrario a sus padres, los dos fáciles de querer. Era obvio para ella, que había pasado su adolescencia y su joven madurez ayudando a criar al pelirrojo, que ese encuentro con Sanosuke-san verdaderamente le había cambiado. Estaba contenta por él… realmente ese hombre tenía una manera de llegar a tocar los corazones de los demás realmente mágico, y ella se alegraba de haberle conocido. Ahora Kenji-kun parecía haber dejado atrás esa frialdad aparte y era más como el adolescente que le tocaría ser; seguía siendo un rebelde, claro, se le veía en la cara con la cara de inconformidad cuando Sanosuke-san entró en la casa sin compromisos y en la pose de su cuerpo, piernas separadas y firmes y puños a sus lados, codos ligeramente doblados por si debía moverse rápidamente. Pocas veces, si es que alguna, Kenji-kun invitaba a alguien a casa.

"¿Podemos tomar un té en el comedor, Tsubame-san?" Le preguntó la voz de Kenji-kun. Tsubame sonrió cálidamente y le dijo que claro, pero que la niña estaba allí echando una siesta temprana con sus muñecas, pero añadió que si querían se la llevaría a una habitación aparte. "Suman…" Tsubame sonrió y asintió y les condujo al comedor, arreglando todo para que estuvieran cómodos. La mirada en sus ojos también había cambiado… hacía apenas un año, cuando no dejaba de estar enfadado por todo el fiasco de Kenshin (no pudo evitar esbozar una triste sonrisa al recodarle), su mirada había estado vacía, pero esa vez era una mirada amable y cariñosa. Realmente estaba feliz por él. Se alegraba por el regreso de Sanosuke-san ya de por sí, pero la manera como había cambiado al chico hacía que le estuviera siempre agradecida; y esos dos compañeros, pese a no conocerlos, podría intuir que eran o serían alguien de importancia para Kenji-kun.

"Kawaii… (47)" Dijo uno, el que había sido tan amable con ella antes. El otro no había dicho nada, pero ella no se lo tomó en cuenta. Lo único que ocurría es que su cabello le ponía nerviosa, pues le recordaba demasiado al otro caso… pero sería una coincidencia demasiado grande, así que no le dio más vueltas al asunto. A quién se refería el viajero sonriente era a Shizuru, acurrucada ahora entre sus brazos, sus cabellos morenos despeinados y sus labios en forma de o, su dedo pulgar tocando los labios, pero no entre ellos. Ella le sonrió y le dio las gracias. "La llevaré a la habitación de Kaoru. Os prepararé el té de inmediato¿queréis pastelitos de arroz?"

Y entonces entró Sanosuke estirando los brazos exageradamente, sentándose al lado de Kenji, que estaba frente a Soujiro, que estaba al lado de Enishi. Tsubame-san dejó la habitación y Kenji miró a sus compañeros. Se había alegrado mucho de ver a Tsubame-san y le había dicho que su madre estaba durmiendo. Suponía que eso era una buena señal, pero tenía ganas de verla. "He visto a Jouchan, está dormida como una reina." Dijo Tori Atama, como leyéndole los pensamientos. Kenji apartó la mirada e hizo como que no le había escuchado.

Pero Soujiro interrumpió. "Anoou… Himura-san, entiendo que quiera ocuparse de asuntos personales, por favor, no deje que nosotros le retengamos…" Dijo amablemente. Kenji volvió a apartar la mirada.

"Después… después hablaré con ella. Antes quiero hablar con Yahiko-sensei."

"¿Yahiko-sensei?" Repitió Soujiro.

"¿El mocoso?" Preguntó de inmediato Sanosuke parpadeando dos veces, "Che, se me hace difícil de creer que el crío que antes no tenía ni doce años sea tan importante…" Dijo acomodándose. "Y se me hace más raro aún que lo llames 'sensei' cuando no es más qu—"

"Sanosuke." Vino una voz en la puerta. Kenji no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de complicidad al ver que, evidentemente, allí estaba su sensei mirando a Tori Atama con el cejo fruncido. Realmente tenía una mirada que intimidaba, él nunca se había visto bajo esos ojos (menos cuando le fue a buscar cuando se refugió en casa de Seijuro Hiko XIII, pero sólo había sido un momento, es más, le sorprendía que no estuviera más enfadado de lo que estuvo). "Veo que habéis vuel—" Y calló, sus ojos fijos en Enishi.

"…Omae (48)…"

* * *

"Ch. No veo por qué tienes que involucrar a esos dos imbéciles." Dijo la voz de Chou mientras miraba a su superior, Saitou, cuando dejaba ir el humo por entre sus labios, cigarrillo entre sus dedos. "Veo que te gusta liar la situación."

"¿No me dirás que no es un experimento interesante?" Respondió con una pregunta el superior de entre los dos, sus ojos entrecerrados en una mirada lobuna, medio diabólicos. "Es un juego de azar que ha preparado el destino—…"

"No sabía que creyeras en el destino." Musitó el rubio con una mueca.

"…El hijo de Battousai que odia a su padre, el perro de Battousai que lame los pies de su sombra y el de su hijo, el tonto que cree que Battousai es un salvador y el loco que cree que le ha jodido la vida…" Dijo mientras una risa áspera dejaba sus labios. "Incluso muerto todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor, Hitokiri Battousai…" Dijo mirando por la ventana. Chou lo miraba confuso, una ceja alzada y el ojo de debajo cerrado, costumbre que tenía para mejorar la precisión de sus ataques y que aún había logrado deshacerse. "Será un desenlace muy interesante, sea cuál sea…" Dijo. "¿Recuerdas que el jefe Yamagata insistió en presentar el caso a Myojin, el discípulo estúpido de Battousai, hace un año y pico y que rechazó la oferta? Ahora estará más interesado que nunca en meterse en el caso, y algo me dice que los Oniwaban-shu también estarán más que interesados en él…"

Chou frunció el entrecejo, no sabiendo a qué se refería. "¿Myojin¿Y qué le importa ese caso a los Oniwaban-shu?"

Saitou le miró con la cara inexpresiva unos segundos antes de contestar. "Eres un idiota y parece que te entrenes. El hijo de Battousai probará ser mucho más fácil de manipular que su padre, y ya conoces a la gente que rodea la familia de Battousai: sobreprotectora. No solo tenemos a luchadores…" Pausó, buscando la palabra, "pasables para el caso, pero ahora tenemos refuerzos."

"¡Claro¡Ahora Myojin y los Oniwaban-shu querrán formar parte de la nueva tropa!" Exclamó Chou.

"Idiota. ¿Cómo quieres que se involucren en un caso como éste?" Preguntó Saitou fulminándole con la mirada. "No se unirán al grupo por nada…"

"¡Entonces?" Ahora sí que estaba exasperado. _«Como odio a este cabrón…»_ No pudo evitar pensar amargamente.

"… hasta que la vida del hijo de Battousai peligre…"

* * *

**NA1.** He tenido que repasar toda la saga de Enishi para saber si Tsubame había visto a Enishi en persona o no. Ha sido un repaso superficial, pero no he encontrado nada que dijera que lo hubiera visto. Como mucho le habrán descrito, pero a primera vista dudo que se reconozcan. Además, pasó hace mucho tiempo.

36-. **Demo, Dakedo, 'Kedo, Datte:** Pero.

37-. **Matte:** Espera.

38-. **Ikou:** Vamos.

39-. **Itadakimasu:** Expresión que se usa antes de empezar a comer. Equivalente a un "que aproveche" español.

40-. **Ara:** Expresión para indicar sorpresa.

41-. **Obi:** Cinturón grueso de los kimono.

42-. **Yukata:** Kimono ligero de verano, usado como bata o ropa de casa.

43-. **(…) de gozaru:** Forma arcaica para recalcar lo dicho anteriormente.

44-. **Tadaima:** ¡Ya estoy en casa!

45-. **Getta:** Sandalia con suela de madera.

46-. **Okaerinasai:** Bienvenido a casa.

47-. **Kawaii:** Guapa, bonita, preciosa.

48-. **Omae:** Tú, forma informal.

**Notas de Autor:** Este es el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir. He tardado como unos diez días en terminarlo… ¡pero por fin está hecho! A ver si ahora me sigo animando para esto, porque realmente se está poniendo interesante. Además, ahora estoy con varios otros fics AU… Entre ellos están "Tres Mundos: las manos del demonio" de YYH (publicado muy lentamente, pues es descriptivo y los capítulos son muy largos, entre el doble y el triple de estos capítulos), y otro también de YYH que titularé "Lo que hay tras cada puerta). Vamos, que tengo muchos planes y fics en mente.

Sé que habrá gente que echará de menos a Chizuru … ¿creo? No lo sé xD Pero bueno, en el siguiente capítulo os contaré algo más sobre ella, lo prometo.

**En el próximo episodio:** _Lejano y olvidado hogar_. (Es hora de ponerse a prueba, así que Kenji Himura se pone en marcha: ahora toca enfrentarse a los Juppon Gatana con Sanosuke, Enishi y Soujiro).

* * *

**REVIEWS: **

**Gabyhyatt: **Jajaja, te seré sincera, parte del hecho que los malos se llamen **_Juppon Gatana_** es porque no se me ocurría otro nombre… pero créeme, es un nombre perfecto porque más adelante… bueno, creo que no me adelantaré. Y creo que nadie puede culpar a Sano de un poco de amnesia tras estar 16 años ausente… xD

**Golden Peony:** ¡Holas, guapa¡Muchas gracias por enviarme siempre un review! Entiendo que estuvieras saturada de deberes… ¡pero ya acabas¿O has acabado, ya? Yo ya he terminado los exámenes de acceso a la Universidad… ahora debo esperar las notas, jaja. Y la verdad, no se me había ocurrido que Saitou viajara con Sano… pero tendré la idea en cuenta, jaja.

**David: **¡Holas! Jeje, me halaga que consideres esto un buen fic n.n


	9. Lejano y olvidado hogar

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su autor: Nobuhiro Watsuki. ¡Ojalá Soujiro, Sanosuke, Enishi y Kenji fueran míos! X3

**Sumario:** POST SERIES Es hora de ponerse a prueba, así que Kenji Himura se pone en marcha: ahora toca enfrentarse a los Juppon Gatana con Sanosuke, Enishi y Soujiro.

Entre el hoy y el mañana

Capítulo Nueve: Lejano y olvidado hogar

Había oído el grito entusiasta de Kenji en cuanto entró en casa, y él, en la cocina preparando la comida con la ayuda de Tsubame, le dijo a ella que fuera a darle la bienvenida y que él seguiría cortando las verduras. Era obvio en el rostro de su mujer que su voz la había sobresaltado mucho. Tsubame, después de todo, siempre quiso mucho a Kenji y cuando era pequeño y aún se dejaba, siempre lo llevaba en brazos y lo mimaba. Estaba la voz de Sanosuke –por supuesto– y la de un desconocido, pero la voz era suave, así que no supo si era hombre o mujer. Después de un rato, cuando echó las verduras en la olla se giró para ver a Sanosuke apoyado contra la puerta y mirándole raramente.

"¿Qué tal está Jouchan?" Preguntó el hombre con el ceño levemente fruncido y nada del rostro amigable y feliz de siempre. Yahiko no se sorprendió tanto por ese cambio y esas ansias de preguntas, aunque sí por qué preguntaba él y no Kenji el primero.

"Está en su habitación. Hace un rato estaba despierta, pero ha vuelto a quedarse dormida." Dijo mientras miraba a otra parte. Nunca, ni de joven ni ahora adulto, era capaz de devolverle la mirada con la misma potencia que Sanosuke sin encogerse antes. Comprendió por qué era él era el único quién Kenshin dejaba que estuviera presente en las batallas… no solo por la fuerza física, sino por la fuerza mental que intimidaba a cualquiera. Incluso él ahora, primer maestro del Kamiya Kasshin, tenía problemas cuando su mirada era violenta, incluso analítica.

"¿Está bien?"

"Todo lo bien que puede estar… sinceramente, no sé cómo aguanta. Dudo que Kenshin pudiera aguantar con la enfermedad tan avanzada… no tiene fuerzas, tiene fiebre, a veces insomnio y a veces duerme durante horas…, Sanosuke…" No pudo terminar la frase porque Sanosuke se había girado y había golpeado el marco de la puerta suavemente para no hacer demasiado ruido. "… No sé cuánto aguantará…"

"…enviaré una carta a Megumi…"

"**No llegará**." Dijo Yahiko haciendo que Sanosuke se girara y se miraran a los ojos ferozmente. Yahiko se forzó a mantener su mirada fija. "No aguantará…, Kaoru ya no… ya no aguantará."

"¿Lo sabe Kenji?"

"_Sabe_ que está enferma, sí, pero no creo que sepa que cuánto más avanzado esté la enfermedad, más rápidamente se propaga. Tú viste a Kenshin el último aparte de ella… cuando él llegó estaba en un estado aún menos desarrollado que el de ella. Creo que lo único que la aguanta es su amor por su hijo…" Suspiró tristemente. "Ha cambiado algo¿verdad? Algo que está alterando el aura de Kenji y el tuyo, también…" Dijo cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir. Sanosuke lo miraba seriamente, algo agresivo, pero sabía que la ira no estaba dirigida hacia él.

"Sí… ya te lo contaremos dentro de un rato. Voy a ver a Jouchan…" Y con eso, el moreno salió de la habitación dejando tras de sí un sentimiento de pesar. Yahiko se encargó de que la comida se cocinara bien sola y cerró los ojos y por unos momentos. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que tenían que decirles, había un aire intranquilo y nervioso, especialmente provinentes de su amigo y de su discípulo. Suspiró. Esperó unos minutos hasta que volvió a oír a Sanosuke pasar por la cocina desde la habitación de Kaoru fue al comedor, donde hizo sonoros comentarios. Oyó que Kenji decía su nombre y, tras comprobar que a la comida aún le quedaba y que no se quemaría pronto (además, Tsubame entraría a comprobar si hacía falta), fue hacia el comedor cuando oyó que Sanosuke hizo un comentario ofensivo.

"¿El mocoso?" Preguntó Sanosuke pareciendo sorprendido por algún motivo, "Che, se me hace difícil de creer que el crío que antes no tenía ni doce años sea tan importante…" Yahiko frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, contando hasta diez: _«Ichi, ni, san, yon, go, rokku, hichi, hachi, kyuu, ju.» _(49). "Y se me hace más raro aún que lo llames 'sensei' cuando no es más qu—"

"Sanosuke." No pudo evitar interrumpir. ¡Y con invitados! "Veo que habéis vuel—" Y calló.

Sus ojos se posaron en sus dos visitantes. A uno lo miró rápidamente: facciones normales, sino un poco femeninas; gran sonrisa y algo confusa. Pero el otro era el que le había sacado de su pensamientos. Lo conocía. Supo de _inmediato_ que lo conocía: y demasiado bien, puesto de imágenes del cadáver falso de Kaoru, las de los ojos vacíos de Kenshin y los terribles oponentes… incluso soñaba con ellos a veces. Algo que hacía demasiados años que no se apoderaba de él se hizo presente en sus venas y cogió el hombro de Kenji y violentamente le apartó de su lado. **Ira**.

"¿Yukishirou… Enishi, me equivoco?" Estaba claro que no se equivocaba.

Hubo un silencio. El hombre, con los ojos entrecerrados y visiblemente aburrido asintió sin ánimos, con una mueca. "Creo que te recuerdo, pero vagamente." Dijo fresco, clavando en él ojos de asesino. "El aprendiz _inútil_ de Battous—" Yahiko había abierto mucho los ojos en ira y estaba dispuesto a coger el bokken que descansaba al lado de Kenji, cuando vio que alguien se le adelantó de un modo menos violento pero igual de clase.

"¡**_Yukishirou-san_**¡No está bien que haga enfadar a este señor!" Dijo el otro desconocido. "Sólo somos unos invitados, está usted insultando al maestro de Himura-san." La amable sonrisa que portaba antes se había transformado en una mueca y su cejo estaba fruncido.

"Sanosuke." Dijo Yahiko de pronto con voz autoritativa. Su compañero lo miró con una mueca indescifrable, Yahiko se alegró que, al menos, estuviera serio. "**_SABES_** **_quién_** es este hombre y lo que le hizo a _Kenshin_ y a _Kaoru_¿verdad?" Su voz estaba llena de veneno y pudo ver como la cara de Kenji metamorfoseaba a una de confusión.

"¿De qu—?"

"¡**_LO SABES_**?" Le preguntó el maestro de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin a una de las personas que más admiraba al mundo.

"**Sí**." Parecía que Yahiko fuera a ir a atacarle a él pero únicamente cogió el bokken y lo apuntó al cuello de Sanosuke. Su mirada era seria y casi la de un asesino en ojos de Kenji. "Deja que te lo contemos todo… luego, si quieres, _me matas_."

* * *

Chizuru por fin terminó la colada y entró en su casa. Rumiko-obaasama estaba dormida, puesto que desde la muerte… el asesinato… de Kazumasa-ojiisama, había cogido esa costumbre, aunque por suerte ya no estaba deprimida y salía por su propia cuenta de la cama e iba a pasear por el pueblo. Los niños estaban jugando con los niños hijos de una vecina y el padre les acompañaría a casa. Con un triste suspiro, entró en la casa y se sentó en el comedor donde la fiel carta la esperaba, doblada y ya vieja, pero siempre presente.

Esta vez no la releyó, simplemente la introdujo en la manga de su gi y volvió a salir al jardín de la casa, mirando a su alrededor. El jardín se había convertido en su refugio en esa casa de ese drama. Una hierba sana y fresca, árboles grandes y fuertes, flores bonitas y refrescantes… se respiraba un buen aire y olvidaba sus pesares. Echaba de menos a Kazuhisa-ojiisama, muchísimo. Era su figura paterna, el que la había acogido y la había criado; cuando ella se despertaba por culpa de las pesadillas que siempre tienen los niños pequeños, era él y Rumiko-obaasama quienes corrían a la habitación, cogían a la niña en brazos y le contaban cuentos alegres y bonitos para que durmiera tranquila. Cuando las pesadillas habían sido peor de lo costumbre, muchas veces se la habían llevado con ellos en su cama grande y la habían rodeado con sus brazos.

Siempre la habían cuidado, criado, querido. Y ella les quería, les respetaba y les alababa. Y uno de ellos había muerto.

_«Duele…»_ Pensó cuando reflexionaba y sentía algo apresar su pecho con manos heladas y como si, en cambio de corazón, tuviera una bola de fuego que por algún motivo humedecía sus ojos. Pero ya se había quedado prácticamente sin lágrimas. Habían pasado varios días desde que vio a Himura-san, ya no recordaba con exactitud la fecha. Pero ya lo echaba de menos.

"¿Chizuru-chan…?" Vino una voz provinente de la casa.

Ella se giró sorprendida y vio que Rumiko-obaasama acercarse a ella con un paso ligero y débil, algo tembloroso. La mujer había cambiado: parecía mucho más vieja. Antes era una mujer fuerte, robusta de hombros y cuerpo fuerte pero conservando aún una vulnerabilidad que la hacía preciada. Ahora era una flor que se había marchitado, su piel había emblanquecido más, pesadas ojeras bajo sus ojos estaban presentes junto con la rojez de éstos, arrugas en la comisura de su boca y patas de gallo gritaban su edad multiplicada por dos, y su cabello, siempre negro, brillante y liso, se había secado y convertido en un gris maduro. Le dolía ver a Rumiko-obaasama tan triste y decaída, ella siempre había sido la figura materna, la que ella admiraba y deseaba ser como cuando madurara… Chizuru asintió. "¿Hai, Rumiko-obaasama?"

La mujer se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, observando su lugar secreto, su intimidad, su lugar de escape. Pero Chizuru no se sintió insultada cuando lo hacía ella que cuando lo hacían los niños (¡adoraba los niños! Pero hay cosas que ellos no entienden y que no pueden saber…), es más, le agradaba compartirlo con ella. Rumiko-obaasama pasó un brazo esquelético por sus hombros y empujó a la niña a su pecho. "Gomenasai, Chizuru-chan."

"¿E-eh?" Preguntó genuinamente confundida.

"Estos días no me he comportado como una buena madre…" Dijo la mujer con una mirada cálida mientras apretaba la chica contra su cuerpo y ella, instintivamente, se acurrucaba entre unos pechos que no parecían tan llenos. "Te he dejado toda la responsabilidad para ti cuando eres aún una niña. He sido una mala madre…" Su voz empezaba a romperse y Chizuru alzó la mirada, dolida. "He sido una m—"

"¡Chigau (50)!" Dijo ella saliendo de su regazo y mirando a la mujer de ojos oscuros con tristeza en los suyos propios. "Chigau… Rumiko-obaasama es una persona muy buena… yo quiero mucho a Rumiko-obaasama. No es una mala madre, es la mejor madre del mundo…" De nuevo estaba esa sensación, ese ardor en los ojos, el escalofrío helado pese al arder de su piel… sólo cuando se le nubló terriblemente la vista percató que estaba llorando.

"Chizuru-chan…" La mujer también tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero esta vez tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. "Ya estoy bien… tengo que- tengo que seguir luchando por vosotros, por ti, por Kazuma-kun y Yukino-chan…" Le acarició la cara. "Kazuhisa lo querría…" Susurró. "Voy a cuidar de vosotros."

Chizuru, que lo había perdido todo: sus padres, su tío, sus fuerzas… había recuperado a su madre. Y lloró como no lo había hecho desde que era una niña pequeña y sus padres la recogieran para llevársela con ellos, en su cama, en un mundo de fantasía, de realidad, de…

* * *

"Ya veo…" Las palabras de Yahiko sonaban fuertes, extrañamente poderosas. Observaba con ojo crítico los rostros de los cuatro que compartían habitación con él. Tsubame había querido entrar para traer más té y pastas, pero él se había negado: no quería que su mujer o su hija estuvieran cerca de esos dos criminales. Oh, había reconocido al segundo, sí, y no se fiaba tanto de él como antes. Enishi Yukishirou, el hombre que trató de matar a Kenshin hundiéndolo en el infierno en vida, arrebatándoles a Kaoru de ellos y haciéndoles creer que estaba muerta; y Soujiro Seta, mano derecha de un loco que quiso conquistar Japón, luchador sin emociones a excepción de la alegría y que partió la espada de Kenshin en dos. Y Sanosuke consciente de ello. Y Kenji sin saber nada, totalmente confuso.

"¿No hay instintos asesinos?" Preguntó Sanosuke entre divertido y preocupado por la reacción fría de Yahiko. El ceño del kendoka estaba fruncido y tenía una mirada dura dirigida a la mesa, como fuera lo culpable.

"¡**Instintos asesinos**¿¡**_Éste_**?" Rió de pronto Yukishirou. Yahiko le envió su peor mirada, pero no intimidó al luchador. "He recibido miradas peores, así q—"

"¡Mou, _Yukishirou-san_!" Exclamó Seta, exasperado. "No sea tan irrespetuoso con Myoujin-san."

"Cállate, Ten—"

"¡**_Yukishirou-san_**!" Presionó el espadachín con más fuerza y una mirada significativa por encima de la sonrisa forzada. Y esta vez, por extraño que pareciera, calló. Yahiko lo observó todo críticamente.

"No, Sanosuke, no tengo ganas de… herirte." Dijo fríamente mirando al hombre y quedando, por algún motivo, desconcertado al ver que el hombre tenía una mirada severa dirigida a él. Frunció más el ceño y añadió, "Es más, ya conocía este caso por voz de Saitou."

"¿**_Eh_**?" Esta vez fueron todos quienes le miraron a él, pero Kenji quién vociferó la pregunta, una pregunta… sencilla. "¿**_Eh_**?"

Yahiko suspiró y decidió ignorar a los dos criminales para explicar. "Empezó hace dos años¿verdad?" No esperó a un asentimiento. "Me avisaron hace aproximadamente un año. Kenji, tú escapaste y fuiste a casa de Hiko XIII para entrenar en la técnica Hiten Mitsurugi. Tuve que marcharme con prisas y tuviste que hacer el camino de vuelta solo… la verdad era que cuando iba me encontré con un antiguo Juppon Gatana que me estaba buscando." No pudo evitarlo y miró a Seta, quién lo observaba curiosamente. "Era un tal Sawagejou Chou. Decía ser el mano derecha de ese cabrón, Saitou…, y me dijo que tenía que hablarme sobre algo _urgente_. Me contó el caso y me pidió que formara parte de la élite especial de Saitou… Ja. Me negué. Tengo mujer y una hija y me negué rotundamente. Me preguntó por ti, Kenji, pero no le dije nada… y fiel a su promesa te ha encontrado por su propio pie."

"Nada de eso¡**fui yo**!" Exclamó Kenji, ofendido. Yahiko alzó una ceja.

"También los Oniwaban-shu recibieron _invitaciones_." Dijo el espadachín. Sanosuke reconoció el nombre y lo miró, sorprendido; supuso que los criminales también sabrían a quiénes se referían. "Pero también se negaron. El líder, Aoshi Shinomori, está casado y también tienen familia. Ahora lo que hacen es buscar información, pero ya no se meten en líos porque sí." Kenji dijo que no lo sabía. "Claro que no. Te ocultamos el caso para que nadie tratara de involucrarte, Kenji Himura, hijo de Kenshin Himura, Hitokiri Battousai, _muchos_ estarían interesados en ti para convertirte en un asesino. Acordamos que no lo permitiríamos nunca. Pero te has metido tú solo en el este problema y ahora no puedes salir… ¿o sí?"

"¡**Prometí vengar al tío de Hata-san**!"

"Escúchame, Kenji." Hubo un enfrentamiento de miradas. "Eres fuerte y te has criado bajo las enseñanzas y disciplina del Kamiya Kasshin, **_la espada que protege la vida_**…" Yukishirou rió secamente pero Seta le dio un codazo; Yahiko les ignoró. "Eres el futuro líder de esta escuela. Estás en manos de Sanosuke…" Miró al hombre que asintió con fuerza, confiado en sí mismo. "y estoy seguro que no permitirá que manches tus manos con asesinatos…" Y no tuvo ni que mirar a Sanosuke… conocía al hombre, sabía que él preferiría cortarse los puños a dejar que Kenji matara y se convirtiera en lo que su padre odiaba. "Incluso puedo confiar en estos dos _criminales._" Ignoró las protestas agresivas de Yukishirou-san y la mirada culpable de Seta. "Pero vas a tener que hacer una cosa."

"¿Q-qué?"

"Contárselo a tu madre."

"¡**_NANI_**¡**YAHIKO**¿¡**_HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA_**¡Jouchan no está para estos tiros, le daría un ataque al corazón, especialmente **_AHORA_**!"

Yahiko le ignoró. "Kenji. Sabes que tu madre está muy enferma. Te seré sincero: no aguantará mucho más" el rostro de Kenji fue el de horror absoluto "pero sabes que aquí siempre tendrás un hogar, la casa o con nosotros, Tsubame y yo. Esas noticias la destrozarán… y no se si te pedirá que te quedes con ella o si no te dirá nada, pero se merece la verdad. Lo sabes." Kenji, angustiado, asintió. "Ahora mismo deja que descanse… hablarás con ella cuando despierte, pero no sacarás el tema directamente. Déjale saber cómo está Megumi-san, cómo ha ido el viaje… y luego, cuando veas que está lista, se lo cuentas."

"Hai…"

"Y vosotros dos…" Pausó, pensando. "Podéis quedaros aquí si no hacéis ruido. Si no, os podéis ir. Mi mujer, mi hija y yo nos estamos alojando aquí por un tiempo así que no estaréis solos…"

"Arigatou, Myoujin-san, es usted muy amable." Dijo Seta. Yahiko se sentía nervioso ante esa mirada gentil de un asesino que él siempre creyó ser tan malvado y cruel… pero él no iba a bajar su guardia.

* * *

Habían pasado tres horas y poco desde que llegaron a esa casa y con recelo Yahiko-sensei había dejado que su mujer se acercara a ellos con tal de no hacer que sospechara. No sirvió de mucho… Tsubame-san preguntó en privado a Yahiko-sensei si Enishi era… Cuando Yahiko-sensei se vio obligado a contarle la verdad a su mujer –Kenji les escuchaba de hurtadillas… sabía que eso no estaba bien, pero había cosas que uno simplemente no podía evitar– y ella reaccionó de un modo que le sorprendió a él, pero no a su marido, que rió tiernamente y la abrazó, comentándole que le recordaba a Okaasan y que la quería. Tsubame-san había dicho algo como "_Bueno… no ha hecho nada hostil desde que ha llegado aparte de mirar, creo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad… lo que importa es el presente, Kaoru-chan se ofendería si le echáramos de aquí –aunque sea él– por juzgarle por su pasado._" Kenji pensó que eran palabras muy idealistas, demasiado utópicas, que pensaba que Tsubame-san era más realista… pero cuando mencionó que su madre se enojaría si le juzgaban por algo se lo replanteó: era verdad que Enishi no le había hecho nada a **él**, pero por lo visto había atacado a su madre o algo por el estilo, pero a la misma vez no quería pensar del todo mal de él aunque lo odiara…

Cuando le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza con esos confusos pensamientos y tratando de encontrar motivos lógicos, decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con alguien que supiera de eso… ¿quién? Yahiko-sensei no estaba de buen humor y **evidentemente** no diría nada de eso a Enishi, y a Soujiro… pues podía confiar pero… por algún motivo, cuando vio que tenía una oportunidad –Soujiro estaba jugando con Shizuru-chan observado atentamente por Yahiko-sensei y Enishi se estaba pegando una siesta descarada en medio de la habitación–, se acercó a Sanosuke y le tiró de la manga discretamente hasta el pasillo, lejos de esa habitación.

"¿Nani, Kenji?" Preguntó Sanosuke mirando al chico, confuso. Era verdad que el hombre había sentido en el aura del chico algo extraño, confusión, pérdida, incluso.

"…no lo entiendo."

Kenji ni estaba acostumbrado a tener que pedir ayuda o consejo, eso lo captó rápidamente Sanosuke que, como había estado viajando con él durante un tiempo y había llegado a comprenderlo mejor; Sanosuke, respondiendo a eso, pudo decir acertadamente, "¿No entiendes la decisión de Yahiko, verdad?" Kenji asintió. "No te culpo… todo empezó cuando tu madre únicamente suspiraba por el amor de Kenshin…" por algún motivo, siempre que hablaba del padre del chico, siempre llamaba al hombre por su nombre y no como 'tu padre' porque eso parecía ofenderle, "Verás¿te contaron cómo se conocieron exactamente, tus padres?"

Kenji asintió. "Mamá estaba defendiendo el dojo de un tipo que decía ser Hitokiri Battousai, y ella confundió a Otousan con el asesino que en realidad no era él…" Se encogió de hombros.

"Ella, cuando descubrió la verdadera identidad de tu padre, no le dijo que se fuera, le dijo que no le importara su pasado. Que no le importaba que fuera Battousai." Kenji lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no lo creyera. "Créeme chico, tu madre no tuvo miedo de enfrentarse a un tipo dos veces más grande que ella o a mil hombres ella sola, y no dudó ni un momento de Kenshin."

Kenji frunció el ceño. "Pero no… ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?" Preguntó amargamente.

Sanosuke rió. "Te vi escuchando la conversación de Yahiko y Tsubame…" Rió al ver la cara de vergüenza del chico, "pero tranquilo, no diré nada. Tsubame quiere confiar en ellos dos que, pese a haber sido un grano en el culo hace muuuuchos años, pueden haber rehecho su vida. Tsubame cree en eso tanto como tu madre, y no creo que ella le pusiera pegas a que confiaras en ellos mientras fueras con cuidado y no traicionaras las enseñanzas de su escuela. Escúchame, Kenji…" Estaba serio. "Ella es de las que siempre dan dos, tres, mil oportunidades a la gente y confía en ellos sin fin, pero también es de las que se preocupan siempre por aquellos que quieren. Prométele que te cuidarás y que no matarás…"

Kenji asintió. "Pero Sano…" Había empezado a coger el hábito de llamarlo así después de un corto tiempo, "Vale que está bien confiar en Soujiro y en Enishi, pero… ¿qué pasó hace tantos años?"

Sanosuke no contestó, desvió la mirada del chico hacia un lugar por encima del hombro de éste, que se giró y se encontró con Enishi. Kenji instintivamente se puso alerta y en algún lugar de su mente no pudo evitar pensar que, pese a su nerviosismo al lado de ese hombre, nunca se sentía terriblemente _amenazado_. Enishi habló, "Si quieres preguntar eso, al menos ten la decencia de que no sea a nuestras espaldas, chico." Gruñó y salió de la casa pasando por su lado sin que el pelirrojo tuviera tiempo de contestar o pedir explicaciones.

"… bueno, por muy borde que sea…" Sanosuke frunció el ceño. "Eso es verdad. No sé si a Seta le molestará hablar o no de lo que ocurrió, pese ese tipo, Yukishirou…"

"…Yukishirou-san no es tan mala persona." Dijo al voz alegre y gentil de Soujiro. "Perdonen que interrumpa, iba a decir a Yukishirou-san si podría hacer un recado… pero se me ha adelantado. Si me disculpan iré a buscarlo." Con una sonrisa y un paso más lento que su compañero iba a pasar de largo cuando Kenji lo cogió de la muñeca. "¿Desea algo, Himura-san?"

"…¿**_Me lo contarás_**?" Kenji no anduvo con rodeos. No solía hacerlo, le gustaba ir directo al grano y sabía que si daba rodeos seguramente Soujiro encontraría la manera de rodear su pregunta y no responderla. Soujiro se quedó quieto un momento, tenso, y luego se giró y miró al chico. "¿Me contarás qué pasó contigo y mi padre¿Qué hizo¿Qué favor era ese q—"

No fue un gesto, una mirada o una palabra lo que le interrumpo. Fue el rostro de Soujiro, su sonrisa. Sus labios curvados estaban siempre marcados por alegría y contento, su figura instintivamente hacían creer que las cosas iban siempre bien, pero de todas las sonrisas e inclusos pocos cejos fruncidos que contempló del hombre, Kenji no había visto nunca una sonrisa como ésa. Triste, tan, tan triste.

"Sí, Himura-san. Se lo contaré todo."

"Sí, quiero saberlo." Dijo Kenji, por algún motivo que ni él conocía, nerviosamente. Soujiro asintió con una sonrisa amarga. Kenji frunció el ceño, decidido a conocer lo que le curioseaba: su padre. _NUNCA_ entes había sentido curiosidad por ese hombre que le había hecho la vida imposible sin siquiera intentarlo, curiosidad por saber qué hizo el hombre que era tan estimado, admirad y odiado. "¿Cuándo¿Ahora?" Preguntó impacientemente.

"¡_Ahahaha_!" Rió mirándole graciosamente. "No, Himura-san, le pido que me perdone, tengo que hablar con Yukishirou-san y me temo que ya he le perdido… además, no es algo de lo que desee hablar ahora y aquí."

"Va-vale…" Kenji asintió, sintiendo como, bajo esas palabras amables y sonrisa complaciente, eso bien equivalía a un «Te lo diré cuando quiera» más sutil, pero igual o más eficaz.

Sanosuke había estado escuchando atentamente. Seta _no_ era como Yukishirou, al otro se le podía palpar la ira y los otros pocos sentimientos como la impaciencia, el aburrimiento o el enojo…; pero en el caso del más joven, Seta, sólo se le percibía la alegría y en contadas ocasiones una tristeza abrumadora y estaba segura que ni él sabía que lo estaba emitiendo. Es más, Seta tenía un ki como el de una persona normal, pero al mirarle a los ojos se descubría un alma impura pero limpia, terriblemente poderosa. Yukishirou la emitía por todas partes, incluso dormido, y si se le miraba a los ojos, pese a intimidar más, no tenían la misma fuerza de impresión que la de su compañero. Kenji SEGURO que lo había notado ya si no de buenas a primeras, y Yahiko estaba ya fuera de dudas.

Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por los pasos de Yahiko. "Kenji, tu madre está despierta y tiene muchas ganas de verte." Dijo sonriendo tiernamente pero turbado en el interior _«¿Cuándo reaccionarán cuando se vean? Kenji estará impasible… es frío, pero… ¿comprenderá que le queda menos de lo que se piensa?_» Kenji asintió fervorosamente, de pronto tenso.

"Arigatou, Yahiko-sensei." Le dijo mientras le hacía una reverencia. "Haré lo que me dijo." Y se fue.

Hubo un silencio. "**Sanosuke**."

"¿Hm?"

"Kaoru… es como es. Le dejará ir y no permitirá que sufra, no le dejará saber que esta vez será, probablemente, la última vez que se vean." Susurró Yahiko mientras le indicaba al hombre con la cabeza que fueran hacia el estudio. "Tsubame." Llamó mientras pasaban por la cocina interrumpiendo lo que sería un grito de protesta e incredulidad de Sanosuke. La mujer apareció con un delantal encima del vestido –ese día los dos tenían el día libre de trabajo y clases, una casualidad que se repetía tantas veces como era posible pero que se repetía demasiado pocas veces–.

"¿Hai?"

"Necesitamos arroz y algo más de verduras para la cena…"

"Ah… sí…" Yahiko alzó una ceja al ver que no entendía lo que quería decir y de repente Tsubame abrió mucho los ojos, entiendo el mensaje secreto. En verdad siempre iban a comprar juntos los dos cuando podían, pero por culpa de sus horarios ajetreados, muchas veces se lo repartían e iban solos si dejaban la niña con Tae o con ella si –como ese día– la mujer trabajaba. Yahiko se estaba pidiendo a su mujer, sin ser brusco (no, _nunca_ era brusco con ella) que les dejaran solos y se llevara a la niña. "Claro que sí. Voy a por la cartera y saldré con la niña." Shizuru estaba jugando con un oregami (51) que, sorprendentemente, había hecho Enishi tras los cinco intentos fallidos de Seta. Tsubame cogió a la niña en brazos, les sonrió, les deseó suerte y cogió la cartera y se fue.

Sanosuke no pudo evitar sonreír. Desde que Yahiko tenía once años siempre había tenido especial cariño a la mujer y nunca dudó que las cosas entre los dos les irían bien. Nah, es que estaba seguro. Cuando la puerta se cerró hubo un silencio sepulcral. Sano habló. "¿Qué quieres decirme, Yahiko?"

"Sano… Kenji no lo sabe, pero es muy parecido a su padre, más de lo que querría admitir nunca pero no es consciente de ello. Si lo que me habéis comentado es verdad, no dejará pasar la oportunidad de vengar a ese hombre y Saitou lo sabe. Saitou le está convirtiendo en otro Battousai… pero bajo su cuidado." Sanosuke frunció el ceño. "Y ha aprovechado a esos dos que conocían a Kenshin para confundirle… Es un…"

"Cerdo bastardo, sí." Comprendió Sanosuke amargamente.

"Kenji es como su madre en cuestión de orgullo…"

"Yahiko." Interrumpió el hombre. "No lo permitiré. Se lo juré a Kenshin… haré de ese chico el hombre más fuerte del mundo, pero no matará. No mientras yo esté vivo."

* * *

49-. **Ichi, ni, san, yon, go, roku, hichi, hachi, kyuu, ju:** Uno-diez

50-. **Chigau:** No es verdad

51-. **Oregami:** Arte típico japonés que consiste en hacer figuritas con papel fino.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Este capítulo ha sido una tortura¡He tardado SEMANAS en terminarlo! Y ahora el décimo… pero tranquilos, no pienso abandonar este fic. Me gusta la idea y tengo muchos planes… Además, es una buena forma de estudiar más la cultura de Japón de finales del siglo XIX¿verdad? Me pregunto si los demás fluirán mejor, por eso, porque si todos son igual de duros de escribir que esto…

Bueno, por el momento no hay más que decir. Solo que para los fans impacientes por la aparición de Aoshi, Misao, etc. os diré que aparecerán en el próximo capítulo o el siguiente… xD

**En el próximo episodio:** _Emociones turbulentas_ (Kenji, con Sanosuke, Enishi y Soujiro, está de camino a Kyoto. Por el camino comprende que es necesario conocer mejor a sus compañeros…).

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**David: **¡Gracias¡Me alegro que te guste! Jeje, yo también deseaba ver algún fic sobre Kenji… y como no había ninguno en español, pues ala¡a escribirlo!


	10. Emociones turbulentas

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su autor: Nobuhiro Watsuki. ¡Ojalá Soujiro, Sanosuke, Enishi y Kenji fueran míos! X3

**Sumario:** POST SERIES Kenji, con Sanosuke, Enishi y Soujiro, está de camino a Kyoto. Por el camino comprende que es necesario conocer mejor a sus compañeros…

Entre el hoy y el mañana

Capítulo Diez: Emociones turbulentas

"¡**_Ara_** (52)!" Exclamó Soujiro con una gran sonrisa mientras alargaba la mano y cogía uno de los palos que soportaban el pescado. "Creo que esto ya está hecho, no cree¿Yukishirou-san¿Sagara-san¿Himura-san?" Girando la mano para comprobar que, efectivamente, el pescado estaba listo para ser comido, se lo alargó a Kenji con una sonrisa amable. "Tenga, Himura-san, hoy no ha comido mucho."

Kenji, sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos, alargó la mano y cogió la comida ofrecida torpemente mientras miraba al hombre. "A-Arigatou." Dijo mirando a un lado incómodamente. Soujiro asintió y cogió el suyo al ver que los demás ya se habían servido. Hubo un silencio mientras todos se alimentaban.

Sanosuke tenía un mal sabor de boca y pese a tener hambre –él _siempre_ tenía hambre– simplemente no tenía apetito. Esa era la primera noche que pasaban fuera desde que salieron de Tokyo para ir hacia Kyoto. El hombre recordaba muy bien las palabras y las advertencias de Yahiko que no hacía falta que se las hubiera dicho, pero sabía que lo había hecho con la mejor de las intenciones. Habían pasado tan solo una noche en la casa porque al día siguiente ya habían salido a caminar hacia su nueva destinación.

Después de su charla sobre Kenji y su nuevo destino, y cuando éste ya había hablado con su madre sobre el tema –pero nunca reveló lo que se había hablado y no le extrañaría a ninguno que nunca lo dijera–, habían estado los cuatro hablando con la mujer que se había estado reponiendo y con la presencia de su hijo y su amigo parecía haber recuperado gran parte de su energía. Sanosuke no podía quitarse de la cabeza que esa sería, probablemente, la última vez que viera viva a la mujer, a la chica que siempre sería su hermanita menor en su corazón de hermano mayor desertado. Pero había echado los malos sentimientos atrás, habían aprovechado esos momentos al máximo y pese al dolor, Sanosuke supo que siempre recordaría esa velada que en el pasado era tan ordinaria. Era, por decirlo de alguna manera, la noche que le separaría definitivamente de su adolescencia, la línea que cruzaría no por voluntad propia, sino por voluntad del tiempo y la naturaleza humana. Esa noche rompería su vida pasada. Gran parte se la había llevado al ver partir a Kenshin en el barco a Yokohama, pero ahora, cuando echó el primer paso fuera de la casa tras observar la figura durmiente de Jouchan, sabía que se había acabado del todo.

"_Cuida de nuestro hijo, Sano… cuida de mi Kenji._" Le dijo Kaoru antes de que el agotamiento pudiera con ella y se fuera a dormir. Él, mudamente, mientras la cubría amorosamente con las mantas, asintió y se lo juró por su vida. Ella asintió feliz. "_Sano…_" Le había dicho cuando salía del aposento, lágrimas orgullosas corriendo por sus mejillas. "_Sé feliz… encuentra tu felicidad… Sano… vuelve a Megumi…_" Así se lo prometió…

Habían tenido que irse al amanecer siguiente por órdenes de Saitou. Sanosuke no dudaba que ese cabrón supiera de la condición de la _mujer que Battousai_ como él siempre la llamaba, y sabía que probablemente, si Saitou había dicho que se fueran tan rápidamente, era porque no quería que su _nuevo Battousai_ se replanteara la decisión. Y efectivamente, Kenji no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Sanosuke dudaba seriamente si Kenji sabía de la verdadera gravedad de la condición de su madre y no sabía si Jouchan se lo habría dicho o no –no le extrañaría… pero no sería propio de ella– pero el chico no daba muestras de saberlo. ¿Lo sabría? No quería preguntárselo, algo le decía que lo aconsejable era ignorar esa curiosidad… Suspiró.

Seta y Yukishirou habían llegado hacia el atardecer y les habían informado sobre la decisión de Saitou pero se habían quedado al margen de Jouchan. Yukishirou se había mostrado nervioso cuando supo que ella estaba despierta, y Seta pareció notarlo porque dijo que estarían quietos en esa habitación y que, si había cualquier cosa que se esperaba de ellos, que les avisaran, por favor. Seta probablemente sabía de qué iba la cosa y de por qué el hombre no quería verla aún. Yahiko mencionó que si Yukishirou quería decirle alguna cosa más –una disculpa que se merecía– a Jouchan, esa era su última oportunidad. Yukishirou permaneció callado.

Kenji, mientras tanto, recordaba las palabras de su madre y sus recomendaciones, sus deseos para él, pero no se permitía divagar demasiado. No era idiota. Podía ser un crío, tal y como decía Misao-san, podía aún no haber madurado, como diría Megumi-san; pero no era idiota. Sabía que ésa era la **última** vez que vería a su madre, al menos, viva. Y se lo había replanteado en serio quedarse a su lado hasta su muerte, pero Okaasan sólo había sonreído y le había dicho que no era el destino de un muchacho como él quedarse con una mujer moribunda –él protestó, pero no sirvieron de nada–, que su destino era otro, el destino de un hombre grande, el destino de alguien fuerte. Le había dado una meta: debía superar a su padre, debía ser un hombre aún mejor y mayor, porque ése era su papel, su potencial… el orgullo de ella. Él lo juró solemnemente y vociferó altamente que cumpliría el destino que le había marcado ella. Ella había estado tan orgullosa…

Y aún así se había arrepentido. Porque quería estar a su lado, quería estar con su Okaasan… pero ella le había animado. Incluso a sabiendo de quién iba acompañado, de Sanosuke y de dos criminales que trataron de matar a su padre y uno incluso a ella, ella le había dicho que eso era una cosa pasada, que no debía juzgarles por quiénes habían sido sino por su presente, y ella les había perdonado a los dos sin verles o hablar con ellos. Únicamente les había perdonado y cuando Kenji le preguntó cómo era posible que lo hicieran con tanta facilidad ella rió suavemente y le dijo: "_Kenji, hijo, me casé con el hombre más bueno y amable del mundo… y era Hitokiri Battousai_".

"… **No hace falta**." Dijo de pronto Kenji haciendo que todas las miradas se concentraran en él, pero él tenía una expresión decidida y severa, muy parecida a la de Yahiko, y eso divirtió a Sanosuke que seguía amargado.

"¿Eh¿Nani, Himura-san?"

"Vuestro pasado." Dijo dejando de lado el pez y apoyando su barbilla en la mano. "No hace falta saber quiénes fuisteis ni qué hicisteis, porque ahora sois como sois." Se encogió de hombros y vio que Enishi lo miraba seriamente y Soujiro sorprendido.

"Esa mujer que te inculcado ese pensamiento." Musitó Enishi. Kenji y Sanosuke iban a protestar, pero se dieron cuenta de que en ningún momento había sido agresivo con su memoria.

_«Tal vez… tal vez lo que pasó hizo que Enishi se arrepintiera…»_ Se preguntó el adolescente. "Sí, y creo que tiene razón." Miró a los dos. "Así que no hace falta que me contéis nada… si no queréis."

"¿Si no quieren?" Preguntó Sanosuke alzando una ceja.

Kenji se encogió nuevamente de hombros. "Bueno, siempre he pensado que no está mal conocer a la gente. Yahiko-sensei dice que es importante conocer el pasado de la gente pero no juzgarla, porque en eso consiste, básicamente, el Kamiya Kasshin, en saber leer a tu adversario y conocerlo sin juzgarlo equivocadamente, saber distinguir la línea de lo que fue el pasado de tu adversario –o cualquier persona– y de lo que es en el presente. En cambio, el Hiten Mitsurugi te permite conocer las emociones y la persona interior, y si les conoces mejor, más fácil es comprender sus sentimientos." Dijo cogiendo otro pescando y bufando para no quemarse.

Sanosuke sonrió. "Eres un buen chico." Kenji le fulminó con la mirada, sus mejillas encendidas. "Has aprendido bien la filosofía de tus padres."

"**_Che_**. No es difícil." Musitó Enishi con voz grave.

Soujiro estuvo callado, reflexionando esas palabras y preguntándose si podría ahora que había oído eso, contarles su verdad. Himura-san era, definitivamente, distinto a su padre, Himura-san Kenshin era amable, gentil… y Himura-san Kenji más frío y calculador… pero en el fondo eran lo mismo.

"**_Ese cabrón mató a mi hermana_**." Ahora era Enishi el centro de la atención. Él gruñó, apretando fuertemente los puños y enviando una mirada de mil demonios al fuego mientras cogía su segundo trozo de pescado.

Mientras contaba lo le pasó ante los ojos crecientes de sorpresa del mocoso, Enishi iba reflexionando. Era verdad que siempre había odiado de algún modo a Kenshin, le había odiado profundamente por arrebatarle a su adorada hermana Tomoe, le había odiado desde el instante en que veía como la sonrisa de Tomoe había crecido desde la última vez que la vio. _«No es junto…»_ Había pensado. ¿Por qué alguien como ese chico podía hacer feliz a Tomoe¿¡**_POR QUÉ_**? No era justo… Pero mientras lo contaba a la vez había tenido tiempo de reflexionar… no únicamente había contado sus momentos más oscuros en los que se alimentaba de carne humana cruda, sino que a la vez había estado reviviendo los momentos más felices al lado de la mujer que siempre admiraba y que siempre se le aparecía en sueños. _«Oneesan… ¡NAZE DA?»_. Y había hecho lo posible por hacer de la vida de Kenshin Himura un infierno… había dañado a todos los que se atrevían a sonreír al asesino de su adorada hermana… y había hecho creer que había matado a la madre de ese chico que era una copia de quién más odiaba en el mundo, había hecho que Battousai se arrodillara a sus pies pidiéndole que le matara si eso permitía que le perdonara… pero esa mujer, Kam— Himura Kaoru, tan parecida pero a la vez tan distinta a Tomoe, le había protegido con su cuerpo. Como hubiera hecho su hermana. Y su hermana, con esa cara triste y ojos casi lagrimosos, le había mirado… _decepcionada_. Y únicamente se sintió en paz cuando Tomoe le sonrió, que fue cuando cogió su diario entre sus manos y se fue…, apartándose de la vida del hombre que había desgraciado la vida a Tomoe y la suya… pero que había hecho feliz a su hermana.

Soujiro lo observaba con una expresión triste y eso le irritaba, pero a la vez le afectaba de manera no negativa. Se habían conocido tiempo atrás en circunstancias que no quería recordar que involucraban la cárcel y ese cabrón, Saitou. Al principio su relación había sido desastrosa, no por parte de Soujiro, sino por la suya propia, pero el joven nunca dejaba de insistir. Pensar que la única vez que le había hecho un mínimo caso era cuando, en una batalla de rebeldes que se rebelaban contra el gobierno y al que habían sido enviados por Saitou, era cuando Soujiro quedó herido en el estómago y tuvo que quedarse cuidándole… podría haber dejado que se muriera, claro que sí, pero no lo hizo porque temía que si cerraba sus ojos… Oneesan le miraría mal o peor, tristemente. Cuando Enishi no pudo evitar la tentación, le preguntó por qué demonios insistía en ser amigo de él si siempre le trataba mal y el Tenken le había dicho que alguien le había dicho (descubriría más adelante que era Battousai) que uno debe buscar la verdad y él había descubierto que no debía perder la esperanza. Cuando descubrió que era conocido y que admiraba a Battousai estuvo sin hablarle otras muchas semanas, pero Soujiro seguía insistiendo y finalmente comprendió que el alma de Tomoe estaba turbada.

Compartieron no únicamente tiempo. Un día Soujiro se puso melancólico, era un día de lluvia y esa noche habían compartido sus pasados y descubrieron que por algún motivo, por diferentes que fueran, se comprendían. Era como un hermano menor. Ahora, al menos, su presencia no le molestaba… tanto.

Kenji lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y él chasqueó la lengua, indicando que no le gustaba que le miraran tan intensamente. Sanosuke lo observaba con sorpresa y otra emoción… _«Debo estoy volviéndome idiota si no soy capaz de ver lo que piensa este imbécil.»_ Pensó Enishi amargamente.

Hubo un largo silencio y finalmente Kenji carraspeó. "Ya veo." Dijo.

Enishi le fulminó con la mirada. "¿Nada¿No vas a darme lecciones morales? Como hizo Battousai…"

Kenji lo miró. Enishi se sorprendió al ver que no era la mirada agresiva ni molesta que se esperaba, sino una mirada serena, como la de un hombre maduro que responde a las situaciones que le ponen delante sin inmutarse. "¿Para qué? Lo pasado, pasado está, Okaasan tenía razón. Además…" Esta vez sí que frunció el ceño. "**YO NO SOY MI PADRE**." Dijo firmemente.

_«Es curioso como no se ha inmutado ante el relato de Yukishirou-san y se molesta tanto cuando le comparan con Himura-san…»_ Pensó Soujiro divertido. Soujiro quiso decir que Yukishirou-san no era tan frío ni tan arrogante como se pensaban, pero sabía perfectamente bien que esos comentarios airaban a su compañero que no soportaba que hablaran de él como si no estuviera presenta, y menos aún que dijeran cosas buenas. "Himura-san Kenshin era un hombre formidable… pero también tuvo muchos enemigos, de eso estoy seguro." Miró al cielo y por primera vez percibió de lo tarde que era.

Sanosuke lo miró escépticamente y asintió. "Muchos enemigos, sin duda."

Soujiro tosió levemente, sintiéndose aludido. "Es tarde, pero no me importa contar mi historia…"

Kenji alzó la mirada, interesado y atento, y asintió. Enishi gruñó como diciendo que le daba igual, pero el pelirrojo persistió. Sí que era verdad que no les juzgaría y que no les preguntaría porque no le importaba si eran como eran, pero lo cierto era que sentía mucha curiosidad. Hace un año, pensó el chico, ni se hubiera molestado en preguntar, pero no podía evitar sentirse curioso por los dos criminales que tenían tanto que ver con la vida anterior de su madre y la de su difunto padre.

Enishi observó a Soujiro mientras contaba su propio pasado; su familia (pese a no entrar en detalles), Shishio Makoto, su encuentro doble con Kenshin, su duelo, su derrota, su nueva búsqueda de la verdad… su fracaso… y Enishi agradeció que no mencionara su encuentro ni cómo llegaron a conocerse ellos dos –prefería mantener eso en privado–. Enishi había vivido una milésima parte de lo que era la vida de Sou… ¡Había sido él quién había construido y vendido el Rengoku NA1 a Shishio! Sabía lo duro que era para su compañero revivir sus años de infancia y adolescencia y lo avergonzado que se sentía por sus crímenes (pese a haber sido manipulado, Soujiro seguía llamando a su maestro 'Shishio-sama' porque, como le dijo una vez «Pese a lo que pasó…, él me acogió y me protegió a su modo, le debo la vida y mi respeto»), por lo que para Sou, revivir esos hechos era duro. Sinceramente, si él se había enterado, había sido casi gracias a un milagro, pues lo único que le inducía a pensar que había algo macabro en él era su extraña sonrisa. la voz de Soujiro nunca perdió su falso ánimo, palabra por palabra, pero había un leve, casi imperceptible, temblor en sus manos.

Enishi tenía la sensación que Soujiro era el único con el que se podía llevar bien. Eran casi opuestos, sí, uno era la oscuridad más profunda, el enfado más violento y la venganza más sanguinaria, mientras que el otro era una falsa luz, un supuesto contento y una dura redención. Pero se entendían bien. Los dos sufrieron los suyo y había un sentido de empatía silenciosa y mutua con el que, extrañamente, se sentía bien. Sabía, pese a que –NUNCA– lo admitiría, que los dos se equilibraban armónicamente. ¿Romperían esos dos esa armonía? Le molestaba pensar que sí, pero no quería saber que había llegado a un punto en que dependía de Tenken…, nunca, pese a ser compañeros, se había permitido ser más que eso; Enishi no veía a Soujiro como amigo. No. no era su amigo.

Al terminar el relato y las reflexiones silenciosas de Enishi a lo largo de éste, hubo un profundo silencio. Soujiro seguía sonriendo, pese a parecer más bien que hiciera una mueca a sonreír.

"¿Y por eso sonríes todo el tiempo? Ahora nadie te puede hacer daño y las aprendido lo que son los sentimientos¿ne?" Preguntó Kenji, serio, sus intentos ojos índigo fijos en el ex-Tenken.

"_Maa, maa_… sí que pocas personas podrían herirme… pero llevo tantos años sonriendo que no me siento cómodo si no lo hago."

"Este imbécil…" Interrumpió Enishi. "No sabe nada sobre los sentimientos."

_«Tú tampoco pareces ser un genio…»_ Vino el pensamiento ácido de Kenji.

"¡**_Ahahahahaha_**!" Rió Soujiro. "No sea tan malo¡Yukishirou-san!"

"Estarías al borde de la muerte y seguirías riendo…" Gruñó Enishi. "Total, para lo que me importa…"

"¡_Mou_! Yukishirou-san… ¡No sea tan cruel!"

Kenji interrumpió esa 'conversación'. "¿Y cómo os conocisteis?"

Hubo un silencio. Soujiro miró a Enishi. Para él, la historia no era ninguna mala o embarazosa o nada de lo que estar avergonzado, pero para Enishi, ése era un tema realmente molesto. Así que contestó antes de que su violento compañero pudiera hacerlo. "Esa historia, Himura-san, mejor la dejamos por ahora. Es tarde y tenemos que salir al alba para llegar cuanto antes a Kyoto." Enishi le miró molesto, pero que se mantuviera callado era una buena señal. "Además, hace largo rato que Sagara-san está dormido."

Kenji alzó una ceja y comprobó, exasperado, que, evidentemente, su cuarto compañero de viaje estaba profundamente dormido. _«Por eso estaba tan silencioso.»_

Porque el pelirrojo no sabía que la noche anterior Sanosuke no había pegado ojo por culpa de las palabras de advertencia tan duras de Yahiko. El "**_Saitou le está convirtiendo en otro Battousai_**…**_ pero bajo su cuidado_**" le impedía dormir.

* * *

_Sanosuke no debería haber usado la mano derecha, pero había un instinto que no había aprendido a controlar aún que le impulsaba a atacar con esa mano si le atacaban por detrás. Ah, Megumi se enfadaría, pero no le cabía duda de que le cuidaría. Esa mujer era un cielo… un cielo tormentoso, pero un cielo. Trató de flexionar la mano pero un dolor agudo le interrumpió… Megumi lo mataría. Llamó a la puerta de la clínica y esperó unos momentos. _

_En unos instantes apareció la figura del viejo Genzai. "Ah, Sanosuke¿qué tal estás?" Le preguntó el doctor amablemente y dejándole pasar. "Ay dios¿Qué te has hecho en la mano?" Exclamó mirando la masa de huesos y carne ensangrentada. _

_Sano, que se había acomodado en la sala de espera, sonrió culpablemente. "Una pelea… ¿está Kitsune-onna?"_

_Genzai rió afablemente y asintió. "Está con un paciente. Te aviso que vayas con cuidado… no anda de buen humor." Sano gimió y Genzai rió. _

"_Ah, Genzai-sensei¿tenemos un paciente?" Preguntó una voz de una sala. Sanosuke sonrió culpablemente al ver a Megumi aparecer con un hombre apoyado en su hombro y con la pierna vendada. Pasó su mirada cansada (como siempre, tenía pesadas ojeras bajo los ojos y su cabello caía por mechones sueltos de su pañuelo blanco en la cabeza) por Sanosuke y frunció duramente el entrecejo al ver que su mano estaba en condiciones pésimas. "… Muy bien, cuide su pierna y venga a visitarme en dos días para cambiar las vendas. Normalmente iría yo, pero estos días ando especialmente ocupada con la epidemia de gripe…" Dijo ayudando al médico con dos muletas –un par de tres que tenía–. "No apoye nunca el pie y si le duele mucho, tome esto…" Le dio un sobre con medicina. "Mézclelo con té y tómelo mientras esté caliente. "Y si puede, mantenga la pierna elevada."_

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu, Sensei." Dijo el hombre de una cuarentena de años, sonriendo ante la amabilidad de su doctora. "Arigatou Gozaimasu."_

"_¡**Douzo**, **douzo**! (53)" Dijo ella cariñosamente mientras ayudaba al hombre con los soportes, dejando a Sanosuke maravillado por cómo una mujer con tan mala leche podría ser tan afable con sus pacientes. Después de unos momentos más, el paciente cogió el truquillo a las muletas y se fue cojeando, su precisión ligeramente torpe, pero bastante buena. Megumi le había ofrecido acompañarle a casa pero al final eso lo hizo Genzai, pues éste le dijo que la única que podía tratar a Sanosuke era ella. _

_Después de que se fueran pasaron unos momentos. Sanosuke no sabía si debía interrumpir, pero su mano no había dejado de sangrar y le estaba empezando a doler mucho… "_Aah… Kitsune-onna_…"_

"_¡_**BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA**_¡¡_**TU ESTUPIDEZ NO TIENE REMEDIO**_¡¡_**ERES DE LO PEOR****ERES LA PERSONA MÁS IMBÉCIL QUE HA CRIADO ESTE MUNDO**_!" Le gritó ella cerrándole la puerta a las narices. _

_Sanosuke parpadeó y luego se enfadó. ¡Ella era una médico! Su deber era cuidarle¿¡no? Además… ¡Qué derecho tenía a insultarle? "¡_**O-OE**_¡¡_**KITSUNE-ONNA**_!"_

_Tras unas discusiones acaloradas a través de la puerta de papel (que Sanosuke podría haber abierto igualmente con la mano izquierda, pues tenía mucha más fuerza que ella pero no lo hizo porque… porque no… no se le había ocurrido); Megumi hizo lo propio de ella: se tragó el orgullo y curó al que la necesitaba. _

_Y siempre, siempre había sido así.

* * *

_

Kenji recordaba haber ido a Kyoto con su familia cuando era pequeño; si no recordaba mal, la primera vez había sido cuando él era un crío de seis años y no recordaba mucha cosa. Lo que sí le venía en mente era a Misao-san y a Aoshi-san en el templo y hablando con Okaasan y Otousan sobre cosas que él, como pasa siempre cuando se es un niño pequeño, no comprendía. Misao-san había sido muy buena con él, le había tomado en brazos, le había hecho cosquillas, le había mimado hasta que se durmió, le dio de comer, jugó con él… Y recordaba a Aoshi como al hombre frío que le daba miedo. Claro que años después, cuando seguían visitando en Kyoto o ellos iban a Tokyo, llegó a comprender que Misao-san era una mujer de impulsos… a los diez años, un día estuvo siendo igual de dulce que como la recordaba, igual de acaramelada, pero al día siguiente se despertó hecha una furia y le castigó a cuatro horas de entrenamiento seguidos con los Shuriken. Claro que gracias a ella sabía como apuntar con los Shuriken (lo que no significaba que se le diera bien), pero entonces le había parecido un castigo… En cambio, Aoshi-san era más bien un hombre monótono…, no es que fuera frío e insensible, pero sí que era cerrado y no contaba cosas sobre sí mismo si no hacía falta, pero eso no le hacía un hombre malo como había concebido su cabecita de seis años.

Sanosuke hablaba de Misao-san y de Aoshi-san con una familiaridad que le daba escalofríos. Más que nada porque si él no añadía el –san en el nombre de Misao ella se enfadaba y le lanzaba Kunai's, y Aoshi… bueno, no se imaginaba llamarle de otro modo.

Enishi no escuchaba, simplemente iba delante como acostumbraba a hacer si no se quedaba atrás. Soujiro escuchaba con mucho interés y reía de las cosas que recordaba Sanosuke o las opiniones de Kenji sobre cómo demonios un bloque de hielo pudo casarse con una comadreja que se persigue la cola (eso hizo que Soujiro riera a carcajada limpia). A Sano casi se le dislocó la mandíbula cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada y no pudo evitar hacer un comentario que hizo que tanto Kenji como Soujiro se ruborizasen vivamente.

Kyoto no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que fue (el año pasado) y se preguntó si el viejo Seijurou XIII estaría allí haciendo potes de cerámica y también cómo iría el Aoya. Llegaron bastante tarde, hacia el atardecer, y percató que dos de sus compañeros (Enishi y Soujiro) habían aminorado el paso y tenían miradas indescriptibles. Kenji incluso les había pillado echarse una mirada de comprensión entre el otro, pero decidió no preguntar. En algún momento, mientras andaban hacia el Aoya, recordó que gran parte de sus vidas había pasado allí: Soujiro había peleado con su padre en Kyoto y la hermana fantasma de Enishi estaba enterrada allí. Sanosuke pareció comprender lo mismo, porque en ningún momento sacó el tema.

"Ese Aoshi Shinomori es de lo peor." Comentó Sanosuke suspirando frustrado y pasando una mano por su mata de pelo. Al oír eso, Soujiro dejó de caminar, su sonrisa parecía plastificada. "No me digas que pensabas que hablábamos de otro, Seta." Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, sacando del hombre petrificado un asentimiento torpe con la cabeza. Kenji les miraba confundidos.

"Shi- ¿Shinomori-san… ka?" Preguntó el espadachín con una mueca de dolor.

"Sí." Contestó Sano. "No sé si querrá matarte aún, Seta." Le dijo, travieso, haciendo que Soujiro palideciera.

"¿De **qué** habláis¿Conoces a Aoshi-san, Soujiro?" Preguntó Kenji con el cejo ligeramente fruncido, molesto por todo ese secretismo.

Soujiro carraspeó. "Err… sí… bien…" Pero no dijo nada más durante el resto del viaje. Cuando finalmente encontraron el Aoya, Soujiro estaba tan tenso que parecía querer imitar el andar de los patos y Enishi, harto de ver a su compañero comportarse como un inútil, gruñó cabreado y le hizo la zancadilla al espadachín para que recobrara la compostura pero Soujiro únicamente dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y cayó estrepitosamente.

"¡Ah! Itte (54), itte… ¡Mou, Yukishirou-san!" Exclamó. Sanosuke se puso a reír, llamando la atención de quién pasara por ahí. Kenji se ruborizó. ¿Vergüenza ajena¿Por su torpe amigo o su llamativo amigo? Soujiro se levantó del suelo cubierto de polvo, pero al menos ya no estaba tan tenso.

"Imbécil." Le espetó Enishi, cabreado. "Deja de hacer el papanatas, seguro que ese gilipollas ni te recuerda."

Kenji iba a comentar que Aoshi-san era de las personas con mejor memoria que conocía, pero se calló, no queriendo poner más nervioso aún a Soujiro, no si no hacía falta. Pero alguien ya se lo dijo por él. Una voz grave apareció detrás de los cuatro, una voz fría y severa. "Me temo que se equivoca, Yukishirou. Seta. Sagara. Kenji."

Únicamente Kenji reconoció esa voz y se giró para ver que, efectivamente, allá estaba Aoshi-san mirándoles con una de sus miradas más severas, con sus dos ojos alargados y oscuros; su rostro era alargado y tenía facciones duras pero redondeadas como el de un hombre maduro de los cuarenta y dos años que tenía. Su cabello negro era corto pero tenía el flequillo largo; si bien era atractivo, su edad era aparente en las pocas canas que tenía y las bolsas bajo los ojos, aunque estaba lejos de no resultar atractivo pues según lo que recordaba Kenji, Misao-san siempre se quejaba a voz de grito que mil mujeres trataban de seducirle (en vano, después de todo, ella era la única que había derretido un poco de ese bloque de hielo). Llevaba puesto un traje occidental, de aquellos que él ya estaba acostumbrado a ver pero que no le convencía (para él no había nada más cómodo que un gi y un hakama). Normalmente llevaría esa extraña gabardina beige, pero ya empezaba a hacer calor. Lo que rompía con su seriedad era que sus manos, enguantadas con un material blanco y caro, portaban el cubo de madera para tofu con cuatro trozos en él.

Soujiro palideció. Enishi gruñó (¿se habrían reconocido, se preguntó Sanosuke). Sanosuke hizo una mueca. Kenji sonrió desafiadoramente.

"¿Podemos quedarnos?" Le preguntó el líder de los antiguos Oniwabanshu, sin pelos en la lengua. Aoshi no mostró ninguna reacción facial y durante unos segundos estuvo en silencio.

"A… ¡**_Ahahahahaha_**!" Rió Soujiro con una mano detrás de la cabeza. "¡Cuánto tiempo, Shinomori-san¡Me alegro de ver que está bien!"

"Sí, Tenken." Soujiro hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, pero falló.

"¡**_AAAAHHHHH_**!" Vino un grito que provenía del interior del restaurante. "¡**_AHÍ ESTÁS_**, **_MALCRIADO_**¡¡**_GANKO _**(55)¡¡**_GANKO_**!" Kenji reconoció enseguida esa voz y por acto reflejo agachó la cabeza a tiempo de esquivar seis kunai's que apuntaban a su frente.

Todos giraron la mirada para ver a una mujer con cara de enfado; Misao-san tenía treinta y dos años, pero aparentaba bastante menos. Sus ojos habían empequeñecido con el tiempo, pero seguía seguían siendo más grandes de lo común, su inusual color verde tan expresivos como los de una niña. Sus facciones, más maduras, seguían conservando algo de su redondez y su cabello, largo, estaba recogido en una larga trenza. Su estómago estaba grande y redondo y gritaba al público que ella era una mujer embarazada pero de momento no tenía en el rostro la estampa de la maternidad. Kenji, al verla, recordó que Okaasan le comentó hacia varios meses que Misao-san era incapaz de tener hijos, pero unos años antes, cuando la Shinobi cogió una severa depresión, Megumi-san fue a verla y le hizo una operación que salió inesperadamente bien; pero como era posible que tuviera complicaciones a última hora, durante los dos últimos meses de embarazo, Megumi-san le había dicho que se quedaría con ella; pero para eso quedaba aún un mes, pues estaba de seis.

"¡**Ya te has vuelto a escapar**, **maleducado**!" Le gritó lanzándole más kunai's que apenas esquivó. El único que no abría la boca del «shock» era Aoshi-san, demasiado acostumbrado a ese panorama.

"¡**_NO_**, **_NO ES VERDAD_**!" Gritó Kenji. Realmente, Misao-san era de las pocas que hacía que perdiera la compostura… claro que, con su mal genio… especialmente desde que estaba embarazada… el milagro era cómo Aoshi se había mantenido sereno.

"¡**Ah**¡¡**Misao-chan**! Lo que dice Kenji-kun es verdad, acabo de recibir una carta de Yahiko-kun diciendo que vendría con unos invitados…" Dijo la voz de Omasu, apareciendo por la puerta. Sanosuke recordaba a las otras dos Shinobi, pero no muy bien… ésa debía de ser la que siempre iba con el cabello corto y recogido, la mediana de las tres mujeres… pues si era así… entonces no había cambiado mucho.

"¡Ah…¡Omasu-chan!" Exclamó Misao-san al oírla y luego miró a Kenji, sacó la lengua como una niña pequeña y dijo, "_Gomen…_, pensé que te habías vuelto a escapar."

Kenji no dijo nada, únicamente apretó los puños y en esa situación ultra-embarazosa, rojo hasta las orejas.

"_Ara… _¿Kimi-tachi wa dare ka? (56)" Le preguntó al resto.

Sanosuke, con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la cara, miró a la ya-no-tan-cría Misao Makimachi (¿ahora Shinomori?). La recordaba bien; sí, era la cría que vestía de manera provocativa y pegaba a quién se lo dijera, la hiña hiperactiva que era más fiel a Aoshi que un perro al amo, la que hacía un excelente dúo dinámico con Yahiko… esa chica… ¡vestía con un yukata rosa con sakura's y un fénix estampados!

"Cría asquerosa… ¡me has olvidado!" Gruñó bajo el aliento, pero Misao debió de haberle oído de inmediato lanzó dos decenas de Shuriken que esquivó (por poco, pero esquivó).

"**_No te he olvidado_**, **_TORI ATAMA_**, **_únicamente te dejaba para el último_**..." Le dijo acercándose peligrosamente. "¡**Y vosotros**¡¡**_IDIOTAS_**!" Dijo girándose hacia los otros dos, que la miraban atónitos, Soujiro cada vez más pálido. "¡**_Quién que esté bien de la cabeza vieja con un Tori Atama y un Ganko_**?"

"Misao." Interrumpió Aoshi, mirándola severamente. Ésta inmediatamente se serenó y le miró con la sonrisa más dulce y acaramelada posible y, ciertamente, parecía otra persona. "Esos dos son criminales."

Misao ni se inmutó, pero tampoco dio señas de haberles reconocido. "Ah, pero Tori¿no te dijo Kaoru-chan que nosotros ya nos hemos retirado?" Preguntó, sorprendida.

"Es que no venimos a entregarles… vienen con nosotros." Explicó Kenji pacientemente, tratando de no mostrar su profunda exasperación (pues no sería bien recibida).

"¡**_KENJI_**, **_CRIMINAL_**¡¡¡**_Ya le decía yo a Kaoru-chan que no te criaba bien_**!" Y tan rápido como acusaba a Kenji, volvió a apuntar su dedo índice al pecho de Sanosuke, golpeándolo con fuerza y haciendo que un hombre hecho y derecho como él retrocediera torpemente. "¡**_Y tú _**CÓMO**_ lo permites_**¿¡**_Y encima te unes a una banda criminal_**¡¡**_Seguro que habéis engañado a Kaoru-chan y en realidad sois todos unos _**CRI-MI-NA-LES!"

"¡**_O-OEEE_**¡¡**_ITACHII_** (57)!" Se quejó el hombre finalmente encarándose. "¡**NO** vamos a detenerles¡Y **_AHORA_** no son criminales¡Estamos con ellos por **motivos** de **_TRABAJO_**!" Le gritó.

Misao parpadeó, sorprendida y confusa. "**_Aaahh_**… Necesito té, no puedo con estos tontos." Dijo entrando en la casa y abanicándose con la mano, exasperada. "Omasu-chan¿podrías hacer té?"

* * *

Saitou frunció el entrecejo, molesto, porque en el momento en que se levantaba para irse de una vez por todas (y, de paso, llamar por teléfono a su mujer para comentarle que _tal vez_ regresaría ese mes –porque ella también tenía teléfono, así lo había dispuesto él para casos como ése); justo entonces _TUVO_ que entrar uno de sus malditos subordinados y decirle que tenía una llamada _extremadamente urgente_ de Hokkaido. A regañadientes –ante el cual el oficial se apartó de su camino rápidamente– fue hasta la sala donde estaba el teléfono. En realidad ya sabía quién era.

¿Qué otro gilipollas se atrevería a llamarle a la hora en que plegaba –y también, en la que estaba de peor humor– y encima decir que era _extremadamente urgente_?

Sólo existía en el mundo _un_ gilipollas así… o dos, contando a Seta… y tal vez tres con Sagara.

"¿Qué coño quieres, Chou?" Preguntó asqueado.

_:Otro asesinato, aquí, en Hokkaido. Dos ejecutivos de los importantes… con estos dos, ya son 21 en la lista.:_

Saitou gruñó, realmente irritado. Ya tenía suficiente con tener que completar un papeleo inútil e interminable, y ahora encima tenía que hablar con un imbécil. "Vaya."

_¡_**VAYA** Exclamó Chou, alterado.

"Sí, 'vaya'. ¿Qué demonios pretendes, Chou¿Que te diga cómo debes actuar en tal caso¿Que te guíe por los procesos?"

La voz en la otro línea gruñó, _:Saitou, pedazo de cabrón¡sabes perfectamente bien que si no te lo digo inmediatamente me bajarás el sueldo:_ Eso era cierto, pero estaba más irritado de lo normal por el incidente que había ocurrido antes, esa mañana, temprano.

"Ch. Pues avisa personalmente a esos cuatro."

_¿Eh¿Cuatro¿Quiénes:_

Saitou quería pegar a algo o a alguien. "**_ELLOS_**."

_¿Eh¿Pero no decías que estaban en Kyoto¿Eh¡¡EEEH—:_

Saitou colgó. _«La vigésimo-segunda víctima… ¿eh?»_ Pensó mientras cogía un papel de su bolsillo, leyéndolo con ira y asco, un sentimiento con el que estaba familiarizado a sentir pero no a expresar… _«Con que _**yo**_ seré la vigésimo-segunda víctima… ¿eh?»

* * *

_

**NA1.** He estado buscando por los manga y no he encontrado el nombre, así que he tenido que no me ha quedado más remedio que recurrir a la memoria… espero no estar equivocada, jaja.

52-. **Ara:** Exclamación de sorpresa¡Vaya!

53-. **Douzo, do itashimashite:** De nada.

54-. **Ittai, Itte:** ¡Duele!

55-. **Ganko:** Cabezota.

56-. **Kimi/Anata-tachi wa dare ka:** ¿Vosotros quiénes sois?

57-. **Itachi:** Comadreja.

**Notas de Autor:** Éste es el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir de todos. He estado casi dos semanas sin escribir absolutamente NADA porque estoy muy centrada en mi novela original (que ya va siendo hora de que escriba algo así). Bueno, finalmente lo he escrito y espero que los demás no sean tan complicados…

Lo que menos me ha costado ha sido describir los sentimientos y las emociones de Enishi y de Soujiro, pero debo mucho al momento de inspiración y mi amor por estos dos. Y lo que más me ha costado… pues… a partir del flashback de Sanosuke, fue allí donde me quedé sin palabras. Pero bueno, estoy bastante contenta con el resultado final.

**En el próximo episodio:** _Plan de Shinobi_. (Recién llegados a Kyoto, los cuatro protagonistas deben formar un plan porque el proceso se ha acelerado… Y Houki Atama no trae buenas noticias.)

**NOTAS DE AUTOR 2: **Normalmente, hasta ahora, antes de postear un capítulo, siempre solía tener dos o tres por adelantado… Pero me temo que me he quedado durante varios meses encallada en el undécimo capítulo. ¡Espero poder encontrar una musa que me anime a escribir pronto…!


	11. Plan de Shinobi

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su autor: Nobuhiro Watsuki. ¡Ojalá Soujiro, Sanosuke, Enishi y Kenji fueran míos! X3

**Sumario:** POST SERIES Recién llegados a Kyoto, los cuatro protagonistas deben formar un plan porque el proceso se ha acelerado… Y Houki Atama no trae buenas noticias.

Entre el hoy y el mañana

Capítulo Once: Plan de Shinobi

Como Misao no quería siquiera _oír_ la voz de Ganko (estaba enfadadísima y aún no estaba segura si debía perdonarle o no, después de todo, se había portado muy mal y tal vez hubiera falsificado la carta de Yahiko, pues era un niño tonto), pero tampoco quería oír la voz de Sanosuke (estaba también enfadadísima con él por haber hecho esperar tantísimo a Megumi-san, y además, era un tonto de remate); y como no conocía a los otros dos… simplemente estuvo callada. Estaban en una de los comedores privados del restaurante, esperando a que Omasu les sirviera té y algo de comer (se les veía hambrientos, y pese a que no sintiera lástima por Ganko y por Tori Atama, sí que sentía piedad por los otros dos desconocidos –también tontos por ir con **otros** dos tontos… qué vida más dura). Aoshi estaba sentado con ellos, con los ojos cerrados y mirada expresiva. Ella sabía que seguramente, él conocía a los otros dos por la dura mirada que les había enviado anteriormente.

"¿Sois enemigos de Aoshi?" Preguntó ella cuando el silencio ya se había apoderado completamente de la sala, ella rompiéndolo. "Porque si es así, os juro que…"

"**Misao**." Interrumpió Aoshi, suspirando con lo que podría ser exasperación, pero ella no estaba segura del todo. "Estás embarazada, deja de ponerte en situaciones extremas." Misao sonrió un poco, emocionada por la muestra de cariño que pocas veces recibía en público. ¡Cuánto amaba a ese hombre! "Y no son enemigos… al menos, no ahora." Respondió fríamente. "Es más, les conoces."

"¿Eh?" ¿Que les conocía? Sanosuke gruñó y ella le envió una mirada amenazadora. No había cambiado mucho en esos años, la verdad era que seguía siendo una mujer muy extremista y su edad no la había cambiado. Miró a esos dos y les estudió atentamente, de golpe pareciendo la ninja profesional que era.

Soujiro y Enishi, uno nervioso y el otro enojado respectivamente, no pudieron evitar dejar caer la gota gorda al ver ese cambio de personalidad tan abrupto. Incluso Sanosuke, que había deducido que no había cambiado nada, se sorprendió al ver su rostro ahora serio y analítico. Pero Misao, después de unos segundos de mirada intensa, suspiró y se tocó la frente con la mano.

"Ah, no, no caigo. Lo siento, Aoshi, creo que os dejaré solos, estoy cansada." Dijo levantándose y saliendo perezosamente de esa habitación. Oyeron que conversaba con Omasu y le decía que le trajera más té, por favor, en su habitación, que descansaría.

Hubo unos minutos más de silencio.

"Misao es una mujer muy activa, pero se cansa mucho por culpa de su embarazo. Les pido disculpas si les ha molestado." Dijo Aoshi fríamente mientras sorbía un poco más de su té.

"I-Iie… es una mujer encantadora, Shinomori-san." Dijo Soujiro nerviosamente, aunque lo decía de verdad. Le divertía saber que esa chica que había conocido una vez, fugazmente, no había cambiado mucho. Pese a que eso era como empezar a dar vuelta atrás y volver a vivir su pasado, en parte era reconfortante saber que había cosas que simplemente _no_ cambian.

Hubo un silencio más y finalmente Kenji, al ver que Sanosuke empezaba a impacientarse y que Enishi parecía querer romper la taza de té, carraspeó y les llamó la atención. "Disculpe que hayamos venido tan de golpe, Aoshi-san, pensamos que la carta que enviaría Yahiko-sensei llegaría antes. Pero debíamos venir aquí a Kyoto por asuntos… err…" Dudó al ver la mirada asesina de Enishi y la de Soujiro, que parecía asustada y que quería decirle que no dijera nada. "…asuntos… Y bueno… um… como no teníamos sitio al que ir, pensé que si no era molestia…"

Aoshi en ningún momento les dijo si eran o no bienvenidos, en parte porque no lo sabía él. Según qué asuntos podrían traer esos dos, Seta y Yukishirou, las cosas simplemente no podían estar bien y él no tenía ganas de involucrarse en nada, y menos aún a Misao. En más, creía saber a qué habían ido ya. Todo tendría que ver con la visita que le hizo Saitou hacía bastante tiempo y que había querido echar tierra al asunto, pero el maldito lobo de Mibu seguramente no se habría quedado satisfecho y había involucrado a Kenji. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, aún más. Saitou seguramente _sabía_ que él se acabaría involucrando aunque no lo quisiera si él había atrapado al hijo de Battousai… Y no era porque le tenía tantísimo cariño al chico, que se lo tenía, sino porque Saitou intuía que si él se vería en peligro, Aoshi sentiría que sería su responsabilidad involucrarse…

_«Mierda. Saitou lo ha hecho, ha atrapado a Kenji tal y como prometió hacerlo…»_ Pensó tratando de conservar su cara estoica. _«El Oniwabanshu seguramente se verá involucrado… hablabas en serio¿eh, Saitou?»_

Yukishirou, que no había tomado ni un solo sorbo de té, se alzó y dijo fríamente, "Mira, si nos vamos a quedar aquí sin hacer nada, mejor nos vamos ya." Miró a Seta y le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

Aoshi ya sabía que esos dos estaban involucrados en ese asunto del "**_Segundo Juppon Gatana_**". Más que nada porque estaba seguro que Saitou querría tener contactos directos con los Juppon Gatana originales, y había oído que Seta se había entregado a la policía después de doce años sin aparecer y que hasta que le involucró Saitou en ese caso, había estado cumpliendo condena en una de las cárceles más peligrosas de Japón. Pero misteriosamente desapareció al empezar los asesinatos en serie y no dudaba que Saitou le había liberado y le había esclavizado únicamente cambiando el _modus operandi_ de las cosas. En cuanto a Yukishirou, sabía que éste había sido atrapado por la policía pocos años después de desaparecer él, pero no sabía muchos detalles más, se podría decir que su expediente se había mantenido en secreto hasta para los Oniwabanshu.

Pero el hecho que Seta estuviera allí, con Kenji, y con Yukishirou, y con Sagara (¿Cómo demonios se había involucrado él¿Acaso no estaba en la otra punta del mundo, como recordaba saber de una comida que tuvieron poco antes de que se fuera Kenshin al continente?)… significaba que Saitou había cumplido su promesa.

"**_Acabaréis involucrándoos_**, **_puedes estar seguro_**, **_Shinomori_**." Había dicho en esa ocasión.

Y el muy cabrón tenía razón.

Vio como Seta se alzaba tras hacerle una reverencia y pedirle disculpas por las molestias y se alzó para seguir a Yukishirou. Sagara hizo una mueca desagradable y se alzó también. Kenji suspiró, y pareció estar a punto de irse también hasta que finalmente decidió hablar, "Si no causáis muchos destrozos y no metéis a Misao de por medio en el asunto del **_Juppon Gatana_**, no hay problema en que os quedéis."

La cara de Kenji se alegró de inmediato y le dio las gracias. Sanosuke, que le había estado observando, se fijó en el cambio de actitud que le tenía el mocoso a Shinomori. Con él era un malcriado, siempre se picaban, y más de lo mismo con Yukishirou; con Seta era amable y los dos se llevaban muy bien; pero en el caso de Yahiko y en el de Shinomori… Kenji parecía admirar a ese hombre. Se fijó que, efectivamente, el chico no era tan frío ya; se enfadaba con ellos, se portaba bien con Seta y admiraba abiertamente a esos otros dos… _«¿Era Kenshin un tipo tan complicado a los quince?»_ Se preguntó mientras Omasu les enseñaba las habitaciones.

* * *

"¡**_NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**?" Soujiro y Kenji estaban volviendo de Kyoto con algo de comida que Aoshi-san les había pedido traer para el restaurante a favor de quedarse, pero oyeron ese grito a varias manzanas del restaurante. "¡**_Es mentira_**, **_verdad_**?" Oyeron. Soujiro se había despertado antes del alba y se había encontrado con Aoshi-san esa mañana y le pidió que saliera a comprar con su actitud fría, que hacía parecer el favor más bien una obligación (no es que le molestara, hubiera ido igualmente) y como había pasado mucho tiempo desde que pisó voluntariamente Kyoto y Kenji se estaba despertando, habían salido los dos a comprar los bienes más frescos de todos. Debían de ser las siete de la mañana cuando oyeron esa voz estridente.

"¿Misao-san? Me pregunto qué pasa…" Dijo Kenji en voz alta, mirando a Soujiro que parpadeaba, confuso, una sonrisa extraña en su cara.

"_Cough, cough, _espero que Yukishirou-san no haya enojado a Shinomori Misao-san." Dijo ausente, como si estuviera pensando en otras cosas. En algún lugar de su mente, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no se hubiera enterado _aún_ (era demasiado temprano) de _quién_ estaba bajo su mismo techo por entonces…

"Ah—" Kenji fue interrumpido.

"¡**_QUE TENEMOS A DOS CRIMINALES VIVIENDO BAJO NUESTRO TECHO_**?" Soujiro suspiró, al parecer Kami-sama no estaba a su favor. No oyeron si alguien respondió hasta que volvieron a oír su voz con igual o más fuerza. "¡**_CÓMO HAS DICHO QUE SE LLAMAN_**?" Gritó de nuevo.

Soujiro y Kenji se miraron preocupadamente y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a acercarse más a la puerta, debatiéndose interiormente si debían seguir allí o salir corriendo ahora que podían. "Deberíamos marcharnos cuanto antes… Yukishirou-san y Sagara-san siguen ahí." Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, como si le costara mucho decir esas pocas palabras.

"Mentira." Vino una voz a su espalda. "Sou, estás muy distraído." Dijo la voz molesta de Enishi, que había aparecido justo detrás de ellos. Cuando Kenji le preguntó, algo molesto por la súbita interrupción que casi le hizo dejar caer el tofu, que qué hacía allí, éste dijo: "Me he ido nada más ver que me habéis dejado solo con el gilipollas ése." Gruñó, refiriéndose demasiado claramente a Sanosuke, desaparecido en la casa. "Por mí podemos irnos sin él."

"Maa, eso estaría mal, Yukishirou-san." Dijo Soujiro, pero éste no pudo evitar plantearse el tema pues la voz de la mujer había sonado realmente enfadada, como si en serio le ofendiera tener a dos criminales bajo su techo (cosa que no sería nada extraño, él no era de los que se enorgullecía de su pasado, y sabía que, pese a las apariencias, Yukishirou-san tampoco). "Pero sí que, a la que nos encontremos con Sagara-san, podríamos irnos… Aunque…" Frunció un poco el ceño. "Saitou-san dijo que esperáramos en Kyoto hasta recibir órdenes directas…"

Enishi le fulminó con la mirada. "¿Tú eres idiota?" Soujiro rió nerviosamente. "Ese cabrón ya nos encontrará… pero yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ese bastardo y a la imbécil de su mujer." Soujiro pareció palidecer de golpe y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando notó un aura muy violenta y oscura a su espalda; pero él, que no era de los que se intimidaban fácilmente, se giró con una mirada asesina y se enfrentó con los ojos verdes y coléricos de Misao. "¿Qué quieres?"

Kenji sabía que eso no podía tener un final feliz, y así pareció advertirlo también Soujiro, que tosió mirando a un lado, tratando de disimular tener nada que ver con ese comentario ofensivo.

* * *

"De nuevo pido mis disculpas." Dijo la voz solemne de Aoshi-san mientras miraba a sus cuatro compañeros de habitación con una mirada indescifrable. Ni Kenji, que era el que le había visto más veces últimamente (de esos cuatro, claro), supo si estaba enfadado, enojado, o incluso divertido por la cara de Soujiro. "Misao suele dejarse llevar por las emociones, especialmente desde que está embarazada. Os pido que no se lo tengáis en cuenta."

Kenji sabía que Soujiro no podía decirle que estaba enfadado y que estaba resentido por todos los comentarios crueles de Misao-san, y no se extrañó al ver que el samurai simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Le sorprendió, por eso, ver en sus labios no una sonrisa, sino una línea recta, y supo que estaba más afectado de lo que parecía por las palabras de su tía. Enishi gruñó de enfado, dejando claro que había oído la disculpa pero que eso no significaba que la aceptaba. Aoshi-san, que no parecía necesitar que aceptaran sus palabras, simplemente les sirvió el té que se había estado haciendo en la mesa de ese cuarto que sólo usaba para reuniones importantes. Se preguntó el pelirrojo si sabía lo duros que habían sido los comentarios de Misao-san tanto para Enishi como para Soujiro, pero tenía la sensación de que Aoshi-san lo sabía, y que lo sabía muy bien. Y no supo si extrañarse o no, porque no parecía estar consternado en lo más mínimo.

Sanosuke, que había dormido hasta tarde, únicamente despertado por los alaridos de Misao-san, suspiró y se rascó la nuca.

Aoshi les observó con mucha discreción mientras les servía té a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Al primero que le sirvió té fue a Kenji, que era por el que más respeto sentía de entre los adultos de la sala, y no es que fuera muy adulto, puesto que apenas había cumplido los quince años. Claro estaba, a un samurai se lo consideraba como a alguien digno de respeto ya a esa edad, pero para él, que le había visto crecer desde que era muy pequeño, Kenji no podía dejar de ser un niño pequeño que trataba de huir de la sombra de su padre y que no comprendía muchas de las cosas que su madre o Yahiko intentaba infundirle. No era cierto que no le importara el chico, pues era verdad que sentía apego por él, como si fuera un sobrino, pero lo cierto era que él no se consideraba nadie como para decirle lo que debía o no debía hacer, rol que se empeñaba Misao en cumplir. Él consideraba que Kenji era un chico muy maduro para su edad en términos de tranquilidad y serenidad, pero sabía también que era más crío que uno de diez en cuanto a temas de relación social y estructuras familiares; así que, pese a que no le ayudara como lo haría sin duda Misao (por muy enfadara que estuviera, ella siempre le echaría una mano al chico), le daría un consejo o dos si veía que se estaba desviando por la rama incorrecta. Tenía muchas cosas que aprender.

Luego sirvió té a Sagara. No le tenía mucho aprecio al hombre, pero de entre los tres que quedaban, era el que menos había hecho sufrir a su familia o a la de Battousai. Le recordaba como al chico lleno de ideales sobre Japón, lleno de pensamientos nobles que ni él mismo seguía pero que veía reflejados en la familia que le había acogido en su adolescencia, siempre estaba dispuesto a luchar por ideales y si no, por ganas. Estaba seguro que en sus dieciséis años de ausencia había cambiado, y si podía confirmarlo de algún modo que no fuera el físico, sería porque en sus ojos brillaba algo más: madurez. Había dejado de ser un crío que fantaseaba, ahora él era el adulto que cuidaba los pasos de Kenji, al parecer. Parecía ser igual de impulsivo que antes, pero al menos parecía ser más ágil mentalmente, pues aunque sus reacciones eran volátiles, al menos actuaba con algo más de sentido común. Sabía que había dicho que había estado viajando por todo el mundo, y pese a que no lo ponía en duda, tampoco se lo había terminado de creer.

Al próximo servido fue a Yukishirou. Recordaba a ese hombre como aquél que había engañado a todo el grupo de amigos haciendo creer que Kamiya Kaoru (en la actualidad Himura) estaba muerta y había hundido en un pozo de miseria a Himura. Recordaba una batalla sangrienta y que su oído no funcionaba del todo bien, pese a que los años le hubieran hecho desarrollar otras capacidades. Sabía que había sido un hombre de mafias, el líder de numerosas de ellas, pero había estado consumido por el recuerdo de la muerte de alguien que le era preciada, un sentimiento con el que él mismo se identificaba, pues había estado durante años tratando de vengar a sus compañeros. Sabía también que se había entregado a la policía y que su estancia en la cárcel era todo un misterio, igual que cómo demonios llegó a conocer a Seta. Yukishirou era un hombre frío pero terriblemente agresivo, volátil a su manera, no como Sagara (que daría un puñetazo a quién le ofendiera) pero de los que actuaban como samuráis de la era Edo: mataban si se les insultaba.

Al que menos estima le tenía de todos era a Soujiro Seta, y así se lo hizo saber al darle té el último; y éste parecía haberlo notado porque no alzó su mirada, sino que dio las gracias con voz suave. Si bien era cierto que no sentía ningún desprecio personal por él, era también cierto que era el que menos merecía su respeto. Hasta el momento le había tratado con cortesía, pero como el tema que se iba a tocar a continuación era serio, supo que lo mejor sería dejar claro sus sentimientos. Seta había sido el que había maquinado gran parte de su intervención con Shishio Makoto, era el que le había espiado y el que, durante una temporada, había jugado con sus sentimientos para usarlos a su gusto. Había, además, logrado romper la espada de Himura, tema que ahora no le importaba pero por el que entonces se había sentido furioso, pues únicamente él se consideraba digno de romperle. Estaba claro que Seta parecía comprender todos y cada uno de esos sentimientos una vez mostrados, y tampoco iría a refutárselos o a pedir explicaciones; pero era también obvio que había dejado de ser el mismo crío manipulado y ahora vivía con otras ideas en mente. Ahora, al menos, seguro, sabía lo que era sentirse culpable, y si eso no significaba que había aprendido lo que era una emoción negativa, pues nada lo sería.

Las palabras de Misao (que descansaba en su habitación) al enterarse de _quiénes_ eran habían sido duras, aún más cuando les había tenido cara a cara. No había sido un encuentro violento pero no hostil como en el caso de Kenji o Sagara, sino que había sido dura y, sobretodo, cruel.

Acusó abiertamente a Yukishirou y a Seta por todos y cada uno de sus crímenes una vez los tuvo otra vez en mente, y no se cortó nada en dejarles saber cuánto les habían hecho sufrir a ellos y a Himura.

Yukishirou se lo tomó con soltura, obviamente habiéndolo asimilado durante todos esos años, pero Seta parecía ser otra historia pues la mirada culpable que tenían sus ojos era imposible de pasar de largo. Supo que sí, que Seta había aprendido lo que eran las emociones, aunque a la fuerza.

"Estáis aquí por el tema del **_Segundo Juppon Gatana_**¿me equivoco?" Kenji asintió nada más oír el nombre, y negó su pregunta. "Trabajas para Saitou."

"Seh, ese cabrón nos tendió una trampa y fue capaz de hacerle morder el anzuelo al crío, que se creyó todas sus palabras y terminó involucrándole." Kenji parecía tener que replicar a lo que había dicho Sagara, pero él fue más rápido.

"Aunque tú, como guardián, tampoco te diste cuenta de la trampa hasta que habían caído de cuatro patas¿verdad?" Dijo fríamente. Sagara se sonrojó y empezó a decir cosas sin sentido. "No me interesa saber cómo os habéis involucrado, no me interesa aún." Suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su té. "El hecho es que ahora vosotros cuatro tenéis que investigar y eliminar esa mafia¿verdad?"

"Cierto." Confirmó Seta a media voz, y procedió a contarle lo que ya sabían del grupo: que habían habido diecinueve víctimas en 27 meses y que sus movimientos eran totalmente impredecibles.

"Os equivocáis, anoche asesinaron a otros dos en Sapporo, Hokkaido."

Incluso Yukishirou pareció mostrarse sorprendido.

"Dos ejecutivos, se los encontraron en un armario, desnudos y unidos por sus órganos." Aclaró, habiendo recibido esa información esa misma mañana. "Terrible. Lo sé."

* * *

Entre las calles llenas de gente de Kyoto había un hombre que destacaba de entre todos ellos. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, aunque el rostro era sincero con su edad, su mirada y su porte eran jóvenes y fuertes, pues no por nada era uno de los mejores espías de todo Japón: Sawagejou Chou. Tenía un cuerpo de atleta y era más alto que todos los japoneses que pasaban por la calle en esos momentos, que eran muchos, aunque su altura estaba exagerada por su peinado: su cabello era de un rubio obviamente decolorado y se sostenía en punta. Su frente estaba cubierta por una cinta lila y llevaba un Yukata rojo con el obi delgado de color amarillo, plano, pero si uno se fijaba bien vería las líneas y curvaturas en la tela y varias espadas escondidas en todo su cuerpo.

Corría por las calles con una velocidad que prohibía a todo humano común o despistado verle, pues uno sí era capaz de percibir una figura amarilla y roja pasar por su lado y un viento si estaba atento. Por suerte para el espía, Kyoto estaba transitada de gente que a esa hora compraba comida en el último minuto, así que nadie le notó.

Se vio obligado a parar, eso sí, cuando descubrió que estaba totalmente perdido y que no tenía ni una sola pista de dónde podrían estar esos dos individuos que buscaba: Seta y Yukishirou (el primero le caía mucho mejor y le conocía desde hacía muchísimo más tiempo) y otros dos, uno que no conocía y el otro que no le caía bien y con el que no le apetecía reencontrarse.

Pero llevaba trabajando para Saitou demasiado tiempo y, lo quisiera o no, le pagaba bastante más de lo que le pagarían por otros trabajos (aunque bastante menos de lo que se merecía), y teniendo en cuenta que luchaba y hacía algo que se le daba bien (aunque tuviera que viajar a través de Japón en una semana, si era necesario), y además, siendo un criminal, que nadie le daría trabajo. Tuvo ganas de gritar de frustración, y si no lo hizo fue porque después de 17 años siendo un espía, uno aprendía a verse forzado a no tener que llamar la atención.

Se había paseado por todo Kyoto tratando de encontrar a cualquiera de esos cuatro (pese a que sólo fuera capaz de reconocer a dos, y con los otros dos sólo podía esperar que tuvieran un ki que le llamase la atención) varias veces, y al no encontrarles estuvo a punto de abandonar cuando se le encendió una bombilla.

Tuvo ganas de gritar y esta vez sí que lo hizo, sacando de varias personas que pasaban por su lado una mirada escandalosa y algo asustada por parte de alguna mujer vestida con kimono y su hijo en brazos, y tuvo que resistir la tentación de golpearse la cabeza contra algo.

_«¡SOY UN IDIOTA!_» Pensó, odiando tener que darle la razón a Saitou ni que fuera esa vez. _«De todos los sitios que irían para encontrar información, especialmente si uno de ellos es el hijo de Battousai… sería… ¡donde los Oniwaban-shu._» Aunque el problema era que no sabía muy bien dónde demonios era el sitio donde se escondían aquellos ninjas que durante una temporada fueron los mejores del país y del continente. Si no recordaba mal las cosas sobre su tiempo con Shishio (otro cabrón, pero al menos éste la daba una paga mejor y tenía ropa pasable, más que un estúpido yukata) los shinobi se habían escondido y llevaban un restaurante.

"¡Pero cómo voy a saber si siguen teniendo ese restaurante?" Exclamó en voz alta, alertando a otros transeúntes.

Decidió que, como no lo sabía, tendría que registrarlos uno a uno y, por casualidades de la vida, el primero al que entró fue al Aoya.

* * *

_Knock, knock_

Sanosuke agradeció de todo corazón esa interrupción, pues la situación se estaba poniendo demasiado incómoda. Después de la terrible noticia de dos asesinatos más, la mirada de Yukishirou y Seta se había oscurecido considerablemente, seguramente enfadados por no haber sido informados antes de ese dato. Shinomori les había dicho que, pese a no estar involucrado personalmente en la busca y captura de ese grupo terrorista, se había estado informando de sus movimientos tal y como se les pidió. Cuando Kenji preguntó quién les había pedido eso, Shinomori les había contado que Saitou también había buscado el apoyo de los Oniwaban-shu, pero que él se la había denegado. El viejo Okina seguramente hubiera querido entrometerse, pero al restar su cuerpo en cenizas, ahora se encargaba él y había decidido que no pondría en peligro a su familia.

La situación se había tensado tanto que estaba seguro de que algo explotaría, si fuera él por su ira al saber que habían dejado de trabajar para la paz, o si fuera Yukishirou por la cara de asco que ponía, no lo sabía, pero agradeció mucho los golpes en la puerta.

Quién había llamado había sido Misao. Ella no se había disculpado con Yukishirou o con Seta sobre sus palabras, palabras que incluso a él le impactaron de lo crudas que fueron, y cuando entró les siguió mirando como si fueran escoria (no pareció importarle al primero, pero al más joven parecía caérsele el mundo encima –y no le extrañaba, todo el tiempo tratando de redimirse para que se lo echaran en cara de esa forma). Les (más a Shinomori que a los demás) informó que había alguien sospechoso (miró de nuevo a sus dos compañeros) que quería hablar con ellos y que sabían que ellos eran espías.

Sanosuke no sabía quién podía ser. De lo que estaba seguro era que los ninja se habían retirado y que ahora vivían una existencia pacífica (menos alguna misión de búsqueda o informe, de lo que se encargaba, mayoritariamente, Shinomori), así que dedujo con rapidez que debía ser alguien relacionado –al menos, mínimamente– en el caso.

"No sé quién es…" Dijo Misao, como excusándose.

"No importa, tráele aquí, creo que sé de quién puede tratarse." Les echó una mirada significativa a Seta y a Yukishirou, que se miraron y parecieron comprender lo que decía y de quién se trataba. "Y Misao, te he dicho que te tumbes, ya no estás para moverte tanto."

"Jeje, sí." Sonrió plácidamente, con una sonrisa que Sanosuke no hubiera creído posible ver nunca en su cara. "Ahh…. _Puedes entrar."_ Le dijo a quién estaba detrás. "Ala, yo me retiro."

"Jaja, no puedo creer que me perdiera si vine aquí hará unos dos años…" Dijo una voz alegre y nasal. Sanosuke supo de inmediato que Yukishirou y Seta le conocían, puesto que el primero puso cara de mala leche y el segundo suspiró, sonriendo, algo aliviado, tal vez. "Creo que voy a demasiados sitios, y por eso me…"

"Yo creo que si te pierdes es porque eres un inútil." Dijo Yukishirou hablando por primera vez desde que entró en esa habitación, puesto que toda la charla la habían hecho los demás.

"¡**_ARGH_**¡¡**_SOIS VOSOTROS_**!" Exclamó el desconocido, una cara que le sonaba mucho. Sanosuke no se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo una mueca rara hasta que Kenji le dio un codazo, pese a no decir nada. "¡**_QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÉIS AQUÍ_**?"

Enishi le envió una mirada asesina a Soujiro, que sonrió inocentemente mientras le caía una gota de sudor por la frente.

"Diría, Sawagejou-san, que ha venido aquí a encontrarnos¿verdad?" Dijo sonriendo, tratando de contener la risa.

El idiota de Chou, al menos, a ojos de Enishi, se lo quedó mirando, sonrió y dijo con una voz bobalicona. "Claro que sí… era broma." Estaba claro que, ni Kenji, que era el que le acababa de conocer, se creía eso.

"… Los idiotas no saben bromear, sólo decir idioteces." Contraatacó Enishi, aborreciendo a Chou.

Chou le miró con ansias asesinas. "¡**OTRA VEZ TÚ**?"

"Trabajo con Sou." Remarcó Enishi sabiamente. "Y dinos qué coño quieres y todo lo que sepas sobre los dos asesinatos."

A Sanosuke, ese intercambio de insultos le parecieron divertidos, pero al final le pudo la impaciencia. A sabiendas que esa persona sabía quiénes eran esos dos y que parecía estar al mando de Saitou, intuía que había algo que aún no sabían. Conociendo a Saitou, seguro que les enviaría a Hokkaido o a Okinawa sólo por divertirse y verles sufrir congelándose o nadando hasta la maldita península. Y además, por algún motivo, esa persona parecía sonarle.

"¡**_Y quién coño es este tipo_**?" Al final, la curiosidad pudo con él.

"¡**_Quién coño sois vosotros_**?" Vino la voz de ese tipo.

Chou sabía que los nuevos compañeros de equipo de Seta y Yukishirou eran un hombre que en teoría conocía (y que ni le sonaba) y el hijo de Battousai. Pero no podía creerse que éste último se pareciera _tanto_ a su progenitor. Recordaba vivamente el momento que se encontró por primera vez con el pelirrojo de la cicatriz, había luchado a muerte (al menos, él) para encontrar la última espada legendaria… para que fuera una Sakabatou, por lo que Battousai le ganó. Recordaba muchas cosas de ese incidente, porque había sido ese momento en que había tenido que abandonar su fila como uno de los orgullosos Juppon Gatana y había ido a parar a la cárcel, dónde se había encontrado con un idiota (supo que se estaba acercando a algo importante) y a Saitou que, después de unos meses, le tomó bajo su mando como esclavo personal.

Miró al hijo de Battousai, tan idéntico a su padre, y al otro… y supo quién era. "¡**_OMAE_**¡¡**_TORI ATAMA_**!"

Y supo que el otro también le había reconocido, pues exclamó "¡**_HOUKI ATAMA_**!" Tal vez dieciséis años no fueran tantos…

* * *

El cartero le había pedido perdón mil y una veces, pero eso no hizo que Megumi dejara de gritarle y decir que el servicio era patético. Nada más leer la carta (una brevísima nota de Yahiko que insistía en el empeoramiento de Kaoru y le rogaba que acudiese a su lado cuanto antes) cogió la bolsa que tenía preparada y que contenía todo lo que le hacía falta para situaciones como ésa –en la que tuviera que irse de inmediato– y se fue gritándoles a su ayudante que estaría ausente durante una temporada y que se ocupara ella (la chica, Naoko Daidouji, estaba acostumbrada a las desapariciones súbitas de la mujer). Fue corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas cansadas le permitieron (pues el maldito cartero había llegado cuando estaba a una hora de cerrar la clínica, hacia las ocho de la noche) y cogió el primer carruaje que encontró, exigiéndole que la trajera cuanto antes a la estación de ferrocarriles.

El viaje en tren tardó mucho más de lo que deseó, pero tuvo todo el tiempo que necesitó para estudiar atentamente todos sus apuntes médicos sobre la salud de Kaoru desde el comienzo de su enfermedad. Sabía que Kaoru había sido muy valiente: había dejado atrás su salud y una vida larga para tener ese vínculo, por muy doloroso que fuera, con su marido. Ella mismo se lo había contado y se disculpó después. No dijo por qué se disculpaba, pero Megumi sabía que a Kaoru le había mal que no hubiera acabado con Sanosuke.

Suspiró, tratando de evitar pensar en Sanosuke, pero forzándose a recordarse que él mismo le había prometido que _evitaría_ (no lo bastante bueno, pero al menos _sí algo_) matar.

Ordenó que la trajeran en carruaje hasta la casa de Kaoru, y una vez dentro ni se molestó en llamar a la puerta: sacó las llaves que tenía unidas a las suyas propias y abrió la puerta.

"¡Yahiko!" Exclamó nada más entrar. Vio que estaba Tsubame caminando por el pasillo con la pequeña Shizuru en sus brazos. "¡Tsubame! Acabo de recibir la carta…"

Tsubame alzó los ojos, la pequeña dormida en sus brazos, y sonrió, invitándola a entrar.

* * *

**_¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

Kenji no hubiera podido saber que el Aoya explotaría, así que cuando dio un grito de horror junto al grito de todos los demás (menos Enishi, que sólo gruñó) no pensó que estaba siendo un inútil, sino que se dejó guiar por lo único que le consumía entontes: el instinto de supervivencia. Hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos y dejó que el poderoso viento, causado por la fuerza de la explosión, pasara de largo, golpeándole con piedras y arena. Algo en su interior se removía poderosamente, exigiendo respuestas a "por qué" demonios estaba pasando eso. Durante unos segundos, que parecieron siglos, el viento no dejó de bufar.

"Arghh…" Vino una voz sorda y Kenji no supo descifrar de quién era la voz, exactamente, pero percibía el dolor en su voz.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba inmovilizado por algo poderoso encima de él, y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para salir de los escombros que le mantenían paralizado. El hombro le dolía mucho, e imaginó que era por culpa de alguna piedra, pues la herida había empezado a sangrar de su gi. De inmediato otro pensamiento le asaltó la mente: «¡_Qué demonios_?» Y miró a su alrededor.

"Kenji¿estás bien?" Vino una voz a su lado. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Aoshi-san, que estaba también cubierto de suciedad y tenía un corte muy feo en la frente. Kenji no tuvo tiempo para contestar, porque Aoshi-san dijo: "Voy a ver qué a afectado esta explosión." Y Kenji supo que se refería a que quería saber si Misao-san estaba bien, no sólo por el tono de urgencia en su voz sino porque sabía cuánto le importaba Misao-san a Aoshi-san. Especialmente desde el embarazo. "Quédate aquí." Aoshisan parecía haberle leído la mente, pues estaba a punto de seguirle para saber si estaba bien. Aoshi-san se fue corriendo.

"¡**Himura-san**¡Está herido!" Vino una voz a su izquierda. Era Soujiro, y a su lado estaba Enishi y Sanosuke, que parecía aturdido.

"Ughhh…" Gruñó Sanosuke, evidentemente el que estaba en peor estado.

"Sagara-san¿se encuentra usted bien?" Preguntó Soujiro preocupadamente mientras miraba a su compañero. Él mismo tenía lo que parecía ser un corte en el pecho, más cerca del hombro, y sangraba bastante más que el corte que él mismo tenía. Sanosuke, en cambio, tenía un río de sangre cayéndole de la cabeza.

Enishi, que tenía algún golpe pero aparentemente nada grave, gruñó. "Las preguntas estúpidas no se preguntan."

Kenji tuvo que sentarse porque el shock de los hechos había hecho que se mareara. Algo entre las rocas se movió y pese a que tuviera ganas de gritarle a la roca porque sus movimientos le estaban dando dolor de cabeza (y entonces se dio cuenta de que algo también le había golpeado el cráneo a él también), y una pregunta asaltó su mente. "¿Dónde está el otro?"

Hubo un silencio. Sanosuke se agarraba con fuerza la frente y empezaba a preocupar a Kenji, pero Soujiro fue quién le distrajo, diciendo. "¡Oh, no¡Sawagejou-san!"

"Déjale, que muera, una carga menos." Comentó fríamente Enishi, sentándose y masajeándose la muñeca izquierda.

"¡**_SERÁS CABRÓN_**!" Vino una voz que apareció justo debajo de los escombros y de ahí salió Sawagejou, arrastrándose dolorosamente. "Me cago en todo… ¡Quién ha sido¿¡Quién ha colocado la puta bomba?"

"Antes de empezar a discutir sobre qué, quién o cómo, prefiero que los que podáis vayáis a buscar pistas _ahora mismo_." Intervino la voz fría de Aoshi-san, que apareció detrás de ellos con Misao-san que, al parecer, estaba en la otra punta del edificio y, por lo tanto, sana y salva. "Y los que no, os vamos a curar las heridas."

"¡**_Ganko_**¡¿**Estás bien**!" Vino la voz preocupada de Misao, que corrió a su lado aún a riesgo de tropezar entre las piedras (pero sin hacerlo, pues no por nada fue la mejor ninja de todo el Oniwaban-shu), su instinto de madre sobreprotectora finalmente entrando en juego. Y Kenji supo entonces, o al menos, eso intuyó su mente, que Misao-san sería una madre estupenda. Así se lo dijo, y por desgracia no recordó mucho más. "¡**GANKO**!"

"Tranquila, Misao, sólo ha perdido el conocimiento." Dijo viendo que, efectivamente, el chico había palidecido y había un hilo de sangre cayéndole de la sien. "Pero tenemos que ver que esa herida no sea nada grave. Igual con Sagara." Aoshi señaló al cuerpo del hombre que finalmente se había desplomado y que, si se aguantaba en pie, era gracias al apoyo que le brindaba Enishi. "Yo me encargaré de él." Dijo, acercándose y cargando con el hombre inconsciente.

Enishi y Soujiro se echaron una mirada significativa, y Chou supo que era significativa, no por el ambiente raro y tenso que había entre los dos, sino porque todo rastro de sonrisa había desaparecido de los labios del hombre de azul.

"Venid en cuanto tengáis algo." Dijo el líder del grupo de espías a los tres que se mantenían en pie por fuerza propia.

* * *

**NA1. **Hablo de la carta que nos enseña Watsuki-san en uno de los epílogos de esta fantástica serie.

**Notas de Autor:** Sí, sí, me he dado cuenta al releer el fic que SIEMPRE digo que me ha costado mucho escribir el capítulo y que al final, cuando me he inspirado, ha sido muy fácil. PUES NO VOY A DECIRLO EN ESTE. xD Básicamente porque este me ha costado MUCHÍSIMO, he estado encallada en este capítulo MESES y finalmente me he visto obligada a seguir escribiendo, porque si no lo hubiera dejado en HIATUS.

He decidido que, a partir de ahora, pienso ir actualizando este fic nada más tener los capítulos listos.

**En el próximo capítulo: **_Rencor inolvidado _(Fiel a la predicción de Saitou, la marcha del Segundo Juppon Gatana se ha acelerado. Él mismo una presa para esa nueva mafia… y el Aoya ha sido atacado.)

**Gabyhyatt: **Jeje, el motivo de por qué Saitou es la próxima víctima es bastante claro… les ha estado siguiendo la pista durante mucho tiempo, así que quieren deshacerse de él. Y en cuanto a si Aoshi y Misao se involucrarán… pues eso aún está por ver, je.

**Arcasdrea: **Jaja, me has hablado sobre la esencia de los personajes… la verdad es bastante duro tener que relatar las historias de personajes que pasan de los 30 con un muchacho de 15, siendo que soy mujer y tengo 18, pero si hay algo que simplemente NO cambia (y me he dado cuenta a lo largo de mi propia vida) es la base de la persona. Por mucho que pasen los años, por miles de experiencias dolorosas o alegran que hayan sufrido, las personas siguen guardando en su corazón esa fragancia que les hace únicos. Es una manera de hacer ver a los lectores que, pese a que todo cambie, todo sigue igual. ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic!


	12. Rencor inolvidado

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su autor: Nobuhiro Watsuki. ¡Ojalá Soujiro, Sanosuke, Enishi y Kenji fueran míos! X3

**Sumario:** POST SERIES Fiel a la predicción de Saitou, la marcha del Segundo Juppon Gatana se ha acelerado. Él mismo una presa para esa nueva mafia… y el Aoya ha sido atacado.

Entre el hoy y el mañana

Capítulo Doce: Rencor inolvidado

Aoshi Shinomori había sido nombrado capitán del equipo de ninja's más importantes de todo Japón, el Oniwaban-shu, a los catorce años. Tenía un talento inimaginable, era uno de esos prodigios que nacían cada cien o doscientos años, un individuo que parecía haber nacido con una espada ceñida a la cintura por su maravilloso arte a la hora de empuñar sus dos kodachi's. Su grupo (Beshimi, Hanya, Hyotoko, Shikijo) había sido brutalmente asesinado y él se había entregado a lo que un hombre, un hombre que no admiraba pero que sí respetaba, Himura Kenshin, había bautizado como "el camino incorrecto". Habían peleado, él había comprendido cosas, y había aprendido otras más cosas. Le estaba agradecido a ese hombre todo lo que había hecho por él, que no era mucho ni era poco, pero ese simple desvío era lo que le había permitido vivir como vivía en la actualidad. Seguramente, en otras circunstancias, estaría muerto. No creía que fuera una opción mejor o peor a la vida que llevaba en esos momentos: era simplemente diferente.

Himura Kenshin. Ese hombre había cambiado la vida de tantas personas con sus palabras cálidas y sus miradas complacientes, que a veces se despertaba sintiéndose agradecido, y a veces tenía ganas de vomitar en su recuerdo.

Aoshi no era idiota, no era inmaduro ni era un perdedor. Sabía que Himura había tenido un gran papel en su vida y había formado parte de un momento decisivo, pero no sólo en él: sino en toda persona que se le cruzase. Por sus palabras, por sus miradas.

Era un imbécil que creía en una utopía.

Y aún así, en esos momentos, mientras corría para ver cómo estaba Misao y el restaurante, agradeció la presencia de Himura. No sólo en su vida: sino en la de Misao. Ella seguramente, buscándole, se habría matado entre aventuras, o eso, o se habría enamorado de otro hombre. Eso él no podía saberlo, pero sí supo que ahora no soportaba la idea de que Misao se enamorara de otro hombre.

Esa niña de pocos añitos que había dejado al cargo de Okina era una de las joyas que había encontrado en la vida. Era una niña dulce, cariñosa y feliz, y su corazón sombrío se alegraba de tener una pequeña luz de esperanza, de saber que, pese a que él matara por encargo o por ganas, había una pequeña criatura creciendo adecuadamente porque él la había estado cuidando una temporada, por corta que fuera. Y esa chica había evolucionado a una adolescente con un fervor y una pasión que cegaban, con un magnetismo que era imposible que esquivar. Había arriesgado su vida mil veces por objetivos concretos (encontrarle había sido uno de ellos) y estaba seguro de que aún ahora lo volvería a hacer (tal vez no en esos momentos, él sabía cuánto le importaba a ella el bebé que tenía en su vientre), pero su carácter terco no había cambiado en absoluto. Ahora, de mujer, había ganado una belleza que sólo poseía ella de entre todas las mujeres que pisaban las tierras niponas, y ella era la persona por la que él mismo daría su vida.

Vio que únicamente la zona oeste del restaurante había quedado destruida. Por asuntos de arquitectura se había decidido que el restaurante propiamente dicho estaría de cara al este para acumular cuánta más luz mejor, y la parte más sombría (el Oeste) era la zona para los asuntos internos. Los asuntos del Oniwaban-shu se discutían normamente en el ala norte (si alguien quisiera colocar una bomba, como había ocurrido, la colocarían dónde se sospechase que podría haber información, el ala oscura, así que por eso habían elegido otra), pero en esos momentos esa habitación estaba siendo restaurada por culpa de un pequeño accidente que tenía que ver con un cliente borracho y enfadado que había decidido entrar dentro de la casa sin el permiso de los propietarios). El ala sur era la más grande y donde vivía él y su familia, también compuesta con Omasu, Okon, Shirojo y Kurojo y las habitaciones para invitados.

La parte de la casa, el ala norte y el restaurante estaban más o menos intactos. Las trabajadoras principales (Omasu y Okon), aún en tiempos de paz entrenadas para cualquier situación de emergencia, trataban como podían de calmar a los clientes que estaban histéricos, algunos heridos, de los que se encargaba de curar Misao (pues poco podía hacer, en su estado).

—¡**Misao**! –la llamó.

Ella se giró para verle y suspiró de alivio. Parecía ser que estaba bien.

—¡Qué ha ocurrido?

* * *

Enishi no confiaba en el instinto de lucha de Chou tanto como lo hacía en el suyo propio o en el de Soujiro. Houki Atama insistía en que salieran a buscar a lo loco a cualquier sospechoso, y Sou le había dicho con una tranquilidad que sólo le exasperaba más que no valía la pena, porque él ya sabía dónde se escondían los culpables (o, al menos, aquellos que querían ser encontrados). Él mismo había percibido un rastro de Kenki muy suave, casi imperceptible. Contrario a las creencias del mismo Saitou, Soujiro no era insensible al Kenki, es más, su forma de ocultarlo cuando quería sólo le hacía más sensible también cuando quería, y si Soujiro decía que él sabía dónde estaban: era porque en verdad sabía dónde estaban. 

—¿Dónde dices que está, Sou? –Chou era la única persona que usaba ese mote para Soujiro a excepción de él.

—Son muy listos –comentó Soujiro mientras reposaba su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de su bokken en su cintura. Sonreía de un modo distinto a lo común, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos mostrando una mirada ávida y atenta, pero curiosa, y la forma que tenían sus labios era más pícara que pacífica. Ese era el humor que tenía Soujiro cuando estaba dispuesto a luchar, y le gustaba ver a Enishi que no únicamente sabía sonreír como un idiota, cosa que había temido durante varias temporadas durante los primeros meses. Pero había algo, además, en esa mirada, que le inquietaba, era la mirada de alguien con ganas de luchar, pero por la forma que tenía de contener el kenki y de tensar su cuerpo era la reacción de alguien que está bajo mucha tensión o estrés.

Claro, él sabía de su pasado, y sabía que cuando Soujiro empuñaba su espada muchas veces tenía que enfrentarse no sólo al adversario, sino con el Tenken que seguía en su cuerpo y le guiaba los instintos de lucha.

Soujiro sabía que a Yukishirou-san le gustaba observarle cuando se avecinaba una tormenta, sabía que disfrutaba ver que había algo más en él, algo que él mismo odiaba sacar a la luz pero que muchas veces le era imposible evitar. Yukishirou-san sabía que él odiaba luchar, sabía que odiaba tener que coger ni que fuera su bokken y usarlo contra otro ser humano, sabía que se debatían fuertes instintos en su cuerpo: el instinto de quién una vez fue el segundo hombre más poderoso del mundo tras dejar atrás su humanidad, y el corazón de alguien que justo ha aprendido lo que son las emociones y el valor íntimo de la ética. Sabía que a Yukishirou-san le gustaba verlo. No porque sufriera (Yukishirou-san era retorcido, pero no _tanto_) sino porque, como una vez le había dicho él mismo poco después de sincerarse con el otro:

"_Me gusta saber que hay más que una bolsa vacía_." No sabía exactamente qué quería decir con eso, pero intuía que a Yukishirou-san no le gustaba que su ki estuviera siempre enmascarado. Pero eso era algo que no podía cambiar, que no _quería_ cambiar, no _aún_.

Sabía que Yukishirou-san debía de confiar mucho en él para estar viajando con él durante años, porque a Yukishirou-san le ponía nervioso no poder predecir a la gente. Y según Yukishirou-san, él era impredecible. Al menos, añadió después de ver la cara de sorpresa de Soujiro que no le sorprendió a él, en cuanto al ki.

"_A veces creo que vas a atacarme por la espalda._" Pero Soujiro nunca lo había hecho, Yukishirou-san seguía sin poder leerle, pero eso había dejado de importar.

Y eso era algo que, desgraciadamente, aún le quedaba por entender a Sawagejou-san.

—¡Por qué demonios nos llevarían a un claro? –exclamó el rubio.

Soujiro tuvo que suspirar por enésima vez. Estaba bastante cansado, pues había dormido poco la noche anterior, había tenido que escuchar las palabras crudas de Shinomori Misao-san, había tenido que soportar la mirada acusadora de Shinomori Aoshi-san, y había sobrevivido a una explosión. Miró a Yukishirou-san de reojo. Sabía que a él le daba igual lo que pensaran los demás de él, si pensaban que era o no un maldito criminal escapado de la cárcel, pero a él… esas palabras le asustaban, porque le recordaban vivazmente esas experiencias que había tenido que compartir hacía demasiado poco.

—Porque es un buen lugar para luchar. Seguramente el plan de quiénes han lanzado la bomba no era destruir el Aoya ni matarnos, seguro que el plan era retarnos –explicó con su eterna sonrisa–. Y el mejor puesto para una lucha es éste, supongo.

—Supones bien. Estamos rodeados –dijo Yukishirou-san mientras se ponía en guardia.

—Ch, pues no se dónde veis que… ¡**_AHÁ_**!

Soujiro sabía que Sawagejou-san era un buen luchador. Tenía fuerza, habilidad, agilidad, flexibilidad y una gran cantidad de armas ocultas en su cuerpo. Puede que no fuera perceptivo ni analizara con detalles las situaciones en las que se encontraba, pero había un motivo por el que Saitou-san le tenía bajo su mando directo: era bueno. Nada más aparecer varios personajes de entre los árboles con las katanas alzadas, él había sacado una que rodeaba su torso, una katana que él conocía bien y que tenía desde hacía muchos años, y les había tumbado a todos. No les había matado, claro, era una blasfemia para cualquiera que se encontraba en su situación profesional.

—Heh. Con razón eras el mejor –comentó Sawagejou-san mientras con un movimiento de muñeca colocaba su katana y atacaba a varios otros que parecían y les rodeaban, sin tener que molestarse él mismo o Yukishirou-san en moverse ellos.

—_Cállate_¿quieres? –murmuró Yukishirou-san. Soujiro les observó con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba su pierna derecha y doblaba sus extremidades, sus brazos colocados, la mano derecha rozando la empuñadora de su bokken. Era hora del Battou-jutsu.

Enishi sacó su propia espada y sonrió, sádico. Pensó que hacía demasiado tiempo que esa katana no se manchaba de un poco de sangre.

—¿Cuántos hay? –preguntó Chou sin mirarles, sus ojos fijos en los árboles, yendo y viniendo.

Enishi calculó:

—Varios, pero pocos presentan dificultades.

—Hay uno muy fuerte, pero dos de ellos son especialmente poderosos –musitó Soujiro–. Uno de ellos esconde bien su aura.

* * *

_«Ya entiendo…»_ dijo la voz que venía desde el otro lado de la línea. Saitou dejó ir con un suspiro el humo, formando una curiosa figura a su alrededor, ocultándole en una nube gris y transparente. _«Muy bien. Cuídate, Hajime…» _

—No te preocupes. Tú cuida de Eiji.

Y antes de que su mujer pudiera decir nada, colgó el teléfono y echó otra calada a un cigarrillo que estaba casi del todo consumido. Para él, estar con el ceño fruncido y con arrugas de enfado en la comisura de la boca era normal, pero lo que no lo era era aquella mirada preocupada. Miraba a su alrededor con mucha cautela, como si esperara un ataque desde cualquier lado de la habitación aún a sabiendas que sólo él había entrado y que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave (tontería, pues él mismo podría derrumbar esa puerta con un solo golpe, pero al menos tendría un segundo para contraatacar de ser agredido) y que no había nadie más con él. Sabía que se estaba portando como un paranoico, pero estaba nervioso.

Había llamado a Tokio, su mujer, para asegurarse de su estado de salud. Hasta el momento, el Juppon Gatana no había atacado nunca a los familiares de quiénes iban a ser sus víctimas, pero aún así temía por la seguridad de Tokio. Sabía que ella era una mujer fuerte y con muchas habilidades (ella misma era una excelente espadachina) y Eiji había crecido y se había convertido en un hombre fuerte. Tokio le había contado que Eiji se había hecho daño en un entrenamiento, y eso no le sorprendía (el chico era fuerte, pero también podía ser muy torpe) pero le molestaba.

Tuvo un mísero segundo para girarse, desenfundar su espada, y detener el arma de su atacante.

* * *

—¡**_Quita_**¡¡Te he dicho que estoy **bien**! –exclamó Sanosuke mientras trataba de librarse de las manos no-tan-expertas en medicina de Misao que, a falta de energía para moverse y ser más útil, trataba de ayudar al cabeza pollo que se empeñaba en marcharse– ¡**_No ves que me haces daño_**! –gritó, tratando de esquivar el algodón con desinfectante natural que tenía Misao entre los dedos.

—¡**_PERO BUENO_**¿¡**_TÚ ERES UN HOMBRE O UN GALLINA_**? –chilló ella, indignada. Hubiera querido ser más útil y ver qué clase de destrozos se habían producido, pero había empezado a dolerle la tripa y recordaba muy bien las advertencias de Megumi: _si notas algo raro, detente y, si te duele mucho, avisa a alguien que te pueda ayudar y ponte en contacto conmigo_. Así que allí estaba, tratando de curar la herida de la cabeza de Tori Atama.

—Es un Tori Atama –vino una voz sombría desde el otro lado de la habitación, una de las que habían quedado libres de todo el daño. Cuando se giraron para ver quién había hablado, Misao sonrió y Sanosuke gruñó, dándole entender a Aoshi que no tenía ganas de verle–. Misao tiene razón, podrías haberte fracturado algo o sufrir una conmoción cerebral.

—Ch, yo tengo la cabeza muy dura –insistió Sanosuke, que tenía unas ganas locas de salir de allí y encontrar al cabrón que había puesto esa bomba: quería respuestas y, por encima de todo, quería pelea. Se había enterado de que Kenji también había sido herido y que había caído inconsciente por un golpe en la sien (y eso le preocupaba, sabía por experiencia previa que las heridas en la sien eran heridas malas… y se negaba a creer que una herida en pleno cráneo pudiera serlo igual) y sabía que Yukishiro, Seta y Houki Atama estaban intentando buscar a los culpables de tal alboroto. Y él quería estar ahí, _debía_ estar ahí porque el cabrón que había puesto la bomba, no sólo había destrozado un restaurante ni había puesto en peligro a muchas personas, sino que habían herido a Kenji, su protegido, y algo en su ego y su nuevo sentimiento sobreprotector hacia el chico le impedía aceptar eso.

—Eso no te voy a negar –dijo Aoshi–, pero no estás en condiciones de luchar. El golpe te ha aturdido –Sanosuke gruñó cuando vio que era verdad que estaba aturdido, porque Aoshi se duplicaba y se movía, uno siguiendo al otro–, porque ni siquiera puedes seguirme con la mirada. Y si no puedes conmigo, que sólo estoy caminando, cuando estés derrotado en plena batalla créeme, sólo serás un estorbo.

Sanosuke sintió la ira apoderarse de la razón:

—¡**_PUES YO NO VEO QUE _**TÚ**_ ESTÉS HACIENDO NADA_**! –gritó, golpeando con el puño el suelo en el que estaba tumbado, fuera del futon (se había movido tanto que al final acabó por salir fuera del colchón). Aoshi le clavó una mirada dura y fría y Sanosuke, que sabía que había dicho algo muy peligroso, no se echó atrás– ¡Ya podrías echarles TÚ una ayudita, si estás tan bien!

—¡**Déjale en paz**! –exclamó Misao de golpe. Sanosuke la había visto enfadada antes, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo muecas, pero la mirada dura que le envió aquella chica que ahora era toda una mujer le impactó– Aoshi está protegiendo todos los documentos que tenemos, él es la única persona que sabe dónde están y si no lo hace él y los **_Juppon Gatana_** pillan esa información, estamos perdido. ¡Así que ya puedes estar agradeciéndoselo de rodillas, si hace falta!

Sanosuke frunció el entrecejo, comprendiendo finalmente por qué el normalmente activo Aoshi Shinomori, el primero en avanzar un pie ante la perspectiva de una lucha para proteger todo aquello en lo que creía firmemente (y no le cabía duda de que ahora, en su mente, la única cosa que cabía era la familia) estaba allí, aparentemente sin hacer nada, pero asegurándose de proteger aquello que les salvaría la vida mucho más adelante. Pero no pidió perdón ni le dio las gracias, y Aoshi tampoco parecía interesado en recibirlas.

—¿Cómo está Kenji? –preguntó Misao, viendo que ninguno de los dos hablarían. Habían dejado al más joven a manos de Omasu, la que más sabía de medicina y primeras curas, mientras Okon, Shirojo y Kurojo se ocupaban de calcular desperfectos, calmar a la gente, hablar con la policía, hacer las llamadas pertinentes… a la misma vez que tenían un ojo por su tarea en mano, a la misma vez observaban muy cuidadosamente su alrededor en busca de sospechosos o posibles detonadores.

—Acaba de recuperar el conocimiento, está cansado y probablemente lo que tenga se le curará con una noche de sueño. Misao¿cómo estás tú?

Misao sonrió dulcemente y asintió.

* * *

—Humm… ¡qué interesante¡Has oído eso¿Futsuka (52)¡¡Ha descubierto tu aura¡¡Es impresionante!

Enishi fue el más rápido en desenvainar su espada china y vio que, en una milésima de segundo, uno de los tres individuos que había mencionado Soujiro había bajado ya, justo mientras los demás aterrizaban. Miró con frialdad a esos tres individuos.

—Vosotros sois quiénes habéis colocado esa bomba en el Aoya –dijo. No era una pregunta.

—Sí –dijo un segundo individuo con calma–¡y ha sido complicado! Pero nuestra red de información es…

—Nanoka. Basta.

Enishi observó a los tres individuos que estaban plantados delante de ellos, mirándoles con igual de interés. El primero que había hablado era el más joven de los tres y obviamente el más animado e inquieto pues, pese a estar delante mismo del enemigo, se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro mientras enfundaba y desenfundaba su katana. Era joven, posiblemente de la edad de Soujiro o incluso menor, pero la forma de sus manos indicaba al ojo del buen espadachín que era un experto con la espada. Era bastante alto, seguramente casi tanto como él mismo, y su cuerpo casi esquelético le hacía prever la gran agilidad que seguramente tendrían sus articulaciones. El joven tenía un rostro joven, lo único que mostraba su edad era la profundidad de su mirada, cuyos orbes negros parecían analizarlo todo a la vez que parecía indiferente de lo que le rodeaba. Tenía el cabello recogido al típico estilo japonés de la Era Edo: el _chonmage_. Tenía en su rostro una sonrisa amplia qu le recordaba vagamente a la sonrisa de su compañero pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que la sonrisa de ese tipo era psicótica (pese a que pudiera ser como Soujiro hace mucho tiempo, ahora al menos Soujiro sonreía mejor). Llevaba puesto un gi blanco y un hakama negro, la ropa típica del estudiante o del profesor de Kendo, pero era una katana con filo de metal lo que tenía entre las manos, no una de madera.

El siguiente individuo, el que suponía que se llamaba **_Nanoka _**(¿Séptimo día del mes?) también llevaba el cabello al estilo _chonmage_ pero había algo en su cara que, pese a ser occidental, no parecía cuadrar con el peinado típico de samurai. Era obviamente mayor que ellos, seguramente pasaba de los cuarenta años, o al menos eso parecía porque su cara estaba plagada de profundas arrugas, especialmente patas de gallo, en la comusira de la boca y la frente, y cuyas gruesas cejas parecían estar pegadas de tan fruncidas que estaban. Pese a su edad madura, su cuerpo era fuerte pero viejo, bastante más de lo que debiera –al menos, así lo notaron los ojos de Enishi–. Vestía exactamente igual que su compañero, llevaba puestos un gi y un hakama, blanco y negro, y de la cintura le colgaba una espada vieja. Lo que más le impactó de ese hombre al ojearle por primera vez era que el contorno de sus ojos eran de un increíble color violeta y negro y, peor aún, eran naturales.

Finalmente, el tercero, parecía estar en una edad intermedia entre los dos. Era el más grande en cuanto a complexión corporal, sus músculos eran de aquél que se ha entrenado duramente durante todos los años de su vida, y también era el que tenía más moreno en la piel. Su cara, que debería tener una miera fiera y enfadada, estaba relajada y casi aburrida, con sus ojos entrecerrados. Incluso levantó la mano para bostezar y ni siquiera llegó a tocar la espada que tenía en su cintura, otra katana, cómo no. Al igual que sus compañeros, su cabello estaba recogido por el _chonmage_ y vestía igual que ellos. Por la cara de interés que ponía Soujiro al observarle, supo que era él el que había ocultado bien su aura y por lo tanto era **_Futsuka_**.

—Y decidme… ¿qué motivos teníais para poner en peligro a tantas personas? –exigió saber Chou con el cejo fruncido, disgustado. Tenía el arma en mano y estaba de muy, muy mal humor.

—Órdenes, compañero –respondió Nanoka, obviamente el más gallito de todos y probablemente por eso mismo, el menos precavido, pues se molestaba en provocar a un enemigo cuya fuerza y técnica desconocía–. Veo que sois muy fuertes, todos vosotros… Pero ya lucharemos otro día¿vale? Estad contentos, os damos un poco más de tiempo para vivir.

—Ch, bonito eufemismo, lo que quieres es salir por patas –replicó Enishi secamente, sonriendo como un sádico dispuesto a atrapar a su presa. Esa mirada, que hacía encoger de miedo incluso a Soujiro en sus peores momentos, no afectó en absoluto a Nanoka, que sólo rió más.

—No, créeme, os estamos salvando la vida –comentó el primero, el que sonreía con maldad y fingida inocencia, demasiado parecido pero a la vez demasiado distinto al Tenken. Parecía sentir un interés especial en el vagabundo vestido de azul, que en esos momentos les observaba a todos con una sonrisa también, una sonrisa igual de ilegible pero mortal, a su modo.

—No creo que deban sacar conclusiones tan rápidamente –dijo éste, rotando la muñeca con el bokken en mano–. Creo que ustedes podrían darnos unas respuestas que llevamos bastante tiempo buscando… ¿Verdad que sois los del **_Juppon Gatana_**? –Enishi sonrió maquiavélicamente al ver que la mirada del joven se había enfriado y que, pese a su sonrisa, tenía un rostro letal e incompasivo, el rostro que más le gustaba ver: el Tenken.

—Sí, igual que sois vosotros quienes nos habéis estado mordiendo la cola… jaja¡pero qué poco progreso, después de tanto tiempo! –dijo Nanoka.

Chou, que era el que se encargaba del departamento de investigación, gruñó:

—Admito que sois buenos ocultando información… pero os derrotaremos, no permitiremos que deis un golpe de estado.

—¿Ah¿Un golpe de estado¿Es eso lo que pensáis que andamos buscando?

Hubo un silencio muy tenso. Los tres que miraban a sus contrincantes estaban con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos. Esa información les había cogido totalmente desprevenida. Si lo que querían hacer no era un golpe de estado, proyecto del mismo Shishio Makoto, creador del primer (¿el original, tal vez?) **_Juppon Gatana_**¿**QUÉ** era? Ese mismo pensamiento era el que había cruzado la mente de Soujiro, que preguntó:

—Si ese **no** es vuestro objetivo¿por qué os hacéis llamar **_Juppon Gatana_**? –dijo, fríamente, su sonrisa empezando a debilitarse.

—Si queréis respuestas… –dijo con voz cantarina el primero que había hablado, cuyo nombre no sabían– tendréis que venir a pelear por ellas.

—¿Sabes? Creo que esa invitación me gusta… y me gusta _mucho_ –dijo Enishi.

* * *

Chizuru estaba tomando un descanso entre tarea y tarea, sentada en el porche de su casa donde Rumiko-obaasama se había disculpado innecesariamente y había empezado a recompilar fuerzas desde allí; estaba con la mirada perdida, su mentón descansando en su mano y tarareando una canción que en esos momentos no sabía de dónde había sacado. Estaba físicamente exhausta. Era verdad que Rumiko-obaasama se había recuperado y había empezado a llevar las tareas que antes había abandonado con una dignidad digna de admiración. Pero aún así habían surgido muchos problemas: Kazuma (el hijo mayor) se les había vuelto rebelde y pinchaba muy a menudo a la pequeña Yukino, y con su propio esfuerzo debían ganarse el sustento (como el cargo de su Kazumasa-ojiisama era tan importante, podían vivir perfectamente los cinco). Ahora Rumiko-obaasama trabajaba como maestra de caligrafía en casa y ella en un restaurante cerca de allí. Ese día precisamente no trabajaba, pero ayudaba en casa.

—Chizuru-chan¿estás cansada? –vino la voz de Rumiko-obaasama, que apareció después de sus clases y se sentó a su lado, como lo había hecho semanas antes.

—¿Eh? Ah, no, estoy bien… Es sólo que estoy distraída, lo siento mucho.

—¡No lo sientas, cariño! Te estás esforzando mucho… muchas gracias –Rumiko-obaasama le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas y le acarició suavemente el cabello.

Chizuru sonrió y asintió, pero a la que los pasos discretos de la mujer desaparecieron por entre los pasillos, volvió a mirar al cielo con la mirada perdida y, especialmente, triste.

* * *

El primero en elegir rival fue, por extraño que pareciera pues era el número 7 (**_Nanoka_**), fue éste mismo y eligió a Soujiro, desapareciendo en un instante en el aire y apareciendo justo detrás del rurouni, que tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para apartarse del camino y detener el golpe de la katana de su adversario en su parte plana con su bokken para evitar partir la ya gastada madera en dos. En ese mísero segundo en que ocurrió todo esto, los demás _Juppon Gatana_ se lanzaron hacia los otros dos contrincantes. Enishi fue capaz de prever ese ataque, pero no Chou, que fue enviado lejos por la fuerza bruta de una katana sin siquiera desenvainar hasta la otra punta del claro, chocando finalmente contra el robusto tronco de un árbol.

La gran experiencia de Chou en la lucha, por eso, le permitió ignorar el dolor y alzarse antes de recibir otro golpe que esta vez sí que hubiera sido mortal, pues la punta de la espada de **_Futsuka_** estaba a dos segundos de partirle el cráneo. Se tiró al suelo con rapidez y giró sobre sí mismo, cayendo de rodillas, y se alzó con su espada, el Hakujin no Tachi NA1, apuntándola directamente al corazón de Futsuka, girando su rumbo en el último segundo y yendo a por el pulmón. Pero no funcionó pues, sorprendiéndole, Futsuka cogió el filo con las manos desnudas y tiró de él.

—¿**Pero q**—…! –exclamó Chou, apoyándose en su talón para tirar con más fuerza de su espada del mano y comprobando horrorizado que la fuerza de su adversario era mucho superior a la suya, pues no consiguió nada.

—Bonita espada –comentó con voz nasal Futsuka–, pero _no_ corta.

—¡**Cómo que no**—? –pero su pregunta fue interrumpida al ver que, efectivamente, las manos de Futsuka, que agarraba la espada con las manos _desnudas_ estaban intactas. Cuando él mismo había afilado la espada hacía un par o tres de días… y él, un coleccionista de espadas, era un _experto_ a la hora de afilar.

Esa sorpresa desagradable hizo que perdiera el ritmo de la batalla por un momento que le costó muy caro. Futsuka tiró con fuerza de la espada maleable haciendo que se le escapara la empuñadura a Chou, que dio unos pasos tratando de volver a cogerla, pero el tirón fuerte de su adversario le hizo saber que esa espada no la recuperaría, al menos, por el momento. Se maldijo por debajo, sabiendo lo famosa y lo valiosa que era esa espada (no por nada era su preferida) y ahora que no tenía un arma para luchar con él a distancia, no le quedaría más remedio que…

—Je, hace mucho que no desenvaino _esta_ espada –dijo Chou mientras cogía con su mano la otra espada que descansaba en su cintura–. Mucho, mucho tiempo…

—¿No me digas que todos tus otros adversarios cayeron con esta cosa –comentó Futsuka con arrogancia mientras jugueteaba con el Hakujin no Tachi, haciendo que Cho apretara la mandíbula de rabia.

—No, pero con esta espada es imposible no matar… y yo no puedo hacerlo –dijo Chou en un vano intento de intimidarlo, impresionarlo, al menos.

—¿_Oh_?

Chou desenvainó esa espada con lentitud, dejando que su rival contemplara los dos filos de esa misma espada, cuyos cortes serían imposibles de coser y cuya hoja, muy afilada (_Pero el Hakujin no Tachi también estaba afilado…_ pensó Chou con nerviosismo), podía ser mortal. Finalmente dejó caer su brazo con el peso de la espada, tratando de apartar a su rival que no se movió y que quedó a un mísero centímetro de la punta.

—La llamo Renbatou… y nadie que haya luchado contra ella ha salido victorioso –mintió_. «Che, no me tengo que preocupar, no puede ser más fuerte que Battousai…__»_

—Quieres decir, hasta ahora.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Sí, sé perfectamente que este capítulo es bastante más corto a los otros… pero es que, si no paraba aquí, no hubiera podido acabar nunca este capítulo. Jeje. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! El estilo es mucho mejor que en el capítulo anterior, que tuve que forzarlo… y un escrito forzado **NO** es un buen escrito.

¡Mil gracias a **Nayru A** por tu review!

**En el siguiente episodio:** _Tres batallas simultáneas_ (Tres de los miembros del Segundo Juppon Gatana han llegado para luchar contra Chou, Enishi y Soujiro; mientras tanto¿cómo está Aoiya después del bombardeo?)

**NA1.** Casi doy un brinco cuando encuentro este nombre… el **_Hakujin no Tachi_ ** es la espada de Chou, la que tiene alrededor de su torso que es larga y flexible. La otra, la que tiene dos filos, se llama **_Renbatou_**.

52-. **Tsuitachi, Futsuka, Mikka, Yokka, Itsuka, Muika, Nanoka, Youka, Kokonoka y Touka:** Primer día del mes, segundo día del mes, tercer día del mes… hasta el décimo día del mes.


	13. Tres batallas simultáneas

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su autor: Nobuhiro Watsuki. ¡Ojalá Soujiro, Sanosuke, Enishi y Kenji fueran míos! X3

**Sumario:** [POST SERIES Tres de los miembros del Segundo Juppon Gatana han llegado para luchar contra Chou, Enishi y Soujiro; mientras tanto¿cómo está Aoiya después del bombardeo?

Entre el hoy y el mañana

Capítulo Doce: Tres batallas simultáneas

Soujiro sabía que la primera ley de los luchadores era nunca subestimar a su enemigo, así que cuando Nanoka se dispuso a acometerle con una velocidad rápida, mucho más del que debería ser capaz por su edad, pero mucho más inferior a la suya propia, se retiró a un lado y posó su mano en su Bokken maltratado, ojeándole con cuidado e intentando prever un nuevo ataque. Se había apartando dando un salto, cayendo a varios metros de su contrario con un árbol en medio, y chocó contra el tronco de uno al dar un paso atrás. Nanoka, que parecía sorprendido por un movimiento tan hábil como ese, silbó impresionado.

—Hayai... Sugoku hayai (52). Ni siquiera he visto cómo te movías –comentó éste, encogiéndose de hombros, sus ojos entrecerrándose de tal forma que sus oscuras ojeras no le dejaban ver a su rival hacia dónde miraba.

Soujiro no contestó, simplemente siguió mirando, intentando averiguar cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Al haber un árbol entre los dos, le era imposible ver el movimiento de su mano izquierda, pero por cómo movía sus pies y su mano visible, supo que estaba dispuesto a arremeter de frente, obstáculos o no. Esa confianza en su placaje, supo el Tenken, era debido a que seguramente tendría la fuerza necesaria para derribar esa planta gigante y derribarle con un golpe suficientemente poderoso a él. Eso, y que ya era obvio antes por la musculatura de ese hombre, que tendía un poder tan antinatural. Frunció el ceño al ver que Nanoka había empezado a sonreír con picardía y se disponía a atacarle. Al no tener un plan de ataque dispuesto para ese momento, simplemente decidió que esquivaría de nuevo el golpe, pero a la vez usaría su Bokken para noquearle desde atrás. Odiaba atacar la espalda de sus rivales, pero oía de fondo los quejidos de su compañero Chou, y supo que lo mejor sería acabar con su rival cuanto antes para socorrer a su compañero. Oía también algún comentario del enemigo que había atacado a Enishi, pero confiaba mucho en el hombre de cabellos blancos, y supo que era el último del que debía preocuparse.

En un sólo instante, vio que Nanoka tomaba carrerilla y se acercaba a él a gran velocidad (claro que nada comparable a la suya propia). Él se apartó con la agilidad de un lince, rodando por el suelo y saltó con la misma gracia que la primavera vez que lo esquivó.

—¡¡_**YAROU**_, _**NANOKA**_!!

Soujiro no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, simplemente fue derribado y, con el efecto del golpe, se golpeó con fuerza contra un árbol con su hombro herido. Dio un gemido suave de dolor, pero se alzó de inmediato para ver que allí estaba el otro, el que aún no tenía "mote", gritando al hombre obviamente más anciano que él.

—Mikka... –murmuró éste con rabia, humillado.

—Tenken... –vino una voz de su lado. Soujiro alzó la mirada y vio que Yukishirou-san estaba a su lado, con algunos rasguños más que antes, pero obviamente en mejores condiciones que su tercer compañero que seguía gritando. Aprovechó que Yukishirou-san estaba con él para girar su cabeza y ver que, en efecto, Chou estaba en gravísimas condiciones– No te molestes por él ahora. Es un Juppon Gatana original... seguro que no planean matarlo aún.

—Hm... –Soujiro no respondió, pero frunció el ceño. Su sonrisa hacía rato que se había desvanecido.

—Tienen planes con vosotros... con los Juppon originales.

—_Yappari_ (53)... –se alzó y se quitó el polvo de su mugriento hakama.

El tercero, Futsuka, se acercó a sus compañeros que en esos momentos discutían apresuradamente en susurros, los dos con caras sombrías.

—¿Tsuyoi ka? –preguntó.

Los dos dejaron de cuchichear de inmediato y, Mikka son una sonrisa demente y Nanoka con un gruñido casi animal, asintieron. La cara del último se iluminó de inmediato.

—Pues ha sido un honor conoceros, _**doumo arigatou gozaimasu**_ –dijo Mikka con una risita, sus manos colocadas casualmente detrás de su nuca, confiado en que no le atacarían. Soujiro le miró, sospechando que se retirarían y descubriendo tarde, pensó horrorizado, que esa pelea había sido únicamente para medir sus habilidades. Sabía que Yukishirou-san, a su lado, pensaba lo mismo, pues su semblante estaba enfadado y tenso.

—Ikou –gruñó Nanoka, obviamente molesto al no poder terminar su contienda con el rurouni.

Y se fueron, pasando por su lado. Ninguno de los dos les atacó por detrás, seguramente porque los dos sabían que sería una tontería y, muy a su pesar, que de seguir luchando perderían. No porque sus propias habilidades fueran malas -eran las mejores- sino porque ellos ya estaban malheridos y agotados, y no conocían su perfil como ellos, que seguramente lo habían estudiado de antemano, por la forma de hablar nada más conocerse. Enishi vio como Nanoka le susurraba algo a Soujiro.

—Sawagejou-san está malherido... –dijo Soujiro nada más desaparecer esas tres figuras en la espesura del bosque- Deberíamos llevarle a que se curaran.

—Aa... –dijo Yukishirou-san, sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras.

Tosiendo levemente, se acercó a su compañero y descubrió, muy a su horror, que estaba inconsciente y muy lesionado. Ese Futsuka era poderoso, lo sabía por las claras marcas de puñetazos que cubrían la piel de su camarada y los signos obvios de roturas de huesos, y era también hábil, según indicaban las heridas de espada -no muy profundas, pero largas y dolorosas, seguro. Las espadas predilectas de su compañero, coleccionista, estaban a su alrededor, rotas.

* * *

—_Hmnnn_... –le dolía todo. Eso era lo único que sabía Kenji en esos momentos, aparte de que había pasado algo que no recordaba y que en teoría no debería haber pasado. Pensar hacía que su cabeza palpitara más, pero tuvo que obligarse a hacerlo, puesto que no sentía ni fuerzas para abrir sus ojos– Kyoto...

Acababa de llegar de Kyoto... había estado una noche con la familia de Misao-san y Aoshi-san y sus dos nuevos compañeros de viaje, y había llegado alguien... y había explotado algo...

Gruñó. Ese dolor de cabeza era prácticamente insufrible.

—¿Kenji-kun? –dijo una voz a su lado. La voz era femenina y suave, meramente un susurro, pero el dolor que causó era inaudito. Gimió, y notó una mano cálida posarse en su frente, acariciando su cabello y algo que cubría su cabeza. ¿Vendas?

—_Nghh_... –empezó a abrir los ojos y quedó seguidamente cegado por la luz de fuera– Agh... la luz...

—¡¡_**AH**_!! –el grito hizo que gimiera de nuevo– Perdona –dijo en un susurro, cerrando los shouji que dejaban pasar la luz de fuera. La habitación se oscureció considerablemente–. Te duele la cabeza¿verdad?

Asintió, movimiento que hizo que sintiera náuseas.

—Espera un momento, voy a avisar a Misao que estás despierto...

El sonido de los gettas chocar contra el suelo hizo que gruñera, pero finalmente hubo silencio en la habitación (únicamente interrumpida por el soplar del viento y algún que otro ruido lejano) y supo que quién había ido a verle era Omasu. Esa chica le caía muy bien, no era como Okon, más coqueta y mandona, pero sí un poco demasiado tímida.

Trató de incorporarse, y el dolor de cabeza hizo que se descolocaran todos sus pensamientos. Con lentitud fue capaz de semiincorporarse y se le pasó rápidamente el mareo que le había ocasionado el moverse. Sentado, trató de recordar todo lo que le había pasado y de repente, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el estado del estúpido Tori Atama, que había quedado gravemente herido en la cabeza. Hizo ademán de levantarse del todo e ir a ver qué había pasado (además¿dónde estaban Soujiro, Enishi y el otro hombre raro?), cuando oyó más pasos en el otro lado del pasillo y supo que eran varias personas, corriendo.

—¡¡_**GANKO**_!! –era Misao-san. Hizo una mueca de dolor– Lo siento¿estás bien¿Te duele la cabeza? Mira, toma esto...

No había palabras rudas ni gritos, así que Kenji abrió los ojos que ni siquiera sabía que había cerrado y vio que la abultada mujer corría hacia él en un paso torpe, nada digno de la ninja que él conocía. Y nunca, nunca la había visto tan pálida. Cuando le tuvo al lado, le puso una mano dulce en la cabeza y le obligó a tumbarse una vez más, acariciándole todo el rato y murmurando palabras de consuelo.

El pelirrojo, que nunca había visto a Misao-san tan nerviosa ni obviamente tan preocupada, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por todas las veces que le había maldecido por tratarle como un crío cuando obviamente, le quería mucho.

Sin hacer caso de ella a la hora de beber lo que contenía esa taza, se acomodó en la falda de ella y cerró los ojos, durmiéndose en el acto.

Misao, que había corrido a ver cómo estaba el pequeño nada más decirle Omasu que se había despertado, había estado muy preocupada. Pese a que siempre le tiraba armas en la cabeza (pero sabía que el chico las esquivaría, si no, _**no**_ las lanzaría) y le insultaba y se reía de él, amaba a ese chico, el hijo de su amiga Kaoru y su buen amigo Kenshin, que en paz descansase. Y adoraba a ese chico. Desde que era tan sólo un mocoso que tiraba de los pelos a su padre, siempre le mimaba hasta el fin, comprándole dulces y juguetes en el mercado, siempre preguntándole a Kaoru por la salud del pequeño primero. Y después, le preguntaba que qué regalito podría comprar que le gustase. Adoraba a ese niño, al hijo de su mejor amiga, de su hermana mayor, y de su protector, de su hermano mayor y del salvador de su marido. Le quería como a un hijo, como si fuera de su propia sangre.

Y había quedado herido bajo su propio techo. Había perdido el conocimiento, se había quedado como un muñeco de trapo en sus brazos, y eso la horrorizó, sintió un terror como el que no había sentido en su vida. No recordaba haberse sentido tan perdida, tan sencillamente dolida por verle cerrar los ojos y no saber cuándo los abriría... Aún ahora se estremecía.

El chico nunca había mostrado afecto de forma abierta con nadie excepto su madre. Odiaba a su padre desde corta edad, recriminándole siempre que no estuviera cuidando de su triste madre que aguantaba todo el dolor con una sonrisa cálida. Incluso a ella la hirió profundamente cuando se escapó de casa, perdiéndose entre las montañas y las colinas de Japón, buscando el maestro de su padre con el único fin de superarle y ser mejor que él ante la mirada supuestamente complacida de su madre.

Era respetuoso con todos. Mostraba una serenidad y disciplina impropias de un chico de su corta edad, y Aoshi estaba más que encantado con la actitud de ese chico. Era obediente y hacía siempre caso a Yahiko-kun y cuidaba de la niña Shizuru cuado se lo pedían. Incluso parecía tratar bien al estúpido de Seta, que un día intentó matar a su padre y, sus compañeros, a ella misma y a su madre, entre otros. Pero en cambio, era un poco más distinto con cierto número de personas, personas que realmente llegaban a su interior y le obligaban a reaccionar de forma distinta a la que él tenía planeada con sus acciones automáticas.

Se enorgullecía de saber que ella era de las pocas personas que podían lograr eso. Al estar siempre tan unida con el mocoso, éste sin querer hacía dejado caer _un poco_ sus defensas, y no se había dado cuenta, y si se le ocurría, ella nunca se lo permitiría, siempre encontraría un modo de devolverle a su relación original. El otro que parecía tener ese mismo privilegio parecía ser, por incomprensible que fuera, Tori Atama. El chico bajaba sus defensas y, pese a que no fueran muchas, mostraba emociones tales como enojo, rabia y exasperación entre otras, pero ya eran más que la mayoría. Le trataba no como a un igual, pero como a alguien digno de prestar atención, puede que no un mentor como a su sensei, pero sí alguien a tener en cuenta. El otro era Yahiko-kun, pero muchas veces, en especial desde que creció y se escapó, ocultaba sus verdaderas emociones y éste no sabía qué hacer para recuperarlas, claro que tampoco disponía de mucho tiempo. Y finalmente el último parecía ser Yukishirou, el capullo que tan mal se lo hizo pasar a Kenshin y a Kaoru, y nunca en su vida se disculpó, persiguiendo el fantasma del recuerdo de su hermana, torturando a los conocidos del marido de ésta -Kenshin- hasta el punto de volverle loco una temporada. ¿Por qué sería?, se preguntaba, pero no lo comprendía. Se planteó que fuera su mutuo desagrado por el padre de éste, pero sería una coincidencia demasiado extraña.

Así que cuando el chico se comportó de forma tan inusual, tumbándose en su falda y durmiéndose allí mismo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tener una irremediable tentación de llorar. Seguramente lo había hecho porque aún no estaba del todo consciente -el golpe en la cabeza había sido muy, muy fuerte- y se horrorizaría el momento de recordarlo en un momento más sereno, pero durante esos momentos se sintió feliz.

* * *

—Tres costillas _**rotas**_; el pómulo y mandíbula inferior en la parte derecha _**también rotos**_; los dos hombros _dislocados_ y la muñeca derecha _**rota**_; **todos** los dedos menos el anular, _**rotos**_. El codo izquierdo lo tiene _torcido_. Tiene _esguinces_ en la rodilla izquierda y el tobillo izquierdo, y el tobillo derecho _**roto**_.

Sanosuke no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de compasión, pensando en el dolor que debía de estar pasando su antagonista, Chou. Él había quedado herido mil veces, pero nunca tanto al mismo tiempo, al menos... por eso no podía evitar sentir un poco de empatía por esas heridas. Claro que, si le miraba bien, estaba claro que el espadachín estaba en una condición pésima. Sólo verle ya sorprendía que no tuviera absolutamente _todos_ los huesos del cuerpo rotos... Porque lo que antes era un hombre fuerte, ahora no era más que masa de carne y que gemía cuando Omasu (la "médico" de los Oniwabanshu) le tocaba para tratar sus heridas.

Omasu suspiró y dijo:

—Él es el que está peor de todos vosotros, pero vosotros tampoco estáis para tirar _demasiados _cohetes –dijo fulminando con la mirada a Sanosuke, que se encogió de hombros.

—¿Himura-san wa... (54)? –preguntó Seta seriamente, pálido.

—Por culpa del golpe en la cabeza, ha sufrido una conmoción cerebral. Está confundido y no recuerda muy bien lo que pasa, y ha vomitado un poco. Le vamos despertando cada rato, pero se ha despertado sólo él mismo hará una hora y algo... Se pondrá bien –dijo con una sonrisa.

—Yokatta (55)... –suspiró Seta.

—Sanosuke –dijo Omasu, atrayendo la atención al luchador callejero–. No puedo decirte lo sorprendida que estoy que no estés muerto –cuando la miró escépticamente, ella se ruborizó y gritó, obviamente ofendida– ¡_**Houtou yo**_ (56)¡Ese golpe era brutal! Me sorprende que no haya partido tu cráneo... claro que también me alivia. Ese golpe te dejó KO durante un rato, pero al menos ya estás bien. ¿No estás mareado¿Tienes dolor de cabeza¿Algo? –ella ya había repetido esas palabras miles de veces, pero tenía que asegurarse.

Sanosuke, que sabía que era por eso, suspiró por enésima vez y dijo:

—Daijoubu da. Sólo tengo un poco de migraña, pero no estoy mareado ni veo luces ni estoy más tonto de lo que ya era.

—Sore wa fukanou da (57) –dijo la voz de Yukishirou, haciendo que Sanosuke le fulminara con la mirada.

—¿¡_**NANDATOU**_ (58) !? –exclamó Sanosuke, alzándose de la silla con el puño al aire, dispuesto a golpear al ofensor, que le miraba impasible.

—Maa, maa... calmaos. Yukishirou-san estaba bromeando¿ne?

Yukishirou fulminó a Seta con la mirada y luego sonrió pícaramente a Sanosuke, que únicamente se enfadó más.

—¡¡_**YAMEROU**_ (59)!! –gritó una voz. Todos se giraron para ver que se trataba de Misao, con las manos en la cadera y una mirada que, de haber podido ser así, hubiera matado. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, y estaba obviamente cansada por la forma que tenía de arrastrar los pies, gesto nada común en ella. A su lado estaba Shinomori, serio e impasible, como si no hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada. Lo único que parecía mostrar su cara estoica era la consternación con la que observaba los pasos de su mujer.

—Misao... deberías descansar –protestó Omasu al ver que se acercaba y miraba el cuerpo magullado de Chou.

—¿Se curará? –le preguntó. Omasu pareció dudar, pero asintió con la cabeza con firmeza después– Yoshi. Yo... yo creo que tienes razón. Voy a retirarme...

Sanosuke vio como Omasu le enviaba una mirada de súplica a Shinomori, que asintió y siguió a Misao de vuelta. La mujer no les había dirigido ni una sola palabra a ellos, y él tampoco se giró para mencionar nada. Sanosuke frunció el ceño, obviamente preocupado por la futura madre.

Omasu se giró y miró a Seta, que le devolvió la mirada con su eterna sonrisa. Omasu, como buena ninja, ni se inmutó.

—Usted tenía un hombro dislocado que ya he colocado y varios cortes y magulladuras. Nada grave –el espadachín de azul sonrió, pero Omasu no calló–. Pero tiene algo de fiebre... Seguramente es por culpa de la fatiga (puesto que ninguna de las heridas que he limpiado estaba infectada, y las demás están todas bien vendadas). Así que debería descansar. Más entrada la noche le traeré un poco de té si no le ha bajado.

El chico, como mudo, sólo asintió con la cabeza. Ahora que se fijaba, Seta sí que estaba más pálido de lo normal, y seguía sudando en esa habitación tan fresca y bien ventilada. Su pose no era la misma, tampoco.

Omasu se giró al último, Yukishirou.

—Usted tiene golpes y una torcedura en la muñeca, pero en unos cinco días debería estar curada. Hasta entonces le recomiendo que se aplique hielo cada dos horas durante quince minutos, y no levante cosas ni use esa mano en la medida que le sea posible. Eso es todo.

Yukishirou ni siquiera la había estado mirando mientras le hablaban, pero eso no molestó en absoluto a la chica.

—Ima wa mada hiru no san ji desu (60)... –dijo ésta– Como médico os recomendaría que descansarais, especialmente tú, Sanosuke y Seta-san. Yukishirou-san, usted está en forma mientras no use esa mano. Si me necesitan, no duden en avisarme. Hasta entonces tengo que irme, pues hay más heridos.

—Doumo arigatou, ojousan –dijo Seta con una sonrisa encantadora. Omasu, seria hasta entonces (por muy raro que fuera para esa chica casi siempre risueña), le devolvió la sonrisa más tranquila. Sí que sabía que era contra sus compañeros contra los que había luchado hacía 14 años... pero ella ya le había perdonado.

* * *

Al final el crío se había quedado durmiendo al igual que el imbécil de Chou. Enishi no sabía aún por qué se molestaba Tenken en defender a ese idiota, pero sabía que hubo sido una vez uno de los Juppon Gatana –el más débil, pero miembro igualmente, pasable a los ojos de Shishio Makoto– así que por muy débil que fuera en comparación con sí mismo, seguía siendo más fuerte que cualquier otro luchador normal y corriente.

Lo que significaba que se tal Futsuka no era ni normal, ni corriente.

—¿Te preocupa? –preguntó Soujiro desde su posición en el futon, tumbado y con una toallita en la frente. Enishi le fulminó con la mirada– No me refiero a Sagara-san ni a Sawagejou-san, sino a los Segundo Juppon Gatana –hizo una mueca involuntaria al decir ese nombre–, por lo fuertes que son.

Imperceptiblemente, Enishi asintió.

—Sobre Sagara-san y Sawagejou-san, ya sé que sí estás preocupado –cuando Enishi le miró como si quisiera desintegrarle en esos momentos, sólo rió un poco y tosió.

—Te dijo algo¿verdad? –le preguntó, sin molestarse en contestar a la pregunta de su compañero. Cuando Soujiro le miró inquisitivamente, continuó– Nanoka. Antes de irse, me refiero. Estás actuando de un modo raro.

Soujiro no respondió de inmediato, simplemente suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Yukishirou-san... –dijo tras titubear– Creo que no se lo voy a decir, al menos ahora. Gomen.

Éste se encogió de hombros, como si realmente no le molestara la respuesta de su amigo, pero lo cierto era que no era verdad. Había visto como poco antes de marcharse esos tres, el que se había enfrentado al joven de azul le había susurrado algo al oído, y éste había reaccionado palideciendo y sin poder decir una sola palabra como respuesta. Después, habían regresado cargando con el rubio herido y no le había dirigido la palabra desde entonces. Apenas le había mirado. Enishi sospechaba que algo de lo que había oído era grave, y el que no se molestara en negarlo y que le pidiera tiempo para contárselo, sólo se lo demostraba.

—¿Te ga itai ka, Yukishirou-san (61)? –preguntó Soujiro con su rostro tan amigable como siempre.

—Iya, es sólo una torcedura estúpida –replicó con sorna, rotándola, para demostrar su poca seriedad. Cuando parecía que Soujiro iba a reprenderle por forzarse, le interrumpió–. Deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo.

—Es sólo un poco de fiebre –dijo con una risa.

—Por el agotamiento, ya –musitó Enishi fulminándole con la mirada–. Recupérate ahora que puedes, pues no podemos tenerte enfermo. No tenemos pistas y ésta es cada vez más una misión más urgente que cumplir.

Soujiro asintió, recordando el susurro medio-ronco de Nanoka.

* * *

El día siguiente amaneció gris y con perspectiva de lluvia, pero todos ellos tenían muchas cosas que hacer pero no sabían qué exactamente. Toda la información que habían recibido la noche anterior debía analizarse y decidir cuál sería su próximo paso. Al morir otros dos en Sapporo, se plantaron ir hacia allí lo más rápidamente posible, pero desistieron de inmediato, pues si había algo que los Segundo Juppon Gatana seguían a la perfección, era el nunca atacar en el mismo lugar dos veces.

—¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Kenji mientras sorbía su té. Se había recuperado perfectamente de la conmoción pese a que seguía teniendo mareos de vez en cuando o si se movía demasiado rápido. Estaban en una de las salas privadas del restaurante mientras decidían una estrategia o, al menos, un plan a seguir.

—Pff... Al menos sabemos que esos tres no han podido ser, nadie viaja de una punta a otra de Japón de ese modo... –comentó Sanosuke mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Idiota, está claro que no. Además, los Juppon Gatana originales eran diez, y si se hacen llamar del mismo modos, seguramente _**TAMBIÉN**_ serán diez –replicó Enishi con malicia y mal humor.

—¡_**YAROU**_! Eso ya lo sé, pero al menos ESOS no han sido –gritó Sanosuke, defendiéndose.

—Pues ¿y eso para _**qué**_ nos sirve? Siguen siendo diez.

—_**Maa**_, _**maa**_ –interrumpió Soujiro de nuevo–, no sé para qué servirá, pero puede que nos sea útil más adelante. Aún no tenemos noticias de Saitou-san, y sería insensato movernos sin tener más... algo a lo que atenernos –dijo con un suspiro, sabiendo de sobras que pistas no habían tenido nunca.

Kenji suspiró, exasperado.

—¿Saitou _**tiene**_ que saberlo ABSOLUTAMENTE todo? –preguntó, sin saber si la idea acababa de gustarle o no.

—Claro –dijo Soujiro, como si fuera obvio–. Himura-san, no olvide que somos espías.

El pelirrojo gruñó.

—¿Y qué hacemos¿Nos quedamos aquí esperando¿Seguro que no os dijeron nada¿Dónde ir o algo? –preguntó por enésima vez.

—Que no, mocoso –replicó Enishi, puede que más molesto consigo mismo que con Kenji.

—_**Ya lo tengo**_ –dijo Sanosuke, dejando su taza en la mesa con un fuerte golpe, casi agrietándola– _Oops_... –Al ver que todos le miraban sorprendidos y que Enishi le miraba con soberbia, dijo furioso– ¿¡_**QUÉ PASA**_!? Es una BUENA idea, para que lo sepas –miró a Soujiro–. Tú debes recordar cuáles son las guaridas que Shishio¿por qué no vamos allí y buscamos pistas o algo? Si son los Segundos, puede que usen las mismas bases.

Hubo un silencio. Todos le miraban atónitos, en especial Soujiro.

—Volver a... ¿las bases?

—Aa.

Kenji vio cómo el rostro normalmente afable de su compañero se desmoronaba y miraba al suelo con tristeza e inseguridad. Esa expresión se desvaneció en un segundo, y de pronto ya estaba Soujiro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eso ya lo hicimos, Sagara-san. Es más, fue de las primeras cosas que hicimos nada más empezar con esta misión. Fuimos a todas y cada una de las bases que guardaba Shishio-sama, al menos, todas las que yo conocía. Y no hay pistas, no hay nada que yo no supiera que había.

—Pero puede que ahora...

—Al menos no estaríamos de brazos cruzados –comentó Kenji como si tal cosa, encogiéndose de hombros, sintiendo genuina curiosidad por saber dónde se habían celebrado esas míticas batallas.

—¡¡_**Jajaja**_¡¡_**Sabía que el crío estaría de acuerdo conmigo**_¿Vamos o qué? –Sanosuke rodeó a Kenji con el hombro con fuerza, con una gran sonrisa, y una mirada de agradecimiento. Kenji murmuró que no lo había hecho por él, pero éste ignoró ese comentario hiriente, sabiendo que, en el fondo, Kenji no era tan mala persona.

—¿¡_**Cómo que **_de acuerdo!? Sólo… Sólo siento curiosidad.

Pero Sanosuke seguía sonriendo, y en el fondo Kenji sabía que tenía razón. No quería que el único plan bueno de Sanosuke se fuera al traste, especialmente porque Enishi no le guardaba ningún respeto. Suspiró y se preguntó que por qué le importaba, pero supo al ver a Sanosuke discutir con Soujiro sobre la localización de las bases, que había hecho lo correcto. Enishi miraba por la ventana con rostro aburrido, pero no discutió más con el Tori Atama.

* * *

—_**Estúpido**_ correo que llega _**MESES**_ tarde… –gruñó un hombre joven, de 27 años– Y no sólo en Alemania, sino que son igual de incompetentes _**aquí**_ que allí… –iba murmurando por las calles de Tokyo, mirando las calles y nombres de los lugares– Me dijo que el sitio era el mismo, pero a ver si recuerdo dónde era… han pasado más de 16 años desde la última vez que estuve aquí, después de todo.

Era muy atractivo. Tenía el cabello muy claro para ser japonés, pero en su rostro se marcaban facciones orientales. Su vestimenta era claramente occidental: pantalones, blusa, chaqueta e incluso corbata. En su mano llevaba dos maletas (una grande y una pequeña) y de su espalda colgaba una shinai, lo único extraño en su vestimenta. Tenía los ojos muy grandes y de un color claro, así que quién pasaba por su lado pensaba que era un mestizo entre un japonés (porque el idioma que murmuraba era japonés) con un europeo o estadounidense. Era atractivo de cara, pero su forma de fruncir el ceño era muy pronunciada y casi agresiva, y como llevaba un arma en la espalda, muchos se apartaban de su camino sin que éste se diera cuenta.

Al final desistió y le preguntó a una chica joven que iba de compras por la ciudad.

—Ne, ojousan¿sabe dónde está en Dojô Kamiya?

Tenía un acento raro en la voz, pero la chica le entendió y le indicó el camino amablemente, sin poder dejar de notar lo guapo que era cuando sonreía.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Para empezar… ¡¡_**LO SIENTO**_!! Como he dicho ya muchas veces, no pensaba abandonar este fic, pero tampoco pensaba que tardaría tanto en empezar a escribir de nuevo.

Además, este capítulo ha sido bastante corto, pero supongo que es normal, porque hace mucho tiempo que no escribo sobre Kenshin. Bueno, espero que, al menos, el capítulo os haya gustado, porque yo ciertamente me lo he pasado bien. Especialmente en las escenas de lucha.

¿Quién es ese hombre misterioso del final¿Será amigo o enemigo?

¡¡Esta vez hay mucho vocabulario a añadir xD!!

**En el próximo episodio:** Kenji, Sanosuke, Enishi y Soujiro van a explorar las bases secretas de los alrededores de Kyoto de Shishio, donde encontrarán más de lo que se pensaban. Mientras, hay un joven extraño que busca desesperadamente a Yahiko… ¿quién es ese hombre misterioso?

52-. **Sugoku haiyai:**Impresionantemente rápido.

53-. **Yappari:** Me lo imaginaba, lo sabía…

54-. **Himura-san wa…: **Himura-san está…

55-. **Yokatta: **Bien, qué alivio

56-. **Hontou yo: **¡Es verdad!

57-. **Sore wa fukanou da: ** Eso es imposible

58-. **Nandatou:** ¿¡QUÉ!? (agresivo)

59-. **Yamerou:** Basta ya, parad (orden)

60-. **Ima wa mada hiru no san ji desu**: Aún son las tres del mediodía…

61-. **Te ga itai ka:** ¿Te duele la mano?


	14. Memorias de un asesino

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su autor: Nobuhiro Watsuki

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su autor: Nobuhiro Watsuki. ¡Ojalá Soujiro, Sanosuke, Enishi y Kenji fueran míos! X3

**Sumario:** POST SERIES Kenji, Sanosuke, Enishi y Soujiro van a explorar las bases secretas de los alrededores de Kyoto de Shishio, donde encontrarán más de lo que se pensaban. Mientras, hay un joven extraño que busca desesperadamente a Yahiko… ¿quién es ese hombre misterioso?

**Resumen de los anteriores capítulos****:** _**Sanosuke Sagara**_ vuelve a _Japón_ después de dieciséis años de ausencia, y _**Yahiko**_ le hace saber que _**Kenshin**_ falleció poco después de llegar a la bahía de _Yokohama_ y que _**Kaoru**_ está gravemente enferma también. Allí Sanosuke conoce a _**Kenji**_, el hijo de ambos, y cuando decide ir a _Aizu_ para ver a _**Megumi**_, el chico decide acompañarle porque quiere llegar a conocerle más (es el único que ahora puede hacer sonreír de verdad a su madre). Durante el trayecto pasan por _Mito_, donde Kenji vuelve a encontrarse con _**Chizuru Hata**_, la chica que conocía hace un año después de volver de su entrenamiento con _**Seijuro Hiko XIII**_; su paseo es interrumpido por unos asesinatos, y uno de las víctimas resulta ser el tío de la chica. En Mito se encuentran también con _**Saitou Hajime**_, que les tiende una trampa y les involucra en un misterioso caso de asesinatos de un grupo llamado "Shin Juppon Gatana". En _Iimori Yama_ se reúnen con sus nuevos compañeros de viaje, _**Seta Soujiro**_ y _**Yukimura Enishi**_. Ambos vuelven a ir hacia el sur, hasta _Kyoto_, donde se encuentran con _Chou_. En el _Aoya_ alguien hace estallar una bomba, y Chou, Soujiro y Enishi finalmente conocen a tres de los nuevos Juppon Gatana. Chou es herido de gravedad, y para seguir investigando, los demás deciden ir a la antigua guarida de _**Shishio Makoto**_ por si encuentran pistas de quién puede ser el nuevo líder de la nueva banda criminal.

Entre el hoy y el mañana

Capítulo Catorce: Memorias de un asesino

—Sigue lloviendo –gruño Sanosuke mientras seguían caminando por la montaña que les conduciría directamente a la antigua guarida de Shishio Makoto. Delante de él, apenas unos pasos más, Kenji hizo un gruñido de asentimiento. Yukishirou, que cubría la retaguardia, no dijo nada.

—Sí… –Seta fue el único que respondió, desde su posición delante del grupo. Él era quién les guiaba, ya que él (Sanosuke) no recordaba dónde se encontraba ese lugar y Kenji no había ido nunca, además, fue Seta el mano derecha del antiguo propietario de ese lugar…– _Cough, cough_, pero es normal. Estamos en Junio. Id con cuidado, no resbaléis ni pesquéis ningún resfriado, ¿eh? –dijo mirándoles.

Enishi, detrás de él, soltó una mofa.

—No lo entiendo –dijo Kenji después de un rato, habiendo ignorando la conversación anterior–. Soujiro –llamó haciendo que susodicho se girara con una sonrisa–, por qué, si Shishio Makoto quería hacerse tan fuerte, ¿tenía su fortaleza tan apartada de la capital? No sería más bien una molestia tener que desplazarse tantas veces, ¿en especial si estaba tan herido como me contáis? No sé, de tener yo tanto poder, me establecería en el centro, para que todos supieran que el más poderoso soy yo.

Sanosuke quedó impresionado con el razonamiento de Kenji, y todos dejaron de caminar a la vez. Pese a que lloviera copiosamente, las palabras del chico habían sido altas y claras; y no había forma de ignorarle. Vio que Seta fruncía levemente el ceño y su sonrisa se petrificaba un poco; Yukishirou, que había seguido caminando hasta alcanzarles, se detuvo al lado de Seta, mirándole sin una expresión definida en la cara.

—Shishio-sama… Shishio-sama estaba malherido, Himura-san, así que más que el estrés de la ciudad, prefería esconderse y no tener que salir. Prefería dar órdenes y esperar que fueran cumplidas a preocuparse y tener que hacerlas él mismo. Además… Houji-san (Houji-san era el consejero de Shishio-sama) confiaba que eso era lo mejor. Además, recuerda que los planes de Shishio-sama eran ilegales... encontrarle en plena ciudad hubiera sido infinitamente más arriesgado, mientras que llegas hasta su fortaleza es complicado y muchos no saben ni que el lugar existe.

—Ya veo… Ugh, pero qué rollo es tener que subir hasta aquí –comentó Sanosuke mientras reanudaban la marcha. La lluvia no había cesado ni un momento, y el calor abrasador del verano no ayudaba a mejorar su humor– ¡¡Maldita sea, qué calor!! ¡Odio el Junio de Japón! –gritó, intentando aliviar así su frustración.

—Cállate, o atraerás la atención de alguien. ¿O te tengo que recordar donde vamos, Sagara? –vino el comentario cortante de Yukishirou, que gruñía, su rostro mojado de lluvia y sudor.

—¿De a—? ¿¡DE QUIÉN!? ¡¡Todos han sido más inteligentes que nosotros y se han quedado en casa, en vez de dar vueltas como unos gilipuertas con este tiempo!!

—Ja, ¿te recuerdo de quién fue la idea?

Sanosuke se vio obligado a callar, pero eso no hizo que disminuyera su odio ni su irritación.

* * *

—Has llegado –dijo Saitou con una mueca de enfado, no dirigida a su acompañante, sino a sus circunstancias. Estaban ambos en su oficina de la comisaría de Mito.

—No tienes buen aspecto –le dijo su acompañante, por algún motivo con una sonrisita. El lobo le dirigió la peor de sus miradas y se alzó, intentando (y logrando) no hacer ninguna mueca cuando la herida de su abdomen se resintió–. Por lo que veo va a ser algo complicado de resolver…

—Che. No debería serlo, pero parece ser que trabajo sólo con incompetentes. He tenido hasta que contratarte a ti –replicó, girándose y mirando a través de la ventana.

—¿Cómo está Sou-chan? –insistió.

Saitou se giró, furioso. No estaba especialmente enfadado con Kamatari, tan sólo estaba frustrado por las heridas y la actitud desvergonzada de su visitante. Claro que Kamatari siempre había sido así, pese a su actitud extrovertida era en realidad un desvergonzado que no le hacía caso a nadie que no estuviera quemado casi del todo y cubierto en vendajes. Su viaje a América le había vuelto aún más insolente y rudo, totalmente contrario a la actitud que debía poseer un japonés. Ahora era un occidental con rasgos japoneses, toda una vergüenza a sus ojos.

—Compórtate, no te envío a jugar –gruñó Saitou, encendiendo el cigarrillo y tomando una calada, relajándose casi al instante.

—Sólo pregunto por la salud de un viejo amigo… ¡hace casi 17 años que no sé nada de él! Y desde que me he enterado que está a solas con el Yukishirou ese… ¡Aún peor!

—¿Le conoces? –preguntó el lobo, extrañado.

—Bueno… –dijo el transexual– No en persona, pero oía hablar de él siempre. ¿Fue a él a quién Shishio-sama compró el Rengoku, verdad? Pues recuerdo que dijo que era mala hierba. ¡Incluso le dijo a Yumi que ni se le ocurriera tener tratos privados con él… Si no recuerdo mal fue Sou-chan quién fue a negociar… Argh, me da mala espina que estén juntos, ¡no me lo puedo creer…!

—Cállate ya –espetó el policía, tirando la colilla por la ventana y frunciendo el ceño: hacía demasiado calor–. Están en Kyoto con Chou. Tú ocuparás su lugar.

—¿Su lugar? ¿Por qué? ¿Le has asignad…?

—Está a un metro de palmarla y necesito a otro perro faldero. Así que ya estás tardando. La puerta está detrás de ti.

—¡¡ARGH!! ¡¡Eres inaguantable!!

* * *

—_Cough, cough, cough_…

Kenji se detuvo al oír a Soujiro toser y se giró, algo consternado al ver que no paraba. Cuando iba a acercársele para preguntarle si estaba bien o si necesitaba ayuda, el joven recuperó la compostura y con una sonrisa le dijo que estaba bien; pero no pasaron cinco segundos que volvía. Hasta Sanosuke parecía consternado.

—Tal vez aún estés resfriado –dijo el Tori Atama con el ceño fruncido–. No deberías haber salido de casa, idiota.

—¿Y entonces cómo hubiéramos llegado hasta aquí? –dijo Enishi fulminándoles a todos con la mirada, especialmente a Soujiro.

—Maa, maa…

—Tú hace poco que has venido, ¿verdad? –contraatacó Sanosuke– ¿O tienes mala memoria y no te acuerdas?

Antes de que eso pudiera convertirse en una discusión seria, Soujiro les interrumpió y les dijo que no pasaba nada, y continuó caminando. Kenji, no del todo convencido y algo molesto, le siguió hasta tener enfrente una puerta enorme. Soujiro no se detuvo en ningún momento, y Enishi le siguió momentos después, pero tanto Sanosuke como él mismo se quedaron un rato mirando la entrada. Apenas tenía nada de especial, pero ambos intentaron memorizar su localización y encontrar algo que estuviera fuera de lugar, o al menos él… que intentaba averiguar si ésa era realmente la puerta que años atrás tuvo que cruzar su padre para enfrentarse a Shishio, uno de los peores enemigos de su padre.

—¿Fue realmente aquí? –preguntó finalmente, mirando a Sanosuke. Éste se encogió de hombros y murmuró que no lo recordaba bien, que habían pasado demasiados años, pero fruncía el ceño– ¿Qué pasa?

—Me da mala espina.

—Nunca pensé que fueras un supersticioso –comentó Kenji, ganándose una mirada de reproche que fue ignorada. Entró y vio que los otros dos le estaban esperando, y les siguió cuando empezaron a caminar.

Durante los primeros pasos apenas pudo vislumbrar nada: estaba todo absolutamente oscuro, y el que hasta al raso estuviera el cielo nublado no arrojaba ni el más mínimo rayo de luz. Tuvo que esperar unos segundos hasta que sus ojos empezaron a acostumbrarse, y aún así tropezó varias veces. Incluso le pareció oír algún gruñido malhumorado de Enishi, y se preguntó si no sería Soujiro el único que no se tropezaba (cosa que tampoco le hubiera extrañado, ya que el hombre era increíblemente misterioso y era posible que se conociera esa guarida como la palma de la mano).

—A la izquierda –dijo la voz cantarina del rurouni. Unos gruñidos de afirmación fueron la única respuesta.

—Vaya asco de lugar… y es que ni siquiera me trae buenos recuerdos –dijo Sanosuke. Había dejado de tropezar y maldecir, seguramente porque sus ojos se habrían acostumbrado ya a la falta de luz. Kenji no supo cómo sentirse, pues él mismo iba dando traspiés dos de cada tres pasos.

—Es… esperad un momento –dijo de pronto Soujiro, alertándoles a todos. Hubo un silencio tenso, pero Kenji supo notar que el aura de Enishi se magnificaba, impregnando la sala de hostilidad–. Creo que…

—Que no estamos solos, ya –replicó Tori Atama con seriedad en un duro susurro, haciendo chasquear la lengua–. ¿Pero quién demonios vendría aquí…?

—Creo que no vale la pena susurrar, Sagara-san –comentó como si tal cosa el rurouni, y Kenji supo que estaría sonriendo–. Ya nos habrán oído… me sorprende que no nos hayan atacado antes.

—Cobardes.

—Sigamos andando –interrumpió Kenji.

Soujiro asintió. Seguramente Himura-san tenía razón, después de todo, pese a que había notado un kenki bastante poderoso, dudaba que esa aura mísera presentara una amenaza. A menos que supiera, claro manipular su energía (algo que él mismo sabía hacer). Vio que la sombra de Yukishirou-san empezó a moverse, y con él, Sagara-san y finalmente el más joven de los cuatro. Aunque quienquiera que fuera les fuera a amenazar, si se quedaban en un mismo sitio tampoco arreglarían nada…

—Vamos, pues.

* * *

Yahiko se alzó después de saludar las tumbas. A su lado estaba Tsubame con Shizuru, dormidita, en los brazos; de sus mejillas caían unas pocas lágrimas, aunque había llorado ya mucho, nunca parecían poder dejar de fluir. Viendo lo duro que era para su mujer, le pasó un brazo por el hombro y la acercó a su pecho, besándole la cabeza y murmurándole palabras de consuelo. Pocos minutos más tarde, el otro visitante se puso en pie e hizo dos pronunciadas reverencias.

—Es increíble lo fácil que es recordar las costumbres japonesas –murmuró Tsukayama Yuutarou.

—No sabría decírtelo, nunca he salido de Japón –contestó Yahiko, ganándose una mirada de reproche que le hizo entender que esas palabras no se las había dirigido a él–. No sabía nada… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Yahiko? –preguntó, fulminándole con la mirada.

—¿Qué pretendías que te dijera? –replicó Yahiko fríamente.

Hubo un silencio tenso. Un apretón en el hombro de Tsubame fue suficiente para hacer que la mujer pillara la indirecta y se adentrara en la casa. Conocía ya desde hacía años a Yuutarou, pero hacía muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que le vio y no estaba acostumbrada a ver una expresión de aborrecimiento tan profundo en la cara de alguien. Y sabía que no quería que su hija estuviera presente en todo eso, así que como pudo, le hizo una reverencia a su amigo y le fue dedicándoles una última sonrisa. Ya no era una niña, aún conservaba su inocencia, pero ahora comprendía mejor la actitud de su marido y podía imaginar cómo se sentía Yuutarou.

—Prepararé té… –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Ninguno de los dos asintió.

Yuutarou, para alivio de Yahiko, esperó hasta que su mujer se hubiera alejado bastante. Ambos se contemplaron un largo rato, asimilando los cambios que habían sufrido tanto sus cuerpos como sus mentes, obligándose a asimilar que quién veían delante no era el crío que recordaba su memoria, sino un hombre tan adulto como sí mismo. Ambos sonrieron frustrados después de unos segundos de severa observación, ya de pequeños habían tenido una constitución parecida, pero incluso de mayores se parecían ligeramente. Yuutarou era ligeramente más alto, y Yahiko más fuerte.

—¿Era esto lo que querías decirme, Yahiko? –presionó el joven, su acento cada vez más marcado– ¿Que…?

—No… –admitió Yahiko, que tuvo la decencia de parecer arrepentido cuando le fulminaron con la mirada– Necesitamos tu ayuda.

* * *

—Lo que daría por poder encender una maldita luz, una antorcha o lo que sea –gruñó Sanosuke–. No me acuerdo bien, pero juraría que cuando vinimos aquí hace años…

—Tiene razón, Sagara-san –interrumpió Soujiro, sobresaltándoles. Desde que giraron la tercera esquina, el espadachín de azul apenas había hablado, y ni las amenazas de Enishi lograron hacer que abriera la boca. Parecía totalmente absorto por sus pensamientos, y finalmente le dejaron tranquilo. Después de todo, seguía caminando y guiándoles, y de momento eso era todo lo que necesitaban–. Yumi-san… les condujo por otra puerta. Ésta es la que usábamos los Juppon Gatana…

—Que mal rollo –admitió el Tori Atama–. Y pensar que hace diecisiete años Kenshin casi muere aquí…

Enishi resopló, burlón. Kenji le miró impasible, comprendía ahora el rencor que le tenía a su padre, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco molesto. Soujiro había vuelto a callarse y ahora estaba palpando la pared, buscando algo. Cuando Kenji le preguntó qué era lo que pretendía, el espadachín respondió que allí en teoría había una puerta, pero que no encontraba el pomo. Sanosuke y Enishi marcharon hacia la puerta y a la vez le pegaron una patada, arrancándola del marco y creando un estruendo.

Delante de ellos había una habitación relativamente pequeña, parecida al despacho de Saitou en Mito. Kenji se sorprendió de ver que había ventanas y unas cortinas roídas por el tiempo, un escritorio viejo y cubierto de polvo y, finalmente, unas estanterías llenas de libros viejos. La poca luz que entraba por la ventana era apenas suficiente para ver, pero sus ojos ya estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad de los pasillos. Podían oír el rumor de los truenos fuera, y Soujiro murmuró algo sobre tener suerte de estar bajo techo.

Gatana

—Maa, maa… eso tampoco era necesario –se quejó Soujiro, mirando la puerta pensativo–. Claro que tampoco es como si no supieran que estamos aquí.

Eso realmente no alertó a ninguno de ellos. Algo… o mejor dicho, alguien les había estado siguiendo desde antes de girar la primera esquina y esa persona podría ser tanto un vagabundo como otro miembro del Shin Juppon Gatana que contuviera su aura, así que simplemente se limitaron a esperar a que se fuera o a que se mostrara.

—No sé vosotros, pero yo estoy un poco harto, odio las ratas que se esconden –dijo Sanosuke haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

—No creo que sea una buena idea provocar a nadie, Sagara-san –dijo Soujiro con tranquilidad, adentrándose en la habitación sin dudarlo un instante y yendo directo hacia la estantería–. No faltan libros… es una suerte.

—¿Cómo es posible que sepas que no falta ni un solo libro? –preguntó Kenji, acercándose también y frunciendo el ceño. Su compañero se limitó a sonreír y Kenji decidió que no quería saber la respuesta.

—¿Pasamos a la siguiente habitación? –gruñó Enishi, pasando por donde estaban los dos y hacia la siguiente puerta. Intentó empujarla pero no pudo, y antes de que pudiera recurrir al mismo método para la puerta anterior, Sanosuke le detuvo.

—¡¡Espera!! ¿No oléis nada raro…? –todos se lo quedaron mirando. Kenji no reconoció el olor, pero era evidente que los demás sí. Cuando quiso preguntar de qué hablaban, oyó que Enishi murmuraba "pólvora".

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** … Vale, no tengo palabras para disculparme… ¡¡Pero lo intentaré igualmente!! ((se encoge))

Ya nos las sabemos todas, ¿verdad? Pues me temo que mis "excusas" van a ser las mismas que las de siempre. Que si la universidad, que si papeleo para irme a estudiar a Japón el año que viene (¡Yuhuu!), que si trabajos y exámenes, que si trabajitos a media jornada, que si manga y "Puertas"…

Al menos espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo. No ha sido gran cosa, pero espero animarme más pronto, ya que la acción buena en teoría empieza pronto. Deseadme suerte…


	15. Cuando aún hay esperanza

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su autor: Nobuhiro Watsuki. ¡Ojalá Soujiro, Sanosuke, Enishi y Kenji fueran míos! X3

**Sumario:** POST SERIES

Entre el hoy y el mañana

Capítulo Quince: Cuando aún hay esperanza

—¿En quién piensas, Chizuru? –preguntó la voz de su tía, sobresaltando a la chica de catorce años que había estado mirando pensativamente el cielo, como esperando que éste le respondiera sus preguntas. Se giró y la vio con Yukino-chan en brazos.

—E-En nadie –se apresuró en contestar, e hizo una mueca interior cuando se dio cuenta de que había mentido. Esperó una regañina, pero no recibió ninguna y, cuando abrió los ojos, sólo se encontró con la mirada cálida y cariñosa de su adorada tía– ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Rumiko-obasama? –preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema y logrando sonsacar una risa de la mujer que cada día recuperaba un poco más de su esplendor.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí –respondió Rumiko-obasama, dejando a la pequeña en el suelo. Yukino corrió hacia Chizuru y la abrazó, haciendo que ésta sonriera–. Yukino dice no encontrarse muy bien y yo tengo clase dentro de unos minutos… ¿te importaría llevarla al médico? –preguntó preocupadamente. Después de todo, la joven tenía que trabajar esa tarde en el restaurante y su jefe no perdonaba que llegara tarde.

—No, tranquila, yo me encargo –dijo Chizuru con una sonrisita–. Después de todo, aún queda para que tenga que ir al restaurante, tengo que estar allí un poco antes del atardecer.

—Me harías un favor, cariño…

—¡Watashi ni makasete kudasai (62)!

* * *

Lo primero que oyó Sanosuke cuando abrió los ojos fueron unos gruñidos, gemidos y, a lo lejos, a alguien (seguramente Seta) toser. _¿Qué-Qué demonios…? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?_, se preguntó mientras hacia acopio de todas sus fuerzas para incorporarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero al parecer eran todo magulladuras y no tenía nada roto ni torcido. Abrió los ojos, pero tuvo que cerrarlos enseguida: había demasiado polvo. _Ya me acuerdo… la pólvora. ¿Han puesto una bomba?_, volvió a abrir los ojos poco a poco, y pese a que le lloraron, pudo mantenerlos abiertos.

—¿¡_**OEEE**_!? –preguntó. Empezó a toser.

—¿¡_Tori Atama_!? –al menos el crío estaba a salvo.

—Tenemos que esperar a que se disipe _cough, cough_ el polvo –logró decir Seta entre ataques de tos.

—¡¡_**CH'KUSHO**_!! –éste era, claramente, Yukishirou. Sanosuke oyó el ruido de las piedras moverse y caerse– ¡No me puedo creer que hayan intentado enterrarnos vivos! –gritó, y Sanosuke supo por el ruido que había logrado ponerse en pie.

—¿Creéis que han sido los Shin…? –preguntó Kenji, a la vez que Sanosuke lograba también alzarse y no perder el equilibrio por culpa de las rocas. El humo poco a poco se había ido disipando, así que vio que estaban todos en pie o a punto de levantarse también. Vio que Kenji no se desequilibró en ningún momento, y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso.

—No creo –dijo Seta, jadeando levemente. Por lo que podía ver, el espadachín no estaba malherido, aunque seguramente estaría igual de magullado–. _Cough, cough, cough_. ¿Pero quién-?

—¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Kenji.

—Pues porque nos quieren vivos –respondió Seta, haciendo que todos le miraran extrañados–. No preguntéis.

—Sí, pues si han sido ellos tienen un mal sentido del humor –dijo Sanosuke, masajeándose el brazo.

Justo en ese momento sintió que algo –¿qué era?– rozaba su brazo levemente. Su mente no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que su cuerpo, así que simplemente cogió el brazo que le había rozado y pasó a la persona por encima de su hombro, aplastándolo contra las rocas. Era un cuerpo pesado, así que creó un estrépito y enseguida oyó que los demás estaban gritando su nombre o diciendo algo parecido. No pudo ver quién era (y tampoco es que fuera capaz de reconocer a nadie, tampoco) pero de inmediato puso su pie sobre el cuello del espía, o quién-fuera.

—¡¡_Sagara-san_!!

—¿¡Quién es!?

—¿¡_**Quién demonios eres**_!? –preguntó, pisando con fuerza. No se había dado cuenta hasta el momento, pero estaba jadeando con fuerza y ese ataque había desencadenado una ira sorprendente. Odiaba a los cobardes… No podía ni verlos, había aprendido con la experiencia que los había en todas partes, en Japón, en el continente… aunque eso no acallaba su furia. Cogió a esa persona por el cuello y la alzó, apretándola contra la pared. Vio a través de la máscara de ese ¿ninja?, que sus ojos estaban desorbitadamente abiertos de terror.

—Che, seguramente no esperaba que sobreviviéramos… con esa poca cantidad de pólvora –se mofó Yukishirou, acercándose peligrosamente, con su sable en mano y cuya punta se estaba acercando misteriosamente a la yugular de ese hombre, que había empezado a gimotear.

—Espere, Yukishirou-san –interrumpió Seta antes de que éste pudiera matarle–. Deberíamos llevarlo con nosotros, interrogarle… puede que sólo sea un vagabundo.

—¡¡_**Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Tenken**_!! –cuando Yukishirou gritó el nombre de su compañero, el preso empezó a gemir aún más, súbitamente apresado por el pánico: se había vuelto blanco como la tiza, como si le reconociera…– Espera… ¿lo conoces, te suena el nombre? –espetó, sacándolo de las manos de Sanosuke que sin querer había estado apretando más y más.

—¡¡_**OE**_!!

—Y-Yukishirou-san…

—¡¡_**DAMARE**_ (63)!! ¿¡_**OMAE, DARE DA**_!?

El preso únicamente gimió más. Enishi, cuya paciencia ya tenía poca mecha de por sí y hoy no era precisamente un buen día, le arrancó la máscara. Durante unos segundos, el único ruido presente fueron las quejas de éste, pues gracias a que el polvo ya se había disipado, pudieron ver con claridad que la parte inferior de la cara de este hombre estaba totalmente quemada. Por culpa de ese maltrato, apenas tenía puente en la nariz y sus orificios nasales eran grandes y protuberantes, parecidos a las de una serpiente; y algo extraño le pasaba en la boca. Después de estudiarle, Sanosuke descubrió que estaba cosida por dentro por cómo se estiraban partes pequeñas del labio, pero no podía desengancharse del todo. Le dio asco, así que lo soltó violentamente. Fue Enishi quién lo cogió esta vez y le apretó el cuello, haciendo que el preso hiciera un sonido ahogado y gutural con la garganta.

—¡¡Espera, no deberíamos…!! –interrumpió de nuevo Soujiro, ganándose una mirada de reproche tanto de Enishi como de Sanosuke.

—¿**Por qué** no deberíamos? –era pregunta sobresaltó al Tenken, obligándole a mirar a Kenji, que era quien había pronunciado esas palabras. Antes de que pudiera pedirle que le repitiera lo que había dicho, Kenji continuó– ¿Por qué _**no**_ deberíamos matarle, Soujiro? –preguntó, sorprendiendo hasta a Enishi. Su rostro estaba serio, impasible, como si lo que estaba viendo y lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente no le afectaran en absoluto.

—Himura-san… Él no…

—Kenj--

—Ha intentado matarnos, Soujiro –explicó el pelirrojo, como constatando lo obvio e ignorando la mirada llena de furia de Sanosuke–. Y estamos en la guarida de un terrorista… y además, ha reconocido tu nombre. Yo diría que es peligroso y que podría estar relacionado con el Shin Juppon Gatana. Si nos libráramos de él, nos quitaríamos un peso de encima, ¿no?

* * *

—_¿Oro? _

_Kaoru alzó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver lo que su marido había estado observando, y frunció el ceño, inconscientemente agarrando con más fuerza aún el puño pequeño de su hijo. Quiso mirar a su marido, pero éste ya se había separado de su lado, dejando atrás el cubo que contenía el toufu que pensaban utilizar para la cena, corriendo hacia el lugar donde se producía el altercado. Ella instintivamente quiso acercarse y correr a su lado, pero el pequeño tirón en su brazo hizo que cogiera al pequeño Kenji en brazos y diera un par de pasos atrás. _Después de todo_, pensó,_ no es que Kenshin me necesite para una cosa tan pequeña.

—_Kaa… –dijo su hijo, tirándole del brazo a su madre, haciendo que ésta le mirara. Finalmente Kaoru comprendió que lo que quería el pequeño era bajarse del agarre de su madre, y así lo permitió ella. _

—_Daijoubu yo, Ken-chan –contestó ella, con una sonrisa confiada–. Tou wa tsuyoi yo ne. (64)_

_Oyó un ajetreo un poco más allá, y la maestra de Kendou vio que su marido se acercaba a ella con una gran sonrisa en los labios, mirándoles a los dos a cada cual con más dulzura. Explicó que, simplemente, un ladrón le había robado el bolso a una mujer, y ni siquiera añadió que fue él quién la había ayudado. Le cogió la mano a su hijo y éste sonrió contento (la manía que le tendría no aparecería hasta unos meses –casi un año– más adelante), y los tres se alejaron de la zona cual familia feliz. _

_Pero sea como sea, esta vez no pudieron marcharse de la "escena del crimen" tal cual. _

**¡¡BAM!!**

—_Itt--_

—_¡¡KAORU!!_

_Kenji rompió a llorar, y notó que su padre le cogía en brazos y le apartaba bruscamente, pero sin hacerle daño en ningún momento. Se vio envuelto en los brazos de su madre, que hacía ruidos extraños. Él ya había visto sangre durante su corta vida (después de todo, era un nervio inquieto y era bastante torpe, así que se había hecho daño suficientes veces como para asociar la sangre con el dolor) así que se asustó y lloró con más vehemencia. _

—_Daijoubu, Kenshin. Es sólo un rasguño. _

_Y antes de que Kaoru pudiera darse cuenta, Kenshin ya había desaparecido. Pese a que no temiera que saliera a la luz su ira como Battousai –cosa que pasaba siempre que uno de los suyos fuera herido–, temía un poco por la condición física de quién quiera que se hubiera atrevido a herirla, a ella, a la esposa de Himura Kenshin. Suspiró e hizo una mueca de dolor. Era verdad que la herida fue sólo un rasguño, pero eso no hacía que fuera menos doloroso; intentó abrazar a Kenji como fuera (pobre… estaba llorando mucho) y consolarle como sólo una madre puede hacerlo, mientras se deshacía la cinta del pelo y se apretaba el brazo herido. Su único remordimiento fue que se le acababa de estropear un kimono bastante caro. _

—_Yoshi, yoshi, Ken-chan. (65)_

_El ladrón acabó yendo a prisión y se le confiscaron todas sus armas de fuego. El doctor Gensai le curó la herida a Kaoru y el incidente fue olvidado en unos días por todos, menos por Kenji. Después de todo, esa fue la primera vez en su vida que vio a su madre perder y ser lastimada, y comprendió que sus seres queridos no eran invulnerables como él siempre había creído._

* * *

—¡_**Mmnnnffghhh**_!

—Creo que intenta decirnos algo… –dijo Sagara-san, fulminándolo con la mirada aunque sin poder evitar la mueca de asco que le producía ver esa cara. Estaba pálido y su pulso temblaba, y Soujiro no dudaba que fuera por las palabras que había dicho Himura-san, que le habían inquietado a él también. Miró al pequeño de reojo y vio en su rostro una determinación que sin duda sería positiva de no ser por una causa tan macabra… tan incorrecta– ¿Lo escuchamos? Intentemos cortarle el hilo…

El espadachín de azul tampoco pudo evitar pensar que el cambio de idea tan radical que había tenido (de darle una paliza al hombre a querer hablar con él) había sido por intentar disuadir a Himura-san, de hacerle ver a través de sus propias acciones lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Por el momento, la charla sobre la ética y la moral tendría que esperar.

Iba a decir algo, cuando un ataque de tos lo interrumpió. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que quién-quiera-que-fuera lo miraba con interés, como si supiera algo. Frunció el ceño y perdió la sonrisa. Como si supiera lo que estaba pasando por su mente, Yukishirou-san le apretó el cuello lo suficiente como para distraer su atención.

—Sí es del Shin Juppon Gatana –logró decir con la voz ronca, después de tanto toser. Descubrió que tenía muchísima sed, pero tuvo que aguantarse.

—No lo dudo –comentó su compañero, aunque Soujiro supo que, pese a que no dudase de su palabra, no sabía cómo podía saberlo él. Y se alegró de que Yukishirou-san confiara tanto en él.

—Únicamente confirmáis mis sospechas –insistió Himura-san–. Antes de que diga nada, deberíam--

—¡¡_**MMNNNNNFFFGHHHHH**_!!

—¡¡**CÁLLATE**!! –le gritó Sagara-san, dándole un puñetazo en la cara– No vamos a matarle, Kenji –dijo con voz severa–. Vamos a ver qué tiene que decirnos… Aunque sea torturándolo. Dieciséis años en el continente no me sirvieron de poco…

—No quiero imaginar las mariconadas que le intentarás hacer, payaso –murmuró Yukishirou-san, pero antes de que le pudiera contestar, continuó–. Pero por una vez estoy de acuerdo con tu cabeza de pollo, así que dejadme lo de la boca a mí.

Y sin más preámbulos, le clavó la punta de su espada entre los labios, cortándole efectivamente los hilos e hiriéndole en el proceso. Comenzó a sangrar.

El grito le puso la piel de gallina a Soujiro, que no era un inocente.

* * *

—No podíais haber elegido un peor momento, ¿eh? –musitó Misao, mirando indiferente a Sawagejou Chou, que yacía tumbado en su cama, inconsciente– Maldito follón, en serio. Y encima cuando voy a dar a luz tan pronto… Megumi me dijo que no me forzara, parece mentir--

—¿Misao? –dijo una voz desde la puerta. Ella se volvió y vio a Aoshi, que se acercó a ella se quedó al otro lado de la cama, de pie.

—¿Aoshi? –él nunca había dejado de ser un hombre de hielo, pero la frialdad con la que miraba a Houki Atama la dejó estupefacta.

—Alguien le está buscando. Y dice que quiere hablar contigo –continuó cautelosamente, mirándola con atención–. Tiene que ver con Saitou.

Ella se alzó y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Aoshi la siguió, y ella supo que nunca abandonaría su lado.

* * *

El… quién-fuera cayó inconciente, seguramente por culpa del dolor, y Enishi estuvo tentado a despertarle aunque fuera a patadas, pero una mirada del Tenken le hizo cambiar de opinión. Además, los ataques de tos de su compañero únicamente parecían agravarse con la cantidad de polvo que flotaba por el ambiente. Así que, murmurando por lo bajo, cargó con el peso muerto de ese hombre sobre el hombro y les dijo que buscaran lo que quisieran, que se dieran prisa. Intentó ignorar la mirada de agradecimiento de Sou.

—Ya cogimos todos los documentos relevantes la última vez, así que sugiero que pasemos de habitación –dijo el espadachín de azul, propinándole una patada a la puerta que parecía estar atrancada, la que habían intentado abrir antes de que explotara esa sala.

La explosión había debilitado considerablemente los cerrojos, así que la puerta se abrió de un golpe, y rebotó contra la pared detrás de ella. Soujiro fue el primero en entrar, seguido por Kenji y el Tori Atama, y finalmente él con el hombre a cuestas.

Como en el otro pasillo, no había luz, pero por suerte encontraron una habitación rápidamente. Cuando Enishi entró en la habitación vio que Tenken tenía una lamparilla de aceite, y caminaba por la habitación mirando sala tras sala.

—No recuerdo este sitio –dijo Enishi, frustrado.

—No entramos aquí –respondió Tenken, y añadió rápidamente al ver la mirada asesina de su compañero–, normalmente Houji no guardaba ningún documento importante, y ni siquiera recuerdo esta habitación…

—¿Houji? –preguntó Kenji, interesado.

—Sí, era el consejero de Shishio-san.

—¿**Entonces por qué no iba a tener información importante**? –exclamó Sanosuke.

—Pues porque era su consejero, no su mano derecha. Los únicos que conocíamos al detalle los planes de Shishio-san éramos Yumi-san y yo… _cough, cough_, podría decirse que Houji no era un miembro de la élite.

—Creo que ya recuerdo al tío que dices… –exclamó Sanosuke–, no sabría ponerle cara, pero me da que sé de quién hablas. ¿No murió, o algo?

—Sí, lo último que llegué a saber de él es que logró suicidarse en la prisión. Saitou-san se sorprendió muchísimo, después de todo, estaba constantemente vigilado…

Sanosuke se sorprendió cuando fue Enishi quién empezó a toser violentamente. Cuando todos le miraron, sorprendidos o preocupados, éste negó con la cabeza violentamente.

—Coged las cosas que queráis y salgamos de aquí de una maldita vez.

Y se pasaron una hora y media recorriendo habitaciones y estudios y cogiendo papeles y carpetas que Soujiro creyó que podrían ser importantes (pero en el fondo no lo creía, porque ya había cogido los documentos más sustanciales durante su primera visita). Y tanto Himura-san como Sagara-san terminaron cargando cientos de papeles y decenas de carpetas y archivadores. Cuando quisieron entrar en la parte donde se entrenaba y luchaba (donde Sanosuke se enfrentó a Anji-san y él a Himura-san), descubrieron que no pudieron. Las puertas volvían a estar atrancadas, y no importaba la de patadas o puñetazos que recibiera (ni siquiera el golpe especial de Sagara-san): esas puertas estaban totalmente blindadas.

—Aquí está pasando algo –dijo Sanosuke–. Así que la última vez que vinisteis esto estaba abierto.

Soujiro asintió. Decidieron salir porque los arranques de tos de éste iban empeorando a medida que avanzaban, y ya le costaba respirar y, sin él, podrían perderse por el laberinto de habitaciones y pasillos.

—Tendremos que volver otro día –dijo Sanosuke, obviamente molesto. Soujiro se disculpó y, sin previo aviso, se desplomó.

—¡¡_**SOUJIRO**_!! –gritó Kenji, que era el que había tenido los reflejos suficientemente rápidos como para detener la caída de su compañero.

—¡¡_**TENKEN**_!! –Enishi estuvo tentado a dejar caer a su presa al suelo (ya le empezaba a molestar el peso), pero se contuvo. Después de todo, había sospechado que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano… Sólo que no había imaginado que fuera a ser tan pronto.

—¿¡_**Qué le pasa a éste**_!? –gritó Sanosuke, boquiabierto– Deberíamos salir de aquí, esta tos suya lleva irritándome un buen rato.

Y fue Sanosuke quién se lo cargó al hombro, obligando a Kenji a cargar con todos los documentos. Claro que en esos momentos estaba demasiado preocupado por Soujiro como para molestarse. Soujiro era un buen hombre, no le trataba como un niño (como Sanosuke o Enishi) pero parecía conocer sus límites mejor que él mismo. Y lo peor de todo es que, por algún motivo, recordó la sensación que tuvo cuando era pequeño, cuando dispararon a su madre. Era una sensación terriblemente familiar e inquietante.

* * *

—Me eres increíblemente familiar… –dijo Misao, mirando a su visitante sorprendida–, pero me perdonarás si no te sé decir de dónde.

—Daijoubu –dijo amablemente la mujer–, han pasado, después de todo, más de 15 años.

Misao estudió a la mujer, pero no supo reconocerla por mucho que lo intentara, y estaba segura de que recordaría a una dama tan bella. Era una mujer alta, muy delgada y con curvas preciosas y un busto amplio; tenía los hombros anchos y la piel fina y pálida. Sus ojos eran castaños, como las almendras, alargados y con gruesas pestañas. La nariz era larga, afilada y recta, y los labios finos y perfilados, pintados de color carmín. Su cabello era negro y según cómo le dieran los reflejos del sol, parecía azul; estaba recogido en dos colas debajo de la orejas, dejando caer mechones finos y a la altura de las costillas flotantes. Vestía un vestido occidental, zapatos del mismo estilo y un sombrero, conjuntado todo de azul y amarillo plátano.

—¿Entonces espero que no te importe decirme tu nombre? –insistió Misao, sentándose delante de ella y acomodándose.

—Kamatari Honjo, a tu servicio. Madre mía… hay que ver cuánto has crecido. La última vez que nos vimos eras una niña que jugaba a ser luchadora.

Eso eliminó de la lista a todas las personas con las que había tratado como clientes en el Aoya, pero no le facilitaba en absoluto a Misao el recordar quién era. Además, ese nombre le era increíblemente familiar.

—¿No me recuerdas? Tú y la chica tejón luchasteis contra mí cuando intentamos arder Kyoto –se explicó, la sonrisa de esa mujer agrandándose por momentos–. Nunca nadie, ni siquiera hasta ahora, ha reaccionado de forma tan violenta como tú cuando se enteran de que **en realidad** –rió–… soy un hombre.

Y Misao lo recordó. Se quedó tan atónita (si ya antes parecía una chica… ¡¡ahora se había pensado que era incluso una DAMA!!) y casi sintió la tentación de alzarse y ponerse a gritar… y si no lo hizo fue porque estaba agotada por su embarazo y ya era una mujer madura. Simplemente frunció el ceño y empezó a recordar todo lo relacionado con ese incidente.

—Ya te recuerdo…

—Vaya… qué decepción –confesó su visitante–, hubiera pensado que te habrías puesto a gritar, claro que dieciséis años son dieciséis años…

—No te creas, es que estoy cansada –rió Misao, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por su amabilidad–. Si no recuerdo mal te fuiste a… ¿al continente?

—No, a Estados Unidos, pero a Saitou le ha dado por llamarme… –suspiró, apesadumbrado– esto de trabajar con la policía japonesa es de lo más cansado, ¿no crees?

Misao se vio tentada a responder cuando oyó unos pasos apresurados a lo largo de la casa. Una mano en el hombro –Aoshi– le dijo que se calmara, que se sentara y hablara con Kamatari, que ya iría él a ocuparse de los asuntos que fueran. Parecía ser que Aoshi había llegado a la conclusión de que Kamatari no era un enemigo potencial, al menos, no ahora. Y con una mirada de amenaza, se fue.

—Vaya… había olvidado la cara de miedo que puede llegar a poner.

Seguramente era porque echaba de menos a Kaoru y a Megumi, a una amiga en general (no es que creyera que Okon o Omasu no lo fueran, era simplemente distinto), pero Misao se sintió a gusto enseguida con el chico- ¿o debía hablar de ella en femenino?

—¡Y qué lo digas! Pero en realidad no da tanto miedo, ¿eh?

Kamatari rió y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando unos pasos apresurados se acercaron sin pausa hasta su sala, y la puerta se abrió con violencia. Era un chico de unos quince años de edad, pelirrojo, con el cabello recogido, cubierto de heridas y de suciedad, y miraba a Misao con aprehensión.

—¡¡**_KENJI_**!! –exclamó Misao, atónita, incorporándose y abrazando al chiquillo, sorprendida cuando enseguida el mocoso se libró de su agarre.

—¡**_Tenemos problemas_**! –gritaba el chico– Han encontrado… HEMOS encontrado a un espía, o al menos parece serlo… del Shin Juppon Gatana –Kamatari sintió que se le congelaba la sangre, aunque ya sabía del nuevo resurgimiento. El chico jadeaba– Y Soujiro… ¡**_le pasa algo a Soujiro_**!

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** ¡¡Ooh!! ¡¡Cliffhanger!! xD

Esta vez parece que no he tardado tanto en actualizar… ¡hurra! Y lo mejor de todo es que no ha sido tan duro escribirlo, al menos hasta la mitad y pasadas, porque cuando he llegado a lo del mendigo-espía-quién-sea me quedé un tiempo en blanco (claro que era la etapa de exámenes finales y todos nos sabemos el rollo).

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo.

¡¡Hasta la próxima!!

R&R

* * *

62-. **Watashi ni makasete kudasai:** ¡Déjamelo a mí! (por favor)

63-. **Damare; omae, dare da:** Cállate. ¿Quién demonios eres?

64-. **Kaa… Daijoubu yo, Ken-chan. Tou wa tsuyoi yo ne: **Mama… Tranquilo, Kenji. Papa es muy fuerte.

65-. **Yoshi, yoshi: **Ale, ale (como un consuelo)


End file.
